Determination
by DUO-MRF
Summary: EFFORT will RELEASE it's REWARD only after YOU REFUSE to QUIT... *Chapter 32 is not an update...*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N…**

So friends, here I am with a purely DUO based story for all DUO fans as was asked by so many friends to start some new story too, so here you go with it… ;) ;)

Friends, the chapters will be of short length in comparison to my other stories because of story's theme line… :)

An apology from my side in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Thank you…

Regards…

DUO-MRF…

* * *

An Empty Road…

It was pitch dark and three cars were running on an empty road in full speed and it seemed that two of them were following the car running in front of them… The car in the front came in bit light and revealed it-self as an unknown car and DUO were present inside it… Daya was driving it in full speed because those two cars were continuously following them while side-wise doing firing on their car and the distance between their car and those two cars was decreasing in speed…

Seeing the turn, Abhijeet in hurry: Daya yeh aagy moor hai, gari kaat ly yahan sy…

Daya worriedly: Abhi itni speed mein gari katien gy tou gari ulat sakti hai…

Abhijeet after glancing in back-view mirror: Iss tarhan bhi khatra hi hai Daya… Yeh log bohut tezzi sy aagy aa rahy hain aur ager aik goli bhi car k tyre py lg gae tou kya ho ga janty ho na…? Humain zinda inn k hath nahin lgna hai Daya, tum bs kat'to gari jaldi…

Daya nodded and as soon as they reached near that turn, Daya took that sharp turn and the car went out of control… Daya tried a lot to control it but it tripped off on road started bouncing on the road… After slipping few meters, on road with a screeching sound, the car stopped with upside down…

Abhijeet while jerking his head to remain in senses: Aaaah Daya… Daya nikal… Drwaza…

Daya, who was trying to push the door: Abhi… Dr… Drwaza jam hai… Gari ulti…

Abhijeet, who was hitting his side car's door with his injured arm, got stopped with some smell and in tension: Daya yeh boo… (Getting shocked…) PETROL… Daya nikal bahir foren…

And with that he pushed Daya out from the car with his full force and Daya rolled on the road…

Daya while standing; shouted while looking at the car: Abhi bahir nik…

And he could not complete because of the loud BOOM in the car and the car blasted off…

DUO's Home…

Same moment, a person sat on bed with a scary loud shout as ABHIIIIIII…!

And gaining back his senses, Daya switched on his table lamp and tried to control his sinus that was really high and irregular… His full body was wet with sweat and heart-beat was really fast… Daya poured water in a glass and drank that all in one go, falling some on him-self too… He was looking really scared and tensed…

After few moments of composing himself, Daya to himself: Mujhy easa khawab kyun aaya woh bhi Abhi ko ly k… Abhi theek tou ho ga na… (Trying to relax himself…) Haan theek hi ho ga, itna time ho gaya na ussy gaye huey tabhi shaid main ussy bohut zada miss ker raha hun, haan… (While laying; closed his eyes again with…) Boss kahan ho tum yar, aa jao na please… Bs jaldi sy aa jao ab tum…

And while thinking about his buddy, soon he again went into sleep but after around half an hour again sat back with jerk in fear as in dream he had seen Abhijeet shot himself on temple…

Daya in extreme fear and tension: Nahin… Mujhy kuch theek nahin lg raha… Yeh kaisy ajeeb ajeeb khawab aa rahy hain mujhy Abhi ko ly k… Pehly tou kabhi easa kuch nahin hua… (Wiping sweat from his forehead) Abhi tou theek hai na… Pata nahin kyun easa lg raha hai jaisy woh mujhy bula raha hai… Kissi bohut bari takleef mein hai maira Abhi… (While getting up from the bed…) Iss sb ka jawab sirf aik shaks hi dy sakta hai aur main abhi… (Looked at the wall-clock which was striking 01:08 AM…) Ab tou kafi late ho gaya hai… (Strongly…) Lekin mujhy foren jana ho ga kyun k mujhy Abhi k barey mein janana hi hai… (Grabbing the Quails' keys…) Aur woh bhi issi waqt…

And he moved out from the home and rushed away from there, after locking the main door… He was driving the Quails in full speed and unintentionally was looking in the back-view mirror and then towards the passenger seat in regular intervals… He could still hear his heart-beat…

ACP sir's Home…

Soon he reached at his destination and then after few moments' hesitation, ranged the door-bell… The door got opened after 3, 4 bells…

Daya looking the door open, hurriedly: Sir jaag rahy hain kya…?

Raju [ACP sir's helper…] got confused seeing him there at that time and nodded with: G, saab abhi apni study mein hain, aap aa jaien…

Daya nodded while entering inside and directly made his way towards ACP sir's study…

Daya knocked the door to get permission though the door was already open… ACP sir moved his gaze towards the door and got shocked seeing him there while…

Daya in slow tone: Hello sir… I am sorry aap ko iss waqt disturb ker…

ACP sir while cutting him: Pehly ander tou aao Daya…

Daya moved inside and sat in front of ACP sir on his signal who served him a glass of water as Daya was still looking really afraid and worried… After few moments of complete silence…

Daya in low tone: I am sorry sir, main itni raat ko iss tarhan…

And he stopped with down head while ACP sir looked him keenly with: Daya baat kya hai…? Tum bohut ghabraye hoye lg rahy ho…

Daya looked at him and suddenly: Sir, Abhi kahan hai…?

ACP sir getting extremely shocked, stood up and the book, which he was reading and was present in his lap, fell down and a color passed his face… Daya too stood up at the same moment and felt something extremely worst coming in his way… He noticed all those changes very well and after waiting for few moments…

Daya again and that time in bit hard tone: Sir main pouch raha hun Abhi kahan hai…?

ACP sir, who had composed himself well till then, looked at him and angrily: Yeh tum kss tarhan baat ker rahy ho mujh sy haan…? Main koe criminal hun jo tum raat k iss waqt mujh sy pouch-tach kerny aa gaye ho…

Daya first shocked and then in straight tone: I am sorry sir for my tone lekin please mujhy batain k Abhi kahan hai…?

ACP sir angrily: Yeh tum kya aik hi raag aalapty ja rahy ho Abhi kahan hai, Abhi kahan hai… Tumhien nahin pata k woh kahan hai…?

Daya calmly: Mujhy tou wohi pata hai jahan team k liye Abhi hai aur main yahan yeh janany aaya hun k aap k liye Abhi kahan hai…?

ACP sir looking away: Mairy liye bhi woh wahin hai…

Daya in anger: Aap jhoot bol rahy hain…

ACP sir strictly: Daya behave yourself… Tumhien pata hai kss sy baat ker rahy ho…?

Daya in hurt: Pata hai mujhy sir aur issi baat ka sb sy zada dukh hai k jinhon ny humien hamesha sachai ka sath daina sikhaya hai aaj khud jhoot bol rahy hain woh…

ACP sir in straight tone: Main koe jhoot nahin…

Daya cutting him rashly: Aap jhoot bol rahy hain sir aur aap khud bhi yeh baat janty hain warna yun mujh sy nazrien chura k baat na ker rahy hoty aap…

ACP sir looked towards him with: Daya mujhy lgta hai iss waqt tumhara dimagh thekany py nahin hai, ghar jao aur soo jao ja k…

Daya angrily in pain: Nahin soya jata mujh sy, neend nahin aati hai mujhy… (In low hurt whisper…) Jb bhi sota hun Abhi aa jata hai mairy sapny mein… (Looked at ACP sir with moist eyes…) Sir please batain na kya hua hai ussy… (Loudly in helplessness…) Maira bhai bohut takleef mein hai sir mujhy batain kahan hai woh…?

ACP sir in anger: Daya mairy samny itna cheekhny ki zarorat nahi hai aur ager tumhien neend nahi aa rahi tou sedative ly lo…

Daya in pain: Sir mujhy maira Abhi chahiye hai, neend nahin…

ACP sir coldly: Iss waqt Abhijeet tumhary paas nahin aa sakta Daya, woh mission py hai…

Daya looking at him angrily: Iss ka matlab hai aap sach nahin bataien gy sir…?

ACP sir straightly: Main sach hi bata raha hun, tumhien vishwas kerna hai tou karo nahin tou tumhari marzi…

Daya in rash: Yeh sach nahin hai… (Angrily in pain) Ager Abhi mission py hota aur bilkul theek hota tou mujhy easy sapny kabhi nahin aaty… (In hurt-filled-angry tone…) Aap baar baar mujh sy jhoot bol rahy hain kyun k aap k liye maira bhai sirf aik cop hai, js ki zindagi ki aap k nazdeek koe ehmiyt nahin… Mission pura kerny py sirf aik aur medal sajana chahty hain aap CID Bureau mein phir bhaly hi uss mein maira bhai jeeye ya marey, aap ko kuch…

And he got shut receiving a tight slap on his face, followed with a loud shout of ACP sir as: Just shut up Daya…

And ACP sir got shocked seeing Daya's raptured lip who, after few moments of complete silence, looked towards ACP sir in extreme pain and hurt and ACP sir just turned his back towards him… Daya smiled in pain and then after taking few steps, came in front of him again…

Daya in calm tone: Sir aap ny hi kaha tha na k mun woh chupaty hain jo ghalat hoty hain, tou phir ager aap sahi hain tou mujh sy mun kyun phair lia aap ny…?

ACP sir looking away: Daya iss waqt jao yahan sy mujhy tum sy koe baat nahin kerni hai…

And he was about to move from there when Daya blocked his way and…

Daya while looking directly in his eyes: Lekin mujhy issi waqt baat kerni hai kyun k yeh mairy bhai ka mamla hai aur main ussy kisi mission k bhaint nahin charhny dun ga… Aap ko mujhy sach batana hi ho ga woh bhi abhi aur issi waqt…

ACP sir angrily: Tumhary order follow kerny ka main paband nahin hoon aur ab hat'to mairy samny sy warna…

Daya in same calm tone: Warna kya…? Aik aur thapper marien gy mujhy, maar dien… Jitna chahien maar lien lekin main ab yahan sy sach janey bina nahin jaon ga… Aap k iss thapper ny mujhy iss baat ka yakeen kara dia hai k woh sapny sirf sapny nahin hain, maira Abhi sach mein bohut takleef mein hai aur aap janty hain yeh baat…

ACP sir taking deep breath, faced him with: Ager tum manana hi nahin chahty tou main kuch nahin ker sakta Daya aur tumhien aik sapny py ager apny ACP sir sy zada vishwas hai tou…

Daya cutting him: Sir ager sapny py aap sy zada vishwas hota tou main iss waqt yahan na hota… Mujhy tou aap k thapper ny uss sapny py vishwas karwaya hai…

ACP sir angrily: Tum ager mairy samny apni limit bhool jao gy tou tumhien thapper marny ka haq hai mairy paas samjhy…

Daya in smile: G sir bilkul haq hai aap ko lekin aap ko pura yakeen hai na k aap ny mujhy yeh thapper maira mairi limit cross kerny py hi mara hai…? (ACP sir moved his gaze away… Daya taking deep breath…) Chalien theek hai sir, thori dair k liye maan laity hain k main ghalat hoon aur aap sahi… (Taking deep breath, added…) Tou sir please mairi yeh dubhidha dour ker dien k Abhi ko jb iss misson py jana tha tb bataya gaya tha k mission maximum aik sy derh mahiny mein pura ho jaye ga aur next week Abhi ko iss so-called mission py gaye hoye purey 4 mahiny ho jaien gy… Easa kyun sir…?

ACP sir frustratedly: Mission py janey k baad time duration badal bhi jaty hain Daya, iss mein easi koe naye baat nahin hai jo tum itna hairan ho rahy ho…

Daya calmly: Bilkul theek sir lekin ager aik doo baar ho tou jb k Abhi k iss mission ki duration har rooz aagy hi aagy berhati ja rahi hai… Ab tk 3 baar woh time duration khatam ho chuka hai js mein Abhi ko wapis aana tha hamary paas… Iss tarhan ka mission main ny mairy purey career mein pehli baar daikha hai sir…

ACP sir in hurt: Tou uss ka kaam abhi khatam nahin hua hai issi liye nahin aa raha woh…

Daya in deep tone: Woh aaye ga tou sahi na sir…?

ACP sir looked at him in extreme pain and just hid his face from him but that single gaze was enough to give a shiver in Daya's whole body and getting extremely scared…

Daya hurriedly moved forward and after facing ACP sir: Sir please aik baar mairy srr py hath rakh k bol dien k Abhi mission py hai aur bilkul surakshit hai… (ACP sir extremely shocked… Daya in pain…) Sir mujhy Abhi ki kasam main phir aap sy iss topic py kabhi baat nahin karon ga, promise sir please…

And he tried to place ACP sir's hand on his head which ACP sir freed with jerk and angrily: Daya choro maira hath, pagal ho kgaye ho tum bilkul, jao yahan sy issi waqt…

Daya in strict tone: Sir ager aap sach bol rahey hain tou rakh dein na mairy srr py hath, iss mein easa kya hai…

And he again tried to place ACP's hand on his head when ACP sir harshly took his hand out from his grip and loudly: Stop it Daya, stop it… Pagal ho gaye ho kya tum bilkul…?

Daya angrily: G sir, pagal ho gaya hun main… Maira Abhi takleef mein hai aur aap sb kuch janty hoye bhi mujhy uss k paas nahin janey dy rahy issi liye pagal ho gaya hun main bilkul…

ACP sir in extreme rash: Tum uss k paas ja k bhi uss ki takleef km nahin ker sakty ho Daya, woh bilkul…

And he got shut and looked towards Daya in extreme tension and shock while Daya was looking him in extreme hurt and anger…

Daya in extreme anger: Kya hua hai mairy bhai ko aur kahan chupaya hai aap ny ussy…?

ACP sir taking deep breath while composing himself: Main tumhien kuch bhi batany ka paband nahin hoon Daya…

Daya nodded in anger and looking in ACP sir's eyes: Theek hai sir, aap mujhy kuch bhi batany k paband nahin hain lekin main tou hoon na… (In strong tone…) Tou main aap ko bata dun sir k mujhy bhi mairy Abhi ki kasam hai… (Stressingly…) Mairy Abhi ki kasam… (Showing forefinger) Aik hafty k ander ander maira bhai mairy paas ho ga aur ya main uss k paas… (Challengingly…) Rook sakein tou rook lien mujhy aur dour kr sakien tou ker dien ussy mujh sy dour… (Angrily) Abhi ki kasam hai mujhy sir, sirf aik hafta…

And he stepped towards the door in extreme anger when got stopped on the door step and turned towards ACP sir with eyes filled with anger, hurt and determination: Abhi ki security tight kerwa dijiye ga sir, kahin baad mein aap ko koe hasrat na reh jaye…

And he rushed out from there in the same second, in extreme anger, hurt and pain leaving a stunned ACP sir behind, who came back in senses with the loud bang sound as Daya showed his all anger and hurt on the main door…

While Daya sat on the driving seat and in extreme rash drove off from there and ACP sir in extreme tension and fear, moved towards the table and grabbing his mobile, hurriedly dialed a number…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N…**

Sooo sorry friends; cannot reply yours feed-back, tomorrow is my last paper so will be back again with my all bk bk, hehe... ;) ;) ;)

A VERY BIG THANK YOU to all those who shared their precious feed-back in the last chapter, I am truly really obliged and thanks a lot once again, will reply you in the next chapter, tight hug to you all, love you people… :-* :-*

Here is the next update, just completed this so thought to post it too... Love you all, keep smiling and keep spreading smiles... :)

* * *

ACP sir's Home...

After dialing the number, ACP sir was waiting impatiently for the call to get attended when finally a person received the call and…

The person in sleepy voice: Itni ra…

ACP sir cutting him hurriedly: Daya ko Abhijeet k barey mein pata chal gaya hai…

The person nearly shouted while sitting with jerk: Kya…? (Added in extreme tension…) Pradyuman tum yeh kya bol rahy ho…? Janty bhi ho k ab kya ho ga, haan…?

ACP sir worriedly: Haan Salunkhy main sb janta hoon… (Taking a pause…) Daya yahan aaya tha thori daer pehly Abhijeet ka pouchny aur…

Dr. Salunkhy cutting him angrily: Aur tum ny bata dia ussy sb… Abhijeet k barey mein sb janty hoye bhi tum ny easa kaisy ker dia Pradyuman…?

ACP sir angrily: Main janta hun sb tumhien mujhy yaad dilany ki zarorat nahin hai, samjhy… (Took deep breath to calm down himself with…) Salunkhy main ny nahin bataya ussy kuch bhi yar, ussy Abhijeet ko ly k burey sapny aaye thy tou aadhi raat ko mairy paas aa gaya Abhijeet ka pouchny… (In pain…) Pata nahin kitny burey sapny aaye ussy Salunkhy k night suit mein hi aa gaya woh yahan, bohut zada dara hua tha woh…

Dr. Salunkhy in hurt: Pradyuman tum ny ussy samjhany ya talny ki koshish nahin ki kya…?

ACP sir convincingly: Main ny bohut koshish ki Salunkhy ussy kisi bhi tarhan talny ki lekin woh bs aik hi rtt lagaye hoye tha k Abhijeet kahan hai aur phir mujhy ghussa aa gaya aur ghussy mein maira hath uth gaya uss py…

Dr. Salunkhy in shock: Kya…? Tum ny Daya ko thapper maar dia…? (Angrily…) Aur phir bhi keh rahy ho k tum ny ussy yeh yakeen dilany ki koshish ki k sb theek hai, haan…?

ACP sir annoyingly: Tou kya kerta main, woh suun hi nahin raha tha kuch bhi aur phir mujhy laga k thapper ki wajah sy woh ghussa ho k chala jaye ga mager ussy tou yakeen ho gaya k main Abhijeet ko ly ker uss sy kuch chupa raha hoon…

Dr. Salunkhy in pain: Matlab Daya ko pata lg gaya hai k Abhijeet…

ACP sir cutting him in low tone: Nahin Salunkhy ussy bs yeh yakeen ho gaya hai k Abhijeet ko kuch ho gaya hai… (In wet tone…) Pouch raha tha k Abhijeet wapis aaye ga bhi ya nahin…? Main ussy kya jawab daita Salunkhy iss sawal ka, mujh mein himmet nahin thi bilkul bhi yar…

Dr. Salunkhy in low tone: Pradyuman issi sb sy bachny k liye main ny tumhien kaha tha k baar baar Abhijeet k mission ka time–duration aagy kerny sy behter hai k aik hi dafa bol doo k ussy aany mein saal doo saal lagien gy, tb tk hum bhi kuch daikh laity yar…

ACP sir in extreme hurt: Hum tb bhi kya daikh laity Salunkhy…? (Dr. Salunkhy completely quite hearing ACP sir's slow tone as…) Aur tumhien kya lagta hai yar k woh mission jo start mein sirf aik mahiny ka tha main ussy achanak aik saal ka bata daita aur tb kisi ko kuch shak na hota, haan…?

Dr. Salunkhy taking deep breath: Acha tum please himmet rakho Boss… Tum yun kamzoor nahin pr sakty aur phir ager Daya ko kuch pata hi nahin hai tou phir tum itni tension kyun ly rahy ho, haan…?

ACP sir worriedly: Salunkhy, Daya ny Abhijeet ki kasam khae hai mairy samny k woh aik hafty mein Abhijeet ko dhond nikaly ga… (His voice trembled a bit while adding as…) Aur ya phir khud bhi uss k paas chala jaye ga, hum log jo ker sakty hain ker lien…

Dr. Salunkhy getting really tensed: Yeh kya bol rahy ho tum Prayuman…! Boss, Daya k liye Abhijeet k naam ki li hum kasam sirf aik wada nahin ho sakta, woh jaan dy dy ga mager apni kasam tootny nahin dy ga…

ACP sir in tension: Yehi preshani tou mujhy bhi hai Salunkhy… Aur aaj js Daya ko main ny apny samny daikha hai, sach Salunkhy zindagi mein aaj pehli baar mujhy uss ki aankhon mein daikhny sy khof mehsos hua hai… (In hurt…) Yar main Abhijeet k baad ab Daya ko nahin kho sakta… (In moist tone…) Salunkhy sach mein mairi himmet toot gae hai bilkul…

Dr. Salunkhy in pain: Phir ussy bata doo Abhijeet k barey mein…

ACP instantly shook his head, in fear with: Nahin Salunkhy kabhi bhi nahin… Yar, Daya kabhi yeh sach brdasht nahin ker paye ga, woh khatam ho jaye ga… (In injured tone…) Iss waqt tou phir bhi uss ki zindagi ka aik maksad hai k ussy Abhijeet ko dhondna hai, ager yeh maksad hi na raha tou woh bhi nahin rahey ga Salunkhy…

Dr. Salunkhy in convincing tone: Boss, Abhijeet k barey mein jan'nny k baad ussy aik naya maksad bhi mil sakta hai na… Tum…

ACP sir cutting him in extreme hurt: Salunkhy tum Daya ko nahin janty ya iss baat ko k Abhijeet uss k liye kya raha hai hamesha, haan…? (Hearing only a pain-filled silence in reply, added in strong tone…) Salunkhy, uss sb ko ghayeb ker doo wahan sy foren…

Dr. Salunkhy getting extremely shocked: Pradyuman tum janty ho kya bol rahy ho…? (Strongly…) Easa kuch nahin ho sakta hai Pradyuman, hum iss tarhan achanak sy kuch bhi ghayeb nahin ker sakty, yeh koe choti baat nahin hai… (Took deep breath while adding…) Khair tum uss barey mein soch k preshan nahin ho woh sb pehly hi under-ground hai aur jahan hai Daya wahan kabhi nahin pohanch paye ga…

ACP sir was not looking satisfied at-all, replied as: Bhagwan karey easa hi ho Salunkhy lekin uss ny Abhijeet ki kasam khae hai aur uss ko pura kerny k liye woh kisi bhi hdd ko paar ker sakta hai…

Dr. Salunkhy heaving a deep sigh: Phir tou iss sb ka aik hi hll hai Pradyuman…

ACP sir hurriedly: Kya hll…? Batao jaldi…

Dr. Salunkhy taking deep breath: Daya ko kahin aur busy ker doo… Kisi high-profile case ki investigation, koe pending file work, koe mission, kuch bhi…

ACP sir dejectedly: Salunkhy iss sb sy kuch nahin ho ga aur mission HQ sy aaty hain aur officers ki marzi baghair hum unhien mission py nahin bhaij sakty aur Daya ny khud hi pehly hi apny liye aik mission dhond lia hai, woh kabhi nahin maney ga kisi mission py janey k liye aur phir aaj jo hua hai, mujhy drr hai kahin woh CID sy resign hi na ker dy…

Dr. Salunkhy consolingly: Easa kuch nahin ho ga Pradyuman, tum bohut zada soch rahy ho… (Taking a pause, asked as…) Daya ko Abhijeet k mission k barey mein tou kuch nahin pata na…?

ACP sir slightly shook his head with: Nahin… Main ny tou kuch bataya nahin aur Abhijeet ko main ny mana kia tha tou uss ny bhi nahin bataya ho ga…

Dr. Salunkhy nodded with: Chalo phir koe itni tension wali baat nahin hai… Daya k paas koe clue ya starting point nahin hai, so relax aur koshish kerna k ab aik hafty tk wahan nahin jao tum bilkul…

ACP sir in shock: Tumhara matlab hai k Daya mujh py bhi nazar rakh sakta hai…?

Dr. Salunkhy nodded with: Haan Pradyuman… Daya, Abhijeet k barey mein jan'nny k liye kuch bhi ker sakta hai…

ACP sir taking deep breath: Theek hai Salunkhy, main nahin jaon ga, pr tu jaty rehna aur mujhy bataty bhi rehna… Daya ko tairy barey mein nahin pata kuch bhi…

Dr. Salunkhy in pain: Tum pehly hi janty ho sb kuch Pradyuman, rakhta hun ab, soo jao tum bhi, bye…

ACP sir sighed with: Good night…

And the line got cut by both sides…

After ending thr call, Dr. Salunkhy looked at DUO's smiling photo, he had hanged in his room's wall and in moist smile softly spread hand on Abhijeet's cheek while a silent drop fell from his eye and wipping it off, he moved from there… Opening up his bed-side-drawer, he took out another mobile set, dialed a number and after taking the updates, gave the person few instructions and after cutting the line there, rang ACP sir again with his previous mobile set, who was waiting for the call while having DUO's photo album in his lap and after the call got attended, Dr. Salunkhy up-dated him about the latest and then cut the line but still with every passing moment their tension was continuously increasing and they were very much afraid and tensed, thinking about the upcoming morning and might be about the passing night too…

On the other side, Daya was driving the Quails in full speed, showing his all rash and anger on accelerator… He could not believe that ACP sir could ever do that with them… As he always wanted to see DUO together and at that time, he was the one who was not allowing them to be together… He was very much scared for Abhijeet, thinking what had happened with him and his mind was continuously saying that something really big and worst was present as the answer of his query…

He was so much engrossed in his thoughts that could not spot the car coming from the opposite side in time and to save both the cars from some bad, he sharply took a turn while applying the brakes with force and the Quails got hit with a tree while even with the seat-belt tide, Daya's head got hit with the staring wheel, with force and his forehead started bleeding… People hurriedly gathered around the Quails but Daya was still in senses and just assure them with thanks and left from there towards their home as the Quails was still in the condition to move…

DUO's Home…

Soon Daya parked the Quails at DUO's home's porch and after entering inside, locked the main door and directly made his way towards Abhijeet's room… Entering inside his brother's room, he looked at the whole room in extreme pain and hurt and moving forward, grabbed his Abhi's photo-frame and hugging it tightly near his heart, burst out in tears while sitting on his knees… He was crying really harshly, expelling out all his pain and fear in front of his brother, who was silently soaking his younger brother's tears in his photo… Daya's tears were falling on Abhijeet's smiling photo, making it wet too…

After sharing his pain with his brother, Daya calmed down a bit but still sobbing…

Daya was sitting on floor while attaching his back with Abhijeet's bed and placing his photo-frame on his lap, he softly spread hand on his photo and between his sobs, slowly: Boss tumhien pata hai ACP sir mujhy tumhary paas nahin aany dy rahy… Unhien pata hai k tum kahan ho lekin mujhy nahin bata rahy… (While hugging his photo tightly, in extreme pain…) Main ny bohut poucha unn sy Abhi lekin unhon ny nahin bataya ulta mujhy thapper maar dia… (Tightening his grip on the frame, in wet tone…) Boss tum hamesha dant'ty ho na mujhy jb bhi main ACP sir ko kuch bolta hoon tou ab daikho na woh kya ker rahy hain, woh mujhy kyun nahin milny dy rahy tum sy… Sir ny thapper bhi issi liye mara k main wahan sy chala jaon aur unn sy aur kuch bhi na pouchon… (Looked at Abhijeet's face in frame with…) Abhi, sir mujhy nahin janty na Boss warna unhien pata hota k jb baat mairy Boss ki ho tb duniya ki koe bhi cheez mujhy chup nahin kara sakti… (Added in low tone, with downward gaze…) Lekin Abhi main ny bhi aaj sir sy bdtameezi ker di, main kya kerta, mujhy ghussa aa gaya aur bs jo mun mein aaya main ny bol dia sb… (Looked at his photo with red wet eyes with…) Tum aa k dant laina jitna dil karey, chahy tou maar bhi laina lekin bs aa jao please, tum aa jao Abhi, please yar aa jao ab… (Hugged his photo-frame tightly with…) Abhi please yar mujhy koe clue doo, tum kahan ho Boss main tumhary paas aana chahta hoon… (Looked at his photo with…) Main bilkul akela ho gaya hoon yar aur tumhien pata hai na k mujhy akela hony sy kitna drr lagta hai, hai na…? (Spreading hand on Abhijeet's face with…) Abhi, I am sorry yar… Please Boss really sorry, tum pata nahin kb sy maira intizar ker rahy ho aur main hoon k mujhy koe perwah hi nahin hai tumhari… (In strong tone…) Boss ab tum bilkul chinta nahin kerna, tumhara Daya bohut jald tumhary paas ho ga… Chahy yeh log tumhien kahin bhi chupa lien Abhi lekin mujh sy nahin chupa paien gy… (Wiping off his tears and confidently…) Abhi please yar bs aik hafta aur intizar ker lo, iss aik hafty mein main tumhien dhond k hi rahon ga, mujhy tumhari kasam hai Boss, main tumhien dhond k rahon ga kyun k tum ho aur mujhy bula bhi rahy ho, main janta hoon yeh, sirf aik hafta Boss, I promise…

And while hugging the photo-frame near his heart tightly, Daya closed his teary eyes, resting his head on bed… Tears were rolling down on his cheeks silently but he was not in the mood to wipe them off… Even after oozing from his forehead, now the blood was present on the wound in the form of a clot but Daya was far away to feel any bodily pain as the pain of his soul and heart was much more to over-power all other pains… At that time, he just wanted to be with his Abhi and to feel his essence and presence around him and his that desire took him few months back where…

 _Abhijeet's loud angry voice was echoing in DUO's home as: Daya tu kb zimmedar ban'ny ga, haan…? Laundry sy kapry lany ka kaha tha tujhy, kahan hain ab mairy kapry…?_

 _Daya, who was hiding himself inside the store-room, murmured as: Bhagwan please aaj bacha lo mujhy, pak'ka promise next time sy…_

 _And jumped on his feet while stopping with a loud bang on the store-room door, followed with a loud angry voice as: Bahir nikal Daya… Ager aik second k ander ander bahir nahin aaya hai tou bohut bura pitey ga tu, bahir nikal foren…_

 _Daya praying a lot in his heart, opened the store-room door and finding some space there, instantly rushed away in bullet speed, slipping from Abhijeet's grip while explaining himself during running as Abhijeet was still behind him: Boss, sorry na next time sy easa nahin ho ga, nikal gaya mairy zehen sy…_

 _Abhijeet angrily throwing the cushion on him: Tairy iss khali dab'by mein khany k elawa kuch aur aata bhi hai…? (While trying to catch him…) Ager mujhy ACP sir k sath na rukna hota tou main khud ja k ly aata… (Throwing another cushion on him with…) Sahab py bharosa hi na kerta… Kitni baar kaha tha tujhy, dobara shaam mein yaad bhi kerwaya lekin tu kuch dihan dy tou kuch yaad rahy na tujhy…_

 _Daya, who was now standing on the other end of the dining table, replied childishly with: Boss main kya kerta, aik duum sy hi Ballu ny bula lia kuch information dainy k liye tou main wahan chala gaya aur phir mairy dimagh…_

 _Abhijeet roared while cutting him with: Dimagh ka tou tu naam bhi mtt ly Daya warna ulty hath ka dun ga aik…_

 _Daya making face with: Subah la dun ga na laundry sy sb kapry, kitna danto gy ab…? (Wearing fake sad expressions…) Iss waqt laundry band ho gae ho gi warna issi waqt chala jata…_

 _Abhijeet jerked his head in frustration with: Bs acting kerwa lo jitni marzi aur subah ko la k apny kanon py latka laina, mujhy nahin chahiye, hunh…_

 _And jerking his head, he moved inside his room when Daya hurriedly moved behind him and got shocked, seeing him busy in doing his packing…_

 _Daya hurriedly moved forward while exclaiming as: Tum itni si baat py ghar chour k ja rahy ho kya Abhi…?_

 _Abhijeet looked at him in shock with: Kya…? (Seeing Daya's expressions, sighed helplessly with…) Daya tu itna bewakoof kyun hai yar…? (In small disappointed smile while busing again with his packing with…) Pata nahin ager kabhi tujhy akela rehna prr gaya tou taira kya baney ga Daya…_

 _Daya instantly protested with: Mujhy kyun akela rehna parey ga, haan…? (In small confident smile…) Tum raho gy na mairy sath hamesha…_

 _Abhijeet throwing a disappointed glance on his brother, calmly: Aadhy ghanty mein nikalna hai mujhy… (Ignoring Daya's shocked expressions, added…) Sahab sy aaj laundry sy kapry lany ka bhi isi liye kaha tha kyun k unn mein kuch kapry chahiye thy mujhy…_

 _Daya now got all and turning serious, inquired as: Wapis kb tk aao gy Boss…?_

 _Abhijeet looked at him and smiled softly with: Aik, derh mahiny tk aa jaon ga…_

 _Daya inhaled deeply with: Signal daity rehna…_

 _Abhijeet nodded while giving a light pat on his cheek with: Tu apna khayal rakhna… Freddy sy puri report lun ga main, samjha…?_

 _Daya just nodded silently and seeing him done with his packing, slowly: Abhi…! (Abhijeet turned towards him, hearing that slow tone while Daya added…) Risk factor kitna hai, Boss…?_

 _Abhijeet's smile vanished and taking deep breath, softly grabbed his brother's hand with: Baith… (Daya silently got seated beside him while securing his hand in his both hands… Abhijeet softly…) High profile mission hai na bach'cha tou risk factor bhi tou ho ga na…?_

 _Daya nodded while stressed with: Abhi main yeh sb janta hoon Boss, tum bs itna bata doo please k kitna percent risk hai…?_

 _Abhijeet while looking away: 50 percent…_

 _Daya in strict tone: Mairi taraf daikh k bolo Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet sighed heavily and looked at him with: Kafi high risk ha Daya… (Taking a pause…) Approx. 85 sy 95 percent tk… (Seeing changes in Daya's face color; pressed his palm with…) Pehly bhi tou itny khatarnak missions kiye hain na Daya, aik aur sahi aur hamesha hi wapis aaye hain na hum tou iss baar bhi main wapis aaon ga na Daya… Vishwas hai na mujh py, hmm…?_

 _Daya nodded and hugged him tightly with: Apna bohut zada khayal rakhna Boss aur purey derh mahiny baad tum mujhy ghar py milny chahiye ho, promise…?_

 _Abhijeet softly rubbed his head with: Hmm promise…_

 _Hearing the car's horn, DUO got separated and stood up…_

 _Abhijeet while grabbing his packed bag: Chal Daya mujhy nikalna ho ga, jaldi milty hain, hmm…?_

 _Daya nodded and hugged him again tightly with: Abhi signal daity rehna please aur kisi py bhi bharosa nahin kerna…_

 _Abhijeet patted his back caringly with: OK sir, jaisa aap kahien…_

 _Daya in small smile got separated and DUO made their way towards the main door and after reaching there…_

 _Abhijeet turned towards Daya and softly patted his cheek with: Khayal rakhna apna bhi, sir aur team ka bhi… Aur wapis aany py mujhy sahab ki koe shikayet nahin milni chahiye, samjha…?_

 _Daya nodded in assurance with: Best of luck Boss, jaldi aana…_

 _Abhijeet nodded in small smile and giving a quick-tight hug to him, Abhijeet made his way towards the car, which was standing in dark, while Daya kept standing there while looking at the path; the car had left after picking Abhijeet…_

Daya opened his eyes with jerk with his own whisper of "TAKE CARE BOSS…" and while looking around, found no where that sweet smiling face and some salty drops fell down from his eyes while tightening his grip around his brother's photo to gain back energy and strength before stepping in inside the battle-field and sighing heavily, he closed his eyes again, moving in the previous posture…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends do take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N…**

Sheenam, Hi bach'cha, how are you…? See you after such long… Hahaha kya wasta dia hai guriya, issi liye main doo stories aik sath shuru nahin kerti k phir up-dates frequent nahin rehtien… :) Haye larki kitna jealous karo gi mujhy… :P :P Daya sir ki call, haye I wish someday I will meet my dream-man, hehe… ;) ;) Wasey lagta hai mujhy bhi aap drawing seekh laini chahiye, hahaha… :D :P Feeling really happy dear, knowing all this and I am really pleased for you and a bone-crushing hug for this attainment… :-* Kehty hain na daer aaid darust aaid, aap ki book ko bhi time tou laga lekin Boss kaam bn gaya, haha aur aap ka bachara dost bhi kya kerta, Daya sir ki smile ko resist hi koun ker sakta hai… ;) ;) Hahaha arrey nahin bach'chy yeh story itni lambi nahin chalti nazar aa rahi mujhy… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nishtha, Hahaha chalo stories tou dono up-date ker dien, ab aap yeh batao k aap k paon py kya hua hai…? Kaisy lagi chot paon py…? Khayal rakho apna achy sy guriya… :) Kya pata Abhijeet sir ko already bohut kuch ho chuk'ka ho, ya shid sb kuch, hehe… ;) ;) Mairi stories mein DUO ki safety ki koe guarantee nahin hoti hai yar, main bohut cruel hoon iss mamly mein, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Dnafan, Hahaha chalo shukr hai daer sy hi sahi aap ki baat tou maan li main ny, hehe… ;) ;) Hahaha don't worry yar, iss story mein rona dhona bohut kmm ho ga, iss mein kuch aur ho ga, bs daikhti jao aap… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Dear yahan py sb writers hi kuch na kuch likh sakty hain issi liye writers baney hain… Thank you…

Bhumi98, I also hope so but ager Abhijeet sir kahin hoon hi na tou…? ;) ;) As jb humara koe precious insan kahin kho jata hai tou humain yakeen nahin aata k woh sach mein chala gaya hai, ager iss mein bhi yehi cheez hue tou…? ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Khushi, Suspense main ny nahin hatana yar, woh tou Daya sir ka kaam hai… Jitni jaldi sir sach dhond lien gy suspense htt jaye ga… ;) ;) Exams went good yar, jaan chut'ti soo lakhon paye, hehe… :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

23Diya, Aha barey barey log aaye hain aaj tou… ;) ;) Kya haal chal hai bhae…? Tight hug to you doll aur yeh tou batao k yeh aana kahin phir y ghayeb hony k liye tou nahin hai…? ;) ;) Hahahaha hai na aakhir kaar Daya sir ko CID cop bana hi dia main ny, daikhti jao aagy aagy hota hai kya… ;) :P Me too, as MRF ki support tou hamesha Daya sir k sath hi rahy gi na… :D ;) Hahaha haan yar aur daikho zara yahan sabot chupa bhi ks sy rahy hain, ghor klyug hai bhae, hahaha… :P :P Yeah yar daikhty hain ab koun sa sharp mind CID k sharp shine k liye shuru ki hue iss jang ko jeet'ta hai… :) Hmm main koshish karon gi hr chapter mein aik aadh FB zaror ho as Abhijeet sir ko main present mein nahin la sakti tou FBs zarori hain… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Palak96, Acha g tou aap ko pak'ka hai k Abhijeet sir zinda hain, chalo daikhty hain… ;) ;) Aur yeh suspense dour kerna Daya sir ya ACP sir k hath mein hai, main tou bs unn k kaam sb k samny la rahi hoon, hehehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Purvi, Hi my doll, tight hug… :-* Yeah yar ab itni achi friends hoon tou khud tension kyun laini, friends ko tension dalo, hehe… ;) ;) Itni sari baatien jama ho gaien aap ki, chalo up-date aa gae, aap ker lo sari baatien share lekin achy achy papers dainy k baad… :-* Arrey yar itni bhi nahin intelligent main as main average student hoon… :) Hahahaha aap class hi ly lo yar, woh review nahin milny ka mujhy, hehe… :P ;) Wah bhae bach'chy tou trip enjoy ker k aai ho, acha hai, exams sy pehly mind fresh ho gaya ab achy sy exam daina… :) Arrey larki pehly papers tou doo baad mein perhna story aur hi paper mein bhi Abhijeet sir ghayeb hain, yehi likh rahi ho… :P Aur naraz kyun ho bhae, main ny kya kia…? :-/ Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Honey, Hi dear… :) Kaisi ho aap…? Hahahaha daikh lo kitni masoom hoon main phir sy phans gae aap k net mein, hehe… ;) ;) Hahaha arrey larki aap ka aalu tou male-cat hai na tou ussy ghar-damad banana hai kya jo woh sasural jaye ga, hehe… :P :P Hahahaha main ny ker dia Abhijeet sir k sath jo kerna tha ab kuch nahin ho sakta… :P :P Haan yar garmi ny tou sach mein haal bura ker dia wasey humary yahan kal raat barish hue, haha… :P ;) Bhae hisab brabr kerny mein tou kafi quick ho aap aur koe naye story post ki hai kya aap ny…? Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Gori, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Love DUO, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anshu, Iss sawal ka jawab tou Daya sir jb dhond lien gy tb aap ko mil jaye ga… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

D, :-* This is for yours "all the best", I found it really sweet and a tight hug for that thing… :-* Hahaha arrey don't worry nahin bhoolti kisi ko bhi but ab up-dates frequent nahin hua karein gi doll as dono stories ko side-by-side ly k chalna hai, sath studies, phir ghar k kaam so jaisy jaisy time milta rahy ga, up-dates aati rahy gien… :-* Hahaha kya bach'chy itni jaldi drr gae, aagy aagy daikho yeh Daya sir kya kya kerty hain, Abhijeet sir nahin hain na inhien control kerny k liye tou ab yeh kisi k kab'bu k nahin rahy, hahaha… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

AbhiDaya fan, Hi dear… :) How are you doing…? Thanks a lot dear for liking the portrayal of Daya sir's emotions towards Abhijeet sir… :) Thank you so very much dear, yours each and every word means a lot to me dear and I am truly really obliged for yours prayers and best wishes, thanks a lot once again for that and yeah don't worry I'll not forget this thing, hehe… ;) ;) Hahaha I am glad to give yours MRF back to you, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Hamdard DUO, Dear main try karon gi jaldi up-date kerny ki but aik sath doo stories ko ly k chalna hai tou thora mushkil hai fast updates… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, If you found dragging in the story on its second chapter then it's better for you to leave it here and save yours time as I don't think anyone is making you read the story on gun-point…

Nusrat, For knowing the answers you need to wait till Daya sir will found it by himself, hehe… ;) ;) No tension yar, no rona dhona, this story will move on different plane, you need to wait to know this and about consequences, hahaha, I become very cruel when it comes to the demand of my story… :P ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahaha ghayeb ker dia tumhary Abhijeet sir ko sweety, hehe… ;) ;) Soch lo aik baar phir, milwa dun dono bhaiyon ko…? ;) ;) Baad mein gila nahin kerna k yeh kya ker dia, hahaha… :P :P Love you doll with a tightest hug, stay blessed, love you… :-* :-* :-*

DA95, Haye yar bach'chy pata nahin kya ho gaya Abhijeet sir ko, yeh tou jb Daya sir k hath kuch lagy ga tabhi kuch pata chaly ga, hum bhi intizar ker rahy hain aap bhi karo, haha… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Naina Mallik, Me too… ;) Let's see what Daya sir will do to give us some hint about Abhijeet sir… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rai, Mujhy bhi ho rahi hai tension, hehehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Artanish, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kirti, Aap k sawalon k jawab tou aap ko story mein hi milien gy dear, jaisy jaisy Daya sir dhondty jaien gy jwab milty jaien gy, ab daikhna yeh hai k Daya sir dhond bhi paty hain kuch ya, haha… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Mistic Morning, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sanjhana, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Priya, Hahaha khatarnak start, nice name, hehehe… ;) ;) Aagy aagy khatra aur berhny wala hai, be ready… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear aur bs aap sb ki duaon sy exams achy hi gaye sb shukr hai Allah g ka… :) Kuch nahin yar, sb kuch hi grbr hai, hehehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Amant-elahi… :)

Kiri, Hi my dear… :) You are sweet dear and I like the way of yours addressing… :) Hahaha pata nahin kya karon yar main as mujhy bhi Daya sir zada pasand hain tou shaid unintentionally mairi stories mein unhien zada scope mil jata hai, hehe, main ny wasey koshish bari ki hai issy Abhijeet sir k gird hi ghumany ki, daikhty hain ab as ab tou likh di, ab kuch nahin ho sakta, hehehe… ;) ;) Bach'chy jaan secret missions achanak sy aaty hain dear aur laundry mein kapry pehly k diye hoye thy tou uss sb ka link Abhijeet sir k mission sy nahin hai dear but keep guessing as I really enjoy detective readers, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Hahahaha yeah no ata-pata of Abhijeet sir, haha… ;) ;) Yehi tou point hai na dear, daikh lo Abhijeet sir present mein na ho ker bhi hr iss waqt sb k dimagh mein present hain aur sb ko tension dali hue hai, hahaha… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Krittika, Itni jadi relax sigh ly lia bach'chy, ks baat sy confirm hua k Abhijeet sir alive hain…? Daya sir k dialogue sy…? Chalo daikhty hain Daya sir ka aur aap ka yeh sakoon kb tk rehta hai, haha… :P :P Hahaha itny sarey kya, kyun, kaisy, haha, larki wait karo sb miley ga jaisy jaisy aap ko yeh relax sigh dainy waly Daya sir kuch dhond paien gy wasey wasey… ;) :P Hahaha kya kerti yar, purely DUO stories ko miss ker rahi thi main bhi aur requests bhi kafi aa rahi thien tou bs ker di beech mein hi start, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Angelbetu, Hi bach'chy… :) Welcome here dear, tight hug… :-* I am also tense yar, daikhty hain yeh tension khatm hoti hai ya berhti hai, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

LoveDaya/Mahi, Thank you so very much dear, tight hug… :-* Thanks bach'chy for yours wish… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Love Abhi, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kawal, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nandita, Kya karon yar, mairi stories mein tension rehti hi hai, hehe… ;) ;) Hmm kuch tou baat ho gi hi na tabhi tou ACP sir chupa rahy hain Daya sir sy, daikhty hain ab Daya sir kya kerty hain apny Boss k liye… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Love Daya sir, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ashi, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

CID Daya Abhi fan, Hahaha hai na, yahan tou Daya sir ny ACP sir k paseeny churwa diye, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Raj, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, So you are free to leave it, I am having no objection in this… Thanks…

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nisha, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ranjna, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Payal, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Khalsa, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Me too was missing my pure DUO stories a lot dear, hehe… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Will try my best dear to write fast but already having so many commitments, so up-dates may be not frequent… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shaina, Hahaha no worries about that thing dear, I am a DUO writer… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Coolak, Hi dear… :) Where are you these days…? Got busy somewhere…? Not bit yar, he is seriously very harsh and in later chapters you will find a completely new Daya sir, unlike my other stories… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Here is the next update, please have a safe journey… ;) :P

* * *

DUO's Home…

Daya was still sitting on floor while his mind was continuously working to find out any way to at least start the search which would led him to his Abhi, when striking something; he hurriedly stood up and placing the photo-frame on the bed-side table, he started checking the drawers, his cupboards, each-and-every inch of the whole room and then the whole home and got extremely frustrated getting nothing but disappointment as the result…

Daya frustratedly moved back in Abhijeet's room and looked at Abhijeet's full sized photo on a wall with: Aik tou pata nahin Abhi tum ny jb bhi koe baat mujh sy chupani hoti hai tou ghalti sy bhi koe clue tk nahin chorty… Main bohut tang hoon tumhary iss hr kaam mein perfect hony sy lekin main bhi itni aasani sy haar man'nny wala nahin hoon… Tum ny hi train kia hai na mujhy tou main bhi tumhien dikhaon ga Daya ka aik naya roup… Main ny bhi ager tumhien dhond k na dikhaya Abhi tou main bhi tumhara bhai nahin, daikh laina tum Boss…

And he sat on the bed; grabbing his head in his both hands while thinking really hard to get out any starting point to start his search, when getting an idea, he moved towards Abhijeet's writing table and sat on his chair…

Daya while grabbing a paper-pad and pen: Pointers banata hoon phir daikhta hoon kya lagta hai hath… (And then while making pointers…) High profile secret mission… - - - Matlab shaid joint mission… (Nodded with…) Hmm joint mission k hi zada chances hain, Boss ko lainy bhi tou gari aai thi na… - - - Yani k sirf wohi informers jn per aankh band ker k bharosa kia ja sakey… - - - Matlab Lal'lan, Raghu aur Pintu…

And then nodding to himself, Daya took out his mobile and dialed to Lal'lan who attended the call and: Haan saab, aap ny mairy ko kaisy yaad ker lia, woh bhi itni raat ko…?

Daya hurriedly: Lal'lan tairi Abhijeet sy aakhri baar baat kb hue thi…? Matlab Abhijeet ny aakhri kaam tujhy kya dia tha…?

Lal'lan hesitantly: Saab bura na man'nna lekin Abhijeet saab ko pata laga tou jaan ly lien gy mairi…

Daya getting frustrated: Woh miley ga tou jaan ly ga na tairi, saaf saaf bata jo poucha hai…

Lal'lan slowly in whisper: Saab woh panch mahiny pehly case tha na woh serial killer Ban'nu wala, wahin ka dia tha aakhri kaam… (Daya got highly disappointed while Lal'lan added in worry, hearing silence in reply…) Saab, Abhijeet saab theek hain na…?

Daya trying to make his voice normal: Suun Lal'lan, tujhy Raghu aur Pintu ka pata hai na…?

Lal'lan nodded with: Haan saab, Abhijeet saab k bohut bharosy k aadmi hain dono…

Daya replied with: Haan wohi, jo sawal tujh sy poucha hai unn sy bhi pouch, puri ehtiyat sy aur inn mein sy jo bhi takriben char mahiny pehly tk Abhijeet k contact mein raha hai, mujhy bata… Kal tk maira kaam ho jana chahiye hai Lal'lan, samjha…?

Lal'lan nodded in assurance with: Saab aap ka kaam ho jaye ga lekin Abhijeet saab kahan hain, kitny mahiny ho gaye saab sy baat bhi nahin hue…

Daya in low tone: Ussi ko dhondna hai Lal'lan aur uss mein mujhy tum logon ki madad chahiye hai…

Lal'lan in shock: Saab matlab Abhijeet saab woh, woh ghayeb hain saab…?

Daya taking deep breath with: Haan lekin iss baat ko pee ja Lal'lan jb tk main na kahon, samjha…?

Lal'lan nodded with: Haan saab jaan dy dun ga lekin bharosa nahin tor'ron ga…

Daya nodded with: Janta hoon, chal ab rakhta hoon, kal batana yaad sy…

Lal'lan in assurance: Saab aap bilkul chinta nahin karo, kal dopahar tk aap ka kaam ho jaye ga…

Daya getting a bit relax: Theek hai Lal'lan, taira inam tu…

Lal'lan cutting him with: Saab kyun sharminda ker rahy ho… Aap bs Abhijeet saab ko dhond doo, mairy ko aur koe inam nahin chahiye…

Daya smiled sadly with: Tu chinta nahin ker Lal'lan, tairy Abhijeet saab ko tou main dhond ker hi rahon ga, rakhta hoon ab…

And the call got ended from both sides while he looked at Abhijeet's photo and smiled a little with: Thank you Boss, aik umeed dikhany k liye… (Softly spread hand on his face with…) Jaldi milty hain Boss, bohut jaldi…

And placing a soft kiss on the photo's forehead, he moved from there in light smile as now the few minutes before restlessness and darkness, both vanished with that slight ray of hope… He took out his mobile and made few calls to his own very trusted informers and after giving them some instructions, leaned back on the chair he was sitting on, while closing his eyes, still grabbing Abhijeet's photo in his hands… Daya was drowned in his thoughts and was having no idea how much time he sat like that when finally opened his eyes hearing the alarm clock voice…

 **1st Day's Morning…**

Daya looked outside the window to find the next morning's Sun was rising and inhaling a deep breath, he looked at the photo-frame in his hands with: Good morning Boss, wish me luck please because I really need it… (In soft smile while looking at his brother's soft-trust-filled smile, added…) Boss maira intizar kerna please, main bohut jald aa raha hun tumhary paas…

And giving a tight hug to the photo-frame, he stood up and after placing the photo-frame back on the bed-side-table; he went inside his room and turned off the alarm clock… Daya after taking out his clothes; went inside the bathroom and soon returned after getting ready for the Bureau… Feeling some wet fluid slipping down from his temple, Daya touched the place and got shocked to see some red fliud present on his finger-tips and he remembered about the last night accident while getting that because of taking shower, blood again started oozing from his forehead wound… He was absent-mindedly staring at his fingers when his mind took him at some other place where a soft-care-filled snubbing session was started…

 _Abhijeet's in worried-angry tone: Kitni baar kaha hai tujhy k dihan kia ker apna bhi, dimagh kahan hota hai taira, haan…?_

 _Daya annoyingly: Guum gaya hai…_

 _Abhijeet confusingly: Kya…?_

 _Daya making face with: Dimagh…_

 _Abhijeet punched on his shoulder with: Bkwas kerta raha ker fazool kisem ki, baat na sun'nna kabhi…_

 _Daya annoyingly: Boss tum faltu mein hi preshan ho rahy ho, itni choti si…_

 _Abhijeet cut him angrily with: Choti si…? (Signalling towards his arm's wound with…) Tujhy yeh choti chot lg rahi hai Daya…? Purey ka purey chak'ku ghussy ga tou hi bari chot ho gi tairy liye, hai na…?_

 _Daya protested with: Khud tumhien goli bhi lg jaye tou bhi woh mamoli si chot hoti hai aur mairi yeh sach mein mamoli si chot ko itna bara bana rahy ho k danti ja rahy ho kb sy, hunh…_

 _Abhijeet angrily while palcing the cotton-bud, dipped in spirit, hardly on Daya's wound with: Yeh ly tairi mamoli chot…_

 _While Daya flinched in pain and angrily: Aaah Abhi kya ker rahy ho, itni zoor sy kerny ko ks ny kaha tha…_

 _Abhijeet teased while appling ointment: Sahab ka iron-man bn'nny ka bhoot utar raha tha…_

 _Daya annoyingly: Yeh title na tumhi py suit kerta hai… (Murmumed angrily with…) Khud ki tou koe chot kabhi halki sy zada lagi nahin aur mairy peechy para rehta hai hr waqt, hunh…_

 _Abhijeet who had heard that murmur, slapped lightly on his head with: Iss waqt main hoon na sahab ki bk bk sun'nny k liye tabhi itni bkwas aa gae hai tujhy, jb kabhi mairy peechy lg gae na chot, tou barey shoq sy na kerna dressing, samjhy…?_

 _Daya making face while grabbing the first-aid box as Abhijeet left to wash his hands: Haan tou itni choti si chot ki tou kabhi bhi nahin…_

 _And got cut with a strict voice of his brother as: Khabrdar Daya jo mairi ghair mojoudgi mein kabhi koe laparwahi ki tou bohut buri tarhan paish aaon ga main, samjhy…?_

Daya looking still in same trance: Hmm samjh gaya…

And he came back in senses with his own voice and after looking around, wiped off the silent tear fell from his eye and taking deep breath, moved from there and soon returned while grabbing the first aid-box… He got stood in front of the mirror and bandaged on his wound after cleaning the blood and then applying the antiseptic… Getting satisfied, he placed back the first-aid box and after washing his hands, came back to his Boss…

Daya in small smile: Daikh lo Boss ker li bandage, tumhari tarhan achi tou nahin ki lekin bs ker li… See you soon Boss, take care…

And he finally left from there towards the Bureau in cab, having Abhijeet's photo in his pocket while in way, called his mechanic too, to take the Quails to his garadge after taking it from their home…

In CID Bureau…

Daya reached in the Bureau and after paying the fare, entered inside the building and got confused seeing no one present there… He looked at his wrist-watch and found himself before time… Daya smiled sadly and then jerking his head, stepped towards his desk when thinking something, changed his direction and made his way towards Abhijeet's desk… Seeing Abhijeet's desk completely clean from pending files, a small curve got appeared on Daya's face and taking out the duplicate keys from his pocket, he started checking the drawers and then switching on his computer started checking the files, browser's history, different disks but still the result was the same…

Daya getting extremely angry and frustrated; punched hardly on the table and turning off the computer, turned disappointingly to find ACP sir standing there…

Daya coldly: Good Morning sir…

ACP sir, who was about to say something harsh, getting tensed, hurriedly stepped forward with: Daya yeh tumhary srr py kya hua hai aur Quails kahan hai, watch-man bata raha tha k tum cab mein aaye ho Bureau…

Daya in same cold tone: Accident ho gaya tha kal chota sa…

And he was about to move towards his desk when ACP sir in straight tone: Iss tarhan khud ko chot pohanchny sy kuch hasil nahin ho ga Daya sawaye khud ki takleef mein izafa kerny k…

Daya turned his gaze towards him and teased with: Jism ki chot nazar aa gae aap ko sir aur jo ghaw aap ny dia hai, uss k barey mein kuch nahin kahien gy aap…?

ACP sir taking deep breath, in calm tone: Kabhi kabhi barey ghaw sy bachany k liye chota ghaw daina perta hai Daya aur Abhijeet ka mission bohut zada secret tha tou tumhien uss sy related koe bhi clue nahin mil paye ga issi liye behter hai k tum apni zid chour doo…

Daya looking in his eyes, strongly: Sir js baat ko aap mairi zid keh rahy hain na woh mairy liye mairy jeeny ki wajah hai aur bhaly hi mujhy koe clue mil'ly ya nahin lekin Abhi mujhy zaror mil'ly ga aur yeh maira vishwas hai… (Taking deep breath, added…) Aaj uss aik hafty ka pehla din shuru ho chuk'ka hai sir… (Challengingly…) Count-down has started sir, hope you are done with your precautionary measures…

And he left from there, towards his desk in anger and ACP sir towards his cabin, in tension… Soon one-by-one other team-members also joined them and got worried seeing bandage on Daya's forehead; who satisfied them with the same statement, he gave to ACP sir and getting satisfied from that side, they all got busy in their respective works… Team felt the tinge between ACP sir and Daya but no one was ready to ask as they all thought that because of the continuous delay in Abhijeet's return, Daya got frustrated and ACP sir snubbed him for that…

In noon, Daya was busy in completing his pending file-work, when his mobile rang… Daya after looking at the caler ID; moved at the corner and after few minutes talk, cut the line with some instructions… Thinking something, he made another call and secretly asked for ACP sir's mobile record on his email ID but the result was as expected, no unknown number… And the time, Daya gone out after talking with ACP sir, nor any call was made by him to anyone neither any call was received…

Daya murmured with: Yeh kaisy ho sakta hai…? Sir ny call hi nahin ki kisi ko bhi maira batany k liye… Kahin woh mairi baton ko sirf baatien hi tou nahin samjh rahy…? (Confusingly…) Lekin sir ko daikh k tou lg raha hai k unhien andaza hai k main easa kuch ker guzron ga… Mager phir yeh call records… (Striking something, nodded with…) Dosri SIM… Haan yeh ho sakta hai, sir k paas shaid koe aur number hai js sy woh unn logon sy baat ker rahy hain… (Taking deep breath, to himself…) Khair sir jo bhi ker lien, main haar manany wala nahin hun bilkul… (Looked around and seeing all busy in their respective works, he smiled a little with…) Chal Daya, yehi sahi waqt hai…

And taking deep breath, he grabbed the writing pad and pen and after writing something on the paper, moved towards ACP sir's cabin… ACP sir looked him coming, instantly cut the line… Daya noticed that well but ignored it completely and knocked the cabin's door…

ACP sir calmly: Aa jao Daya…

Daya entered inside and then while forwarding an envelope, in casual tone: Sir yeh…

ACP sir cutting him angrily: Tumhien kss ny kaha k main tumhara resignation accept karon ga haan…? (After standing…) Daya tum mujhy yun black-mail nahin ker sakty ho, samjhy tum…?

Daya coldly: Sir yeh mairi half-leave ki application hai, mujhy jana hai kahin, urgently…

ACP sir got shocked and then turning his tone soft; replied as: Daya daikho tum…

Daya cutting him in straight tone: Sir please maira aik aik second bohut keemti hai… Aap mairi application accept karien gy ya main DCP sir ko apna resignation dy dun…?

ACP sir looked at him in extreme anger and frustration and then grabbed that application from him, in same anger and Daya moved out from the cabin with a cold " Thank you sir…" and then satisfying the team about his some urgent work, moved out from the Bureau…

After coming out from the Bureau, he stopped a cab and got seated inside… He knew very well about his next destination, so told the driver an address and first came in DUO's home and after dropping his mobile there, got seated inside the cab again to move towards the actual destination while thinking again and again on his plan… He stopped the cab few meters before from that place and then completed the remaining journey on feet after paying the fare…

After reaching near the home, he looked around and finding no one present there, moved at the back side of the home and climed inside the home from the backside wall…

Daya standing on his feet, in low tone: I am sorry sir lekin Abhi k liye kuch bhi…

And he moved inside ACP sir's home, from the kitchen window… Daya first checked the whole kitchen, guest-room, drawing-room, lounge, for any clue but got nothing so was about to move in ACP sir's room, when heard a car stopping outside…

Daya confusingly: Iss waqt koun aa gaya sir k ghar…?

He moved near the window to check and got extremely shocked seeing ACP sir coming out from his car… Daya turned in hurry and rushed towards the kitchen to move out from there but then thinking something, he came back and hid himself in ACP sir's room…

While on the other side, ACP sir entered inside and in the very first look got that someone was there…

ACP sir in loud angry tone: Daya bahir aao foren…

Daya confusingly murmured: Sir ko kaisy pata chala k main yahan hoon…?

Seeing no one coming out, ACP sir again in rash: Daya bahir aa rahy ho ya main khud nikalon tumhien bahir…?

Daya in whisper: Bhagwan bacha laina please…

And he did not come out while ACP sir had started searching the home for him…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, love you all… :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N…**

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nishtha, Oye hoye hoye hoye larki kya kerti ho bach'chy, this is so painful… God, mujhy perh k hi samjh aa rahi hai k aap kitni pain mein ho gi iss time… Bach'chy aap apny toe ki bohut achy sy care karo, iss mein infection na hony daina bilkul, tight hug to you doll, do take care of yourself, love you… :-* Chalo bach'chy iss ka jawab bhi jaldi mil jaye ga aap ko, shaid next chapter mein hi… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shalu, Firstly welcome here dear and thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Palak96, Chalo iss chapter mein FB hai aur thora long hai, abhi ussi sy kaam chila lo next chapter mein daikho kya banta hai, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

23Diya, Hahahaha hai na bara dara k rakha hua hai Abhijeet sir ny aap k pyary sy bhai ko, hahaha… ;) ;) Chalo iss chapter mein bhi FB mil jaye ga, tou Diya phir khush…? :P ;) Hahahahaha arrey nahin nahin mairi yadasht itni kamzor nahin hain, naam change kerny sy friends nahin bholti main… ;) ;) Arrey nahin yar bach'chy, uss ka jo chapter perha tha uss py review kia tha shaid, baki rehti hai abhi, hehehe, kya karon yar puri koshish kerti hoon abhi bhi main ny GD aur Krittika ki doo stories shuru ki huien thien aur beech mein papers aa gaye tou continue nahin ker pae aur jb check kia tou dono hi stories end ho chuki thien, hahaha… ;) :D GD ny tou end thanking note bhi dy dia, main hamesha daer aaid hi hoti hoon, hehehe… ;) ;) And aap ny aik aur story bhi tou post ker di, wasey uss ka naam kafi interesting lg raha hai, jaldi land kerti hoon main wahan… ;) ;) Hahaha g g bohut achy sy pata hai aap k ghussy ka, daikhty hoon main bhi kya kia hai aap ny DUO k sath phir baat kerty hain, haha… :P :D Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rukmani, Yeah yar as Daya sir iss waqt bilkul hi aik ziddi bach'chy k jaisy ho gaien hain aur ACP sir jitna unhien rokny ki koshish karein gy, sir otna hi retort karein gy… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Hmm daikhty hain koun phasa Daya sir ya ACP sir, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Gori, Hehehe yeh chapter perh k batana k asal mein phasa koun, hehe… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Mistic Morning, Arrey worry not jb MRF yahan hai tou itna lamba intizar thori kerwaon gi… Kuch suspense next chapter mein khul jaye ga, fiker not… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Love DUO, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, I too hope the same… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Purvi, Hahahaha acha tou woh review aap ny kia tha, lo main tou itni preshan ho gae k shaid uss reviewer ny mind ker lia maira uss tarhan kehna tabhi wapis hi nahin aaya, hehehe… ;) ;) Hahaha g yar, mujhy kabhi nahin milna tha aap ka review, aap ny mujhy phasa dia tha achy sy, hehe… ;) ;) Wasey mujhy jo itni tension hue k shaid woh reviewer araz ho gaya hai mairy uss tarhan kehny sy, iss ki responsibility ks py aati hai, hmm hmm…? Hahahahah koe nahin yar, aaj sy hi rozy rakhny shuru ker doo, doo hafton mein achi practice ho jaye gi… ;) ;) Shukr hai humary papers khatam ho gaye aur aaj kal tou yahan mosam bhi kafi acha hai, rooz hi halki halki barish hoti hai… :P :P Haye bach'chy easey nahin bolty Allah g himmet dien gy na, in-shaa-Allah daikhna mosam bohut acha ho jaye ga Ramadan mein aur mairi duaien hamesha hain mairi guriya k sath, love you… :-* Haw main ny perhi bhi nahin, review bhi nahin kia, hehe, issi tarhan sy zaraaik doo baar dant dia karo mujhy warna maira dimagh bohut chota hai, aik sath doo kaam yaad nahin rehty, hehehe… ;) ;) Acha kaan paker k sorry, main bs chapter update kerty hi wahan ja rahi hoon, pak'ka wala promise… :-* What a thing yar, aaj hi mairi choti behen bhi gae hai, khala aur mamu ki families k sath… Iss mosam mein hilly stations mein ja k enjoy tou karo gi hi na guriya… Sweaters ly k gae thi…? Aap ko na shaid sard-garam lg gaya, itni thandi jagah sy itni garmi mein aur tabhi bukhar hi gaya, ab care karo apni achy sy bach'chy, papers srr py hain beemar nahin ho jana… :-* Arrey baita jaan, main hamesha kehti hoon na papers zada important hain, aap aaram sy achy achy papers doo, story aaram sy baad mein perh laina tb tk sb suspense waghaira bhi reveal ho chuk'ka ho ga… :-* Hahahaha yar kya karon main, main sach mein inbox, messages, FB yeh sb kuch check nahin kerti as free time mein stories likhti hoon ya soti hoon aur ya CID daikhti hoon, chotha koe kaam nahin kerti, hehehe… ;) :P Shabash hai larki, jaty hoye bhi dara gae ho mujhy, lagta hai PM mein hi sari settlement kerni ho gi, hahaha… :-* Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DA95, Hahaha so enjoying the cold war, good, keep enjoying then, hehe… ;) ;) Daikho tou zara k phasa hai koun, hahaha… :P :P Ab MAIRY masoom Dya sir ko main kuch ker satki hoon kya kabhi… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bhumi98, Iss chapter mein aik FB hai, abhi ussi sy kaam chilana parey ga, hehe, next chapter mein daikhty hain kuch… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kirti, Hahaha hai na, kya karon mujhy grbr kerny mein kuch zada maza aata hai, daikhty hain ab phasta koun hai baap-baity mein… :) ;) Hmm milien gy jawab bhi bs Daya sir ko zara speed-up hona parey ga… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sanjhana, Me too proud of these THREE… They are just out-standing yar, yeh baap-baiton ki Mental-Chemistry bohut strong hai yar, hehe… ;) Hahaha chalo g hum ny tou issy aik cute si care samjh lia hai lekin ager MRF already grbr ker chukka hai tou…? ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Yar actually I tried to make it indirectly Abhijeet sir centric but I felt readers are not comfortable with that idea so I deleted that Abhijeet sir centric thing, now you can take it just as a pure DUO story, centralized with no one… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anshu, Daikhty hain kahin Abhijeet sir ko dhondty dhondty Daya air khud hi na kho jaien… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

D, Hahahaha koe nahin hum dono ko hi same beemari hai, hahaha… :D ;) Enjoy karo yar as yeh woh ekloti beemari hai jo sehet k liye healthy hai… :P :P Daikhty hain koun ks k chehra safaid kerwata hai… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Khushi, No problem dear… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, I will write fast yar but then want fast fast feed-back too, which is decreasing with fast speed… :-/ Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

AbhiDaya Fan, Hahaha you will see who is more poor… ;) ;) MRF never likes things going in smooth, haha… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you lots with a tight bone-crushing hug… :-* Stay safe and blessed, love you and sorry about your bones, haha… :P :P

Artanish, Iss waqt tou FB mein hi enjoy karo aap aap k Abhi ko as CID ki sharp shine ko easey hi tou nahin na laien gy… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

LoveDaya, Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nilpari, Hahahahaha you really gave me a laughter blast dear, love you for that and in my laughing I just forget to welcome you so firstly welcome here dear, hope to see you later too… :) You really sounded like Daya sir, haha… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Priya, Arrey bach'cha mujhy pata hai yar k aap mazak ker rahi ho aur ager nahin bhi ker rahi tou bhi kaha bilkul theek hai aap ny, hehehe… ;) ;) Next chapter mein kuch suspense reveal ho jaye ga… ;) ;) Hehehe aap ka PM mairy inbox mein maira intizar ker raha hai, hehe, sorry yar, main abhi check kerti hoon, pata nahin kya beemari hai mujhy, main inbox kholti hi nahin, hehe… ;) ;) Yar yeh idea tou bohut purana hai, kb sy sketch bana k rakha hua tha iss ka but due to some reasons post nahin ki pehly tou bs ab ker di… ;) ;) Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Naina, Deal done, now where is my prize…? ;) ;) Hahaha in the chapter you will find what you requested… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kiri, Hahaha daikh lo phir, kuch zada hi himmet berh gae hai Daya sir ki daikhty hain ab kya hota hai Rawan ki lanka mein… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Naz, Achy ho gaye exams al-hum-du-lil'lah… :) Bs Allah g karey result bohut daer sy aaye, hahaha… ;) :P Akhir baap hain ACP sir DUO k, unhien nahin cheat ker sakty yeh dono bhai, hehe… ;) ;) I too hope so, let's find it together… :) Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Amant-Elahi… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam guriya… :) Hahaha bs yar grbr kerny mein kuch zada hi maza aata hai mujhy, hehe… ;) ;) Chalo done, next chapter mein kuch suspense reveal ho jaye ga, pak'ka… :-* Thanks a lot doll, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Amant-Elahi… :)

Angelbetu, Hmm sirf Abhijeet sir sy drty hain aur jb baat Abhijeet sir py aaye tou phir sb Daya sir sy drty hain, hahaha… ;) :P Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Krittika, Bilkul sahi bach'chy, iss waqt Daya sir aik tarhan sy khud ko dhind rahy hain, as he is really looking like a bird who has lost his feathers and is desperate to fly… :) Iss chapter mein aap ko iss sawal ka jawab mil jaye ga guriya aur g, shukr hai yar, achy ho gaye papers bhi, thank you… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Friends now here is the next chapter and please do review as the continuous falling of number of reviews and constant number of views is really not helping for me to write, so please do review… Thank you… :)

* * *

ACP sir's Home…

ACP sir in anger was searching the whole home; he checked his own room too but was unable to find Daya there as he was standing between wall and the cupboard, which in ACP sir's idea was a small place for anyone to stand there… But due to less light, as Daya had already switched off the main power as a precautionary measure before starting his search as he was having his torch with him and hence ACP sir could not notice that the cupboard was pushed outside a bit and after his entry inside the room, Daya had stood still on his place even holding his breath… ACP sir then left the room and made his way towards the kitchen and found the window open…

ACP sir angrily: Acha tou yahan sy aaya hai Daya ander aur yeh kya… (Getting confused…) Khirki tou khuli hue hai matlab mujhy aata daikh ker Daya nikal tou nahin gaya…

And he made his way towards the back-side lawn to search for Daya there while in the meantime, Daya inside the room had started completing his task and he checked the drawers, cupboards and writing table, etc. in hurry for any clue and getting nothing he got frustrated and when looked at the bed and made his way there… He started checking the bed, removing the bed-sheet, pillows and when he pulled up the mattress, found another mobile set there… Daya without giving any second thought; gave bell from that number on his own number and then deleted that call from dialed numbers and on his palm, noted down the only number present in dialed and received call list and placing the mobile on its previous place, arranged the things again and moved back on his hide-out to wait for ACP sir to leave the home so that he could also moved out…

While ACP sir was unable to locate Daya anywhere outside so getting frustrated, he pulled out his mobile and dialed a number, after the call got connected…

ACP sir angrily: Daya bahir aaya hai kya yahan sy…?

Person confusingly: Nahin saab, main tou kb sy yahan nazar rakh raha hoon, koe nahin gaya bahir…

ACP sir angrily cut the line and in frustration moved inside the home and sat on the sofa, present in lounge… He dialed Daya's number, bell was ringing but no one was attending the call…

ACP sir in extreme anger: Yeh Daya phone kyun nahin utha raha…

Daya, who was standing behind the room-door, was trying hard to control over his fear and tension and at the same time, was happy too that he had already left his mobile in their home… While ACP sir had asked from the phone company to trace the location of Daya's mobile and got shocked to hear DUO's home address, as the location…

ACP furiously: Yeh Daya ker kya raha hai…? Iss ka mobile ghar py hai tou yahan mairy informer ny kisy daikha pichy ki deewar phalang k ghar mein ghusty hoye lekin ghar ki halat daikh k bhi tou lg raha hai k koe tha yahan…

And he dialed another number and asked his informer to go to DUO's home, to confirm Daya's presence there… And within few minutes his mobile rang…

ACP sir without looking at the caller ID: Haan kya pata laga…?

Dr. Salunkhy confusingly: Kss barey mein Boss…?

ACP sir slightly shocked with: Salunkhy tu… (Sighed with…) Yar Daya k barey mein… Woh mairy ghar mein aaya tha peechy ki deewar phalang k aur ab pata nahin kahan ghayeb ho gaya hai…

Dr. Salunkhy coming out from the shock: Tumhary ghar, woh bhi easey choron ki tarhan…? Lekin kyun Boss…?

ACP sir frustratedly: Aur ks liye aaye ga… Abhijeet k barey mein hi kuch dhondny aaya ho ga aur kya…

Daya got extremely shocked hearing that and in his mind: Iss ka matlab doctor sahab bhi janty hain Abhi k barey mein…

While Dr. Salunkhy worriedly: Tou mila kya ussy kuch…?

ACP sir annoyingly: Miley ga tou pouch laina…

Dr. Salunkhy protested with: Yeh tum mujh py kyun charh rahy ho haan aur tumhien itna yakeen kaisy hai k Daya tha wahan…?

ACP sir sighed heavily with: Yar informers ko kaha tha ghar py nazar rakhny ko kyun k mujhy is spy pehly sy hi shak tha… Unhon ny hi daikha hai issy peechy ki deewar koud k ghar mein ghusty huey aur ghar ki cheezein bhi hili hue hain…

Dr. Salunkhy sounding tensed: Pradyuman ghar py kuch tha kya…?

ACP sir shook his head a little with: Nahin Salunkhy, js tarhan kal woh gaya tha yahan sy tb hi laga tha k woh kuch bhi ker guzry ga Abhijeet tk pohanchny k liye, issi liye main ny pehly hi…

And he got stopped in with great jerk seeing Daya standing in front of him with red eyes having extreme anger and hurt in them…

ACP sir uttered in extreme shock: Daya tum…

Dr. Salunkhy also got shocked and in tension: Kya…? Daya wahin tha kya…?

Seeing ACP sir not in the state to answer; Daya grabbed the mobile from his hand and in extreme hurt and anger: Doctor sahab km sy km aap sy yeh umeed nahin thi mujhy… (Inhaling deeply, looked in ACP sir's eyes with…) Khair, jb aap log woh kaam ker sakty hain jo main soch bhi nahin sakta tou ab main bhi aap ko woh ker k dikhaon ga jo aap kabhi apny sapny mein bhi nahin soch sakty…

And grabbing the mobile in stunned ACP sir's hand, Daya moved out from there in extreme rash…

ACP sir coming back in senses, in extreme tension: Salunkhy ab kya ho ga…? Yeh kya kerny laga hai ab…?

Dr. Salunkhy hurriedly: Pradyuman sb sy pehly jahan sy Daya bahir aaya hai wahan ja k daikho… (Taking a pause, in hurt…) Aur Daya ko iss waqt kerny doo jo kerna chahta hai kyun k humary kehny mein nahin hai woh bilkul bhi aur js k kehny mein hai woh tou kuch keh hi nahin paye ga…

ACP sir nodded in pain with: Haan main daikhta hoon… Mairy room mein tha woh, mager wahan sy kya… (And striking the thing; got shocked with…) Maira dosra mobile… (In extreme tension…) Ager woh uss k hath lg gaya tou…

Dr. Salunkhy cutting him with: Tou kya Pradyuman…? Uss mein sirf maira dosra number hai bs…

ACP sir in tension: Wohi tou Salunkhy… Daya mairy number sy tairy number aur tairy number sy uss number tk pohanch sakta hai aur uss number ki location trace kerwa k uss under-ground hide-out tk…

Dr. Salunkhy getting extremely worried: Main abhi mobile company call ker k unn ko rokta hoon mairy uss number ki call list kisi ko bhi dainy sy aur ussy bhi kehta hoon k kahin bahir ja k woh number destroy ker k naya number ly ly…

ACP sir nodded worriedly with: Haan Salunkhy jaldi ker please aur tu bhi kahin bahir nikal k taira woh number destroy ker dy aur wahan baat ker k phir batana mujhy…

Dr. Salunkhy nodded hurriedly with: Haan main kerta hoon tumhien call…

And the line got cut by Dr. Salunkhy, who firstly dialed the mobile company and gave them strict instructions about his second number call records and then taking out his second mobile set, asked that person to throw that SIM away after breaking that and get new number… After getting done with all that, he moved far from the forensic lab. and destroyed his that number after getting the confirmation message from the person, who sent the message from a new number and getting relaxed he dialed ACP sir's number and told him the whole while telling his new number too… ACP sir had also changed his second number…

On the other side, Daya returned in Bureau and without talking to any other person, got busy with his work while he knew well what would be his next step and he had already started working on that… Soon ACP sir also came back and the two shared a meaningful glance and then averted their gazes…

At night, they all made their ways towards their homes while Daya went to beach and silently got seated on a rock while looking at the tides in silence when he went to someother place…

 _DUO were present on the beach at night while enjoying the soft moist breeze when Daya looked at his side to see his brother silently staring at the sky while laying on the moist sand, after placing his arm under his head as a pillow and laying one leg while standing the other…_

 _Daya looked up at the sky and then moved back his gaze towards his brother's face with: Easey kya daikh rahy ho Abhi…?_

 _Abhijeet still looking at the stars: Sitary…_

 _Daya smiled in amazed with: Kya…? (Added naughtily…) Boss sitary sirf daikh hi rahy ho ya gin bhi rahy ho…? (Abhijeet questionably moved his gaze towards him… Daya in mischevious smile winked him with…) Suna hai jb kisi ko… (Stressed with…) Pyar hota hai na… (Abhijeet moved his gaze back towards the sky having a disappointed smile on his face while hearing his cute brother as…) Tou woh yunhi hr kaam sy nikam'ma ho k sitary gin'nny baith jata hai…_

 _Abhijeet still gazing at the sky, smilingly: Chal phir tu bhi nikam'ma bn ja kuch daer k liye aur aa ja sath…_

 _Daya smiled a little and laid down beside his brother, resting his head on his palms after entwining fingers in each other and making a cup with his hands while placing leg on leg…_

 _Daya smilingly: Wasey Boss nikam'ma hona itna bhi bura nahin… (Added in his own thoughts…) Boss aasman py chamkty hoye yeh sitary kehny ko tou din mein bhi hoty hain yahin aasman py lekin humain inn k hony ka ehsas sirf raat k andhery mein hi hota hai na…?_

 _Abhijeet moved his gaze towards his brother and softly: Daya…! (Daya looked at him… Abhijeet added in same soft tone…) Kehna kya chahta hai tu, hmm…?_

 _Daya smiled a little while turning his gaze back towards the sky with: Boss humari zindagi mein bhi tou andhera ho jata hai na kisi na kisi waqt, kisi na kisi wajah sy… Kabhi zindagi k yeh andhery lamby ho jaty hain aur kabhi choty… Lekin Abhi main sochta hoon k zindagi mein andhery lamhy aana bhi zarori hain ta k hum apny paas mojoud unn well-wishers, unn precious logon ko pehchan sakien jinhien hum apny din ki roshni mein undaikha ker daity hain… (Looked at Abhijeet in smile with…) Tum bhi mairi zindagi ka aik easa hi star ho Boss, sb sy zada keemti aur sb sy zada chamakdar…_

 _Abhijeet softly rubbed his hand in his brother's head and smilingly to change Daya's mood: Ager itna hi chamakta hoon main tou phir tou tu mujhy chand bana ly apni zindagi ka, sitara tou kitna chota hota hai…_

 _Daya in silent smile: Aur chand akela… (Abhijeet getting quite looked at Daya's face who turning his gaze towards the moon…) Aur chand ki tou roshni bhi mangy ki hoti hai Boss… (Jollily looked at Abhijeet with…) Aur phir tum chand k jaisy gool-matool bhi tou nahin ho…_

 _Abhijeet in light chuckle; punched his shoulder with: Tairi tarhan ka gol-gap'pa tou khaer main bn bhi nahin sakta kabhi…_

 _Daya protested with: Boss main itna bhi mota nahin hoon ab, samjhy…?_

 _Abhijeet teasingly: Dus baar jao tou kahin tairy size ki koe shirt milti hai aur khushfehmian dhaikho zara sahab ki…_

 _Daya making face: Tum size khud sahi nahin laty aur ilzam mujh py lagae ja rahy ho… (While getting up, got seated with folded legs and turned towards him while demanding as…) Abhi chalo na yar kal kahin chalty hain chut'ti ly k, main bohut bore ho gaya hoon yar aik hi tarhan ki life sy…_

 _Abhijeet smiled a little while geting seated with: Bore tou main bhi ho gaya hoon yar, aik tou aaj kal koe kaam bhi nahin hota hai Bureau mein, maira tou sara file-work bhi complete ho gaya…_

 _Daya instantly: Phir tum maira bhi complete ker doo…_

 _Abhijeet warnly: Sahab apny mashwry apny paas hi rakhien tou behter ho ga sahab k liye, hmm…?_

 _Daya made a face with: Khud hi tou hr waqt work-alcoholic baney rehty ho, main tou tumhara boredom dour kerny k liye mashwara dy raha tha…_

 _Abhijeet angrily: Mujhy nahin chahiye taira mashwara… Main taira file-work ker dun ta k ACP sir mairi class laga dien, hunh…_

 _Daya annoyingly: Aik tou pata nahin yeh Rawan…_

 _Abhijeet cut him in warn tone with: Daya…!_

 _Daya sighed with: Acha theek hai choro tumhary pyary ACP sir ko, unn k chak'kr mein humara kal ka plan tou reh hi gaya… (Looked at him excitedly with…) Ab batao jaldi sy k hum kal kahan ja rahy hain…?_

 _Abhijeet shocked with: Abby pehly chut'ti tou milny dy, pata nahin ACP sir chut'ti daity bhi hain k nahin…_

 _Daya winked him with: Chut'ti tou main ly hi lun ga Boss, tum bs jagah decide karo k kahan ja rahy hain hum…_

 _Abhijeet with raised eye-brow: Aur sahab chut'ti lien gy kaisy zara pata tou chaly…_

 _Daya casually: Kya Boss aaram sy ja k chut'ti k liye bol dun ga wasey bhi aaj kal kaam tou kuch hai nahin tou Ra… (Getting stopped with angry glare, changed the statement with…) Matlab tumhary pyary ACP sir mana nahin karien gy, daikhna tum…_

 _Abhijeet inquired as: Aur ager kr dia tou…?_

 _Daya made a face with: Tou informer bhijwa dun ga Bureau aur tumhien kidnap ker lun ga phir hum dono yahan sy ghayeb ho jaien gy aur aik achi si chut'ti enjoy ker k wapis aa jaien gy k sir tip mili thi kisi grbr ki tou pehly bata nahin sakey, wahan net-work nahin tha aur tip jhooti nikli…_

 _Abhijeet who was listening him in shock, exclaimed as: Hye bhagwan, Daya tujhy iss kisem k ideas aaty kahan sy hain, haan…?_

 _Daya naughtily winked him with: Boss main back-up plan bhi taiyar rakhta hoon hamesha…_

 _Abhijeet jerked his head while standing with: Chal ab uth, pehly hi bohut late ho gaya hai, subah tu phir late kerwaye ga…_

 _Daya while reminding him as: Hum subah Bureau nahin ja rahy Boss… (Getting glare from the later; annoyingly stretched his arm with…) Acha baad mein ghor laina pehly uthao tou sahi mujhy…_

 _Abhijeet in disappointed smile moved his hand to grab his brother's hand…_

And Daya opened his eyes with jerk and looked around in great impatience and pain and then looked at his hand with moist eyes as he tried to grab that hand which was now nowhere around to support him…

Daya in painful whisper: Boss aa jao na please aur ya mujhy apny paas bula lo… Main bohut akela ho gaya hoon yar, bohut zada akela…

And in silence, he rested his forehead on his knees while wrapping his arms around his legs and closed his eyes… Daya was having no measure of time when opened his eyes, feeling a touch on his shoulder…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends please take care of your love ones, more than your selves… Keep smiling… :)

Friends please do review, stay blessed… :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N...**

Friends, soo sorry yar as I am out of home at the moment... Mairi aik doll ny threat dia tha aaj update na mili tou woh naraz ho jaye gi so here is the next up-date doll... ;) ;)

Sorry friends reviews ka reply next chapter k sath ker dun gi as main abhi reply kerny lagi thi but bohut sarey friends yeh chapter perh chukky hain tou dono chapters ka aik sath next chapter mein jawab dy dun gi, sorry again for not replying... :)

Thank you so very much to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I am truly obliged... Love you all and a tight hug... :-*

* * *

Sea-shore…

Moving his head up, Daya looked in the direction to find ACP sir standing there and as a reflex reaction, Daya instantly tried to stand when…

ACP sir softly pressed his shoulder with: Baithy raho Daya, it's fine…

And he sat beside him while Daya silently: Aap yahan…?

ACP sir nodded with: Hmm andaza tha mujhy k tum kahan ho sakty ho…

Daya in sad smile: Acha laga sir yeh suun ker k km-sy-km aap ko tou pata hai k main kahan ho sakta hoon, kyun k main khud hi khud ko kahin kho chuk'ka hoon…

ACP sir in meaningful tone: Issi liye aaya hoon yahan Daya kyun k main daikh raha hoon k tum khud ko kho rahy ho…

Daya looked at him and in deep tone: Bs sirf yehi daikh paa rahy hain kya aap…?

ACP sir taking deep breath: Dinner kia tum ny…?

Daya feeling anger started over-powering him, inhaled deeply with: Sir please aap mairi tension nahin lien, main apna khayal rakh sakta hoon…

ACP sir getting angry: Woh tou dikh hi raha hai k tum kitna khayal rakh rahy ho apna…

Daya teased with: Aap ki observation bohut selective ho gae hai sir, aap sirf wohi cheezien daikhna shuru ho gaye hain jo aap daikhna chahty hain…

ACP sir in straight tone: Woh zinda hai Daya…

Daya calmly: Janta hoon…

ACP sir un-deliberately in shock: Kya…?

Daya looked at him with: Main zinda hoon na tou matlab uss ki sansien bhi chal rahi hain aur aap janty hain k woh kahan hai tou matlab woh surakshit bhi hai… (In extreme serious tone…) Aap mujhy kuch batana chahty hain tou woh batain jo main nahin janta kyun k uss k elawa main aur kuch sun'nna nahin chahta…

ACP sir inhaling deeply: Main tumhien uss ki location nahin bata sakta Daya, tumhien mujh py bharosa kerna ho ga…

Daya with determined look; looked in his eyes with: Jb main ussy mairy paas ly aaon ga na sir, tb aap bhi mujh py bharosa ker lijiye ga k woh zinda hai aur surakshit bhi…

And while standing, he left from there leaving a stunned and tensed ACP sir behind while Daya started walking towards the sea, to calm down his emotions… He kept moving inside the water till water reached to his knees and after few minutes of taking deep breaths, his emotions calmed down and he turned to find that no one else was present on that rock so getting satisfied, he, with slow steps started moving towards the rock and after reaching there, sat there again while looking at the tides in silence…

 **2ND Day's Morning…**

Daya came out from his thoughts with a little jerk, feeling someone calling him and moving his gaze in the direction, found Lal'lan standing there…

Lal'lan caringly: Saab aap theek hain na…? (Daya just nodded in silence… Lal'lan added politely…) Saab aap preshan na hoon, Abhijeet saab jahan bhi hoon gy theek hoon gy aur woh wapis bhi zaror aaien gy…

Daya nodded silently with: Baith jao Lal'lan, khary kyun ho tum…?

Lal'lan silently sat beside him and while trying to divert Daya's mind: Subah ko sumander aur bhi khobsorat lagta hai na saab…?

Daya getting shocked; looked around to find the next morning rays were spreading around…

Daya while realizing that the next day's morning had risen; smiled sadly with: Subah bhi ho gae…

Lal'lan casually: G saab… (And striking something; looked at him in shock with…) Saab aap raat sy yahin hain, ghar nahin gaye kya aap…?

Daya looked at him and silently moved his gaze away, towards the tides…

Lal'lan while trying to do emotional black-mailing: Saab iss tarhan sy tou aap khud beemar ho jaien gy, phir Abhijeet saab ko kaisy dhondien gy aur jb unhien dhond lien gy tou phir sb sy pehly tou woh aap ko dantien gy, aap ki halat tou daikhien aa…

And he stopped while looking in those moist eyes while Daya moved back his gaze and Lal'lan looked up at the sky with moist-pleading eyes looking like he was requesting from the god for help…

Daya taking deep breath, still looking at the tides: Lal'lan kaam hua kya…?

Lal'lan coming back on scene, nodded with: G saab, Pintu ny bataya hai woh takriben dhai maah pehly tk Abhijeet saab k contact mein tha… (Daya looked at him while he added…) Lekin saab main ny ussy Abhijeet saab k barey mein kuch nahin bataya tou mission k barey mein bhi kuch nahin jaan paya bs itna hi pata chala hai k bohut khatarnak mission tha, yahan tk k Abhijeet saab ny ussy apny sath Cyanide rakhny ka bola tha k ager kuch bhi ho tou jaan dy dy lekin zaban na kholy aur uss ny bataya hai k Abhijeet saab ny aik capsule apny paas bhi rakha tha…

Daya taking deep breath shook his head a little with: Nahin Lal'lan, tumhary Abhijeet saab zinda hain aur ager woh dhai maah pehly tk Pintu k contact mein raha hai tou matlab ussy mission mein kuch nahin hua aur uss ny apna mission pura kia hai…

Lal'lan in confusion: Lekin saab woh mission sy wapis tou aaye nahin aur tb sy hi tou unn sy koe contact nahin hai tou phir unhien jo bhi hua hai woh kb aur kahan hua hai yeh kaisy pata chaly ga…?

Daya looking in deep thinking: Hmm ya tou ussy final moment py kuch hua hai kyun k takriben panch hafton tk tou uss k signal bhi aaty rahy hain aur ya phir wapis aaty hoye… (Talking to himself…) Lekin ager sirf accident hota tou ACP sir mujh sy kyun chupaty…? Chalo COMA mein bhi ager hai tou bhi pehli baar tou COMA mein nahin gaya na jo sir iss tarhan sy kerty… (Shook his head with…) Nahin baat zaror kuch aur hai… Kahin kuch bohut bari grbr hue hai… (Looked at Lal'lan who was listening him in silence, Daya added…) Lal'lan hum ab tk Abhi k mission sy linked search ker rahy thy lekin mujhy lagta hai k hum ghalat disha mein chal rahy thy… Mairy paas aik plan hai, zada sy zada doo din mein hum Abhi tk pohanch sakty hain…

Lal'lan nodded with: Sir aap batain kya plan hai, main aap k sath hoon puri tarhan sy…

Daya in serious tone: Tou sb sy pehly koe kaam ka banda pakro kisi news channel aur mobile company mein lekin maira naam samny nahin aana chahiye…

Lal'lan nodded understandably: G saab, aap ka kaam ho jaye ga lekin iss ko thora time lagy ga… News channel mein tou banda mil jaye ga lekin mobile company mein thori mehnet kerni parey gi…

Daya replied with: Theek hai… Aaj sy hi shuru ho jao, pehly mobile company wala kaam ker lo, news channel wala baad mein bataon ga… (Lal'lan nodded and Daya told him the initial plan in detail with minute details and after telling the whole, while forwarding 2000 rupee notes…) Niklo ab tum aur maira kaam hoty hi batana…

Lal'lan stood up without even touching the notes with: Theek hai saab, main batata hoon kaam hoty hi aur saab, Abhijeet saab ki thori si chinta mujhy bhi hai, unn k milny k baad aik acha sa khana khila daina aap…

And he left from there while a small smile appeared on Daya's face and while placing the currency notes back in his pocket: Jaldi khana khilaon ga tujhy Lal'lan… (In determined tone while looking at the sea…) Kaha tha na sir, woh ker jaon ga jo aap sapny mein bhi nahin soch sakty… Ab dikhain aap Abhi ko chupa k…

And a smirk smile got appeared on his lips and while jerking his head he stood up to move back towards their home…

DUO's Home…

Daya entered inside the home and after locking the main door, moved inside Abhijeet's room and stood in front of his photo…

Daya in small smile: Good morning Boss… Sorry yar raat ko ghar nahin aaya tum tk jo pohanchna hai na… Bari mushkil sy number hath laga tha sir aur doctor sahab ka lekin unhon ny mobile records kisi ko bhi dainy sy mana ker diye hain tou main ny ungli zara terhi ker li hai, itna tou chalta hai na Boss… Chalo ab mujhy Bureau k liye nikalna hai, jaldi milty hain…

And he went towards his room giving a smiley glance to Abhijeet's photo and soon returned after getting ready for Bureau…

Daya smilingly: Chalo Boss nikalta hoon, take care…

And he left from the home, bidding bye to his brother and made his way towards the Bureau…

CID Bureau…

Daya reached in Bureau and after paying the fare, entered inside the building and found team already there so in confusion, he looked at his wrist-watch to find 07:55 am… Daya nodded and taking deep breath entered inside…

Team, who in smile was about to wish him morning, got shocked seeing his face, which was looking much tired and exhausted and light beard was also present on his face while eyes were red and much dull…

While Daya seeing ACP sir present there, calmly: Good morning sir…

ACP sir turned towards him and seeing his appearance, in concerned tone: Daya yeh kya halat banai hue hai tum ny baita…? Easa lg raha hai jaisy pata nahin kb sy beemar ho tum…

Daya inhaled deeply with: Sir aap please mujhy Daya keh k hi bulaya karien, maira baki rishton sy vishwas uth gaya hai…

And he made his way towards his desk while ACP sir looked at him for few moments in pain and then moved inside his cabin… Vivek signaled Freddy to talk to Daya, who nodded and made his way towards Daya's desk…

Freddy softly while pressing Daya's shoulder: Sir…!

Daya moving his gaze from the file, he was working on: Hmm…?

Freddy caringly: Sir aap theek hain na…?

Daya nodded him in forced smile with: Haan Freddy main theek hoon bilkul…

Freddy bit reluctantly: Sir aap ki ACP sir sy larai hue hai kya…? (Daya looked at him questionably so he added…) Woh aap dono hi bilkul chup chup sy reh rahy hain kuch dinon sy tou hum logon ko laga k shaid kuch hua hai aap dono mein…

Daya taking deep breath; replied as: Freddy aaj kal dil nahin kerta hai zada baat kerny ka kisi sy bhi issi liye bs…

Freddy in care-filled smile: Aap Abhijeet sir ko miss ker rahy hain na sir…? (Daya looked at him in silence and moved his gaze away… Freddy caringly…) Sir aap please chinta nahin karien… Abhijeet sir bohut jald hoon gy aap k sath phir aap ker laina jitni baatien kerna hoon…

Daya in whisper: Bhagwan karey Freddy yeh bohut jald bohut zada jald aaye…

Freddy confusingly: Sir aap ny kuch kaha kya…?

Daya coming back on scene; replied as: Haan Freddy kal waly case ki file ly aao jaldi sy…

Freddy nodded and left from there while Daya silently wiped off his eye before a tear fell down from it… Freddy returned to grab him the file when getting tensed…

Freddy while placing hand on Daya's forehead: Sir aap ki tabiyt theek nahin hai… Kitny paseeny aa rahy hain aap ko aur aap thandy bhi ho rahy hain…

Daya slightly shook his head with: Main theek hoon Freddy, bs thora pani pila doo please…

Freddy nodded worriedly with: Sir main lata hoon lekin tb tk aap file ko hath nahin lagaye ga please…

And getting assurance node from the later, he moved from there and soon returned grabbing a juice glass and after presenting it to Daya, left towards his desk on Daya's saying and Daya got busy with that file while sipping juice…

On the other side, after entering inside the cabin, ACP sir silently got seated on his chair and rested his head on the head-rest with closed eyes when his mobile rang…

ACP sir after looking at the caller-ID; attended the call with: Haan Salun…

Dr. Salunkhy while cutting him hurriedly: Boss main Abhijeet k paas ja raha hoon, tum sambhal laina yahan py…

ACP sir sensing the tension in his voice, getting worried: Salunkhy baat kya hai…? Abhijeet, woh theek tou hai na, haan…?

Dr. Salunkhy in tension: Mujhy kuch samjh nahin aa rahi hai Pradyuman, aik duum sy pata nahin kya hua hai ussy… Main baad mein baat kerta hoon tum sy, bye…

And he cut the line while ACP sir got really tensed and after standing from his chair started pacing inside the cabin in tension when turned hearing a knock on his cabin's door and…

ACP sir after turning towards the door: Vivek iss waqt mujhy koe…

Vivek while cutting him in great tension: Sir, Daya sir behosh ho gaye hain aur kuch response nahin ker rahy…

ACP sir getting extremely shocked: Kya…! (Hurriedly while moving outside…) Kahan hai Daya…?

He came in main hall and found Daya laying on floor while Freddy was sitting there having Daya's head in his lap…

ACP sir hurriedly moved there and started patting Daya's cheek worriedly with: Daya…! Daya, aankhien kholo… Daya…!

Freddy in wet tone: Sir koe faida nahin hai… Sir response nahin ker rahy… Hum ny pani bhi dala hai lekin sir nahin uth rahy…

Tasha while updating him: Sir hum ny ambulance ko call ker di hai…

ACP sir nodded in hell tension and scare from his both sons' sides while soon ambulance arrived and they took Daya to hospital…

While on the other side, after around three hours, Dr. Salunkhy could be seen entering inside an under-ground den, having very dim light… He swiped his card there and the door got opened and he hurriedly moved inside and now there was enough light present inside…

Seeing a person standing there, Dr. Slaunkhy moved to him with fast steps with: Harshat kya hua hai Abhijeet ko…? Iss tarhan achanak tabiyt kaisy bigri uss ki, haan…?

Harshat in low tone: Sir woh Abhijeet ki aik medicine thori late…

Dr. Salunkhy cutting him in extreme shock: What…! (Getting angry…) Dimagh theek hai tumhara Harshat…? Aik doctor hoty hoye tum kaisy itni negligence show ker sakty ho, jawab doo…

Dr. Harshat trying to speak up: Sir actually nurse k paas uss injection ka stock khatam ho gaya tha aur woh mujhy sahi waqt py bata nahin paya issi liye yeh ho gaya…

Dr. Salunkhy in rash: Tum kahan thy…? Kaha tha na tumhien k ussy aik lamhy ko bhi akela nahin chorna bilkul tou kaisy hua yeh sb…?

Dr. Harshat with down head: Sir woh kal mairi wedding anniversary thi tou aaj main thora late ho gaya aany mein… (Added hurriedly while looking up…) Lekin sir ab unhien injection dy dia hai aur woh soo rahy hain iss waqt… (Taking a pause, added as…) Aur phir aap k baity tou wasey bhi bilkul…

Dr. Salunkhy cutting him harshly: Chup, aik duum chup… Khabrdar jo mairy baity k barey mein kuch ghalt shabdh mun sy nikala tou… (Took deep breath with…) Tum jao iss waqt yahan sy, main mairy baity ka dihan khud rakh lun ga… (In angry-annoyed tone…) Just go now please…

Dr. Harshat left from there silently while Dr. Salunkhy directly made his way towards the person, who once was the sharp-shine of CID Mumbai but now his own shine had lost somewhere… He, with extreme care opened the room-door, which was lighting with a dim light and with slow steps, he moved inside and after reaching close to his son's bed, grabbed the file from the bed-side-table and getting bit relax from his side, silently sat on the bed, beside his son, placing back the file…

Dr. Salunkhy looked down at the face of his son with extreme hurt and pain and softly placed his hand on his head while a small whisper came out from his mouth as: Abhijeet…! (But the person did not respond and kept laying there with closed eyes… Dr. Salunkhy softly while weaving his head…) I am sorry baita, aaj bohut dard sehna para na tumhien…? Main ny danta hai Harshat ko aur aaj main khud rahon ga yahan tumhary paas… (Softly grabbed Abhijeet's hand in his free hand with…) Pradyuman sy bhi naraz ho gy na tum, milny nahin aaya woh bhi tumhien… Baita, tumhara bhai bohut zid ker raha hai tum tk aany k liye lekin hum ussy nahin aany dy sakty tum janty ho na yeh baat…? Tum tou samjhdar ho na, hmm…? (A drop fell down from Dr. Salunkhy's eye and while placing a soft kiss on Abhijeet's hand…) Jaldi aaye ga Pradyuman bhi apny baity sy milny tb tk tumhien khud ko bilkul stable position mein lana ho ga aur aaj tumhien main apni observation mein rakhon ga aur mairy baity ko dinner bhi main khud kerwaon ga… (In small smile gave a light pat on Abhijeet's cheek while standing with…) Tum jb tk soo rahy ho, main tumhari reports daikh aata hoon, hmm…? Bs thori daer mein aata hoon wapis…

And he left from there while placing a soft kiss on Abhijeet's forehead while both the brothers kept laying on different beds, different rooms, at different places but with same closed eyes and no one knew what destiny had decided for them…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends please take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N…**

Daya-Abhi Fan, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Hahaha bach'chy I'll try to give you people a happy ending but no promises please… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Purvi, Yar bach'chy main kya karon, aaj bhi subah panch bajey uthi hoon, bohut hectic schedule ja raha hai filhal aur main inbox daily check nahin ker sakti, Sunday ko chexk ker k reply ker dun gi sarey… :) Wah bhae mairy liye story likhi hai mairi doll ny, thank you bach'chy, world's tightest hug for this surprise dear, love you… :-* Oooh so papers start hony waly hain, best of luck doll for yours exams, give yours best… :) Hdd hi ho gae guriya, yeh kaisi teaher mili hain aap ko, administration mein complaint karo inn ki aur apna bhi bohut achy sy khayal rakho, kafi toor phor chuk'ki ho aap khud ko, world's tightest hug to you doll… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Gori, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anshu, Thanks a lot sweetu, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Mistic Morning, Hahahahaha lagao lagao aap guess lagati rahi tb tk Daya sir bhi dhond hi nikalien gy kuch-na-kuch… ;) :P MRF sy madad ki koe umeed nahin rakhna, bohut kharos hai woh apni stories ki themes ko ly k, koe clue nahin daiti… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DUO lovers, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Love Abhi, Most probably iss question ka answer next chapter mein mil jaye ga… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Aadha answer iss chapter mein hai, aadha most probably next mein mil jaye ga… ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Sahi, Daya sir tou stressed hain aur Abhijeet ko jo hua hai woh most probably next chapter mein mil jaye ga aap ko… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Palak96, Hahaha kya karon bach'chy tension diye baghair sakoon nahin aata mujhy… :P ;) Chalo halky sy Abhijeet sir tou aa gaye thy last chapter mein ab Daya sir ka kaam tou sir jb karien gy tabhi ho ga na, MRF bechari uss mein kya ker sakti hai… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Abhijeeteye, Firstly welcome here dear, tight hug… :) And the answer of yours query will most probably be in the next chapter… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Khushi, Hi doll… Yeah Sunday's episode was very emotional and soothing… Especially I loved the ending, hehe, though I miss Abhijeet sir there but still Daya sir's smile successfully played its role on MRF… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kirti, Mairi bhi yehi dua hai k Daya sir ka plan kaam ker jaye, aagy bhi ACP sir hain, grbr ka last moment tk chance hai… ;) ;) Hmm mujhy bhi yehi lagta hai, ab samny ACP sir hain tou easily kaisy mil sakta hai kuch bhi… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nilpari, Next chapter mein mil jaye ga aap ko aap ka jawab most probably as main ny abhi next chapter py kaam start nahin kia, hehehe… ;) ;) Oooh acha, g yehi reason thi, mairi story mein aap ko first time as a reviewer daikha na tou socha iss new doll ko bhi welcome ker dun… :) Hmm baat tou sahi hai lekin issi liye tou kehty hain k ghussa nahin kerna chahiye, Daya sir ghussy mein samny aa gaye aur ACP sir ny sb plan ker lia, haha, poor Daya sir, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Naina, Hahahaha aap tou DIE tk bhi pohanch gae, hehe… ;) Inti khatarnak lagti hai kya aap ko MRF… :P ;) Wasey ho sakta hai yeh ho jaye as MRF sach mein bohut dangerous hai, hehehe… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

D, Thanks doll for liking different scenes in the last chapter… :) Hmm tou plan tou Daya sir ka hai lekin dosri taraf bhi iss baar ACP sir hain, Daya sir k guru… ;) ;) Daikhty hain ab yeh jung kahan ja k rukti hai… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam bach'chy… :) Hahaha g yar golgappa sach mein bachara kafi preshan hai… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DA95, Thanks bach'chy for liking different moments of the last chapter… :-* Hai na, tabhi tou kehti hoon k main seedha kuch ker hi nahin skati, sb ulta hi kerti hoon… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Priya, Hahahaha kya karon yar khatarnak sy kmm ideas hi nahin aaty, hehehe… ;) ;) Arrey guriya na daro itna sara, abhi sy drr gae tou aagy kya karo gi, hehehe… [Devil smile… :P ;)] Ab main kya kerti yar, main tou chah rahi thi issi chapter mein kuch ho jaye lekin Daya sir aur ACP sir oper sy Slaunkhy sir, sb k sb hi hospital pohanch gaye tou bechari akeli MRF lya karey, haha… :D ;) Fiker nahin karo, next chapter mein most probably iss query ka reply mil jaye ga… :) G doll, daikh lia tha main ny aap ka PM and glad to see that now you are an account-holder… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Krittika, Guriya, chutti wali deal huamri pehly hi ho gae thi tou main ny ussy hi mana hai… :P ;) Wasey bach'chy iss chapter mein bhi hai discussion Abhijeet sir py, daikho shaid paker pao warna next chapter mein main disclose ker dun gi most probably… :) Hahaha arrey nahin nahin bach'chy aap ko tou abhi bohut jeena hai, itni tension na lo aap, hum hain na, haha… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

AbhiDaya Fan, Hahahaha arrey nahin yar easa nahin hai, doo hi stories chal rahi hain bs mujhy inn hi sy time nahin mil raha teesri ka tou main soch bhi nahin sakti… ;) ;) Yar main puri koshish kerti hoon jaldi update kerny ki but ab frequency nahin bn paa rahi… :-/ Hahaha yeah in real meanings now it's the test for Daya that how much he had learnt from his seniors and how will he use his training against and for his own trainers… ;) ;) Iss chapter mein aap ko Daya sir sy related aap k question ka reply mil jaye ga dear… :) Thank you so very much dear, I am really obliged that yu are liking the story this much, thanks a lot, love you… :-* Really glad to know you enjoyed that FB DUO dose this much, love you too and a bond crusing hug… :-* Hahaha ab unhon ny aagy socha hi nahin aur sb grbr ker di, main bhi yehi sochti reh gae k picnic py gaye bhi thy k nahin, haha… ;) :P Kuch jawab tou aap ko fifth chapter mein mil gaye hoon gy, baki k ahista ahista mil jaien gy, MRF majbor hai, kuch nahin bata sakti, hehe… :P ;) Wasey Daya sir ny ongli terhi ki hai, hehe… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Amalia, Dear iss waqt Abhijeet sir ka part show nahin ker sakti because of some reasons aur issi liye ab FBs bhi band ker diye hain ta k present move ker sakey and FBs will come later… :) Thank you so very much dear, I am really glad you liked WYDT this much, tight hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Angelbetu, Chalo bach'chy koshish kerty hain next chapter mein yeh disclose kerny ki… :) Ab yeh tou Daya sir hi bata sakty hain yar as Daya sir apna dimagh chila rahy hain aur ACP sir apna aur inn dono k dermian maira dimagh kharab ho raha hai, hahaha… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nusrat, Daikha main aap ki expectation py puri otri, hehehe… ;) :P Abhi sy scared…? ;) ;) Chalo aa gae aap ki next up-date, have fun doll… :) Shukr hai aap ko bhi tension di main ny, I am really happy now, hehehe… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

23Diya, Hahahahaha guest bn k bata hi dia k yeh DIYA hi hai, itna naughty aur koe ho bhi nahin sakta… ;) :P Hahaha bs kabhi gharor nahin kia main ny apny dimagh py, hehehe… :P :P Chalo ab tou ho gaya Daya sir ka baira paar… :P :P Hahahaha haan yar main ny jb chapter read kia tou main ny bhi yehi sawal khud sy poucha aur tb pata chala k MRF ny apny intelligent dimagh sy new currency introduce kerwar hai, hahaha, special MRF 2000 rupee currency, hahaha, js ko bhi chahiye Daya sir sy contact karein, hahaha… :P :P Ker dia hai theek larki, mistake ho gae thi woh… :P :P Hehehe haan main ny bhi daikha saddian ho gaien uss review ko tou, asal mein uss story mein main Daya sir sy ghussa ho gae tou aagy perhi hi nahin, he said some one else than Abhijeet sir as "Abhi", not fair issi liye Abhijeet sir ko aik tight sa hug ker k aur Daya sir ko ghori dy k, mainaa gae wapis, hehehe… ;) ;) Hahaha arrey fiker nahin karo, barey pyar sy land karon gi uss story py as uss ki tou genre bhi "Crime" hai aur hi crash-landing k jurm mein mujhy paker k jail mein daal dien, hehehe… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shalu, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

LoveDaya, G bach'chy last week ki episode bohut ki kamaal dhamaal thien, bohut time baad itny sarey DUO moments daikhny ko miley aur phir DUO ki class bhi lagi ACP sir sy though ACP sir k stubborn baiton ny kari apni hi phir bhi bara maza aaya aur last episode ka last scene tou khaer out-of-the-box tha, I love that genuine smile of that pure soul, love him yar, MRF tou phir sy flat ho gae, hehehe… ;) ;) Haha shukr hai mairi kisi cheez mein tou consistency hai, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

RAI, Hiii…! How are you dear…? Missed you a lot yar… :) Where were you all these days…? Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kiri, I hope now all is sorted out between you and yours bestie… :) Wasey grbr kmm kia karo ta k dost naraz na ho… ;) ;) Haan yar yeh tou hai, ab tou Daya sir ko bachany bhi koe nahin aaye ga tabhi tou MRF ny apni khedmat paich ker dien, hahaha… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sanjhana, Hahaha arrey mairy dimagh mein seedha kabhi nahin chalta, sb ulta hi chalta hai, hehe… ;) ;) Hahaha fiker nahin karo itni dour nahin dala aap k Abhijeet sir ko, safe hathon mein hi hain filhal tou sir… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DnAfan, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rukmani, Hmm kaam tou mushkil ker dia hai ACP sir aur Dr. Salunkhy ny numbers ko ly ker, ab Daya sir ny ongli teerhi tou ki hai, daikhty hain kya banta hai ab, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bhoomi98, Chalo Abhijeet sir tou aa gaye thy last chapter mein, daikhty hain ab Daya sir kb pohanchty hain hide-out py… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Honey, Hahaha nice example doll… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Right guess dear that was ACP sir… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Golden Sparrow, I am gald dear that you liked WYDT more than this and a tight hug to you for this… :-* Masti waghera ka tou pata nahin, filhal tou DUO hi DUO nahin hain tou masti mazak tou far-away thing ho gae, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nishtha, Hahaha daikho zara kitna dara dia aap ny mujhy k main fat'ta-ft hi Abhijeet sir ko ly aai, hehe… ;) ;) Hope so abhi aap zinda ho gi… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Artanish, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Coolak, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Abhi-ya Fan, Iss ka jawab tou aap ny fifth chapter sy guess ker lia ho ga na dear aur ager nahin kia tou iss chapter mein mil jaye ga jawab… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sheenam, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Yeah dear I also felt this thing, that's why included Abhijeet sir in the last chapter and will try to reveal the reason of keeping him in hide-out in the next chapter… :) Thank you so much dear for yours suggestion, I am really appreciative… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

SweetParii, Hi dear, glad to have you back… Tight, bone crushing hug to you… :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you and a tight sueezing hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nandita, Daya sir khud hi Abhijeet sir k peechy hospital pohanch gaye tou main bechari kya karon, hehe… ;) ;) Koshish kerty hain inhien jaldi milwany ki… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Now here is the next update, please have fun and please do review, tight hug to you all… :)

* * *

The Under-Ground Den…

Dr. Salunkhy was present inside a cabin while checking different reports, having a dark shade on his face when turned his gaze towards the door, hearing a low tone knock…

Dr. Salunkhy while closing the file: Aao Harshat, main tumhara hi intizar ker raha tha…

Dr. Harshat after entering inside, in low tone: I am sorry sir for my words, pata nahin kaisy…

Dr. Salunkhy cutting him in slow tone: Nahin Harshat, I am sorry mujhy itna loud nahin hona chahiye tha… Aur phir tum theek bhi tou ho, maira baita tou kuch bolta hi nahin…

Dr. Harshat consolingly: Sir please, Abhijeet theek ho jaye ga, hum log hain na yahan…

Dr. Salunkhy looked up at him with moist glance and then turning his back towards him while grabbing the file again: Harshat please ja k Abhijeet ko ready karo, uss k kuch tests kerny hoon gy…

Dr. Harshat nodded with: Right sir…

And he left from there while Dr. Salunkhy sat on a chair with thud while throwing the file on table, grabbing his head in his both hands…

Dr. Salunkhy looking in extreme pain and hurt: Kyun bhagwan, kyun mujhy hamesha itna bebas ker daity ho tum…? Aik baar pehly bhi maira aik baita easey hi zindagi aur moot k beech jhool raha tha aur main tb bhi itna hi bebas tha jitna aaj… Kyun hr mushkil, hr imtihan tumhien humary baiton sy hi laina hota hai, kyun…?

And he closed his eyes while resting his head on his palms when came back in present hearing a knock and found a nurse standing there…

Nurse seeing his questioning gaze, said as: Sir woh patient ready hai… Dr. Harshat ny bhaija hai aap ko bulany k liye, woh patient k sath hain…

Dr. Salunkhy nodded in silence and the nurse left from there while Dr. Salunkhy whispered painfully while standing as: Patient…?

And then jerking his head in pain and hurt, he moved out from the cabin…

CITY Hospital…

While on the other side team with ACP sir was standing outside the emergency for waiting the doctor to come out when finally the doctor came out from there after attending Daya in emergency… Seeing him coming out, they stepped forward and…

ACP sir worriedly: Dr. Pratik kya hua hai Daya ko…?

Dr. Pratik looking extreme serious: Daikhiye ACP sahab, main samjhta hoon k aap CID officers ka kaam bohut mushkil aur bina kisi fix timing k hota hai lekin phir bhi iss ka matlab yeh tou nahin hai k aap log apni health ko bilkul hi ignore ker dien, aap logon ko apna khayal bhi rakhna chahiye na…

Freddy in tension: Doctor please saaf saaf kehiye na k kya hua hai Daya sir ko…?

Dr. Pratik looked at him with: Unn ka BP bohut low ho gaya tha aur maira khayal hai k unhon ny shaid peechly approximate 36 hours sy kuch bhi khaya piya nahin hai… (All looked at him getting extremely shocked while he continued…) Kyun k unn ka stomach bilkul khali hai aur neend bhi sahi sy nahin ly rahy yeh, mushkil sy 3, 4 ghanty soye hain yeh shaid peechly 48 ghanton mein aur mind tou khaer iss waqt bhi bohut zada stressed hai… (Took deep breath while adding…) Khair drip laga di hai unhien aur sedative ki light doze di hai filhal, kyun k heavy doze can be dangerous in this condition jb k iss waqt neend unn k liye bohut zarori hai…

Vivek looking really worried: Doctor, Daya sir ko hosh kb tk aa jaye ga aur unhien discharge kb tk miley ga…?

Dr. Pratik while replying him as: Hosh tou unhien kuch ghanton mein aa jaye ga lekin discharge kerny ka decision hum unn k hosh mein aany k baad hi lien gy…

And the doctor left from there leaving them few in shock, some in confusion and some in pain and hurt…

Tasha confusingly: Daya sir ko easi bhi kya tension hai k sir ny khana, peena, sona, sb kuch hi chour dia hai bilkul, Bureau mein bhi bohut off-beat rehny lagy hain sir ab…

ACP sir, who was listening that all in silence, turned towards them and while ordering them as: Freddy, Vivek aur Tasha, tum teeno Bureau jao, main rukon ga yahan…

The TRIO tried to protest but on ACP sir's strict order, they moved out from there looking more confused and really felt some big thing behind all those strange happenings…

While after they left, ACP sir taking out his second mobile set, tried Dr. Salunkhy's number but no one was attending the call so sighing heavily, he place back the mobile and made his way inside Daya's room and felt really helpless seeing his pale and weak face, closed eyes and the drip attached with his body… ACP sir looking in great hurt, softly spread hand on his younger son's head and sat beside him while kept staring his face in silence… He came back from his thoughts, hearing his mobile ringing and after taking out the mobile while moving aside…

Attended the call in worried-slow tone with: Haan Salunkhy, kaisa hai ab Abhijeet…? Kya hua tha ussy….? Aur tu phone kyun nahin utha raha tha…?

Dr. Salunkhy softly: Shant ho jao tum Pradyuman aur Abhijeet stable hai ab… (In meek hope…) Kuch tests kiye hain uss k, daikho shaid iss baar kuch achi reports aaien… (Took deep breath while adding as…) Aur tum itni dheemi aawaz mein baat kyun ker rahy ho…? Daya hai kya kareeb mein…?

ACP sir in pain while glancing over his son's face: Haan Salunkhy, yahin mairy samny laita hua hai woh…

Dr. Salunkhy getting confused: Laita hua hai, matlab…?

ACP sir inhaled deeply told him the whole while adding as: Yar Daya ki health bohut tezzi sy deteriorate ho rahi hai… (In helpless-angry tone…) Aur yeh kisi k kehny mein bhi tou nahin hai, main kya karon iss ka, bata mujhy tu…?

Dr. Salunkhy feeling his buddy's helplessness and pain, in hurt: Pradyuman please mtt zulm karo apny aur apny baiton k sath… Daya ko bata doo please sb kuch…

ACP sir in moist tone: Salunkhy kaisy bata dun yar, kaisy…? Iss waqt tou yeh kuch nahin janta phir easi halat ho gae hai iss ki aur ager pata lg gaya k Abhijeet k sath kya hua hai aur woh kss haal mein hai tou yeh bilkul nahin seh paye ga yar…

Dr. Sakunkhy in convincing tone: Boss tum Daya ko kamzoor samjh rahy ho… Tum kyun nahin samjh rahy k uss ki easi halat Abhijeet k na milny ki wajah sy hai aik baar woh issy mil jaye, chahy js bhi haal mein ho tou yeh jee uthy ga yar please samjho tum…

ACP sir looking him in extreme pain: Tu aik baar phir Daya ki taraf sy soch rahy hai Salunkhy… Aik baar Abhijeet ki taraf sy soch aur phir bata k yeh ussy paa ker jee uthy ga ya pal pal marey ga, haan…?

Dr. Salunkhy getting angry now: Main ab bhi yehi kahon ga Pradyuman k tum ghalat ker rahy ho… Sirf Daya hi hai jo Abhijeet ko wapis la sakta hai… Janty ho aaj Abhijeet ki tabiyt kyun bigri…? (In extreme pain…) Kyun k uss ki aik medicine late ho gae… Sb sy important injection late ho gaya aur uss ki jaan bhi ja sakti thi iss ka…

ACP sir cutting him in extreme shock: Kya…? Abhijeet ki medicine late ho gae… (Getting angry now…) Lekin yeh hua kaisy Salunkhy…? Harshat kahan tha uss samey…? Aur…

Dr. Salunkhy cutting him harshly: Abhijeet uss ka baita ya bhai nahin hai, uss ki zimmedari nahin hai woh, samjhy tum… (In painful tone…) Iss bach'chy ny kabhi apni kisi zimmedari sy mun nahin mora aur aaj jb issy humari sb sy zada zarort hai tou tum aik easi zid paker k baith gaye ho js ka natija bohut bhayanak bhi ho sakta hai Pradyuman… Pehly mujhy sirf Abhijeet ki chinta thi lekin ab lagta hai tum apny dono baity kho doo gy…

ACP sir cutting him in extreme hurt and shock: Salunkhy tu…

Dr. Salunkhy in low tone: I am Pradyuman main yeh bolna nahin chahta tha lekin mujhy ab drr lagny laga hai… Boss tum Daya ki wajah sy khud bhi milny nahin aa paa rahy issy, main bhi aaj teen din baad aaya hoon woh bhi iss ki tabiyt kharab hony ka suun ker… Tum samjho please iss k paas kisi apny ka hr samey rehna bohut zada zarori hai, tum…

ACP sir cutting him while inhaling deeply with: Tum aaj wahin ruuk jao Salunkhy, main kal aany ki koshish karon ga uss k paas…

Dr. Salunkhy in complete disbelief: Koshish…? Tum ab bhi koshish karo gy Pradyuman…? Tumhien yahan hona chahiye hai aur tum…

ACP sir cutting him angrily: Mujhy pata hai k main kya ker raha hoon Salunkhy… Abhijeet ki reports tairy samny hi pari hoon gi na, daikh unhien aur bata k Daya ko Abhijeet k barey mein bata k hum Abhijeet ki takleef kmm karien gy ya zada…? (Dr. Salunkhy completely quite looking in extreme hurt when after waiting for few moments, ACP sir added slowly…) Salunkhy main ny ussy lawaris nahin chora hua wahan, bs kuch din intizar kerny ka kaha hai aur mujhy yakeen hai k maira baita maira intizar karey ga…

Dr. Salunkhy silently: I am sorry Pradyuman, tension mein kuch zada bol gaya main… (Took deep breath while adding…) Boss main aaj yahin rukon ga, subha seedha Bureau aa jaon ga, tum sambhal laina…

ACP sir nodded with: Theek hai main daikh lun ga, tu dihan rakhna uss ka…

Dr. Salunkhy smiled sadly with: Hmm, rakhta hoon ab, bye…

ACP sir hurriedly: Salunkhy suun…

Dr. Salunkhy in confusion: Haan, bolo…?

ACP sir in wet tone: Ussy batana main bohut majbor hoon aur uss k maathy py maira pyar dai…

And he cut the line while tears of extreme pain and helplessness fell from both pairs of eyes and both sat on the near-by couches while resting their heads on head-rests with closed eyes…

ACP sir was having no idea of the passing time when came back from his thoughts feeling some disturbance from his younger son's side and while standing, he moved towards him while seeing him coming back in senses and he softly spread hand in his head…

Daya still with closed eyes: Abhi…!

A drop fell down from ACP sir's eye and he softly grabbed his hand while sitting in front of him while smoothly weaving his head… After few moments, Daya opened his eyes completely while coming back in senses and looked around to grasp the scenario and after seeing ACP sir sitting there, in hurt, closed his eyes again without saying anything…

ACP sir in soft tone still rubbing his head: Daya ab kaisi tabiyt hai tumhari…?

Daya silently with closed eyes: Zinda hoon, sir…

ACP sir in hurt: Daya please baita easey kaisy chaly ga haan…? Doctor ny bataya hai k tum ny doo dinon sy kuch nahin khaya hai, issi liye weakness k karen behosh hue ho tum aur soye bhi pata nahin kb thy tum…

Daya looked at him in pain with: Sir, mujhy bhook nahin lagti aur soney sy drr lagta hai k ager Abhi aa gaya tou main uss ka samna kaisy karon ga…

ACP sir softly: Aur bhook…? Yeh kaisy ho sakta hai Daya k bhook hi nahin lagti tumhien, hmm…?

Daya looking at him in hurt: Sir iss waqt mairy zehen mein sirf maira Abhi hai aur uss tk pohanchny k elawa aur hr ehsas khatam ho gaya hai, kyun k woh wahan aap dono ki qaid mein maira intizar ker raha hai aur main ab tk baton k elawa aur kuch bhi nahin ker paya hoon, kuch bhi nahin…

And he turned his face to other side to hide his tears but few drops fell down from his eyes which wiped off by his father in a very soft manner… Daya looked towards him having lots of hurt and questions in his eyes and wiped off his face by his own and…

Daya while sitting: Aansu dainy walon ko aansu saaf nahin kerny chahiye sir, iss sy takleef kmm hony ki jagah aur berh jati hai…

ACP sir in hurt: Daya tumhara Abhi maira bhi kuch lagta hai aur mairy paas qaid nahin hai woh, surakshit hai bilkul… Please baita samjhny ki koshish karo na tum, main dushman nahin hoon tum dono ka…

Daya looking at him in great pain: Aap ka baita hai woh tou maira bhi bhai hai… Aap uss k baghair nahi reh sakty issi liye apny paas chupa lia hai ussy… (In moist tone…) Main bhi nahin reh sakta uss k baghair, aap ko kyun nahin dikhta hai yeh…? (Grabbed his hand pleadingly with…) Sir please, aap ager ussy wahan sy bahir nahin la sakty tou mujhy uss jagah ka bata dien, I promise kisi ko pata nahin lagny dun ga uss k barey mein lekin please sir mujhy woh chahiye hai, please…

ACP sir making his voice firm: Daya main tumhien uss ka address nahin dy sakta kyun k issi mein tum dono ki bhalai hai…

Daya left his hand in anger and pain with: Sir uss tk tou khair main pohanch ker hi rahon ga aur raha sawal hamari bhalai ka tou main janta hoon k mairi bhalai sirf uss k sath hony mein hi hai…

ACP sir in meaningful tone: Aur ager uss ki bhalai tum sy dour rehny mein hi ho, tou…?

Daya looked up at him with jerk, uttered in shock as: Sir…?

ACP sir took deep breath with: Main dushman nahin hoon tum dono ka Daya lekin ager main kuch ker raha hoon tou tumhien mujh per thora vishwas hona chahiye hai…

Daya taking deep breath; looked straight in his eyes with: Ager uss ki bhalai mujh sy dour hony mein hoti tou woh mairy sapny mein nahin aata apni bebasi batany… Mujhy tou kuch pata bhi nahin tha na sir, uss ny bataya mujhy aur ab main peechy nahin haton ga, kisi bhi karen sy nahin…

And he was about to stand up from the bed, when ACP sir grabbed his arm hurriedly with: Daya tum abhi kahan jaa rahy ho…? Doctor ny mana kia hai tumhien uthny sy…

Daya smoothly took out his arm from that soft grip with: Sir, yahan guzarta hr lamha mujhy mairy Abhi sy dour aur uss dead-line k paas ly k ja raha hai… Mujhy jana ho ga sir, waqt nahin hai mairy paas waste kerny k liye… Maira bhai maira intizar ker raha hai…

And he completely stood up when striking something, stopped and turned towards ACP sir, who was still looking and now looking confused seeing him stopping...

Daya in tease tone: Kya baat hai sir, Dr. Salunkhy nahin aaye mujhy rokny…?

And in return the moist-helpless look he received from the later made him shiver to his core and Daya with fast steps moved ahead and while sitting near ACP sir's feet, grabbed his hand in his trembling hands…

Daya in great fear: Kya hua hai Abhi ko…? (ACP sir just moved his gaze away… Daya in great panic and pain…) Sir please batain kya hua hai Abhi ko, please…

ACP sir while placing hand on his hand, looked at him with teary eyes with: Salunkhy gaya hai uss k paas Daya, theek hai ab woh bilkul… Mairi baat hue hai Salunkhy sy, preshan nahin ho baita please…

Daya in extreme restlessness: Sir acha theek hai, aap mujhy uss ki location nahin bata sakty, na batain… Bs aik baar uss sy baat kerwa dien sir please… (His voice started cracking now…) Salunkhy sir k number py hi baat kerwa dien mager sir please bs aik baar uss sy baat kerwa dien… (While joining hands in front of him…) Sir please, main aap k hath jorta hoon, mairi baat…

ACP sir in extreme pain, grabbed his hands in his with: Daya please mtt karo easey, please… Main nahin kerwa sakta tumhari…

Daya stood up in rash while wiping off his tears harshly with: Uss ki location nahin bata sakty, uss sy baat nahin kerwa sakty, kuch nahin ker sakty sirf ussy chupa k rakh sakty hain… (In teary-rash tone…) Mairy paas aa gaya na woh tb aap bhi issi tarhan tersien gy ussy milny k liye lekin main nahin milny dun ga, samjhy aap, main nahin milny dun ga aap ko mairy bhai, kabhi nahin…

And he turned around to move out from there with fast steps while ACP sir kept sitting there, looking in great fear and pain…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends please take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N…**

Ayad, Firstly welcome here dear aur yar main dono stories alternate days py up-date kerti hoon tou as a whole aik story mein teen din ka break aata hai… :) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Nehal, Firstly welcome here dear, I really like yours pen-name… :) Oooh my favorite series of CID, hehe… ;) ;) Yar dil tou maira bhi bohut ker raha hai iss py kuch likhny ka, ab humara Ramadan start ho raha hai tou hum kafi busy ho jaty hain but main try karon gi kuch likhny ki… :) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Honey, Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Purvi, Hi doll… :) How are you now and how's yours preparation for exams…? Aur Ramadan ki taiyari kahan tk pohanchi…? 18th ko pehla roza bn raha hai most probably, I am really excited, hehe… ;) ;) Hahahaha khatarnak tou khaer aap sach mein kafi ho, haha… :P :P Arrey yar main aik suspense khatam kerti hoon agla aa jata hai… Ab story mein koe na koe suspense tou rehna chahiye na warna readers ko excitement kya ho gi perhny mein… :P ;) Chalo good aap ny cooking classes chour dien easi fazool teacher sy tou perhna bhi nahin chahiye… :) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Bhumi98, Arrey dear abhi problem start hi kahan hue… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Rukmani, Yeah I also felt this but ACP sir ko samjhye koun, haha… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Kiri, Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Nandy, Hai na, yeh sb Daya sir ki sentimental nature ki wajah sy grbr ho rahi hai… Bechary Abhijeet sir, haha… :P :P Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Gori, Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Anshu, Thanks sweetu for liking phone convo. and a tightest hug to you too bach'chy, keep smiling, love you… :-* Thanks a lot bach'chy; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Mistic Morning, Hahaha chalien ma'am donw ho gaya aaienda sy dihan rakhon gi aap ki friend k barey mein baat kerty hoye, hehe… ;) ;) G yar bs woh sb bhi show kerna zarori tha, jo main kerny ja rahi hoon uss k liye base banana thi na, haha, ab aap guess karo main kya kerny lagi hoon… :P [Devil smile… ;) :P] Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

D, Abhijeet sir ko tou Dr. Salunkhy nahin theek ker paa rahy tou main kaisy theek karon yar, mujhy tou Bio. ki definition bhi nahin aati, hehehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

RAI, Arrey yar please roo nahin… Main ny itni koshish ki iss mein rona dhona zada na ho but still I think grbr ho hi gae, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Golden Sparrow, Hahaha thank you thank you for this address, haha, I am really happy, hehehe… ;) ;) Achi baat hai yar kyunk zindagi ki hr field mein honest hi rehna chahiye, it helps us and others too… :) G dear dukh such tou zindagi k sath lagy hi rehty hain but I believe in extracting some positivity from every hardships, phir problem problem nahin lagta, aik challenge bn jata hai mairy liye aur mujhy challenges pasand hain… :) Aap ka review style bhi bohut acha hai dear, mujhy mairy sb friends k review styles hi achy lagty hain as sb apny hisab sy kerty hain and feels good to me… :) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

AbhiDaya Fan, Ohohohoho itni sari quries, hahaha, well dear story sy related tou sb answers story mein hi milien gy aur Abhijeet sir ko kya hua hai iss ki basic main ny iss chapter mein reveal ker di hai, accurate next chapter mein bataon gi as it demands some explanation js ka scenario yahan nahin bn raha tha… :) Wasey DUO ko ly k mairy irady kuch achy nahin hain, so don't expect good from my side, hehehe… ;) ;) Arrey arrey abhi tou aap ko bohut jeena hai, next chapter mein yeh suspense puri tarhan sy khul jaye ga lekin koe aur suspense aa gaya tou maira zimma nahin hai bilkul… :P :P Oooh com'on yar, itni pyari feed-back ko at least dimagh khana tou nahin bola yar, tight bone crushing hug… :-* Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

DA95, Hahahaha thanks doll, mujhy bhi samjh nahin aa raha k koun sahi hai aur koun ghalat but kisi ko tou saza milni hai… Iss waqt DUO ko mil rahi hai, daikhty hain kb tk milti hai… ;) ;) Bach'chy Abhijeet sir ka health issue next chapter mein puri detail k sath pata chal jaye ga as that problem demands some explanation that's why I am not touching it, not to spoil its basics… :) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

23Diya, Hahahaha hai na bs dhamkiyan hi diye ja rahy hain ker rahy tou kuch hain nahin uta khud beemar ho k baith gaye, hehehe… :P :P Arrey mujhy bhi tou otna hi pata hai na, Salukhy sir k paas kisi under-ground den mein hain Abhijeet sir, daikho bata dia na aap ko, jao ab ja k mil lo sir sy, hahaha… :D :P Bs bach'chy next chapter mein full detail sy discuss karon gi yeh problem as jo issue main ny show kerna hai that demands some explanation, wasey aik jhalak iss mein bhi di hai main ny, detail next chapter mein bataon gi… :P ;) Hahaha bs daikh lo yahan aap ny socha aur wahan main ny ker dia… :P ;) Haan yar aur hi state bank waly pohanch jaty k yeh 2000 ka note aaya kahan sy, hehe… :P :P Tabhi mujhy FW k ideas bilkul pasand nahin… Mairy tou sarey mood ki waat lg gae pehly chapter mein hi, hehehe… ;) ;) Daya sir ny j buss Abhimanyu ko Abhi bola oper sy ussy aagy bithaya aur Abhijeet sir ko peechy, bs maira meter short ho gaya aur main bhag aai, hehehehe… :P ;) Arrey haan bach'chy main ny woh crime wali tou perhi hai, uss ki tou summary hi bari catchy thi, woh bari mazey ki lagi mujhy especially the way ACP sir was concerned for his elder son… Sach mein bach'chy kabhi parents ko samjh hi nahin sakty… :) Hahaha acha chalo main Abhi ko khud hi Abhimanyu ker k perh loon gi Sunday ab Daya sir py mari frustration mairi doll sy mairi friendship sy zada strong tou nahin hai na, love you dear and a tightest hug… :-* :-* Hahahahaha rehny doo itni mehnet kerny ko kyun k aap ka yeh naughty-mischievous sa flavor hi aap py suit kerta hai doll aur jitni bhi koshish ker lo yeh aap ki jaan nahin chourny wala… ;) ;) :P Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Nilpari, Hahahaha ending of my doll's review is awesome, haha… ;) :P I really enjoys yours special speaking power, haha… :P :-* Bs jinab hum bhi theek thak hain, aap sunain kya haal chal hai…? I am from Pakistan, dear… Aur MRF mairy original name ki short-form aur mairy signature sign hain aur main maira original name publically open nahin kerti, sorry for this doll… :) Now coming to yours question regarding the story so bach'chy Daya sir had tried this thing but Dr. Salunkhy had already given strict instructions to the mobile company not to give his and ACP sir's phone records to any person, no matter who he/she will be… :) Hahaha tou doll ji iss series py aik request aur bhi aai hai mujhy and I think pehly bhi aai thi, main koe theme sochti hoon is spy aur phir koshish kerti hoon kuch likhny ki iss theme py… :) :) OKz dear, tou aap ko recap mil jaya karein gy iss chapter sy, thanks doll for making yours requests, tight hug… :-* Thanks a lot bach'chy; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Shalu, Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Krittika, Arrey bach'chy abhi sy rony lagi, abhi tou main ny kuch kia hi nahin… ;) ;) :P Iss chapter mein yeh cheez clear ho jaye gi doll aur next chapter mein full medical clarification mil jaye gi… :) Thanks a lot bach'chy; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Amalia, Iss chapter mein answer mil jaye ga dear aur next mein full medical points k sath complete info. mil jaye gi… :) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Naina, Yar I update on every alternate day but as dealing with two stories at the same time so updates also come alternatively so as a whole three days break come in each story's update… :) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

LoveDaya, Hi doll… :) Hahahaha arrey main bhi hue thi kasam sy, haha… ;) ;) Yar jb sir uss khai sy oper aaye na aur abhi khary nahin hoye thy sirf sir ka face aur woh heart-stopping smile aa rahi thi, haye MRF tou wahin flat ho age yar, kya smile thi, wah wah… ;) ;) Aur uss k baad jo sir khary hoye aur woh paseena saaf kia, hayeee, rehny doo yar, Daya sir ka reference dy k mujhy na chaira karo, sir py tou main puri book likh sakti hoon, haha… :P :P Thanks a lot bach'chy; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Iss chapter mein khul raha hai suspense aur next mein full medical points discuss ho jaien gy… :) Bs yar al-hum-du-lil'lah chal rahi hain taiyarian, I am really excited for Ramadan, kal raat tou barish bhi hue yahan… :) :) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Abhijeeteye, :) Thanks dear for yours hug, love you… :-* G dear, iss chapter mein iss question ka answer mil jaye ga aap ko… :) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Jhumu, Hahaha bs doll ho tou easi jo apni Api k liye tension mein rehna bhi accept ker ly, hahaha… :P ;) Haye jinab aa gaya next update aur aap ka answer bhi, zara dil tham k perhna… ;) :P Yeah yar yeh tou bohut hi good news hai as kisi k bhi exams khatam hoon khushi mujhy ho jati hai, hahaha… :P :P Thanks a lot doll; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Priya, Hahaha acha ji tou aap ko pata hai, wasey sure ho na k DUO milien gy iss life mein…? ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Kirti, Bs next chapter mein sb nook-jhok aur bhi bohut kuch khatam hony wala hai… [Devil smile…] :P :P Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Angelbetu, Hahahaha daikh lo phir kya dimagh hai maira CID k sharpest TRIO ki master-mind main hoon, hahaha… :P :P Iss chapter mein direct answer mil jaye ga dear, zara dil mazbot ker k perhna… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Shaina, G yar issi liye socha km-sy-km yahin dosti kerwa dun Abhijeet sir aur Dr. Salunkhy ki lekin Abhijeet sir tou… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Guest, Iss waqt tou main bhi guess hi ker rahi hoon dear k ending kaisi ho gi, daikty hain kya turn laiti hai story… :) Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

Khalsa, Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

LoveAbhi, Thanks a lot dear; keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Love you and a tight hug… :)

* * *

 **RECAP…**

Up till Now…

Abhijeet sir went to mission that starts from about one to one-and-a-half month where later almost four months passed but still no trace of Abhijeet sir… One night Daya sir dreamt of Abhijeet sir attempting suicide attempt getting panic he went to ACP sir from where find that Abhijeet sir is with him instead of mission and something had happened to him but when, where and how, no one is ready to answer him these queries… The arguments between ACP sir and Daya sir for Abhijeet sir keep on moving where sidewise Daya sir is trying his best to take out any clue for Abhijeet sir and ACP sir is trying his best to fail Daya sir's every attempt…

In last chapter, Dr. Salunkhy did few tests of Abhijeet sir having a meek hope while an argument happen between oldie DUO where Dr. Salunkhy tries to convenience ACP sir to get agree to give Daya sir, Abhijeet sir's location who did not agree and gave reasons for that and later again an argument happen between ACP sir and Daya sir in CITY hospital where Daya sir is under-treatment because of falling health…

* * *

Now here is the next update, please have fun… :)

* * *

CITY Hospital…

Daya moved towards the door to move out with fast steps, when at the same time team, who was entering inside, collided with him, on the door-step…

 ** _KAHIN DAIRA BANA HAI, KAHIN AAKHRI SIRA HAI,_**

 ** _MAAIYE BOL BOL HARI, KOE HAI JO SUUN RAHA HAI…_**

The team got shocked seeing him moving out from the room while ACP sir heaved a relax sigh…

Freddy instantly: Sir aap kahan ja rahy hain…?

Daya calmly: Ghar…

Tasha in shock and worry: Sir aap k bazu sy tou khoon nikal raha hai… (Daya and all looked at him arm and that was the time when Daya realized that because of pulling out drip needle carelessly, the point had started bleeding while Tasha added…) Sir aap please…

Daya cutting her in same calm tone: Main ab theek hun Tasha, don't worry…

Vivek in confusion: Lekin sir aap ko abhi discharge tou nahin mil'la na, hum abhi pouch k aa rahy hain…

Daya nodded while turning towards Freddy with: Freddy tum formalities puri ker laina sb, main ghar ja raha hoon…

Freddy while thinking something, replied as: Theek hai sir main formalities puri ker lun ga lekin aap pehly yeh hospital uniform change ker lien phir main aap ko ghar drop ker daita hoon…

Daya understanding that he was right; nodded to him in silence and then went to change his uniform while Freddy rushed to call the doctor…

 ** _YEH KOE JANY NAAAAA, K DIL MA'NY NAAAAA,_**

 ** _YEH KOE JANY NA, K DIL MA'NY NA,_**

 ** _BIKHAR JAYE NAA AAAA AAAA…_**

After few minutes, Daya came out after changing, in his casuals and found doctor standing there and looking at him sternly…

Dr. Pratik in straight tone: Aap ko kss ny kaha k aap discharge ho rahy hain yahan sy…?

Daya looked at him and then towards the team, who moved their heads down…

Daya taking deep breath to the doctor: Doctor main ab theek hoon aur maira jana bohut zarori hai, mujhy bohut important kaam hai please…

Dr. Pratik calmly: Officer, zindagi k sath kaam chalty hi rehty hain lekin aap iss waqt mairy patient hain aur apny patients ko ly k decision main khud laita hoon…

Daya after glancing over wall-clock turned towards the doctor and convincingly: Doctor please iss waqt mujhy janey dien… Main ab bilkul theek hoon please iss waqt maira jana bohut zarori hai…

 ** _KAISA HAI JUNOON, KAHIN MILY NA SUKOON,_**

 ** _DAIKHO KAHIN BHI QARAR AAYE NA…_**

 ** _KAHIN BHI QARAR AAYE NA…_**

Dr. Pratik after receiving a silent signal from ACP sir, nodded with: OK officer lekin aik baat main aap ki manon ga aur aik aap mairi, is it acceptable for you…?

Daya hurriedly: G batain please kya kerna ho ga mujhy…?

Dr. Pratik casually: Lunch…

Daya in shock, un-deliberately: G…?

Dr. Pratik calmly: Aap ka khud ko ly k kya attitude hai yeh main daikh chuk'ka hoon issi liye aap ko yahan sy jana hai tou pehly lunch kerna ho ga jo aap k colleagues laye hain…

Daya feeling arguing more was just waste of time, nodded with: Theek hai doctor lekin phir aap mujhy discharge ker dien gy please…

Dr, Pratik nodded him with: G, don't worry about that… Aur abhi aap baithien please, mujhy aap ki dressing kerni hai…

Daya got seated, looking extremely frustrated as he really wanted that all to end as soon as it could be so that he could move out and for that he was having no other option than to obey that all as he still could not disobey ACP sir in front whole team and some outsiders while the doctor bandaged on his arm's prick and then left from there with his team after glancing over ACP sir…

 ** _DEEWANA HAI KOUN YAHAN BYGANA HAI KOUN,_**

 ** _DAIKHO ZINDAGI BAIKAR JAYE NA…_**

 ** _ZINDAGI BAIKAR JAYE NA…_**

Daya looked at the team and sternly: Doctor ko koun laya yahan…?

Freddy moved his head down with: Sir, main laya hoon doctor ko… Aap…

Daya cutting him angrily while standing: Tumhien yeh sb mazak lagta hai Freddy ya main pagal lagta hoon…? Dimagh kharab hai kya maira jo itni daer sy bkwas ker raha hoon k mujhy…

ACP sir cutting him angrily: Daya apny ghussy ko kab'bu mein rakho tum… (Daya looked towards him while he added in same strict tone…) Kahin ka ghussa kahin mtt nikalo, samjhy…?

Daya moving back punched hardly on the bed-side-table while sitting on the bed while the team was really tensed seeing Daya's anger bar…

 ** _KOE BHEER MEIN KHARA HAI, KOE KHUD MEIN CHAL RAHA HAI,_**

 ** _MAAIYE BOL BOL HARI, YAHAN JO HAI BY-SILA HAI…_**

ACP sir calmly: Tasha khana serve karo tum…

Tasha nodded and moved to serve the lunch when Daya without turning towards them: Main akely yeh khana nahin khaon ga…

ACP sir calmly: Theek hai hum sb bhi tumhary sath hi khaien gy aur ager zada shak ho tou tumhari plate sy pehly main kha lun ga, theek hai…?

Daya looked at him and feeling the anger and hurt in those eyes, moved his gaze away and turned towards Freddy with: Freddy maira mobile kahan hai…?

Freddy while taking out that from his pocket, forwarded it to Daya with: Sir yeh raha aap ka mobile…

Daya while standing, grabbed that and moved to the corner while dialing a number and the team got tensed seeing him talking to someone, looking in much anger but they could not hear his words while after few minutes, Daya ended the call, looking much frustrated and when returning felt dizzy when…

Freddy hurriedly while supporting him: Sir…!

Daya grabbed his hand and placing other hand on his forehead, jerked his head to come out from that dizziness while Freddy supported him to the bed and after making him sit, made him drink some water…

 ** _YEH SAATON AASMANNN NNN NNN, HUM INN K DERMIANNN,_**

 ** _YEH SAATON AASMAN, HUM INN K DERMIAN,_**

 ** _BICHAR JAIEN NAAA AAA AAA…_**

Daya while grabbing him the glass, slowly: Main theek hoon Freddy, thanks…

Freddy nodded worriedly while making him sit comfortably while Vivek forwarded a tray towards him with: Sir…

Daya nodded while grabbing it with silent thanks and giving him a node, he left from there…

Daya looked at Freddy with: Freddy tum bhi ja k lunch karo, main theek hoon ab…

Freddy too moved from there in silence when Daya in silence looked at the food in tray and taking deep breath, made a bite but feeling his vision becoming blur, placed it back while turning his face to other side and silently wiped off his eyes when felt a hand coming in front of him grabbing a bite…

 ** _KAISA HAI JUNOON, KAHIN MILEY NA SUKOON,_**

 ** _DAIKHO KAHIN BHI QARAR AAYE NA…_**

Daya looked at the face and extreme pain and hurt came on his face and lots of complaints in his eyes seeing ACP sir sitting there…

ACP sir in enough audible tone so only Daya could hear: Salunkhy ussy lunch kerwa chuk'ka ho ga Daya, woh hai uss k paas… Ab tum bhi khana kha lo please…

Daya falling lots of tears inside him; opened his mouth and ACP sir fed him the bite with lots of love and helplessness while moved his head down while closing his eyes to stop any tear from falling down…

Daya still looking down, in low tone: Sir aap lunch karien please, main kha lun ga…

ACP sir nodded in silence while spreading hand on his head who just looked at him in silence and moved his head down again and got engaged with his food in complete silence…

 ** _DEEWANA HAI KOUN, YAHAN BYGANA HAI KOUN,_**

 ** _DAIKHO ZINDAGI BAIKAR JAYE NAAA AAA AAA…_**

When after few minutes, ACP sir who was careful about Daya's doings, looked at him from corner of his eyes and found him struggling to remain in senses because of feeling dizziness and before his head fell on the bed-crown, ACP sir hurriedly wrapped it inside his arms and Daya went unconscious in his father's hands as instead of mixing sedative in Daya's food, on ACP sir's saying, they had mixed the sedative in powdered form, in the plate in which Daya had taken food…

Team was also conscious about Daya and coming there in hurry, Tasha grabbed the tray from Daya's hand while ACP sir with the help of Freddy made Daya lay down comfortably where Vivek had already left to inform the doctor… And seeing the doctor entering inside, team left from there and the doctor got engaged with Daya…

 ** _CHALTY CHALTY JAYE, EK AANDHIIIII, JO AANDHI BHI NAHIN,_**

 ** _MANZIL SY QALAI, KUCH BANDHI, AUR BANDHI BHI NAHIN…_**

After coming out…

Vivek worriedly: Sir, Daya sir uth ker bohut ghussa hoon gy…

Freddy in pain and anger: Hony doo ghussa… Unhien khud ki koe fiker nahin hai humain tou hai na… Abhijeet sir kitna keh k gaye thy unn ka khayal rakhny ka, sir aaien gy tou main kya jawab dun ga unhien…?

Tasha nodded in hurt with: Haan sir… Abhijeet sir ka mission bhi itna lamba ho gaya hai aur idher Daya sir bilkul hi chup ho gaye hain… Bhagwan karey Abhijeet sir aa jaein bs jaldi sy, wohi ab kuch ker sakty hain…

ACP sir in dreamy tone: Sach bhagwan karey woh jaldi wapis aa jaye… (TRIO looked at him feeling something else in his tone when coming back in present, looked at them and found their silent gazes fixed on himself, making his voice firm…) Daya k hosh mein aany k baad tum log uss sy nahin milo gy… Wasey bhi shaam tk woh stable ho jaye ga aur phir woh kisi k bhi kehny py hospital mein nahin ruk'ky ga…

And before TRIO could say something, they turned their attentions towards the doctor who was coming out with his team…

 ** _JAHAN RASTY NY JORA, WAHIN FASLY NY TORA,_**

 ** _MAAIYE BOL BOL HARI, YAHAN SB NY HATH CHOURA…_**

Dr. Pratik looked at ACP sir with: Well I must say sir, yours plan really worked… Daya ny khana bhi kha lia discharge milny ki umeed mein aur yahan ruuk bhi gaya ab hum ny drip bhi dobara laga di hai ussy kyun k woh internally bohut weak ho chuk'ka hai…

ACP sir nodded with: Thank you doctor lekin ab please aap Daya k discharge papers ready kerwa dien kyun k woh hosh mein aany k baa dab aik second bhi yahan nahin rukey ga, bhaly hi ussy yahan sy bhag kyun na jana parey…

Dr. Pratik looked at him in shock with: What…? Woh hospital sy bhag bhi sakta hai…? (ACP sir nodded while heaving a deep sigh and Dr. Pratik nodded with…) Theek hai main papers ready kerwa daita hoon lekin ussy raat sy pehly hosh nahin aaye ga… Sedative ki heavy doze di hai ab ki baar ussy…

ACP sir nodded and turned towards the three with: Tum log ja k formalities complete ker lo…

They nodded and Vivek and Tasha left from there while ACP sir turned towards Daya's room when…

Freddy slowly: Sir…?

ACP sir turned towards him with: Haan…?

Freddy while looking at him: Abhijeet sir theek hain na sir…?

ACP sir recovering from his shock phase, trying to look normal: Kya matlab hai Freddy iss sawal ka, haan…? Abhijeet mission py hai janty ho na tum…?

Freddy nodded with: G sir, pata hai mujhy lekin pata nahin Daya sir ki condition daikh k lg raha hai k shaid kahin na kahin yeh sb Abhijeet sir sy related hai… Sir aur kisi k liye bhi iss tarhan khud ko nahin bhool sakty tou…

ACP sir cutting him with: Freddy faltu k andazy lagana band karo aur chalo, Bureau mein bohut kaam hai…

Freddy nodded in silence and the two left from there towards outside where soon got joined by Vivek and Tasha and they all made their way towards Bureau…

 ** _YEH KOE JANY NAA AAA AAA, K DIL MA'NY NA …_**

 ** _YEH KOE JANY NA, K DIL MA'NY NA…_**

 ** _BIKHAR JAIEN NA…_**

CID Bureau…

After entering inside the Bureau, all got busy with their respective works while ACP sir directly made his way inside his cabin and fall himself on the chair…

After few minutes of getting back his nerves, took out his mobile and dialed Dr. Salunkhy's number…

Dr. Salunkhy after attending the call: Haan Pradyuman…?

ACP sir feeling the tiredness in his buddy's tone, hopefully: Kya reports aaien hai Salunkhy…?

Dr. Salunkhy feeling the urge to hear something positive for his son's health from a father's tone, felt really helpless and trying to console him: Daikho Pradyuman…

And ACP sir's all hopes vanished while a drop fell down from his eye while cutting his buddy with: Salunkhy ussy utha kisi tarhan please… Ussy keh uss ka baap borha ho gaya hai… Mujhy maira hath, maira baita wapis chahiye hai Salunkhy please tu ker kuch, please…

 ** _KAISA HAI JUNOON, KAHIN MILY NA SUKOON,_**

 ** _DAIKHO KAHIN BHI QARAR AAYE NA…_**

 ** _KAHIN BHI QARAR AAYE NA…_**

Dr. Salunkhy in extreme pain and helplessness: Pradyuman tum iss tarhan sy himmet haar doo gy tou kaisy chaly ga yar, haan… Hum koshish…

ACP sir cutting him in hell pain with: Salunkhy wahan Daya khud ko bilkul bhool gaya hai… Aaj Freddy mujh sy Abhijeet ka pouch raha tha… Main kb tk ussy mission py rakhon yar…? Maira dimagh phtt jaye ga Salunkhy, mujhy kuch samjh nahin aa raha hai…

After few moments of complete silence…

Dr. Salunkhy's voice dipped in extreme hurt rose as: Pradyuman ab iss sb ka sirf aik hi hll hai…

ACP sir dejectedly: Kya hll, haan, kya hll…?

Dr. Salunkhy inhaling deeply: Abhijeet mission mein mara gaya…

ACP sir stood up from his chair with great jerk as: Salunkhy tu pagal ho gaya hai…? Abhijeet zinda hai tu kaisy uss k liye yeh…

 ** _DEEWANA HAI KOUN YAHAN BYGANA HAI KOUN,_**

 ** _DAIKHO ZINDAGI BAIKAR JAYE NA…_**

 ** _ZINDAGI BAIKAR JAYE NA…_**

Dr. Salunkhy cutting him in extreme pain: Abhijeet zinda nahin hai Pradyuman… Abhijeet sirf aik living dead body hai… COMA sy patient k wapis aany ki phir bhi umeed hoti hai lekin…

ACP sir cutting him angrily with: Tum easa kaisy bol sakty ho Abhijeet k barey mein haan…? Zinda hai woh, sans chal rahi hai uss ki… (His voice starting turning low and wet while adding…) Theek ho jaye ga maira baita… Phir sy aaye ga Bureau… Tairi lab. mein aa k tujhy preshan bhi karey ga… Mujhy ussy Daya ki shikayt bhi tou lagani hai, woh aaye ga wapis, woh aaye ga…

Dr. Salunkhy who was crying silently hearing his completely broken buddy, trying to make his voice firm: Mairi baat sun'no Pradyuman… Main Abhijeet ka treatment band kerny ka nahin keh raha… Humain kahin sy aik dead-body arrange kerna ho gi aur ussy Abhijeet ki…

And he got stopped in unbearable pain and hurt…

 ** _KAISA HAI JUNOON, KAHIN MILY NA SUKOON,_**

 ** _DAIKHO KAHIN BHI QARAR AAYE NA…_**

 ** _KAHIN BHI QARAR AAYE NA…_**

After few moments of complete silence…

ACP sir while making his voice audible: Daya janta hai Abhijeet humary paas hai… Woh kaisy yakeen karey ga uss sb py…?

Dr. Salunkhy taking deep breath, replied as: Keh daina k tum sirf zahear ker rahy thy k Abhijeet tumhary paas hai k shaid woh iss tarhan sy theek rahy lekin us ski girti health daikh k tum ny ussy sach batany ka faisla ker lia hai aur issi karen tum ussy Abhijeet ki location ya uss ki aawaz nahin suna paa rahy thy…

ACP sir in slow tone: Main ny ussy kaha hai k tum Abhijeet k paas ho…

Dr. Salunkhy in firm tone: Pradyuman ab tumhien apny kahey gaye hr sach ko jhoor ker k aur iss jhoot ko sach ker k Daya k samny lana ho ga…

 ** _DEEWANA HAI KOUN YAHAN BYGANA HAI KOUN,_**

 ** _DAIKHO ZINDAGI BAIKAR JAYE NA…_**

 ** _ZINDAGI BAIKAR JAYE NA…_**

ACP sir in fear: Aur ager Daya ko kuch ho gaya iss sy tou…?

Dr. Salunkhy in light smile: Tumhien lagta hai kya k jb tk Abhijeet hai Daya ko kuch ho sakta hai, haan…? (A sad smile approached ACP sir's lips… Dr. Salunkhy added in meek hope…) Boss yeh sb hum sirf inn ka dihan Abhijeet ki taraf sy hatany k liye ker rahy hain kyun warna tou jb Abhijeet theek ho jaye ga tou phir tou sb kuch theek ho jaye ga na… Bs aik baar issy hosh aa jaye phir sb kuch theek ho jaye ga…

ACP sir nodded in silence with: Theek hai main intizam kerta hoon iss sb ka aur kal hi yeh ho jaye tou theek hai… Daya ko control mein kerna rooz mushkil sy mushkil hota ja raha hai… Aaj bhi bohut mushkil sy handle kia hai ussy…

Dr. Salunkhy replied as: Theek hai Boss tum preshan na ho, main bhi kal aata hoon Bureau…

ACP sir silently: Theek hai Salukhy, rakhta hoon ab… Khayal rakhna tum apna aur uss ka…

Dr. Salunkhy quietly: Hmm, bye…

 ** _KAISA HAI JUNOON, KAHIN MILY NA SUKOON,_**

 ** _DAIKHO KAHIN BHI QARAR AAYE NA…_**

 ** _KAHIN BHI QARAR AAYE NA…_**

And the line got cut from both sides and both went into their pool of thoughts thinking about their plan and the upcoming morning while having not the slightest idea of the upcoming storm as they forgot that man's whole life plans are just a card-house for destiny's simple blow…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N…**

Athi, Hi doll… :) Hahahaha g madam maza tou aata hai mujhy lhaer iss chapter mein puri detail sy bata dia hai k Abhijeet sir ko kya hua hai so aap ko late perhny ka faida hua, suspense zada daer handle kerna nahin para… ;) :P Thanks a lot bach'chy; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shalu, Daikho main ny next chapter jaldi dy dia, kitni baat manti hoon wasey main, hehe… ;) ;) Bs chapter ready ho gaya tou socha post hi ker dun… :) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bhumi98, Iss chapter mein mil jaien gy aap ko aap k sb jawab… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sanjhana, Yar main ny tou first chapter sy hi sb kharab kerny k aspect sy likhi hai story tou ab theek a chance tou banta hi nahin Boss, hehehe… :P :P Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Haha chalo phir aap ko Ramadan mubarik ho, duaon mein yaad rakhna… :) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Naina, Oooh my Lord, that is so sweet of you dear… :) Actually dear whenever I start two stories at the same time the updates issue arise, hehe, as some readers like one while some the other one so cannot delay update of anyone but see today I have posted chapter before time as a treat of Ramadan, hehehe… ;) ;) Ramadan mubarik dear, do remember me in your prayers… :) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shubhangi, Firstly welcome here dear aur yeh kya aaty hi itni sari praise or demands, chalo Abhijeet sir sy related answers tou aap ko iss chapter mein mil jaien gy dear aur baki tou story jaisy jaisy aagy jaye gi, aap ko aur jawab milty jaien gy… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anshu, DUO ko main kaisy milwa dun yar, yeh tou ager Daya sir, Abhijeet si ko dhond paye tabhi kuch ho paye ga na, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Yeah I can understand this thing that's why as soon as the chapter got completed, I have up-dated it… :) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Gori, Hahaha chalo phir aap idea doo, ker daity hain inn ka kuch na kuch, haha… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Artanish, Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Amalia, Bach'chy zara dil mazbot ker k perhna yeh chapter aur next waly k lie tou dil pehly hi concrete ka ker laina, hehehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

LoveDaya, Hahaha idea bohut acha hai lekin main jo likhon gi woh kisi aur ko perha nahin sakti, you know na MRF ager Daya sir py book likhy gi tou woh sirf Daya sir k liye hi ho gi, hahaha… :P :P Hai na, sach mein yar kamal, lajawab aur sarey achy achy adjectives uss scene k liye, sir chaa gaye yar sach mein… :D :D Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Mistic Morning, Chalo iss chapter mein Abhijeet sir sy related answer mil jaien gy sb aur oldie DUO ki planning ka natija kya nikly gay eh next update mein pata chal jaye ga… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

LoveAbhi, Bohut khatarnak ho ga job hi ho ga, hehe… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kiri, Salunkhy sir ko pata nahin hai na k unhon ny jo plan banaya hai woh unhien kitna mehnga perny wala hai kyun k woh bhool gaye k Daya sir bhi plans bana rahy thy… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rukmani, Yeh storm sb kuch badal k rakh dy ga yar, bohut grbr plan banaya hai oldie DUO ny… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Abhijeeteye, Full detail k sath bata dia hai iss capter mein k aap k Abhijeet sir ko kya hua hai lekin ab mairi pitai na laga daina, hehehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Khushi, Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Palak96, Nahin bach'chy paralysis nahin hai, iss chapter mein jawab hai aap k sawal ka… :) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

D, Thanks yar for liking team's concern towards Daya sir, love you… :-* Haha hmm plan tou kafi khatarnak hai, daikhty hain ab iss ka natija kya nikalta hai… ;) :P Hahaha kya karon yar, Daya sir jb tk mairy hath nahin lagty, sir ko easey hi preshan kerti rahon gi main, hahaha… :P :P Bilkul hoon aap ki best friend and tight hug for giving me this place in yours life dear… :-* Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

AbhiDaya Fan, Pata nahin yar, bs uss situation mein wohi scenario samjh aaya aur I think uss mein characters swipe ho gaye hain shaid… :) Mission ka tou abhi kuch nahin miley ga but Abhijeet sir k barey mein full detail mil jaye gi aap ko chapter mein aur baki answers story mein hi milien gy, as remember MRF's rule na…? No answer about story, hehehe… :P ;) Com'on yar, please yar aap sorry nahin bola karo, aap ka review perhty hoye jo itni pyari si smile aati hai mairy face py woh ghayeb ho jati hai iss sy, hehehe… :P :P Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

RAI, Iss chapter mein mil jaye ga jawab dear… :) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Golden Sparrow, Hahahaha thanks yar for liking Freddy's styloe of handling Abhijeet sir's Daya sir [Sirf story k liye diye hain Abhijeet sir ko wasey Daya sir mairy hi hain, hahaha… :P :P] Shukr hai Lord ny aik hi MRF banai hai warna pata nahin iss duniya ka kya banta, hahaha… :P :P Ooohooo lines for Daya sir and me, I am excited for that, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nandita, Yeah you are right… Let's see how costly their plan went for them… ;) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Jhumu, G madam, as I can never have that much courage to negate you, haha… :P :P See you asked to post early and I posted early, how much scared I am from you, ooh my Lord, hahahaha… :P :P :P Ramadan mubarik ho bach'chy, duaon mein yaad rakhna… :-* Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DA95, Thanks dear for liking team's concern towards Daya sir aur toofan aa gaya hai, zara khirkian drwazy band ker k perhna chapter, hehehe… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Priya, Hahaha abhi sy drr gae aap bach'chy phir aap next chapter kaisy perho gi, haha… [Devil smile… :P ;)] Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shalu, No answer about the story dear and no promises about happy ending… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nilpari, Oops, nikal gaya shaid zehen sy, hehe… ;) Guriya main CA ker rahi hoon, abhi AFC level hai, initial stage… :) Abhijeet sir sy related answers iss chapter mein mil jaien gy aur baki tou jb atory aagy jaye gi milty jaien gy jawab… ;) ;) Hahaha g doll, sochti hoon jaldi koe theme, Abhijeet sir ki birthday bhi aa rahi hai tou iss waqt tou MRF ka sara dihan uss sy related koe theme sochny py hai, wasey aap k school kb khulny hai bach'chy…? Thanks a lot doll; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Angelbetu, Hahahaha g jinab daikh lien aap ki di ny maan li choty bach'chy ki request aur jaldi update bhi ker di, ab chota bach'cha khush…? :-* Thanks a lot bach'chy; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Hehehe g yar main jb yeh likh rahi thi tb mujhy doubt hua tha k shaid hum aik hi city mein rehty hain lekin bs phir bhi likh dia main ny, hehehe… :P :P Wasey aaj kal garmi kitni zada ho gae hai yar, tooba bs bandy pighalny ki daer hai, haha… :P :P Ramadan ki pehli sehri mubarik dear, duaon mein yaad rakhna… :-* Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Chotugudda, Pleased to have a review from a silent reader bach'chy and thanks for liking the story, a tight hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Krittika, Bach'chy jaisy jaisy scenario develop hota jaye ga, cheezien disclose hoti jaien gi and don't say sorry yar, you are free to make yours decision freely, I am having no objection with it… :) Thanks a lot dear; love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

* * *

 **Ramadan Mubarik** to all muslim um'mah, may Almighty Allah shower His countless blessings upon you and yours all near-and-dear ones in this Holy month… Please do remember whole universe in yours prayers, Ramadan mubarik again… :)

* * *

Friends reviews are decreasing constantly which is not encouraging for me to update regularly or fastly so please, do review… :)

Here is the next up-date, have a safe journey… ;) :P

* * *

CITY Hospital…

It was around 7 at night when Daya slowly started gaining back his senses and waking up completely, he looked around and seeing him still in same room, sat up with jerk and got extremely shocked after looking at the time…

Daya to himself: Saat bj gaye lekin main soo kaisy… (And then remembering the whole, got angry with…) Mujhy sir py bharosa kerna hi nahin chahiye tha, jaan boujh k kia unhon ny yeh sb… (Furiously…) Aaj ka pura din brbad kerwa dia aur ab tou team bhi mil gae hai sir k sath, sb k sb miley hoye hain aur mujhy pagal bana rahy hain…

And throwing the sheet away, getting frustrated, he pulled out the drip-needle and stood up and was about to step forward when got stopped in his tract seeing Dr. Pratik coming inside with his team…

Daya angrily: Aap logon ny yeh theek nahin kia bilkul bhi…

Dr. Pratik stepping ahead, calmly: As a cop aap ko yeh ghalat lagta hai aur as a doctor mujhy iss mein kuch ghalat nahin lagta… (While forwarding a plastic bag…) Aap ki accessories aur bhaly hi aap ka discharge ho gaya hai but you better take care of yourself and not to get exert much…

Daya throwing a burning glance on him, left from there with fast steps while grabbing his things… He moved out from the hospital and taking a cab moved towards DUO's home…

DUO's Home…

Daya entered inside the home and directly went in Abhijeet's room and falling on bed, silently started staring at the ceiling…

 ** _CHITHHI NA KOE SANDAIS…_**

 ** _HOOO CHITHHI NA KOE SANDAIS,_**

 ** _JAANY WOH KOUN SA DAIS, JAHAN TUM CHALYYY GAYE…_**

He was having no measure of passing minutes when his trance got broken with his mobile ring-tone and grabbing his mobile, he looked at the caller ID and taking deep breath…

Daya attended the call with: Haan Lal'lan…?

Lal'lan enthusiastically: Saab kaam ho gaya…

Daya instantly got seated straight with: Kya…! Sach keh rahy ho na tum…?

Lal'lan nodded with: Haan saab, roti ki kasam, kaam ho gaya hai…

Daya stood up with great excitement and pleasure with: Thank you Lal'lan, thank you so much… Tu nahin janta tu ny kitna bara kaam ker dia hai…

Lal'lan smiled with: Saab bara kaam tou tb ho ga jb Abhijeet saab humary paas hoon gy… Aagy kya kerna hai saab…?

Daya taking deep breath: Haan ab kal…

And he kept telling him about their next step while pacing in the room and after ending the call, hurriedly dialed another number and as soon as the call got attended…

Daya instantly: Suun Ballu taira kaam ho gaya hai na…?

Ballu nodded with: Haan saab, maira kaam tou aik dum pak'ka ho gaya hai…

Daya nodded with: Chal phir aik aur kaam ker…

Ballu asked as: Haan saab bolo…?

Daya inhaling deeply: Mujhy Bureau k bahir mil, aadhy ghanty mein…

Ballu nodded with: Theek hai saab, pohanchta hoon…

And the call got ended by both sides and Daya looked at Abhijeet's face but now there was a spark present in his eyes…

Daya strongly: Boss b sab sirf aik aakhri step reh gaya aur phir hum aik sath hoon gy…

 ** _CHITHHI NA KOE SANDAIS,_**

 ** _JAANY WOH KOUN SA DAIS, JAHAN TUM CHALY GAYE…_**

And he left from there with firm steps and then soon moved out from the home and in Quails, which was dropped in their by their mechanic, rushed towards Bureau in bullet speed…

CID Bureau…

After around twenty minutes, he stopped the Quails at some distance from the Bureau and completed the remaining journey on feet and standing in front of Bureau, looked around for Ballu who signaled him from behind the trees and Daya moved towards there…

Ballu asked as: Haan saab, kyun bulaya mairy ko…?

Daya while instructing him as: Main ander ja raha hoon, koe bhi khatra dikhy, signal dy daina, samjhy…?

Ballu in shock: Aap apny hi Bureau mein chori chupy ghus rahy ho saab…?

Daya strictly: Jitna kaha hai uss sy zada koe baat nahin, aankhien aur kaan khuly rakhna…

And he left from there, receiving a node from the later…

Daya entered inside the Bureau building stealthily from the backside door and directly made his way inside ACP sir's cabin and seeing the door locked, took out his pen-knife and then opening the lock, entered inside… He started his search by inspecting each and every corner of the cabin but got nothing so coming out, he somehow locked the door again and made his way towards his next destination…

 ** _CHITHHI NA KOEEEE SANDAAAAIS,_**

 ** _JAANY WOH KOUN SA DAAAIS, JAHAN TUM CHALYYY GAYE…_**

 ** _JAHAAAAN TUM CHALY GAYE…_**

Forensic Lab…

Daya entered inside the lab. and started searching there for any clue or document but got nothing and in frustration when was about to move out, something caught his attention… Daya moved closed towards that wall and looked at painting confusingly…

Daya while looking keenly at the painting, to himself: Yeh painting terhi lg rahi hai… (While moving torch on his borders…) Lagta hai jaisa issy haal-filhal mein hilaya gaya hai yahan sy…

And placing the torch on the near-by table, Daya took off the painting from the wall and a brown colored paper-bag fell near his feet… Daya getting confused, placed the painting aside and after getting seated, grabbed that envelope and in torch light emptied it on floor and got shock seeing a file ad few X-Rays coming out from it…

Daya while grabbing the X-Ray, looked at it in torch light and murmured as: Yeh tou brain k X-Rays lg rahy hain…

And striking something, instantly placed it aside and grabbing the file, opened it and started reading it and got hell shocked seeing Abhijeet's name present in front of patient's name and in hurry he started going through the details and the more he was reading, more sweat drops were started covering his forehead when at last file fell down from his trembling hands… And while standing, he started taking back-steps while fixing his stare on that file…

 ** _ISS DIL PY LAGA K THHES, JAANY WOH KOUN SA DAIS,_**

 ** _JAHAN TUM CHALY GAYE…_**

Suddenly he started feeling the air around him was not enough to breath properly and he rushed out in the backside terrace and while standing there, started taking deep breaths when at last fell on his knees while bursting out in tears, hiding his face in his hands… After few minutes of calming down his emotions, he stood up again and entering inside again, grabbed that file and took out the XEROX of that file and placing the file and painting back as they were, left from there with the copy of all reports and X-Rays…

Daya after coming out from the Bureau building, sent Ballu back with few instructions and himself went towards the beach and reaching there, silently sat on his specific spot while looking at the tides in silence…

 **4th Day Morning…**

Seeing new morning arriving, he came out from his thoughts and inhaling deeply made his way towards their home…

DUO's Home…

Daya entered inside the home and directly made his way inside Abhijeet's room and stood in front of his photo…

Daya in anger and hurt: Kya lagta hai tumhien k itny aaram sy mujhy chour k janey dun ga tumhien…? Tumhien bhi kya main itna kamzor lagta hoon, haan…? Main kamzor nahin hoon samjhy tum, main kamzor nahin hoon… Kya lagta hai sir ko k main tumhien uss haal mein daikh nahin paon ga…? Issi liye nahin aany dy rahy na mujh tumhary paas…? Tou tum bhi suun lo kaan khol ker k main sach mein tumhien uss haal mein nahin daikh paon ga, mrr jaon ga main, issi liye tumhien zindagi mein wapis aana ho ga Abhi, tumhien wapis aana hi ho ga…

And he left from there while throwing the envelope bag on bed and entering inside his room, he directly made his way towards the bathroom and opening the shower, stood under it and then getting exhausted sat there while wrapping his arms around his legs…

 ** _AB YAADON K KAANTY, ISS DIL MEINNN CHUBHTY HAIN,_**

 ** _NA DARD THHAHERTA HAI, NA AANSUU RUKTY HAIN…_**

After getting bit relax and composing himself, he stood up and turning off the shower moved out from the bathroom and changing his clothes moved towards Abhijeet's room…

Daya after entering inside the room, grabbed his mobile from the bed and dialed a number…

A person from the other side: Hello Daya…? Yar sb theek hai, inti subah subah call ker rahy ho tum…?

Daya taking deep breath: Sorry Rishab tum…

Rishan cutting him with: Daya baat kya hai…? Sb theek tou hai na…?

Daya silently: Rishab mujhy milna hai aaj tum sy, bohut urgent hai…

Rishab in serious tone: Daya baat kya hai yar tum bohut tense lg rahy ho…

Daya in tensed tone: Yar mil k bataon ga… Kahan aur kb mil sakty ho tum…?

Rishab feeling the seriousness of the matter: Ghar aa jao tum ager aa sakty ho tou ya phir…

Daya cutting him hurriedly: Main aadhy ghanty mein pohanch raha hoon, bye…

And he cut the line without even giving any chance to Rishab to reply and gabbing the file and few other things, he rushed out from the home in bullet speed…

 ** _TUMHEIN DHHUNDH RAHA HAI PYAR, HUM KAISY KAREIN IQRAR,_**

 ** _K HAAN TUM CHALY GAYE…_**

After around 25 minutes, he was present on Rishab's door-step while waiting the door to get open after ringing the door-bell…

Rishab after opening the door: Aa jao Daya… Tumhara hi wait ker raha tha main…

Daya while entering inside: Sorry Rishab itni subah subah tumhien…

Rishab cutting him strictly: Apni formalities apny paas rakho aur baitho main coffee lata hoon…

Daya wiping off his sweat while sitting on couch: Nahin Rishab uss sb ki zarort nahin hai yar bs pani la doo please…

Rishab nodded and left from there and soon returned and served him water and juice with snacks and then sitting beside him: Ab batao k easa kya hua hai jo tum itny preshan ho gaye k 45 minute ka rasta 25 minute mein teh ker lia… (Hearing silence in reply, added caringly…) Abhijeet tou theek hai na…?

Daya looked at him and then while looking around: Bhabhi aur Roshan kahan hain…?

Rishab calmly: Dono aik hafty k liye Roshan ki nani g k ghar gaye hain aur iss waqt ghar py mairy aur tumhary elawa dosra koe nahin hai, tou tum aaram sy apni baat ker sakty ho…

Daya silently grabbed that envelope and taking out the file and X-Rays, forwarded them towards Rishab, who grabbed them confusingly and started reading the file and after few minutes looked at Daya with jerk as…

Rishab shockingly: Daya yeh sb kya hai…?

Daya in pain: Rishab tum khud aik neurologist ho, mujh sy zada achy sy samjhty ho k yeh kya hai…

Rishab looking at him: Lekin yeh sb Abhijeet ko kaisy…? Tum ny reports perhein hain kya…?

Daya nodded silently with: Rishab tum Abhijeet ko treat ker sakty ho kya…?

Rishab worriedly: Daya iss mein saaf saaf likha hai k Abhijeet aik PVS-patient hai aur easey patients aik zinda lash sy zada…

Daya rashly while standing: Maira Abhi zinda lash nahin hai samjhy tum, nahin hai woh zinda lash…

 ** _EK AAH BHARI HOOO GI, HUM NY NA SUNI HO GI,_**

 ** _JAATY JAATY TUM NY, AAWAAAZ TOU DI HO GI…_**

Rishab looked at him in extreme pain and while standing, softly pressed his shoulder in silence as he knew well that words were meaningless at the time… He softly grabbed Daya's arm and made him sit beside him and while getting seated beside him…

Rishab initiated in slow tone: Daya, Persistent Vegetative State yani PVS-stage COMA sy bohut zada buri stage hoti hai… COMA mein patient ki wakefulness aur awareness dono hi present nahin hotien jb k PVS mein patient wakefulness tou phir bhi hoti hai lekin uss mein koe awareness nahin hoti, iss mein life support system ki zarort nahin hoti lekin iss ka sb sy bara negative point yeh hai k COMA mein phir bhi aakhir waqt tk umeed hoti hai k patient wapis aa sakta hai lekin PVS mein hr guzarta din, patient ko zindagi sy dour ly k ja raha hota hai… Aur koe bhi doctor akely patient ki iss stage ko confirm nahin ker sakta, kafi tests aur process k baad patient ko PVS declare kia jata hai… (Showing Abhijeet's brain X-Ray…) Yeh daikho… Abhijeet k iss condition mein hony ki wajah uss k srr py lagny wali yeh chot hai, yeh head-injury js ny uss k brain ko damage ker dia hai… (Inhaling deeply said as…) Patient jitna jaldi iss condition sy bahir aa jaye otni hi umeed hoti hai uss ki recovery ki aur jitna zada time woh issi condition mein rahy, otny hi uss k recovery k chances minute hoty jaty hain… (Added in low tone…) Abhijeet ki reports mein saaf likha hai hai k four hafton sy zada Vegetative state mein rehny ki wajah sy a buss ki stage aur zada khatarnak ho gae hai, matlab ab woh PVS patient hai aur kuch Western countries mein, ager patient k wapis aany ki koe umeed na bachy tou legal process k baad mercy-killing ki ijazat…

And he stopped as Daya looked at him with great jerk, having lots of fear in his eyes and: Matlab sir log Abhi ko maar dien gy kya…?

Rishab looked at him in shock and pain and softly pressed his shoulder, consolingly with: Tum ho na uss k sath tou…

Daya cutting him in hell pain and helplessness: Main nahin hoon uss k sath yehi cheez tou sb sy zada takleefdeh hai mairy liye…

 ** _HR WAQT YEHI HAI GHAM, USS WAQT KAHAN THY HUM,_**

 ** _K JB TUM CHALY GAYE…_**

Rishab in confusion: Matlab kya hai tumhara Daya…?

After few minutes of complete silence…

Daya's voice dipped in extreme hurt rose as: Abhi ko ACP sir aur Dr. sahab ny kahin chupa dia hai aur mujhy uss tk pohanchy nahin dy rahy… (Daya turning towards him…) Rishab please mujhy tumhari help chahiye…

Rishab strongly: Daya, main Abhijeet ka treatment karon ga and I promise ussy theek kerny k liye apni jaan laga dun ga…

Daya with sad smile: Haan Rishab yeh main janta hoon k tum zaror koshish karo gy lekin mujhy tumhari help aik aur cheez k liye bhi chahiye hai…

Rishab in alert mode: Kaho kya kerna hai mujhy…?

Daya told him his work… Rishab firstly got shocked but then assured Daya with great confidence… They both for few hours, discussed about each and every point of their next step and then Daya left from there after thanking him, leaving Abhijeet's reports and X-Rays with him…

CID Bureau…

Daya entered inside CID Bureau and found no one else there so looked at his wrist-watch to find 07:26 AM, so inhaling deeply he stepped ahead and after getting seated on his chair, switched on the computer, and opening Google, started searching different things while sidewise noting down the relevant information with him…

 ** _CHITHHI NA KOEEE SANDAIS, JAANY WOH KOUN SA DAIS,_**

 ** _JAHAN TUM CHALYYY GAYE…_**

 ** _JAHAAAN TUM CHALY GAYE…_**

He was very much engrossed in his work when hearing someone footsteps coming towards there; he hurriedly shut down all the windows and cleared all the browsing history and soon team-members entered inside and found him busy with files…

No one of them was having the courage to talk to him so after wishing him morning in scared tone and receiving a silent node from the later, they made their ways towards their respective desks… Around 09 ACP sir also came there and directly made his way inside his cabin after giving a silent node to the team as a reply of their morning wish…

They all were busy in their works when after around half-an-hour Freddy's mobile and after ending the call, he looked at Daya…

Freddy in slow tone: Sir…

Daya busily: Hmm…?

Freddy hesitantly: Sir Forensic sy call aai hai, doctor sahab ny bulaya hai…

Daya looked up at him in confusion with: Kyun…? Hum ny tou koe case bhi nahin bhijawaya aaj…?

Freddy slowly: Pata nahin sir, doctor sahab bohut preshan bhi lg rahy thy…

Daya nodded while again getting busy with the file: ACP sir ko bata doo aur tum log chaly jao…

Freddy nodded silently and obeyed him and ACP sir after coming out from the cabin: Salunkhy ny sb ko bulaya hai tou puri team hi aye gi lab. mein aur mujhy koe argument ya lame excuse nahin chahiye…

And he moved ahead with team and sighing heavily Daya too stood up and left with the team towards the Forensic Lab…

Forensic Lab…

Team entered inside and found Dr. Salunkhy standing near a dead-body looking really helpless and in great pain… Team stepped ahead and…

Vivek casually: Doctor sahab kyun bulaya aap ny humain yahan…?

Dr. Salunkhy looked at him and then towards ACP sir and then to Daya who was looking away like not interesting in anything…

Dr. Salunkhy taking deep breath, in slow tone: Yeh dead-body aur yeh DNA reports HQ sy aai hain…

Freddy confusingly: Tou kya hua, sir…?

Dr. Salunkhy inhaling deeply, looked at him with: Tou hua yeh Freddy k yeh la… (Took deep breath and in one breath…) Yeh dead-body Abhijeet ki hai…

Daya and the team looked at him with great jerk, looking in extreme shock while Dr. Salunkhy started crying in low voice while turning his back towards them…

 ** _ISS DIL PY LAGA K THHES, JAANY WOH KOUN SA DAIS,_**

 ** _JAHAN TUM CHALY GAYE…_**

Daya in hell shock and disbelief: Maar dia… (Oldie DUO looked at him stunned while he added in same tone…) Mairy Abhi ko maar dia… (While taking back-steps and looking at the two with, shouted loudly with…) Maar dia mairy bhai ko, khoon ker dia uss ka aap dono ny mil k, aap dono qatil ho mairy bhai k, suna qatl ker dia aap ny ussy…

The oldie DUO were looking at him in extreme stunned phase and they hadn't expected that kind of reaction from him even in their dreams while Daay was looking at the in full rage with red angry eyes and team was looking in hell pain, shock and confusion but least they all had idea that it was just the starting as the game had just began…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N…**

Khushi, Waow yar lucky girl, Aditya sir ki speech enjoy bhi ker li, bari fast nikli bhae aap tou, haha… ;) ;) Wasey yeh koe recent award show tha kya…? Naam batana iss ka, main bhi daikhon gi net py, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot doll, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shubhangi, Arrey aap tou pichly chapter mein hi roney lg gae tou iss chapter mein kya baney ga aap ka, hehehe… ;) ;) Dear iss chapter mein puri tarhan sy toofan aa gaya hai aur bohut luch tehes-nehes ker gaya hai tou zara dihan sy perhna chapter… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Yar PVS ka intro. last chapter mein dia than a, yeh aik brain desease hai issy vigil COMA bhi kehty hain, you can say it is a slow death if the patient is not returning in consciousness at time… :) Sweety story sy related koe reply nahin, haha, iss chapter mein dhamaka ker dia hai main ny aura b main under-ground hony lagi hoon, hahaha… :P ;) Haan yar shukr hai achy ja rahy hain rozey… :) Love you doll with world's tight bone crushing hug… :-* :-* Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you sweety… :-*

Guest, Nahin dear mujhy koe idea nahin hai Poonum k iss tarhan sy ghayeb hony ka, sorry… :) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

23Diya, Dant ks sy per gae aap ko…? :o Zaror koe ulti seedhi herket ki ho gi tabhi pari ho gi dant, sach sac h batao ya kia ab…? ;) :P Hahhahahah achy bach'chy sheekaitien nahin lagaty hain Diya, wasey yaad aaya aap tou achi bach'chi ho hi nahin na, yeh tou FF ki the famous naughty girl hai, hahaha… :P :P Main koe na koe chak'kr chila k Daya sir ko mana hi lung i as sir sy withdraw tou main ker hi nahin sakti na, chalo thori si dant bhi khani pari tou kha lun gi wasey bhi mujh py kahan dant ka asar hota hai, hahaha… :p ;) Arrey bach'cha yar mairi doll ki story torcher nahin ho sakti mairy liye lekin bs aaj kal time nahin mil raha hai bilkul bhi tabhi late hi hoye ja rahi hoon ussy perhny mein, eid ki chuttion mein perhon gi ab pak'ka IA… :) :-* Hahahaha then I am obliged doll, tight hug… :-* Hmm bach'chy jo thehry, garam khoon tou garam dimagh bhi hoon gy hi na aur ager dimagh bhi Abhijeet sir ka ho tou phir tou direct boiling point py hi touch karey ga, hehehe… ;) :P Hahahha arrey rehny doo yar aap iss disguise kerny ko kyun k main guess kerny k mamly mein kafi weak hoon tou ager na paker pae tou aap ko yunhi ghalat-fehmi ho jaye gi k aap bholi bhali bach'chi ho… ;) ;) Hahaha phir kahan tk pohanchi aap ki research…? Pata lagaya kya iss disease ka…? Yar yeh disease tou barey funny tariky sy samny aai as yeh theme mairy paas aa gae thi lekin pehly main Abhijeet sir ki iss condition ka reason kuch aur banana chah rahi thi lekin woh bohut common lg rahi thi tou dimagh ko yahan wahan bhagaya and then thanks to Google, types and reasons of brain death likha aur phir purey doo hafton sy bhi zada ki research k baad yeh story post kerna start ki hai main ny aur iss story ko re-transform bhi kerna para, kafi kuch change kerna para lekin bs idea innovative tha tou ker dia main ny, hehehe… ;) ;) Hahaha hai na abhi iss chapter mein daikhna becharon k sath hota kya hai… :P ;) Bach'cha zada impatient na ho na yar, sb kuch story mein hi miley ga easey main kuch nahin batati… :P ;) Hahahaha chalo iss chapter mein aap ki aik baat tou maan li main ny ab daikh lo koun si mani hai… ;) ;) ;) Thanks a lot doll, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

RAI, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rukmani, Yup finally oldie DUO ka bhi koe plan fail hua, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Palak96, Iss chapter mein tou sb grbr hi grbr hai Boss tou bukhar theek hony k baad hi perhna chapter… ;) ;) Wasey bach'chy aap ny buhar charhawaya kaisy hai yar…? Khayal rakho apna aur proper care karo… Ge well soon doll… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

CID Daya Abhi fan, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sanjhana, Thanks Boss for giving me free hand about the ending of the story, tight hug… :-* Haha g bs Daya sir kafi pasand hain mujhy tou unhien copy kerti rehti hoon main bhi, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Honey, Hahahaha arrey yar iss chapter mein tou main ny aap py zulm k pahar toor diye hain tou ab kya ho ga maira, hehehe… :P ;) Yar Ramadan muslims ka festival hota hai na, daikho aap ko tou naam bhi nahin pata hai iss ka issi liye muslim friends ko wish kia… :) Thanks dear for your wishes aur aaj jao jaldi sy main gate khol k rakhon gi… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Amalia, Arrey yar mein ny iss chapter mein jo ker dia hai na, hahaha… ;) ;) ;) Yar shukr hai jitna drr lg raha tha ptny mushkil lg nahin rahy rozey, b sab Allah ji aik aadh barish ker dien tou mosam thora mazey ka ho jaye… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Athi, Hahahaha arrey nahin bach'cha thora pani shani pee k perhna yeh updatem behosh nahin ho jana, hehehe… :P ;) Daikho ab Daya sir ki MRF tou main hoon aur aap ki aik baat bhi maan li hai main ny lekin ks tarhan mani hai, hahaha… [Devil smile… ;) ;)] Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you too dear and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

LoveAbhi, No answer about the story dear wasey shaid iss chapter mein hi aap ki query ka answer hai… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anshu, Thanks a lot sweetu, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Artanish, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Jhumu, Khaer mubarik dear… :) I hope aap k rozey bhi achy guzar rahy hoon gy… :-* Hahaha hai na, darti hoon na main aap sy, daikho phir sy jaldi up-date ker di aur iss baar thori long bhi ki hai… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

D, Hahahaha hai na oldie DUO ko andaza hi nahin tha k unnk aplan unhien py palat jaye ga, Daya sir ko zada hi halka ly lia inhon ny, hahaha… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Golden Sparrow, Hehehehe bs issi liye tou aik hi MRF rakhi ta k Daya sir ko koe confusion na ho dhondny mein, hahaha… ;) :P Wasey ab tou maiy baal bho safaid hony lagy hain Daya sir k intizar mein, lagta hai koe chak'kr chilana parey ga Boss, haha… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kirti, Thank you dear for your Ramadan blessings, tight hug… :-* G yar iss chapter mein bari grbrain honi hain so be ready for them, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shalu, Tight hug to you dear for doing this much effort for posting your review, love you laods dear, tight hug… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DA95, Arrey nahin bach'chy mujhy tou Biology ki definition bhi nahin aati, hehe… Bs yar main story post kerny sy pehly uss sy related research aur homework kafi kerti hoon lekin phir bhi hr bari koe na koe mistake nikal hi aati hai, hehehe… :P ;) G janab iss chapter mein aa gaya toofan puri shiddat sy aur kya kuch baha ly gaya zara himmet sy perhna… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

AbhiDaya Fan, Sorry yar no answer about the story but may be yours answers are in this very chapter… ;) ;) Hahaha what a name you have given to oldie DUO, I liked it, haha… ;) :P Hahahaha arrey yar yeh discrimination nahin hai, chapter length story theme py depend kerti hai yar… Main ny first chapter mein hi mention kia tha k iss story k chapters ki legth in comparison to my other stories choti ho gi… Wasey yeh wala chapter thora legthy hai previous chapters sy so I hope it will be a help for me to end-up your complaint… ;) ;) ;) Yar I have already wrote this whole chapter and the track of the story was already in my mind so I am extremely sirry dear but I have already done something in his chapter and I better request you not to read this chapter to save yourself from getting hurt, sorry again dear… :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bhumi98, Yeh cheez shaid iss chapter mein pata chal jaye gi aap ko… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Mistic Morning, Thanks a lot dear for liking the ghazal, it is one of my favorite too… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Priya, You will find yours answers in this chapter doll… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nilpari, Ops sorry yar as adat nahin hai tou thora time lagy ga adat banty banty, hehe… ;) ;) Acha ji tou second July sy start ho raha hai aap ka school, chalo main try tou kerti hoon lekin zada umeed nahin rakhna mujh sy, hehe, lekin main likhon gi zaror mairi doll ki request py but kb tk likh paon gi yeh idea nahin hai mujhy koe… :) :-* Thanks a lot doll, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nandita, Of course dear, in this world every one should pay for their wrong-doings so why not oldie DUO…? I just wish their punishment may not be more than what they can bear… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Krittika, Thanks dear for wishing me Ramdan… :) Pleased to know k aap rook nahin pae khud ko… ;) ;) Hahaha zara dil ko mazbot ker k perhna yeh update… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Naina, Thanks dear for making e part of your prayers… :) Yup so here is yours next up-date, read it after tiding seat-belts, hehehehe… ;) :P :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Angelbetu, Bach'chy story sy related sb answers tou story mein hi milien gy aap ko aur kuch cheezien iss chapter mein bhi pata lg jaien gi… :-* Hahaha bs main obedient hi bohut hoon na kya karon, hehehe, daikho iss baar bhi fast update dy di na warna yeh update raat ko aati… :P ;) ;) Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

FAD, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear and firstly welcome here dear… :) Thanks dear for yours Ramadan wishings… :) Hahaha dear friendship kerny k liye kisi bahany ki zaror thori perti hai but I really liked yours this cute act and thanks a lot for yours kind words, I am really obliged… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

* * *

 **RECAP...**

Daya gaining back his senses, left the CITY hospital and reached their where got a call from his informer telling him that the work assigned to him by Daya had been done so after ending the call there, Daya went in CID Bureau and getting nothing from ACP sir's cabin he went in forensic lab, from where he got Abhijeet's reports which he later discussed with one of his neurological surgeon friend who told him that according to Abhijeet's reports, Abhijeet is a PVS patient which means he is going through wakefulness unconsciousness and mercy killing is allowed in this case... Daya reached at Bureau where according to oldie DUO's plan, Dr. Slaunkhy called them in forensic and presented them a dead-body by telling it Abhijeet's body and Daya misunderstood there as the oldie DUO had killed his brother... Now next...

* * *

So friends here is the next update, please read it with strong hearts, wish you people a safe journey… ;) ;) ;)

* * *

Forensic Lab…

The whole team and oldie DUO were looking at Daya in extreme shock whose eyes were saying that if those were not his seniors, then they would not be standing there alive when finally…

Freddy with some force came out from the shock and uttered as: Daya sir aap…

Daya cut him in extreme rash with: Khabardar jo maira naam apni zaban py laye tou… Mairy Abhi ko marny mein tum logon ka bhi hath hai, samjhy… (The three looked at him stunned who added in same anger, rash and pain…) Main ny kaha tha na mujhy jana hai lekin tum logon ny inn ka sath dia, mujhy sedative dy diye… (While signaling towards the dead-body…) Daikho ab kya kia inhon ny, maar dia mai…

Dr. Salunkhy cutting him in anger: Daya hosh mein aao… Pagal ho gaye kya tum… Janty bhi ho kya bol rahy ho… Hum kyun marien gy Abhijeet ko, haan…?

Daya in extreme anger and pain: Kyun k woh boujh bn gaya tha aap dono k liye… ACP sir k liye tou woh sirf aik officer hi tha tabhi jb woh inn k khayal mein CID k laik nahin raha tou maar dia ussy…

ACP sir in harsh tone: Daya tumhara dimagh bilkul kharab ho chuk'ka hai, jo mun mein aa raha hai bak'ky ja rahy ho… Abhijeet mission mein…

Daya cutting him rashly: Sir aap jhoot bol rahy hain kyun k Abhijeet mission sy dhai mahiny pehly aa gaya tha aur uss k srr py lagni wali chot k chalty aap logon ny ussy ghayeb ker dia tha…

Oldie DUO looked at him stunned while the other TRIO was completely quite, understanding nothing when…

ACP sir gaining back his senses, trying to make his voice firm: Daya jhoot main ny ab nahin bl k tb bola tha jb tum ghar aaye thy Abhijeet k barey mein pouchny k liye… Woh kahin hota tou hi tou main tumhari uss sy baat kerwata na, jb k woh kahin tha hi nahin…

Daya in anger: Aap tb nahin bl k ab jhoot bol rahy hain sir… (And while saying so, with slow steps he stepped ahead towards the dead-body and in moist tone…) Aap sb k sb miley hoye hain aur aap sb ny mil k mara hai Abhi ko… Lekin main ab mairy Boss ko aap logon k paas nahin rehny doo ga, kisi keemat py bhi nahin…

And saying so with trembling hands, he removed the sheet from the face of the body and instantly took a back step with great jerk seeing his buddy's face with closed eyes present there… Seeing their Abhijeet sir there, team also started crying while Daya was looking like a statue, standing there while fixing his stare on the face of the person…

ACP sir in wet tone: Daya yeh sach hai k main ny itna time issy chupa k rakha kyun k main nahin chahta tha k tumhien sach'chai pata chaly lekin tumhari girti hue sehet ny mujhy majbor ker dia k main yeh sach samny ly aaon…

Tears started rolling down from Daya's eyes in speed and while stepping forward, he placed his trembling hand on the cheek of the person and in extreme pain and wet tone: Boss…! Abhi, daikho aankhien kholo please, main hoon Daya… Abhi utho na… Boss please…

And feeling his whole energy coming to an end he finally burst out in tears loudly while placing his head on the chest of the person when after few moments, moved back with jerk and looked at the face of the person confusingly and then taking out his hand, looked at it keenly…

 ** _PATA YAR DI YARI DA ENJ LAGDA,_**

 ** _JIDON YAR NU YAR DI KHICH HOWEY…_**

And all who were looking at him in extreme pain, got shocked seeing him stepping back while wiping off his face…

Daya turning towards Dr. Salunkhy: Doctor sahab aap ny iss dead-body ka DNA test kia hai kya…?

All got extremely shocked, listening him using him the word "Dead-body" instead of "Abhi" while…

Dr. Salunkhy slightly shook his head with: Nahin Daya… HQ ny DNA reports sath hi…

Daya while cutting him as: Sir aap iss ka DNA test karien please, main aata hoon…

And he immediately left from there leaving the remaining in shock and confusion behind when…

Freddy in extreme hurt: Sir yeh sb kaisy hua…? Abhijeet sir easey kaisy ja sakty hain humain chour k…?

ACP sir just gave him a silent glance and inhaling deeply, in slow tone: Salunkhy DNA test ker ly tu, hum log Bureau chalty hain…

And he left from there with his team in same silence…

CID Bureau…

When after around twenty minutes, Daya returned in the Bureau and found a mourning atmosphere inside…

Daya while stepping ahead: Salunkhy sir reports dy gaye hain kya…?

The team looked at him in pain and hurt hearing such calm tone from him and…

Tasha shook her head a little with: Nahin sir, koe reports nahin aaien abhi…

Daya nodded while stepping towards his desk with: Ja ker apna kaam complete karo sb, aansu bahany k liye bohut time miley ga baad mein…

Team looked at him in shock and pain and…

Freddy in hurt: Sir aap iss tarhan sy kyun ker rahy hain…? Abhijeet sir ko kitni takleef ho rahi ho…

Daya cutting him in anger: Tumhien Abhi ki fiker kerny ki zarort nahin hai Freddy… Tum logon ny jo kerna tha woh ker dia, samjhy…

Freddy getting hurt, coming in bit anger: Sir hum logon ny aakhir easa kia kya hai jo aap iss tarhan sy keh rahy hain…?

Daya while looking at him with red angry eyes: Tum janty thy na mairy khany mein sedative hai, janty thy ya nahin…?

Freddy nodded in firm tone with: G, janta tha main kyun k woh main ny hi daly thy aur woh iss liye k mujhy Abhijeet sir keh k gaye thy aap ka khayal rakhny ko… Mujhy unhien jawab daina tha issi liye…

Daya cutting him in anger and rash: Jao ly k aaye hain tumhary Dr. Salunkhhy tumhary Abhijeet sir ko… Jao aur ja k jawab doo ussy ab… (Freddy moved his head down in extreme pain while Daya added in extreme hurt…) Tumhien andaza bhi nahin hai Freddy k tum ny kya ker dia hai yar…

 ** _EDROON MAIN NIKLA, ODRON OO NIKLY,_**

 ** _TY MULLAQAT GALI DY VICH HOWEY…_**

Freddy looked at him with moist eyes while Daya turned back his concentration towards the file present in front of him with: Mujhy kal ki case-file complete ker k doo Freddy, main check ker lun…

Freddy with down head moved back and started trying to concentrate with his work…

While on the other side, after entering inside the cabin, ACP sir dialed Dr. Salunkhy's number and…

Dr. Salunkhy after attending the call, tiredly: Ab main kya karon Pradyuman…?

ACP sir taking deep breath: Salunkhy hum ny humary records mein Abhijeet ki sb details change ker k iss aadmi ki details daal dien hain tou ager Daya khud bhi finger-prints waghaira k hisab sy koshish kerna chahy ga tou result wohi aaye ga, tu bs DNA report ly k jaldi aa…

Dr. Salunkhy in tensed tone: Pradyuman mujhy Daya k itny calm behavior sy drr lg raha hai… Uss k dimagh mein zaror kuch chal raha hai… Mujhy yeh khamoshi kisi bohut barey toofan k aany sy pehly ki khamoshi lg rahi hai…

ACP sir trying to make his voice firm: Salunkhy kuch nahin ho ga, kuch nahin karey ga woh tu bs jaldi aa ja…

Dr. Salunkhy nodded with: Main aa raha hoon thori daer mein… Bye…

And the call got ended from both sides when after around an hour Dr. Salunkhy entered inside the Bureau and the team except Daya immediately stood up seeing him there and…

Freddy hurriedly while moving towards him: Sir reports aa gaien na…? Woh humary Abhijeet sir nahin hain na sir…?

Dr. Salunkhy looked towards Daya who also came to know about his presence after hearing Freddy's voice and now while standing on his place, was looking at him in silence and calm when he turned his gaze hearing…

ACP sir's voice as: Kya reports aaien hain Salunkhy…?

Dr. Salunkhy taking deep breath; replied as: Finger prints Abhijeet k finger prints sy match ho gaye hain aur DNA bhi match ho gaya hai…

Team started crying hearing that while few drops fell down from oldie DUO eyes but Daya's eyes were completely dry…

Daya in straight tone: Matlab aap ki reports k mutabik woh body Abhijeet ki hai, hai na…?

Dr. Salunkhy nodded with: Haan Daya ager tum chaho tou…

Daya cut him in tease tone: Nahin doctor sahab, main uss body k sath kuch bhi kerna nahin chahta aur aap ki reports py pura bharosa hai tabhi tou aap ko kaha tha na dobara test kerny ka…

And saying so he left from there with fast steps leaving the remaining in extreme pain and hurt behind and…

Vivek in wet tone: Abhijeet sir ny yeh acha nahin kia iss tarhan hum sb ko chour k chaly gaye aur kuch nahin tou Daya sir k barey mein hi soch k ruuk jaty easey kaisy…

And he got cut by a firm voice as: Vivek, Abhi mairy barey mein mujh sy bhi zada sochta hai aur uss ny iss baar bhi mairy barey mein socha hai… (In strong tone…) Woh bohut jald mujhy apny paas bula ly ga daikhna tum…

His tone and words shivered other badly while he moved towards Dr. Salunkhy with firm steps and…

Daya while forwarding him a photo-frame having Abhijeet's smiley photo, in keen tone: Yeh Abhi ki tasveer hai sir kyun k uss dead-body ko Abhi ki dead-body aap ny declare kia hai tou ab yeh sam'man bhi aap hi lien aur uss ki tasveer ko Bureau ki deewar py lagaien…

Dr. Salunkhy looked at him stunned as he never expected that kind of step from Daya and sweat-drops started covering his forehead when…

Daya again in same calm tone: Kya hua sir, ab Abhi tou nahin aa sakta tou km sy km uss ki tasveer tou rehni chahiye na Bureau mein…

Dr. Salunkhy looked towards ACP sir who was also looking in extreme shock with blank mind when after grabbing the frame in Dr. Salunkhy's hand with some force, Daya stepped towards ACP sir and…

Daya while forwarding a _Haar_ towards him: Sir kyun k aap ny ussy apna bara baita banaya tha tou uss ki tasveer py yeh haar aap charhaiye ga…

ACP sir looked at him stunned and instantly and unintentionally took a back step when Daya with fixed stare on him, added calmly: Freddy kareeb k kisi pandit ji ko phone ker k bulwao, ACP sir k baity ki sharat pooja issi Bureau mein ho gi aur aaj hi ho gi… (Daya with red angry eyes…) Ab sir k baity ki aatma ko shanti tou milni chahiye na aur tum log bhi ghar ja ker kapry badl ker aa jao, aaj Bureau mein pooja ho gi…

The three in extreme pain and hurt left from there and Daya in chewing tone: Plastic surgery kerwany sy koe bhi XYZ maira Abhi nahin bn sakta hai sir… Yeh natak aap logon ko kitna mehnga perny wala hai iss ka andaza bhi nahin hai aap ko kyun k bhaly hi yeh natak aap logon ny shuru kia hai mager issy khatam ab main karon ga…

 ** _WAJJY TEER JUDAI DA VICH SEENY,_**

 ** _ZAKHAM DOO HOVEN, DARD EK HOWEY…_**

And grabbing the _haar_ in rash manner in stunned ACP sir's hand, he too left from there with fast steps while oldie DUO exchanged an extremely tensed glance and looked at the things in their hands and tears of helplessness fell down from their eyes in speed…

After around two hours they all were present in CID Bureau in white dresses looking in great hurt and pain while the _pandit ji_ started doing the _pooja_ and even half of the _wid'dhi_ was not done when ACP sir collapsed and team hurriedly started attending him and…

Dr. Salunkhy in worry: Pradyuman…! Pradyuman…!

Daya in calm tone: Doctor sahab yahan nahin uthien gy sir, hospital ly jana parey ga shaid…

Dr. Salunkhy while avoiding meeting gaze with him, to the team: Chalo jaldi issy hospital ly k chalty hain… Tasha ambulance ko phone…

Daya cutting him again: Neechy khari hai ambulance… (All looked at him in shock… Daya in tease while looking at Dr. Salunkhy…) Sir ki halat daikh ker lg hi raha tha k ambulance ki zarort per sakti hai…

Dr. Salunkhy just moved his gaze away and with team took him out while…

The pandit ji: Baita pooja sampat nahin ho saki… Iss bach'chy ki aatma ki shanti k liye pooja dobara kerni ho gi…

Daya nodded while joining hands with: G pandit ji, main bata dun ga sir ko…

Pandit ji nodded in light smile and spreading hand on his head left from there with his fellows…

Daya remaining alone in the Bureau, sat on his knees in front of his buddy's photo with: I am sorry Boss, main janta tha sir yeh pooja kuch bhi ker k rook dien gy lekin sir ny itni bari baat bol di tumhien ly k tou bs mujhy ghussa aa gaya aur ker dia main ny yeh sb… Aur…

And he got stopped hearing his mobile ringing and after looking at the caller ID, attended the call…

Daya silently: Haan Rishab, kya hua…?

Rishab smilingly: Daya initial step complete ho gaya hai…

Daya's face lit-up with: Sach…?

Rishab nodded with: Haan sb intizam ho gaya hai… Tumhien Abhijeet ki location k barey mein kuch pata chala…?

Daya while looking at Abhijeet's photo: Bs samjho pohanch hi gaya hoon Boss k paas…

Rishab in broad smile: Great work Daya… Chalo phir iss waqt ghar ja k rest karo kyun k mujhy pata hai k tum aaj raat ko hi apna kaam ker lo gy tou uss k liye tumhara frsh rehna bohut zarori hai…

Daya replied as: Rishab main…

Rishab cutting him with: Mujhy kuch nahin sun'nna hai Daya, bs jo kaha hai woh karo warna Abhijeet k theek hoty hi sb sy ussy main tumhari shikayet lagaon ga, samjhy…?

Daya in low tone: Rishab tum ny file perhi hai na yar, maira Abhi theek ho jaye ga na…?

Rishab in consoling tone: Daya vishwas sy tou bari sy bari mushkil aasan ho jati hai yar, tum bs apna vishwas kamzor na perny doo aur sb sy pehly ussy wahan sy nikal k apny paas lao kyun k ussy theek kerny k liye sb sy pehly uss ka humain milna zarori hai na…?

Daya nodded in strong tone with: Tum theek keh rahy ho Rishab… Chalo main raat mein call kerta hoon tumhien…

Rishab nodded with: Theek hai Daya, khayal rakhna tum apna bhi, bye…

And the call got ended from both sides and inhaling deeply, Daya stood up and then left the Bureau, taking Abhijeet's photo-frame with him and after getting inside the Quails, drove off from there…

DUO's Home…

After around two hours, Daya reached home and after entering inside, directly went in his own room and packed his all essential stuff and clothes in the travelling bags and then coming inside Abhijeet's room, packed his stuff too and then fell on his bed while looking at the ceiling when after few minutes, grabbed his mobile and after dialing a number, attached the mobile with his ear…

Lal'lan after attending the call: Haan saab, kya kerna hai mairy ko…?

Daya in strong tone: Lal'lan aaj raat ko taiyar rehna, full-and-final action aaj raat ko hi hai…

Lal'lan nodded strongly with: Theek hai saab, jo aap ny bola tha, sb intizam ho gaya hai…

Daya nodded with: Theek hai, raat ko dus bajey, ussi jagah py…

And he cut the line and dialed another number and after the call got attended…

Daya instantly: Suun Ballu, aaj raat ko dus bajey ussi jagah py, samjh gaya…?

Ballu nodded with: Haan saab, apun ka sb intizam ho gaya hai…

Daya nodded with: Dihan rakhna Ballu, tairy kaam mein ghalti sy bhi kisi ghalti ki jagah nahin hai…

Ballu nodded confidently: Saab achy sy daikh lia hai sb kaam, aap bilkul fiker na karo…

Daya replied with: Chal raat ko milty hain phir…

And he cut the line and then while sitting on bed took two sleeping pills because of knowing well the need of fresh mind at night and closing his eyes, lay down again…

A Dark Street…

Around 10 at night, few people could be seen standing near a broken wall in complete silence and attentive mode…

Voice-01: Saab uss Arav ko gehri neend sula dia hai aur apny qabzy mein hi hai woh, tou ab aap aaram sy ander ja sakty ho, uss sy ander jany ka card aur rasta bhi samjh lia tha sahi sy…

Daya's low voice got heard as: Haan Ballu woh sb samjh aa gaya hai mujhy… Lal'lan information pak'ki hai na tairi…?

Lal'lan confidently: Soo tak'ka pak'ki khaber hai saab… Yehi woh jagah hai jahan Abhijeet saab ko rakha hua hai…

Daya nodded with: Theek hai Lal'lan tu yahin rukna jb tk main signal na dun aur Ballu tu gari taiyar rakh, hum ander jaty hain…

The two nodded while Daya and Rishab entered inside after wearing the specific uniform of the workers, wore there…

The Under-ground Den…

The two were moving forward with extreme care and caution, trying their best not to come in contact with anyone and for that they wore the face-masks too, to hide their faces while in way Daya was making quite, all those who were coming in contact with them… When finally they saw that room from where a doctor with few staff members was coming out and the two understood well who was inside so after exchanging a glance with each other, they moved ahead with cats-paw and after opening the door with extreme care the too entered inside and before the burse present inside could create any clutter, he was sent deep asleep by Rishab's injection, who reaching close to Abhijeet, turned towards Daya while signaling him to step forward…

Daya who was standing on door started moving ahead taking small steps, looking like he was in some trance as was able to hear his own heart-beat… Finally he reached close to the figure, who was laying there in the world of darkness and for a moment Daya could not recognize him, yes Daya could not recognize the figure present there as his brother… How could he be his brother…? Where those shiny eyes had gone…? His that hair, which were the charm of his brother's personality were nowhere present there… A weak, dull and skinny figure was laying there… He could not be his brother… Getting scared from the harsh reality, Daya started taking back steps even without touching his reason of life while tears were rolling down on his face in speed when Rishab grabbed his arm and the way Daya looked up at him was enough to make him understand what the person laying in front of them means to this figure and giving a silent pat on his shoulder, with sign language he asked him to move out…

Daya nodded him absent-mindedly while Rishab hurriedly did necessary medication to Abhijeet and signaled Daya lifted his brother in his arms with extreme care and got shocked realizing his brother had lost so much weight while as soon as he lifted Abhijeet up from the bed, the alarm turned on and getting shocked the two exchanged a glance and then hurriedly ran from there and somehow managed to come out from the den where Lal'lan was waiting for them and after making Abhijeet sit on wheel-chair they moved towards the car and…

Daya in great hurry: Rishab tum log dosri gari mein niklo aur inhien distract karo, main Boss ko ly k jata hoon…

Rishab nodded and ran from there with Lal'lan while Daya after making Abhijeet lay down on stretcher…

Tapped the glass with: Ballu nikal jaldi yahan sy, jaldi…

Ballu drove off from there but the cars were continuously behind them where inside Daya was busy with Abhijeet and was continuously in contact with Rishab too, who was also telling of being followed by two cars, when at a point, changing the track, Ballu took the car in the jungle and the cars who were behind them, also entered inside when a loud BOOM in front of them, forced them to apply the brakes and coming out from their rides they hurriedly moved at the spot to find the ambulance had fallen thousands miles down from the cliff…

 ** _GHULAM FAREEDA YARI DA MAZA TAD AONDA,_**

 ** _LASHAAN DOO HOVEN, QABAR EK HOWEY…_**

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends to kill someone is a legal offence, haha, thought to remind you people, hehehe… ;) :D :P

Please friends take care of your love ones, more than yourselves, love you all… :) :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N…**

Friends, I am soo sorry cannot reply yours feed-back as from yesterday I am not well, just completed the chapter to post it on expected day… Will reply yours feed-back with next chapter, sorry again… :)

A BIG THANKS and TIGHT HUG to those who gave their precious feed-back in the last chapter, I am truly obliged, thanks once again, love you all… Stay safe and blessed… :-* :-*

* * *

 **NOTE FOR WYDT READERS…**

Friends the next up-date of the story may be late because of my health issues I hope you people will forgive me for this, sorry in advance for making you people wait… :-* And I know one thing k aap log mujhy woh story khatam kerny doo gy ya nahin, hahaha…? ;) ;) As iss baar main ny uss ki feed-back jaldi perhi ta k pata chaly k last chapter mein kya kuch chahiye hai aap logon ko tou woh tou itni lambi list bn gae phir sy, hehehe… ;) :P Aur list tou jo bani so bani itny sarey friends naraz ho gaye… :o Yar main ny tou mazak mein kaha tha century kerny ka aap log tou serious hi ho gaye, haha, ab mujhy samjh nahin aa rahi k main ussy kya karon as issy extend kerny k liye phir iss ka track badlna parey ga aur yeh jo kuch aap logon ko chahiye especially DUO moments yeh sb FBs mein hi possible ho ga, mujhy please zaror answer kerna iss sb ka as mujhy sach mein kuch samjh nahin aa raha k main kya karon ab… I need you people's help regarding this thing, tight hug to you all, stay safe and blessed… Keep smiling love you all… :-* :-*

And **Mistic Morning** aap k sath main ny larai kerni hai, abhi mairi tabiyt theek nahin hai, baad mein karon gi, hehehe, jana nahin kahin, love you... :-*

* * *

 **RECAP…**

Salunkhy sir took a dead-body in CID Bureau, telling him as Abhijeet sir's body but Daya sir recognized it that Abhijeet sir's face was given to someone else through plastic surgery and so he demanded a _sharat pooja_ for Abhijeet sir and while the _pooja_ was going on in Bureau, ACP collapsed, resulting the stopping on the _pooja_ at the same moment… Later, Daya sir got succeeded in locating Abhijeet sir in an under0ground den and somehow he managed to took him out from there with him but destiny played well again with the two and their ambulance fell down thousands miles down from the cliff… Now next…

* * *

The Jungle…

The people were standing there on the edge of the cliff while looking thousands miles down when a car stopped behind them with great voice and all turned towards the new arrivals and found oldie DUO rushing out from their ride…

ACP sir while hurriedly approaching them: Harshat kya keh rahy thy tum phone per, haan…?

Dr. Harshat taking deep breath in slow tone told the whole while adding: Sir hum logon ny peecha kia unn ka lekin…

ACP sir cutting him in extreme rash: Itni tight security hony k baad bhi kaisy koe Abhijeet ko ly ja…

And before he could complete, another car stopped their with great voice and the person present inside, rushed outside in extreme hurry and panic and ignoring the presence of all others, rushed towards the edge of the cliff…

While exclaiming loudly: Daya…! Abhijeet…! Daya…! Ballu…!

Oldie DUO was looking at him in stunned phase uttered as: Daya…?

Dr. Salunkhy hurriedly stepped forward and while turning the person towards him with jerk who was still calling the two…

Asked in extreme fear and shock: Daya ly k gaya Abhijeet ko…?

The person looked at him in extreme anger and harsh: G, ly gaya tha woh apny bhai ko aap logon ki qaid sy… (Signaling towards the edge of the cliff, in extreme pain…) Daikhien chaly gaye woh dono… Ab karien unhien alag aap log, chaly gaye woh dono…

And he burst out in tears while hiding his face in his hands while oldie DUO was feeling they would collapse at any moment when…

The second person while pressing the first person's shoulder: Rishab saab kuch nahin hua ho ga Abhijeet saab aur Daya saab ko aur Ballu bhi bilkul theek…

And he too started crying when they all turned their attentions towards the rescue-team's cars, who arrived there and…

Dr. Harshat in low tone: Sir inhien main ny phone ker k bulaya hai…

But no one was there in that state to answer him while the rescue team workers, after coming out from their cars, looked down from the cliff from where not even the whereabouts of ambulance were visible…

Rescue-team-head while turning towards oldie DUO, in professional tone: Sir ambulance bohut onchai sy neechy khae mein giri hai… Lashien… (All looked up at him great jerk while he added…) milna bhi lg-bhg na-mumkin hai…

ACP sir shook his head with: Nahin… Mairy baiton ko kuch nahin ho sakta… Tum apni team bhaijo neechy, mairy baity zaror milien gy…

Rescue-team-head nodded him with: G sir neechy ja ker tou hum dhondien gy lekin aap log zada umeed nahin rakhiye ga please… (And then turning towards his team…) Taiyari karo, neechy ja k dhondna ho ga…

The team workers nodded and after doing the precautionary measures, they started climbing down the cliff while…

Rescue-Team-head while turning towards them: Sir aap log please ghar jaien, jaisy hi kuch pata chalta hai hum aap ko bataty hain…

But all present there, denied that thing in a very strict way while after around two hours long search finally the team came back and…

The Rescue-Team worker to his head: Sir, kuch nahin mila… Hum logon ny bohut neechy tk ja ker daikha hai lekin kuch nazar nahin aa raha shaid ambulance bohut neechy giri hai, kisi ka bhi zinda bachna bilkul na-mumkin hai…

Rishab in anger while looking at him: Kya fazool bkwas ker rahy ho tum… Khud sahi sy dhonda nahin aur keh rahy ho k woh mil nahin sakty, haan…

The Rescue-Team-head, calmly: Sir yeh khae takriben 18,000 feet gehri hai aur ambulance itni onchai sy neechy giri hai… Iss waqt andhera bhi kafi ho raha hai, hum log kal dobara dhondien gy lekin umeed nahin hai k itni onchai sy girr k koe zinda bach paya ho ga…

And with his team he left from there while Lal'lan with some force; took Rishab with him and others also left now only oldie DUO was left there…

Dr. Slaunkhy in moist tone: Pradyuman chalo yahan sy, subah rescue team aa k dobara koshish karey gi, mil jaien gy woh dono…

ACP sir in extreme pain, still looking in front of him with: Daya ny bola tha k woh bohut jald Abhijeet k paas chala jaye ga… (With trembling finger while pointing towards the direction…) Ly gaya Abhijeet apny bhai ko apny sath… Woh sach mein kisi py bhi bharosa nahin kerta hai apny bhai ko ly k, mujh per bhi nahin… (In extreme hurt and moist tone…) Aur ya phir main ny khud hi mairy baiton ka vishwas toor dia js ki itni bhayanak saza dy gaye dono mujhy, itni bhayanak saza…

Dr. Salunkhy in extreme pain, pressed in shoulder with: Sambhalo khud ko Pradyuman, daikhna subah zaror koe achi khaber miley gi, chalo ab yahan sy tum…

And with some force he took him out from the jungle and the whole night no one of them slept…

ACP sir's Home…

ACP sir was present inside his study while sitting on rocking chair in silence, resting his head in head-rest with closed eyes when few voices hit his ear as…

 _A firm voice followed by a light knock: Aap ny bulaya sir…?_

 _ACP sir nodded with: Haan, ander aao Abhijeet, baitho…_

 _Abhijeet after grabbing his seat, caringly: Kya baat hai sir, aap preshan lg ragy hain…?_

 _ACP sir while forwarding an envelope: Yeh HQ sy aaya hai… (Abhijeet confusingly grabbed that while ACP sir added…) Tumhary liye mission aaya hai Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet looked up at him with: Kb jana ho ga sir…?_

 _ACP sir taking deep breath: Aaj raat ko hi… (Abhijeet nodded while ACP sir added in concern…) Abhijeet iss mission k barey mein briefing tumhien HQ khud dy gi lekin main bs itna jaan paya hoon k iss mission mein risk factor bohut zada high hai…_

 _Abhijeet feeling the seriousness in his senior's tone: nodded confidently with: Sir please aap bilkul chinta nahin karien, dosry missions ki tarhan yeh mission bhi zaror successful ho ga…_

 _ACP sir nodded worriedly with: Main janta hoon Abhijeet k tum hr baar ki tarhan apna mission zaror pura ker k hi lot'to gy lekin iss baar khatra bohut zada hai kyun k yeh aik joint mission hai aur forces ki apas mein jo tussle rehti hai ussy tou tum janty hi ho…_

 _Abhijeet nodded with: G sir lekin main ny pehly bhi joint mission kiye hain, aap chinta nahin karien please, kuch nahin ho ga mujhy…_

 _ACP sir nodded taking deep breath with: Aik sy derh mahina estimated time hai, exact tumhien HQ hi bata paye ga… Aur iss waqt tum ghar jao aur rest karo, aaj raat ko unn ki gari aaye gi tumhien lainy…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and bit hesitantly: Sir…!_

 _ACP sir knew well that tone of his elder son and nodded slightly with: Hmm bata doo Daya ko lekin otna hi jitna batana chahiye…_

 _A small smile got appeared on Abhijeet's face and he stood up with: Thank you sir… (And then taking a pause…) Sir aap please khayal rakhiye ga apna bhi aur Daya ka bhi… (ACP sir looked at him in light smile who added caringly…) Aur sir ager mujhy wapis aany mein koe aik doo din aagy peechy ho jaien tou please Daya ko sambhal lijiye ga, woh bohut zada disturb ho jaye ga warna…_

 _ACP sir nodded in affectionate smile with: Tum ny jitna bigar dia hai na ussy, tumhary elawa koe nahin sambhal sakta hai ussy lekin main koshish puri karon ga… (Small sweet smile was present on Abhijeet's face while ACP sir softly…) Best of luck Abhijeet and report back here, soon…_

 _Abhijeet nodded confidently with: Yes sir…_

 _And receiving a smiley node from the later, he left from there with firm steps…_

Few tears silently rolled down from the corner of his eyes and ACP sir while looking at the blur image of DUO's smiley photo present in his hands, said in extreme pain and moist tone: Main nahin sambhal paya tumhary bhai ko Abhijeet, main kuch bhi nahin sambhal paya… Sb kuch sambhalny ki chah mein main ny sb kuch gawa dia, sb kuch…

And he just threw his head back on the head-rest while crying in low voicw while on the other side…

Dr. Salunkhy was sitting in front of his room's window while looking outside in complete dark but was mentally present in a far-away place from there…

 _An Un-known Building…_

 _Oldie DUO entered inside a building in tension and confusion from where taken in front of a room by the attendant present there and after knocking the door and getting permission the two entered inside…_

 _The person sitting on the chair there, in extreme serious tone: Please have a seat you two…_

 _Oldie DUO got seated there and Dr. Salunkhy in confusion: DIG sir, why have you asked for me too…? Is there something very serious…?_

 _DIG sir nodded with: Yes, it's about your officer, Senior Inspector Abhijeet, who was in a mission…_

 _ACP sir was not feeling good from the tone of the later and askingly: Was…? But you have said that the mission time has extended… (Hearing silence in reply added restlessly…) Sir, please tell me what happened with my officer…? Where is he…?_

 _DIG sir in consoling tone: Calm down Pradyuman… I have called you two here to tell you the whole… (Taking few moments pause, added…) The mission got over four days back and on the final action day our officers met with an encounter on the third floor of an under-construction building with the gang involved in that human-trafficking around the country where to save his fellow officer from falling down from the building, Abhijeet pulled him to the other side and in that his focus got disturb from the goons' side and taking the advantage of that micro-second ignorance, one of them pushed him down from there…_

 _ACP sir uttered in extreme shock: You mean Abhijeet fell down from the third floor of the building…?_

 _DIG sir nodded with: Yeah and he got severe head injury as a result of that fall…_

 _Seeing ACP sir not in the condition to speak any further, Dr. Salunkhy in great scare: Where is he sir…? Is he alive…?_

 _DIG sir nodded while inhaling deeply with: Yes he is alive but has went in Vegetative state…_

 _Dr. Salunkhy in extreme shock: What…! (DIG sir nodded in silence… After few moments of complete silence, Dr. Salunkhy in extreme hurt…) Sir, why haven't you told us the whole earlier…?_

 _DIG sir in professional tone: Because of the risk factor of the mission as Abhijeet played a vital role in the whole mission therefore it was very much possible that after knowing about his condition any of his enemy would decide something harmful for him so we decided not to disclose this news by any means but until get something about him and now knowing about his condition thought to tell you both about him…_

 _ACP sir, who got the idea from Dr. Salunkhy's tone and worry that something really worst, had happened with his son, uttered while trying to make his voice firm: Sir, can we see him please…?_

 _DIG sir nodded and the two also stood up seeing him standing and they silently in fear and tension followed him and after passing through two three passages they finally entered inside a room and oldie DUO got stopped in their path seeing the shine of CID Mumbai laying there in complete silence and dark… After few moments pause, they stepped ahead and with moist eyes touch the figure present there while a drop fell down from ACP sir's eye… Seeing his buddy's condition…_

 _Dr. Salunkhy consolingly: Pradyuman preshan nahin ho, jaldi uth jaye ga yeh…_

 _ACP sir looked at him who encouraged him through eyes and taking deep breath, he turned towards his senior and…_

 _ACP sir in composed tone: Sir please I want to take my officer with me…_

 _DIG sir while trying to make him understand: Pradyuman it is really risky… He is not in the condition to defend himself and you cannot be with him 24/7…_

 _ACP sir in convincing tone: Sir please… I will not expose him, not even in front of team and will under-ground him… But please I want to take him with me…_

 _DIG sir nodded with: OK Pradyuman but then you must do some necessary arrangements and then you can take your officer out with you…_

 _ACP sir nodded with: Thanks you sir…_

 _And after taking the permission, the two moved out from there after throwing a moist glance on CID Mumbai's brain…_

 _After coming out from the building…_

 _ACP sir in straight tone: Salunkhy, Abhijeet kb tk theek ho jaye ga…?_

 _Dr. Salunkhy looked at him in pain and tried to console him with: Bohut jal…_

 _ACP sir cutting him with: Sachs ach bata Salunkhy, jo bhi hai sach sach… Mujhy sochna hai k mujhy Daya ko batana hai ya nahin…_

 _Dr. Salunkhy shook his head with: Pradyuman mairi mano tou jb tk Abhijeet puri tarhan sy hosh mein nahin aa jata kisi ko bhi kuch mtt batao…_

 _ACP sir looked at him in great hurt and shock as that simple answer, answered his so many other quires and fears too and in silence he left from there followed by his friend…_

The ringing of alarm took Dr. Salunkhy out from his thoughts and after looking at the time, he stood up and getting fresh came out from the room to see ACP sir and found him coming out from his room and after exchanging a glance both averted their gazes and in same silence left from there towards outside and after around half an hour both were present on that cliff spot again with rescue team… After around three hour long search, the rescue workers came up and…

Rescue-Team-Worker: Sir hum ny bohut neechy tk ja ker daikha hai aur kafi neechy aik jali hue ambulance ka dhancha sa dikha hai lekin khae itni gehri hai k lashon ka milna namumkin hai aur ab tk tou shaid jalgli janwar…

ACP sir cutting him in extreme anger: Mun band rakho tum apna, aagy aik shabdh bhi mtt bolna samjhy…

Rescue-Team-Head consolingly: Sir hum log samjh sakty hain k aap logon per kya beet rahi hai lekin sach'chai yehi hai k aap k baity ab iss duniya mein nahin rahy… Aap log jitni jaldi hi unn k liye pooja rakhien ta k bhagwan unn k aatma ko shanti dy…

And throwing a consoling look on them, he left from there with his team and oldie DUO in extreme hurt and pain left from there…

CID Bureau…

Around 10'o clock, the team who was present on their respective seats in complete silence with red wet eyes, moved their heads up and got shocked seeing ACP sir's condition and…

TRIO hurriedly: Good morning sir…

Freddy while stepping forward: Sir ab aap ki tabiyt kaisi hai…?

ACP sir in complete silence: Freddy pandit ji ko Bureau bulwao…

Freddy looked at him in pain and before he could say something, ACP sir stepped ahead from there and the three got confused seeing him moving towards the wall instead of the cabin and extreme pain and hurt came in their eyes seeing him hanging Abhijeet's photo there and after few moments extreme shock and disbelief took the place of few moments back feelings seeing him hanging Daya's photo beside his brother and…

Freddy instantly: Sir yeh aap kya ker rahy hain…? Daya sir ki tasveer kyun…

ACP sir turned towards him in extreme hurt after hanging _Haars_ on them and lighting _Dia_ under both photos and…

ACP sir in moist tone: Yeh dono kabhi jaty hain kya kahin akely…? Daya ny kaha tha na Abhijeet bula ly ga ussy apny paas tou ly gaya woh apny bhai ko apny sath hamesha hamesha k liye…

Vivek in stunned phase, hardly uttered as: Kaisy, sir…?

ACP sir looked at him and in wet tone told them the whole about accident and Freddy in extreme restlessness: Lekin sir yeh kaisy ho sakta hai… Abhijeet sir tou yahan hai na humary paas tou…

ACP sir cutting him with: Woh Abhijeet nahin hai… (TRIO looked at him stunned who added…) Daya ko pata lg gaya tha k woh Abhijeet nahin hai tabhi jaan boujh ker uss ny woh pooja kerwany ka kaha ta k main sach batany py majbor ho jaon lekin main ny behosh hony ka natak ker k pooja rukwa di aur woh akela nikal para Abhijeet ko dhondny aur uss ko uss jagah sy nikal ker ly ja raha tha aur rasty mein unn ki ambulance khae mein…

And he stopped with heavy throat while the three getting no head-and tail of the whole…

Tasha in great pain: Sir ks sach ki baat ker rahy hain aap aur ager woh Abhijeet sir nahin hai tou Abhijeet sir thy kahan aur aap ny easa natak kyun kia…?

ACP sir looked at her with: Abhijeet ka mission dhae mahiny pehly khatam ho gaya tha lekin ussi mein uss k srr py bohut gehri choti aai js k chalty woh Vegetative state mein chala gaya aur pichly dhae mahinon sy ussi state mein rehny k karen ab woh Persistent Vegetative State patient bn gaya tha aur hr guzarta din ussy aur gehry andhero aur zindagi sy aur dour ly jar aha tha lekin tum sb log uss k barey mein pouchna shuru ho gaye thy issi liye mujhy woh natak kerna para ta k tumhara dihan Abhijeet per sy hat'ta sakon…

Freddy coming in anger: Abhijeet sir zinda thy aur aap ny humain bola k woh chaly gaye, aap humain bata sakty thy na k sir beemar hai, hum sb dua kerty sir k liye, sir theek ho jaty ya km-sy-km Daya sir ko tou bata daity aap…

ACP sir in hurt: Nahin bata sakta tha Daya ko kyun k ager ussy bata daita tou woh Abhijeet ko janey nahin daita aur uss ki zindagi aur zada takleefdeh bana daita…

Vivek in hurt: Daya sir, Abhijeet sir ki zindagi takleefdeh bana daity…?

ACP sir nodded with: Haan kyun k PVS-patient ko ager jaldi hosh na aaye tou phir kabhi hosh nahin aata aur iss ka end-point mercy-killing…

Freddy cutting him in extreme shock: Matlab aap Abhijeet sir ko maar daity sir…? (ACP sir shivered a little with that query and moved his gaze away without replying… Freddy coming in anger…) Aur aap ny easa kaisa soch lia k jo Daya sir, Abhijeet sir ki beemari ko brdasht nahin ker paien gy woh unn ki moot ki khaber seh lien gy…?

ACP sir trying to remain firm: Kyun k jb humain pata ho k humara apna ab humary sath nahin hai, aik conformity aa jaye tou hum iss hai ya nahin hai ki situation sy nikal ker aik stable point py pohanch jaty hain… Mujhy laga tha k Daya roye ga, lar'ry ga, cheekhy ga lekin ahista ahista Abhijeet ko diye hoye uss k vachan aur hum sb ka sat hussy wapis ly aaye ga lekin ussy pata lg gaya k woh Abhijeet nahin hai aur sb ghalat ho gaya, sb kuch tabah ho gaya…

Freddy in moist tone: Sach mein sir sb kuch khatam ho gaya, sb kuch…

And he instantly left the place in tears and hurt and Vivek rushed behind him while ACP sir went inside his cabin and Tasha remaining alone in the Bureau, with teary eyes looked at her brothers' smiley photos hanging side-by-side on Bureau wall seeming like the two were in great peace and sooth now…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends take care of your love ones, more than yourselves… Love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N…**

Guest, Hehe dear aap ny apna naam mention kia hi nahin tou main aap ko naam sy reply kaisy karon…? ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Palak96, Bach'chy ab aap ka bukhar kaisa hai…? Do take proper care of yourself, bukhar zada lamba nahin rehna chahiye guriya… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Khushi, Yeah dear I'm fine now, thank you… :) Haha birthday kb hai aap ki…? I'll try my best to give you your gift dear… :) Wah wah wah Aditya sir tou chah gaye yar, sir itna kmm bolty hain na mager bolty bara solid hain, maira dil ker raha hai k sir ko aik hug dy dun, hehehe… ;) ;) Sir ko tou dy nahin sakti lekin mairi itni pyari si doll k liye aik tight sy bhi tight squeezing hug for telling me Abhijeet sir's words and the detail of the award show, I will definitely watch it in Eid holidays, love you doll, muahh… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

FAD, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam bach'chy… :) Thanks dear for giving me the idea about that story, tight hug… :-* Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

CID Abhi Daya fan, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Amalia, Hahaha nahin mujhy easa bilkul nahin laga tha though mani ny koshish kafi kit hi but my friends here are much intelligent and I am really glad on this… :D ;) Nahin ker rahi jinab aap ko ghlat sabit, fiker not… ;) Hmm shaid aur phir chuttian bhi nahin hain na tou thakawat ki wajah sy shaid thori grbr chal rahi hai aaj kal… Wasey aadha Ramadan tou guzar bhi gaya aur pata bhi nahin chala yar, bohut tezzi sy gaya hai Ramadan… :) G dear main Pakistan mein hi rehti hoon, Dat'ta ki nagri mein… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DA95, Nahin bach'chy that all was not the dream… :) Kuch nahin yar garmi ki wajah sy tabiyt grbr ho gae thori, maira yeh chalta rehta hai, hehe… ;) ;) Hai nay eh kaisy ho sakta hai DUO aik dosry ko na pehchany…? ACP sir ny bach'chy ko under-estimate ker dia, hehehe… ;) :P Hahah yar sirf stories ka homework hi acha kerti hoon main, college ka kaam kerty hoyr tou jaan nikal jati hai mairi, hehehe… :P :P Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sanjhana, Don't worry Boss, story ka name aur summary bhi tou justify kerni hai na, haha… ;) :P Thanks dear, I'm fine now, tight hug… :-* Hahaha khurafati dimagh, aik tou sir k bhai ko kidnap ker lia ab sir ny apna dimagh chilaya apny bhai ko apny paas laney k liye tou sir k dimagh py shak, ghor klyug hai, hahaha… :P :P OKz so you are Abhijeet sir's fan,c halo aagy sy main aap ko Boss hi bulaya karon gi, theek…? ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Honey, Hahahaha chalo rehny doo kuch bhi na kaho aap, main ny phir bhi sb suun lia, hahaha… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

LoveAbhi, Nahin bach'chy jb complete ho jaye ga tou main tag lagaon gi, tight hug… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Gori, Haha thanks dear, tight hug… :-* Kuch nahin yar I'm fine now bs shaid garmi ki wajah sy problem ho gaya thora, mairy sath yeh chalta rehta hai, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Hamdard DUO, Haha yeah yar I can understand this thing completely so no worries about it, tight hug… :-* I'm fine now dear, thank you… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

D, G yar mujhy bhi yehi lg raha hai, bohut zada garmi hai yar sach… :-/ Hahaha kya plan hai yar wasey WYDT k barey mein, bs inn sb ko air-plane k jhooly hi dilati jaon main, hahaha… :P :P Hahaha g g, Daya sir mujhy bataye bina tou kuch kerty hi naihn hai na, barey obedient hain sir, hahaha… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Sorry dear for making you crying, tight hug… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

NAZ-D, Thanks doll, I'm fine now, tight hug… :-* Haha ker di Allah ny DUO py aur aap py khaer… :P Arrey main ny kya kai, main thori drive ker ahi hi ambulance, hahaha… :P :P Hai na, kitny cute lg rahy thy calm and composed Daya sir, hehehe… ;) ;) Yar aadha amadan guzar bi gaya aur pata bhi nahin chala… Yar zada tr bahir sy order kerty hain aftari, time nahin hota cook kerny ka wasey hi doo hi tou hain hum tou dil bhi nahin kerta zada kuch banany ka… :) Chalo aap ki yeh long update wali baat tou last update mein puri ho gae ho gi… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Shalu, Thanks dear for your wishes, tight hug… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rukmani, Hehe bs yar ker dia jo samjh aaya, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam bach'chy… :) Kuch nahin yar, garmi ki wajah sy ho gae shaid thori grbr, hehe… ;) ;) Hahahaha sahi hai bhae, bs dono families ko shuttle-cock hi banae rakhon, haha… :P :P Thanks doll for your prayers, tight hug… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bhumi98, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Naina, Yeah dear I'm fine now, thank you… :) You will see this in the chapter… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Priya, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ssb, Firstly welcome here dear, tight hug… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

AbhiDaya fan, Please dear don't say like this, abhi tou hum ny bohut maza kerna hai yar, please don't even think like this again, world's tightest hug to you dear, love you… :-* :-* You are right dear and I think it mainly because of generation difference as we don't think in the way our parents are used to think as I observed our generation more practical than just following what our ancestors did and this the main point of conflict between us two… :) Hahaha chalo main drr gae aur mairy alfaz bhi wapis ly liye so ab no fight… :P :P Issi baat py aik hand-shake tou banta hai Boss, haha, that's good now… :D :) Arrey yar naraz ho k nahin kaha tha, mujhy laga k ab hurt na ho jao iss tarhan ki update perh k tabhi kaha tha k woh chapter rehny doo… :P Lo rulany sy bachany k liye hi tou wasey kaha tha aur aap tou dosri tarhan sy bhi roney lagi ho tou bs ab aap hr DUO story ka hr chapter read kerna aur hamesha khush rehna, tight hug to you dear… :-* Oooh com'on yar feel free to share whatever you feel and also feel free to give suggestions as that thing always acts a help for me… :-* Thanks a lot dear for liking the portrayal of Daya sir in 9th chapter, tight hug… :-* Yar jb plastic surgery hoti hai tou face k around skin ki grafting aik line ki sorat mein mojoud hoti hai aur kyun k yeh dead-body oldie DUO urgent basis py laye tou plastic surgery bhi fresh thi aur tabhi woh line zada prominent thi aur dosra main ny CID mein daikh hai, Abhijeet sir apni right wrist mein dhaga bandhty hain aur ager aik cheez kafi time sy bandhi hue ho tou uss ka permanent nishan sa per jata hai aur jb Daya sir ny uss dead-body ka hath check kia tou uss per wasa koe nishan nahin tha aur baki tou bs "Dil ka rishta bara hi pyara hai…" haha… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear for yours this much love and appreciation, I am truly really obliged, thanks a lot dear, world's tightest hug to you… :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Artanish, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ashi, Hahaha chalo doll, aap ko WYDT mein DUO ki safety ki guarantee di… ;) :D Hehehe g yar bs mujhy easey ult-patang ideas hi aaty hain, hehe… :P :P Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Mistic Morning, Yahan nahin WYDT k reply mein larna hai lekin yahan py aap ko mujhy sorry bolny py dantna hai… Main ny aap ko bataya hai na yar k mujhy sorry nahin kaha karo, mujhy acha nahin lagta, you only shared yours feelings and you are free in doing so, so there is nothing to feel bad about, tight hug… :-* I am really sorry dear for unintentionally reminding you all that dreadful flash-backs again, seriously I'm really sorry as because of my story plot and theme-line I needed to show all that stuff but never had any idea that it can hurt someone this much and please don't say sorry dear as I can completely understand the reason behind yours these sayings and don't worry I haven't made DUO fell from that much height, they are safe… :-* Love you dear and a tight bone crushing hug and once again my sincere apology for unintentionally hurting you… :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Push23, Firstly welcome here dear, tight hug… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ayad, Yeah I also think the same as weather here is really very hot… :-/ Yar location ka pata kaisy chala iss ka answer iss chapter mein mil jaye ga… :) Thanks dear for liking the poetry, tight hug… :-* Haha thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

CutePari, Hi doll, main tou theek hoon ab bilkul, thank you… :-* Hahaha nahin nahin main ny easa kuch plan nahin banaya, ilzam tou mtt lagao ab mujh masoom py, haha… :P :P :P Hehehe nice name, rakh lo jo marzi naam rakhna hai wasey yeh hai ghor klyug kasam sy, sb kuch yeh CID family kerti hai aur phas main jati hoon, hehehe… ;) :P Hahaha nahin rehny doo mujhy Abhijeet sir sy drr lagta hai, sir ki oper ki manzil ka takman kabhi bhi charh jata hai tou main Daya sir sy inspired hi theek hoon… :P :P :P G jinab ly li aap ki warning, mujhy tou warning s hi milti rehti hain yar, phir bhi nahin sudharti, haha… :P :D Ramadan acha jar aha hai yar, aadha Ramadan guzar bhi gaya aur pata bhi nahin chala… Aap ka kaisa ja raha hai Ramadan…? Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kirti, G dear, main theek ho ab bilkul, thank you and a tight hug… :-* Yar I'll try to give it a happy ending but not sure about it as I am having two ideas about this very story now don't know what turn the story will take… :) Pata nahin yar, yeh larai tou shaid ab kabhi bhi khatam na ho sakey, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Golden Sparrow, Hi ji, theek ho gaye ny assi thawdy logan di duawan naal… Yar bs enj ee mainu koe na koe masla honda ee renda aee, garmi lg gae shaid ess wari, ethy bot garmi ny… :) Yar asal-ich gl aae ny k mainu aae sequels aala idea changa nae lagda, pichli aali vi jad'don main LRWR likhi sig'gi ty kuch dostan ny kiya sig'ga ouda sequel likhan lae per pata nae kyun mainu lagda aae mairy kolon sequels likhen nae jaan gy tad'di story extend ker dit'ti, hehehe, ty huun tussi thawdy Aryaan nu zada miss nae karo gy, haha… :D ;) Tussi apna idea daw'wo yar please, iss waley mainu ideas chaidy vi ny, hehehe, thawdy logan li story aagy kit'ti ny ty thawdy logan di ty sun'nni chahidi na… :-* Tussi mainu dasso k ki chandy oo tussi ty jo mairy kolon ho sakya main zaror karan gi… :) Hahaha main suut sakdi aan ki kad'di mairy Daya sir nu khae-ich…? ;) ;) ;) Sahalian ty lavo ty ja faer sakhian vi honda ny mairy khayal-ich… :) Huun zada maza aaye ga gll karen da ty mairi ty mairy Daya sir di laina kith'thy ny…? Main intizar ker rae na, hehehe… :P ;) Love you ji ty ks k aali jad'du di jhap'pi… Khush ravo ty jend'dy ravo… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nilpari, Very excellent observation doll, I am pleased seeing you people reading the story with this much interest and concentration, tight hug… :-* I'm fine now bach'chy, thank you… :) Haha yeh tou main abhi nahin bataon gi, sach bataon tou mujhy khud bhi tina clear idea nahin hai as doo ideas hain iss k end ko ly ker, ab daikhty hain yeh kss tarhan sy aagy berhti hai phir hi kuch pata chal paye ga… :) Thanks a lot dear for your wishes, tight hug… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anshu, Hahaha aarey nahin bach'cha jaan bukhar nahin charha tha bs garmi yahan bohut hai tou shaid ussi wajah sy tabiyt thori grbr ho gae, theek hoon ab main bilkul thank you doll… :-* Hahaha nahin kerti kuch bhi aap k DUO aur younger DUO k sath, daro nahin, hehehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot sweetu, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Athi, Sorry mmy doll for making you cry, tight hug to you… :-* Yar bs easey hi thori grbr ho gae thi tabiyt, yahan garmi kafi zada hai tou shaid iss wajah sy ho gaya kuch problem but now I am fine so please don't worry doll, tight hug… :-* Hahaha I hope k aap heart-attack sy bach gae ho gi last chapter mein, hehehe… ;) ;) Yar "WO AI NI" ka kya matlab hota hai…? :o Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Angelbetu, Arrey nahin bach'chy, jb end karon gi tb sath tag karon gi complete, abhi tou mujhy bohut kuch dikhana hai, haha… ;) ;) Thanks doll fot your wishes, tight hug… :-* Hahaha phir tou shukr hai k main bach gae aur aap ny apni achi di ko zinda chour dia, hahaha… :P :P Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nandita, Yar story theme ki wajah sy oldie DUO py concentrate kerna zarori tha aur phir iss new era k liye base chahiye thi js k liye last chapter zarori tha as uss mein kuch questions k answer bhi kiye hain jo aagy ja k mein possible nahin thy… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Krittika, Yar bach'chy main sach mein soch rahi hoon k aap ka naam change ker k angry doll rakh dun, hehehe, hr waqt hi aap mujh sy nara ho rahi hoti ho ya phir ghussa… :P :P Yar aagy ab jo kuch main ny show kerna hai uss k liye base zarori thi js k liye last chapter zarori tha… :) Bach'chy zinda tou ho na, nahin main ny socha itni daer sy sans rok'ka hua tha tou kahin, hahahaha… :P :P Thanks a lot doll, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Bs jo hai yehi hai, haha… :P :P Hahaha kya kaorn ab main, mairi hasi Daya sir jaisi cute tou hai nahin jo nazar lagny k drr sy hasna band ker dun, haha… :P :P Arrey sweety ager wahin ruuk jaty tou ACP sir ko pata na lgg jata aur ager woh phir sy Abhijeet sir ko ghayeb ker daity tou…? Love you my sweetest doll, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… World's tightest hug to you… :-* :-* :-*

Rsr, Firstly welcome here dear, tight hug… :-* Tthanks dear for liking the concept and portrayal of Daya sir, love you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shalu, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

BT, I think dear you got yours answer in the last chapter… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Starsand, Firstly welcome here dear, tight hug… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam bach'chy and welcome here… :) G dear, aap surely mujhy Di bula sakti ho, feel free dear… :-* G, main sath sath aur bhi details batati jaon gi easey patients k barey mein lekin its true as per my research that the ending of PVS patients is mercy killing… :) Hahaha thanks doll for writing "aap k Daya sir" hehe, I really enjoyed that term… ;) :P Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Hi dear firstly welcome here and Ramadan mubarik to you too dear, may Allah Almighty bless us all with His countless blessings, aameen… :) G dear jb story complete ho gi tb main complete ka tag laga dun gi sath… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

.50, Hi dear, welcome here… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Purvi21, Hi doll, how are you doing…? And how is Ramadan going on…? G jinab samjh gae main sb kuch lekin kya karon ulty kamon mein dimagh chilany mein mujhy maza aata hai, haha… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kiri, Hahaha apni cheez wapis laina chori nahin hota… :P :P Ly gaye Daya sir tou Abhijeet sir ko, ab kaisy pakro gy sir ko, haha… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

* * *

 **RECAP…**

In last chapter you people have read that oldie DUO reached on that cliff where from Rishab, who came there later, they came to know that Daya sir took Abhijeet sir with him from that hide-out and both were present inside the ambulance when the ambulance fell down from the cliff… Next day in Bureau, team also came to know about oldie DUO's plan of fake Abhijeet sir's body and Freddy sir showed his reaction in somewhat harsh way about the plan where on the other side the rescue team, busy in searching for DUO, told ACP sir that it was impossible to remain alive after falling from such great height and also the recovery of bodies is beyond possibility… Believing the loss of their beloved DUO, ACP sir ordered the team for doing arrangements for the _Sharat pooja_ of the two and they all finally admit that DUO were no more… Now next…

* * *

A Long Road…

Sun had just started rising from the East and its rays could be seen spreading over the sky while the birds started coming out from their nests to welcome the new morning by their beautiful chirps… Under these beautiful blessings of Lord, a person could be seen, completely not interested in all these things, silently in his own thoughts walking beside the road and was bare-footed while grabbing a _Thali_ of _Aarti_ in his hands… After around fifteen minutes more walk, he finally got stopped in front of a small home and taking out the keys from his pocket, opened the main door of the home and entered inside…

A Home…

After entering inside, he directly made his way towards one of the rooms where another person seeing him there, left from there towards the kitchen… Taking deep breath, he sat on the bed beside his reason to live and started doing his _Aarti_ and after that he gave him the smoke of lighting _Dia_ and grabbing a _Gainda-phool_ from the _Thali_ touched it on both eyes of the later and then placing the _Thali_ on bed-side table, grabbed a bowl present there and placing a very small piece of _Parshad_ in it, poured _Ganga-jal_ in it and after blending them perfectly, started injecting it in the food-pipe of the later…

He with great care, love and lots of hope was busy in his doings when the later opened his eyes and as always he immediately looked in those opened eyes and as always felt extreme pinching pain inside his heart seeing that completely blank stare that was not stopping at any fix point as the later's eye-balls were continuously moving haphazardly when after few moments, the later closed them again… Taking deep breath and falling his tears inside himself, he silently kept feeding him and the later was silently swallowing it… After getting done from that side, he stood up and moved towards the small _Mandir_ , he had made in his brother's room and placing the _Thali_ there, stood there while doing silent conversation with _bhagwan's Murti…_ The person who had left earlier, entered inside grabbing a water tub and found him, like all other days, standing inside _Mandir…_ Inhaling deeply, he placed the water tub near the bed and then moving close to him…

Softly pressed his shoulder with: Daya saab…!

Daya coming out from his thoughts with a little jerk, turned towards him with: Haan Ballu kya keh rahy thy tum…?

Ballu softly: Saab aap ab baith jaien, pani rakh dia hai woh thanda ho jaye ga warna…

Daya nodded in silent smile and stepping forward, sat beside his brother, placing his feet inside the water tub and a small muffled Ahhh escaped from his mouth… Ballu looked at him in pain and then towards the figure laying on the bed in hurt and turned back his gaze towards the _Mandir_ and looked at the _bhagwan's Murti_ pleadingly… Seeing Daya silently staring at his brother's face, he stepped forward and moving close to Daya…

Ballu caringly: Daya saab…

Daya looked at him and then towards the first-aid box he was grabbing…

Daya confusingly: Ballu yeh first-aid box kyun laye ho tum…?

Ballu while signaling him towards his feet: Saab aap k paon sy khoon nikal raha hai…

Daya looked down at his feet in and then casually: Shaid koe kanta chubh gaya ho ga, yahin rakh doo box main ker lun ga…

Ballu while resisting: Saab aap nahin karien gy baad mein, apun ko pata hai…

Daya nodding head disappointingly, grabbed the box from him with: Sach mein ker lun ga lekin iss waqt pani mein paon rakh k baithna acha lg raha hai, medicine laga li tou pani mein paon nahin rakh sakon ga na…

Ballu in pain: Saab aap rooz subah itni dour, nangy paon chal ker mandir kyun jaty ho…? Bhagwan tou yahan py bhi hai na, aap yahan py bhi tou dua mang sakty ho na…

Daya smiled sadly with: Ballu js tarhan jitni bari beemari ho otni hi taqatwar dawa chahiye hoti hai na ussi tarhan jitni shadeed ikcha ho otni hi zada mehnet kerni hoti hai… (Taking deep breath, looked up at him with…) Tum ja k soo jao ab, main hoon yahan Abhi k paas…

Ballu shook his head a little with: Nahin saab apun nashty ka daikh laita hai, phir Arjun saab aa jaien gy aur aap bina kuch khaye nikal jao gy…

Daya smiled a little with: Aaj mujhy nahin jana kahin, Sunday hai aaj… Shaam ko driving school jana hai bs… Soo jao tum ja k, Arjun aath, noo bajey tk hi aaye ga…

Ballu nodded and silently left from there, closing the door on his back…

Taking deep breath, Daya looked towards his brother's closed eyes and went in few days back happening…

 _It was the same day evening in which they had got shifted in their new place when Daya moved out to buy few things and while returning to home, the cab's tyre got punctured around twenty minutes of more drive from their home and getting frustrated he moved out from the cab as was getting late to reach back at home…_

 _Daya to the cab-driver: Kya hua hai gari ko…?_

 _The cab-driver in apologizing tone: Saab gari ka tyre puncture ho gaya hai, main bs panch minute mein badal daita hoon… (While signaling in front of him…) Aap chahien tou tb tk uss samny waly mandir mein ho aaien saab, tb tk gari ka tyre bhi badal lun ga main…_

 _Daya nodded him silently while looking at the Mandir and inhaling deeply started moving towards the Mandir… Reaching near the stairs of Mandir, he took off his shoes and then moved up towards the Mandir… Soon he was present in front of bhagwan's Murti and was looking at him in complete silence having lots of complaints and pains in his eyes… He had no idea when he got seated on his knees there and when tears started rolling down from his eyes and finally he burst out in tears, hiding his face in his hands…_

 _Daya in wet tone, still crying: Mairy Abhi ko theek ker doo bhagwan, please ussy theek ker doo… Mujhy mangna nahin aata hai, mujhy dua kerna bhi nahin aata lekin tum tou janty ho na k mujhy kya chahiye, mujhy maira bhai puri tarhan sy wapis ker doo bhagwan, please ussy mujhy lota doo… Tum ny hi ussy mujhy dia tha ab tum ussy mujh sy nahin cheen sakty, please, bhagwan please mairy Abhi ko theek ker doo, please…_

 _And he kept crying there silently, hiding his face in his hands when after few moments, lifted his head up feeling a soft touch on his head and found the Mandir's pandit ji present there and looking at him in soft and concerned smile… Daya stood up while wiping off his completely wet face and…_

 _The Mandir's pandit ji, softly: Humary aansuon ki sach'chai issy bohut pasand hain baita… Yeh chahta hai k hum iss sy mangien, baar baar mangien aur girgira k mangien lekin mangien sirf iss sy… Tumhary aansu sach'chy hain, tumhari tumhary bhai k parrtti tarp sach'chi hai, bhagwan py bharosa rakho, yeh tumhara imtehan hai baita, js mein tumhien kamyab hona hai, hmm…?_

 _Daya who was listening him in complete silence and giving him a silent node, glanced over bhagwan's Murti and turned back towards pandit ji with: Pandit ji ager bhagwan yehi chahta hai tou main bhi yahan aap k samny yeh vachan laita hoon k jb tk yeh mairy bhai ko theek nahin ker daity, main rooz inn sy uss ki hasti khailti zindagi wapis mangny aaon ga aur ager inhon ny mujhy mayos kia tou yahin issi mandir mein inn k samny apni jaan dy dun ga…_

 _The pandit ji in soft smile: Easey nahin kehty baita, yeh kisi ko mayos nahin kerty lekin tumhara imtehan kitna lamba chaly ga yeh inn k siwa aur koe nahin janta… Beech rasty mein hi thak mtt jana…_

 _Daya smiled a little and while looking at bhagwan's Murti, in strong tone: Yeh thak jaien gy mairi faryad suun suun ker main nahin thakon ga kyun k ager yeh inn k liye maira imtehan hai tou mairy liye yeh mairi zid hai… Inhien ya tou mujhy maira bhai puri tarhan lotana ho ga ya phir mujhy bhi uss k sath hi yahan sy ly k jana ho ga…_

 _And taking the smoke of the lighting Dia, he touched the pandit ji's feet and doing Namasty to the bhagwan's murti, left from there with fast steps…_

A low moaning sound took him back from his thoughts and he looked towards his brother's face and smoothly wrapped his hand in his both hands caringly as at the first time when he heard Abhijeet making voices, he had asked from Rishab with great hope and pleasure about Abhijeet coming back in senses who told him with great grief and silence that, that all were the common symptoms of PVS-patients…

After few moments, Abhijeet went back in his deep silence which increased his brother's pain and helplessness… After few moments of composing himself…

Daya in light smiley tone: Hmm tou tum yehi soch rahy ho na k main yahan kya ker raha hoon, gaya kyun nahin ab tk job py tou iss sy pehly k tum danto, main bata daita hoon k aaj Sunday hai tou school band ho ga… (Added while tightening his grip on his brother's hand which was still secured in his hands to remain strong…) Haan haan driving school jaon ga yar, nahin chutti kerta wahan sy… Aur aaj tou bahir mosam bhi bohut zabardast hai… (In somewhat moist tone…) Jb tum theek ho jao gy na Abhi phir hum rooz walk py jaya karien gy main ny tou…

And his voice trembled gravely and in extreme hurt and pain he just rested his forehead on his brother's shoulder while closing his eyes…

Daya in low wet tone: Abhi please yar aik baar maira naam bol doo please, sirf aik baar…

And few drops fell down from his eyes got absorbed in his brother's shoulder who was medically so far from hearing his younger brother's cries and pleadings but may be because of their connected hearts, he still could felt his brother's unbearable pain and hurt and how much he too was desperate to call that name and to hug his brother, who knows…

After getting consoled even from the silence of his buddy, Daya moved back and placing a soft kiss on his brother's forehead, stood up placing his hand caringly on bed and got seated on the chair present there with closed while resting his head on head-rest…

One after the other all scenes started flashing in the screen of his brain that how he managed to take his brother out with him… He remembered that how after getting knew about ACP sir's plan, on urgent basis he changed his own plan and instead of a day later, he took the final step on that very night…

 _After seeing the dead-body in CID-Forensic, Daya got extremely hyper and got well what the oldie DUO was up to and after reaching back to home, he stood in front of Abhijeet's photo and…_

 _Daya still in anger: Daikha tum ny kya kia sir ny…? Kitny aaram sy keh dia k tum nahin ho… Pagal samjhty hain kya woh mujhy jo kisi ko bhi ly aaien gy k yeh raha Abhijeet aur main maan lun ga… Itna aasan hai kya kisi ka bhi maira Abhi hona, haan…? (While pacing inside the room in anger still talking to his brother, added…) Pehly main ny socha tha Abhi k yahan sy nikal k aik baar sir ko call ker k humari location bata dun ga k ager sir kabhi aana chahien tou aa sakien, tumhien sir sy dour nahin karon ga main lekin ab nahin… (Looked at him determinedly with…) Na hi tou hum log Mumbai mein rahien gy aur na hi inn mein sy kisi ko bhi main sari zindagi tum sy milny dun ga, tumhary theek hony k baad bhi main inhien tum sy aur tumhien inn sb sy milny nahin dun ga, yaad rakhna yeh baat tum bhi… Kyun k inhon ny jo kia hai inhien uss ki saza zaror miley gi aur main inhien woh saza dy k rahon ga Abhi… (Taking deep breath, added calmly…) Lal'lan ny uss mobile company mein ghus k, pichly dinon Bureau mein jitny numbers active thy unn mein sy jaisa k hum ny expect kia tha, doo unknown numbers miley thy ussy aur Salunkhy sir k number k sath jo dosra number tha, uss ki call list nikal k, uss mein mojoud numbers ko track kia hai aur woh number sb sy zada kisi under-ground jagah py trace hua hai jo 99.99% wohi jagah hai jahan tumien rakha gaya hai lekin phir bhi Lal'lan confirm ker ly ga raat tk… Boss sir ki moves ko daikhty hoye hum ny apna pehla plan alter ker k aik naya plan bana lia hai aur bohut jald tum mairy paas ho gy Abhi, bohut zada jald… (Inhaled deeply with…) Janta hoon tumhien acha nahin lg raha ho ga maira sir ko bina kuch bitaye tumhien ly k ghayeb hona tou iss k liye bhi main ny soch lia hai k main, hum dono ko maar dun ga… Bs Boss please iss sy zada main kuch nahin ker sakta main sir k liye kyun k ab mujhy unn py vishwas nahin raha…_

 _And taking out the mobile, he dialed Ballu's number and after the call got attended, added instantly: Ballu jald sy jald kahin sy bhi doo ambulances ka intizam ker…_

 _Ballu in extreme shock and tension: Saab, ambulances… Aap theek tou ho aur…_

 _Daya cutting him with: Suun aik asli ambulance chahiye, kisi bhi hospital sy urra ly aur dosri ambulance nakli honi chahiye aur kach'cha paint kerna jo aasani sy uttar sakey… Jald sy jald taiyar intizam ker dono ka aur phir mujhy bata…_

 _Ballu nodded feeling the anger and seriousness on the later's voice with: G saab apun batata hai aap ko jaldi hi… Plan kya hai saab…?_

 _Daya firmly: Asli ambulance ko jungle ki pahari sy neechy khae mein phainkna hai aur nakli ka paint utar k wapis shehr bhaijna hai…_

 _Because of having a long experience while working with him, Ballu got well what Daya meant and replied confidently with: Sb intizam ho jaye ga saab, aap bilkul fiker na karo…_

 _Daya nodded with: Theek hai, kaam hoty hi batana….Rakhta hoon ab…_

 _And the call got ended from both sides…_

Daya opened his eyes with his own deep sigh and looked towards his brother's face while a sad smile approached his face remembering how he had managed to get his brother back…

 _After entering inside the jungle as per Ballu told by Daya, he immediately turned the ambulance towards where thick area of forest was present and stopped the ambulance there after hiding it behind the trees while when the following cars entered inside, as per their plan, there was another ambulance present which was pushed down from the cliff by men planted by Ballu who immediately got disappeared inside the dense jungle as they were very much familiar with that jungle and knew how to get escape without getting caught and might be at that night, luck was also with them as the dark night played the vital role in their plan… Later as per plan Rishab and Lal'lan reached there to indirectly gave them the news about Daya too, who were still hiding inside the jungle and as soon when they all finally left from there, Daya dialed Rishab who came back with Lal'lan through a different route and after laying Abhijeet on the back seat of their Jeep in a comfortable position, Daya sat with him placing Abhijeet's head in his lap while Ballu grabbed the driving seat and Rishab the passenger seat and they drove off from there towards Kullu… On the other side, after removing the paint of the ambulance and turning it into a casual van, Lal'lan took it out towards the city again following some other path after removing all the evidences from the spot…_

Daya came back in present feeling a soft pressure on his shoulder and looked in the direction to find Arjun standing there…

Arjun in soft smile: Kaisy ho…?

Daya smiled silently with: Theek hoon… Baitho…

Arjun while getting seated: Baith raha hoon, mehman nahin hoon main jo easey formally invite ker rahy ho…

Daya smiled with: Kaisa ja raha hai tumhara hospital…?

Arjun heaving a deep sigh: Jaye hi ja raha hai yar woh tou… Same daily routine, nothing special… (Taking a pause…) Kal Rishab ka phone aaya tha, pouch raha tha tum logon ka, khas ker Abhijeet ka…

Daya in deep tone: Aur kuch bata bhi raha tha kya…?

Arjun looked at him in shock and then in fake smile: Nahin tou batana bhala kya tha…?

Daya smiled sadly with: Ballu ko phone aaya tha Lal'lan ka… Ussy bhi khaber mil gae hai humary antim-sanskar ki…

Arjun looked at him in pain and: Tum nikal aaye ho na ab wahan sy tou aik baar baat…

Daya cut him with: Nahin Arjun, main wahan sy nikla hi iss liye hoon k ab kabhi wapis nahin jana aur unn sb ka humari moot ka yakeen kerna hi unn k aur humary liye theek hai bilkul…

After few moments of complete silence…

Arjun stood up and in fresh tone: Acha chalo utho aur hath dhoo k aao… Maira doctor k avtar mein aany ka time ho gaya hai warna abhi tumhary dost Rishab ka phone aa jana hai aur mairi class lg jani hai faltu mein k main kaisa khayal rakh raha hoon tum dono bhaion ka…

Daya in sad silent smile left from there while Arjun got busy in doing the initial preparations when soon Daya returned and the two got busy with Abhijeet…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends I am really pleased seeing mostly of you people got that, that all was the plan of Daya sir and I am really happy having such intelligent readers here... A big and tight bone crushing hug to you people, love you all... :-* :-* :-*

Please friends do take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N…**

I am really sorry friends for being much late in updating the story, my mind was very much pre-occupied making me totally unable to concentrate on any other thing, sorry again… :)

* * *

FAD, Main theek hoon bach'chy aura cha laga k aap ko relax feel hua DUO ko fine daikh k… :) Bach'chy main kahan preshan ker rahi hoon yar, yeh tou doctors hi theek nahin ker rahy sir ko… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nehal, Oooh yeah I remember you… :) Where did you go dear…? I'm fine dear, thanks… What about you…? Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sweetparii, Thank you dear for liking the story, tight hug… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kiri, Nahin yar main kabhi Pakistan sy bahir nahin gae aur main ny tou abhi Pakistan bhi sahi sy nahin daikha as mujhy ghar sy nikalna pasand nahin hai… :) Yup net py daikha hai main ny Kullu, daikh k hi sardi lagny lg gae thi tou socha km sy km DUO ko tou iss garmi sy bachaya jaye… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shalu, I too hope the same, lets see what fate is storing for the two… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nilpari, Haha point tou hai aap ki baat mein chalo bone crushing sy aik level km ker lo… ;) ;) Arrey doll main ny kb band kia recap daina…? :o Last chapter mein tha recap aur iss mein bhi hai… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

CID Abhi Daya fan, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

AbhiDaya fan, Thank you so very much dear for liking Daya sir's characterization, tight hug… :-* Hai na, baron ko bhi tou kabhi punishment milni chahiye, hamesha choty hi kyun suffer karien… ;) :P Thanks dear for liking the mandir idea… :) Fine yar, theek hoon main, aap sunao, kya haal hain aap k…? Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… :-* Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Gori, G finally DUO mil hi gaye… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) G jinab mujhy bhi maloom tha k aap logon ko maloom hai… ;) :D G jinab koshish kerty hain theek kerny ki, daikho ab dua aur dawa sath sath tou aaye hain tou ho sakta hai jald hi kuch acha daikhny ko miley… ;) ;) Aur yeh acha kisi bhi result k sath ho sakta hai as bottom line tou DUO ko sath rakhna hai na aur MRF k dimagh ka bharosa tou koe hai nahin… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah dear… :)

Hamdard DUO, :D Pata nahin yar jitni bhi koshish ker lo, kuch na kuch snit ho hi jata hai… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Amalia, Oooh main bachpan mein aik baar aai thi aap k shehr phir dobara kabhi jana nahin hua… :) Thanks a lot dear for liking all those prayers, tight hug… :-* Hmm daikhty hain aap k Abhijeet sir theek hoty hain ya sb kuch chour k dono bhai dour chaly jaty hain sb sy… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Athi, I am also really pleased doll seeing you this much happy… :-* Thanks a lot bach'chy for liking and feeling all that mandir scene, tight hug… :-* G bach'chy bilkul ab js sy pray karo j buss py yakeen hi na ho tou phir pray kerny ka faida hi kya hai… :) Yeh tou main bhi nahin janti dear, pata nahin Daya sir ka bhai wapis aaye ga ya dono bhai hamesha k liye kahin dour chaly jaien gy… ;) ;) Arrey main ny kahan shock daina, yeh kaam tou kismet kerti hai… :P :P High voltage shock daiti hai k insan marta bhi nahin aur jeeta bhi nahin bs paralyze sa ho jata hai… ;) :P Acha chalo theek hai main try kerti ho MRF ko koe naya experiment kerny sy rokny sy but guarantee nahin hai koe… :P ;) Love you dear for liking the chapter and enjoying the touching moments of that one… :-* Oooh OKz doll, thanks yar for answering me, tight hug and love you too so very much, tight hug… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

23Diya, Main bhi barey dinon baad hi nazar aai hoon yar, aap ki suhbat ka asar ho raha hai mujh py bhi… :P Haan tou ACP sir theek ker rahy thy kya…? Bechary bach'chy k paas aik pyara sa bhai hi tou hai, uss ko bhi chupa lia ACP sir tou Daya sir ny tou yeh kerna hi tha… ;) :P Mumbai mein nahin reh sakty thy na, wahan sb k liye DUO are no more nah… :) Arrey yar informer bhi tou tha na ussi ambulance mein jo team k mutabik uss cliff sy giri thi tou ab woh ager rehta Mumbai tou pakry jaty na phir tou sb aur phir males tou kaam k liye family chour k dosry shehr bhi jaty hain na, wohi kaam hua hai yahan bhi… :) G, Dr. Arjun, Abhijeet sir k doctor… :) Unhien sy tou chupa k Daya sir, Abhijeet sir ko yahan laye hain aur jitney ghussy mein Daya sir hain, koe program nahin lagta sir ka wapis janey ka aur jb oldie DUO thy tb DUO chahiye thy ab DUO hain tou oldie DUO chahiye hain, maira dimagh pehly hi chota sa reh gaya hai uss ka bhi dahi kerna hai kya aap ny…? :P :P Hai na, last Friday ki episode daikhi thi…? Itny zabardast lg rahy thy Abhijeet sir retired ARMY officer ki disguise mein, so cute… :-* :-* Choro yar mujhy bhi yaad nahin kahan ho rahi thi humari larai aur wasey bhi humain larai k liye koe topic thora hi chahiye hota hai, kisi py bhi shuru ho jaien gy… :P :D Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Naina Mallik, Thank you so very much dear, means a lot to me, tight hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Artanish, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

RAI, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DA95, G yar mujhy bhi kuch easa hi lg raha hai k ab mairy intelligent readers pehly sy hi predict ker laity hain k aagy kya hony wala hai… :D ;) Haye na yar, na karo trust mujh py, main kafi khatarnak ho jati hoon kabhi kabhi… ;) ;) Haan yar, kuch bhi ker lo iss home task sy jaan nahin chut'ti… :-/ Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Golden Sparrow, Chalo ji likh lavi faer tusi aaram naal, koe jaldi nae aae, main wait ker lavan gi… :) Ki karan yar jad'don Daya sir aa jandy ny od'don mainu hr shey vikhana band ho jandi ny ty dimagh-ich vi sirf sir da naa ee onda aae… :D ;) Khush ravo ty jeendy ravo, rab rakha… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bhumi98, I too hope so lekin chances kafi kmm lg rahy hain, Daya sir kabhi nahin janey dien gy wapis, daikhty hain kya banta hai aagy… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

NAZ-D, G doll, nice guessing of yours and many others too… :) :-* Medical student aap ho yar, main tou Commerce student hoon, aap lagaon na koe injection waghaira k Abhijeet sir jaldi sy theek ho jaien… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Divyansh, Haha tou aap ny complaint kit hi, sorry yar last chapter mein aap ko reply nahin ker pae, pata nahin kuch problem ho gaya tha shaid yahan, reviews sahi sy show nahin ho paa rahy thy… :-* Abhi sy heart-attack aany laga, abhi tou main ny kuch kia hi nahin… ;) :P Haha g yar bs uss ka wohi back-ground rakhna hai na tou uss ki language bhi wasi hi rakhi hai… :) Ohohoho tou kya Eidi chahiye mairy iss pyary sy friend ko, jaldi sy batao ta k main maira budget bhi check ker lun na… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, I am really obliged with yours words, tight hug… :-* G bach'chy aap ki mama bilkul theek kehti hain, mandir, masjid sy kuch fark nahin perta asal baat aap k yakeen ki hoti hai warna Allah ji tou itna meherban hai k bina mangy bhi daita hai… :) Haha g jinab main puri koshish karon gi theek kerny ki lekin guarantee nahin hai koe… ;) :P Aap k barey bhai ka khayal rakhny k liye unn k choty bhai hain unn k sath, maira kya kaam wahan… :P :P Wasey bhi mairy paas VISA bhi nahin hai India ka… ;) ;) Thank you dearyou're your prayers… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah bach'chy, love you… :)

Palak96, Chalo shukr hai bach'chy aap ka bukhar uttar gaya, baki sb bhi jaldi theek ho jaye ga, IA… :-* Theek hoon yar main bhi ab, thank you… :) Thanks a lot doll, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rukmani, Yup DUO are alive and safe in Kullu… :) Hope so Daya sir's this mehnet will give him reward in the form of his brother's healthy life, returning him his smile too… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kirti, Thanks a lot dear for yours this big wala hug, love you loads… :-* Chalo last chapter mein tou phir thora relief mil gaya ho ga na… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Priya, Done ho gaya na doll, sad ending chaly gi na yar…? ;) ;) Mujhy iss tarhan ways na dikhaya karo yar main bohut jaldi attract ho jati hoon iss taraf… :P ;) Hmm we should always hope for the best leaving rest on Lord… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Push23, Thanks a lot dear for yours this much tight hug, love you loads… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Mistic Morning, Pleased to see you relived dear, tight hug… :-* Chalo yeh deal rahi ab humary dermian, bholna nahin ab tum bhi… :) Easa nahin hai yar, kabhi kabhi akely mein rona bhi chahiye warna tou hum bilkul hi path'ther ho jaien gy aur Daya sir k paas bhi tou shuru mein koe sahara nahin tha lekin sir emotional shuru sy hi hain, emotional hona burai nahin hai lekin apny emotions to emotionless logon k samny display kerna ghalat hai, take yours this thing as a weapon to stand firm in the battle-field of life… :-* Hmm main ny daikha hai net py, kafi pyari jagah hai aur woh aik aspect sy holy place bhi hai Hinduon ki tabhi main ny woh jagah decide ki hai, wahan mandir kafi hain as per my search through Google… :) Uuss k liye aik story sy dun gi, woh chaly gi kya…? :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sanjhana, Arrey Boss mujhy kyun phansi charhawany lagi ho yar, main ny kuch bhi nahin kia, yeh sb inn k apas ka hi kaam hai aur yeh Dr. Arjun sy bolo na k jaldi sy theek karien Abhijeet sir ko, humain chahiye hain wapis humary sir… ;) ;) About the award tou dear 21 June ko telecast hua hai Zee TV py aur awards name hai Zee Gold Awards 2015, unn ki official website py mil jaye ga shaid aap ko yeh award show… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Angelbetu, Haha sorry bach'chy chalo iss baar thora light sa hug and a soft kiss on your cheek… :-* Daikhty hain bach'chy kahan jati hai story, mujhy abhi khud nahin pata main kya karon gi… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, G dear, al-hum-du-lil'lah I am a muslim but this thing do not give me any kind of right to point finger on any other religion or to disrespect any other religion… Yeh tou Quran Pak mein bhi aaya hai k js ka mafhoom yeh hai k " Musalmano tum ghaer muslimon k khudaon ko bura bhala na kaho, mabada woh palat ker tumhary haqeeqi khuda ko bura bhaly kahien…" Iss liye dear please next time iss kisem ka koe review nahin kerna warna mujhy woh delete kerna per jaye ga kyun k yeh forum relax hony k liye hai, mazhab discuss kerny k liye tou please iss ko aap relax hony k liye hi rehny doo… And the last think is, main zindagi aur dunia ko bohut alag nazar sy daikhti hoon aur main apni story py kabhi compromise nahin kerti aur mujhy jo kuch uss k liye dikhana zarori hota hai, main dikhati hoon aur aagy bhi dikhaon gi… Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nandita, Hai na ab train bhi tou ACP sir aur Abhijeet sir ny kia tha, unn ka naam tou nahin dabona tha na sir ny… ;) ;) Hmm bs ussi ka intizar hai… ;) :) Hmm daikha tou yehi hai, daikhty hain yahan kya hota hai… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Krittika, Haha ab tk aatma zinda hai ya woh bhi gae…? ;) :P :P Yar main pura try karon gi jaldi update dainy ki ab sy as mujhy bhi yeh dono stories jaldi khatam kerni hain… :) Aur larki ab aap Freddy sir k samny na jana, bechary sir hi na aatma bn jaien… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Love Abhi, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

* * *

 **Recap…**

In last chapter you people read that the falling of ambulance from the cliff and showing DUO and Ballu died was the flawless plan of Daya sir for making oldie DUO and team believe about their death where he took Abhijeet sir with him and Ballu to Kullu and now they are living there… Now next…

Here is the next chapter, please have fun… :)

* * *

Kullu…

DUO's Home…

Soon after getting freed from Abhijeet's side, Daya and Arjun got seated on chairs where Ballu served them tea with snacks and left from there…

Arjun while sipping tea: Phir kya socha hai tum ny Daya…?

Daya avoiding eye-contact: Ks barey mein…?

Arjun inhaled deeply with: Tum janty ho achy sy k main ks barey mein pouch raha hoon… Kaho tou dohra dun…?

Daya sighed with: Mujhy Abhi ko kahin nahin bhaijna hai Arjun, woh yahin rahy ga mairy paas…

Arjun nodded disappointedly with: Daya main tumhien Abhijeet ko kisi dosry shehr ya mulk bhaijny ka nahin keh raha, hospital shift kerny ka keh raha hoon…

Daya shook his head with: Nahin Arjun, Abhi ghar py bilkul theek hai bs, main ab issy kahin nahin bhaijon ga aur wasey bhi Boss ko hospital mein rehna pasand nahin hai…

Arjun frustratedly: Daya bach'chon jaisi baatien mtt karo tum… (Inhaling deeply, turning his tone soft with…) Daikho Daya, hospital py js tarhan sy Abhijeet ki care ho sakti hai ghar py nahin ho sakti… (Giving him some hope…) Daikho thory time mein ager Abhijeet response kerna shuru ker dy ga tou tests bhi kerny hoon gy tb bhi tou issy hospital mein shift kerna ho ga na kyun k yeh itna weak hai k zada travelling achi nahin hai iss k liye…

Daya looked up at him with: Abhi jaldi response kerna shuru ker dy ga na Arjun…?

Arjun nodded supportively with: Haan Daya, Abhijeet zaror response karey ga, apni yeh umeed kabhi kamzor na perny daina, samjhy…? (Daya nodded silently with down head… Arjun politely…) Daya main arrangements karon kya Abhijeet ko hospital shift kerwany k…?

Daya silently shook his head with: Arjun please, aik baar Abhi ko hosh aa jaye phir jo tum kaho gy wohi ho ga lekin please iss waqt issy yahin rehny doo, please…

 ** _SONNI, MAIRI ZINDGANI,_**

 ** _NA KOE KAHANI, SUNAON TUJHY…_**

Arjun nodded while softly pressing his hand with: Theek hai Daya, relax… Kuch din aur rehny daita hoon issy ghar py tb tk tumhari shart bhi puri ho jaye gi, hai na…?

Daya nodded him with moist eyes and just moved his gaze away…

Arjun softly patted his shoulder while standing with: Ab main nikalta hoon, phir aaon ga… (Daya nodded and was about to stand up when Arjun smoothly pushed him back with…) Baitho tum aaram sy, mujhy rasta aata hai bahir ka…

Daya smiled lightly and Arjun left from there biding bye to him while Daya sighing heavily rested his head on head-rest, with closed eyes…

 _Tumhara baap yahan account khulwa k nahin dy gaya jo naye kapry chahiye, chup ker k pakro yeh aur bhago yahan sy…_

 _Daikho tou, hai anat aur nakhry easey k kisi riyast ka nawab ho, hunh…_

 _Haan tou mein ny kaha tha kya k apni roti ja k billi ko khila aao, pata hai na sb ko doo roti hi milti hai… Jao ab aik din bhooky soo gy tou aagy sy kabhi easa nahin karo gy, jao…_

A silent drop fell from the corner of his closed eyes when few other sentences echoed in his ears as…

 _Kya Daya, kitni faltu choice hai tairi… Ab sy tairi shopping main kia karon ga tujhy kuch aqal nahin hai…_

 _Zada nakhry kiye na tou ulty hath ka ghuma k dun ga tujhy, bara bhai hoon taira, pura haq hai maira…_

 _Haan haan ja sara ghar ja k na inn chiriyon, billion ko khila aa, humara kya hai, hum ghas khana shuru ker diaty hain…_

 ** _AAYA, PAAS TU MAIRY,_**

 ** _MITANY ANDHERY, BN K SAWERA…_**

Daya came back from his thoughts hearing his own chuckle and then looking at his heart-beat, his smile got vanished while pain took its place… Inhaling deeply, he stood up while wiping off his eyes and sat beside his brother…

Daya softly grabbed his brother's hand and smoothly secured it in his both hands while silently talking with his brother as: Abhi main ny Arjun ko mana ker dia tumhien hospital ly janey sy, tumhien pasand nahin hai na hospital mein rehna aur phir ager wahan humain kisi ny pehchan lia tou grbr ho jaye gi na… Lekin Boss tumhary hosh mein aany k baad hospital shift hona zarori ho jaye ga na, phir koe zid nahin kerna, theek…? (Felt pinching inside his heart hearing only silence in reply, added while trying to remain strong…) Tumhien pata hai Abhi mairi shirts purani ho gae hain aur tum hamesha kehty ho na k mairi choice achi nahin hai tou ab uth jao na jaldi sy, hum shopping py jaien gy na Boss aur main ny tou yahan k kitny sarey restaurants bhi daikh liye… (In wet tone…) Uth jao na Abhi please, main bohut akela ho gaya hoon yar, please uth jao Boss, please… (And the reminder of his mobile attracted his attention towards itself and Daya while taking deep breath, smiled a little with…) Chalo Boss, breakfast time ho gaya hai, main ly k aata hoon…

And placing his hand back on the bed, he stood up and giving a soft kiss on his forehead, left from the room while grabbing the tray after switching off the alarm… While Ballu entered inside and sat on the chair present there in silence…

After around fifteen minutes, Daya returned in the room and from food-pipe started feeding him the breakfast where Ballu had left from there after Daya's return… After getting freed from the breakfast, he stood up and left from there towards the kitchen and soon returned and got stopped on door-step in pain, seeing Abhijeet's opened eyes who was grinning on his own…

 ** _ROYE BINA, HAIN AANKHIEN NMM,_**

 ** _GHAM HAIN BOHUT, HAIN KHUSHIYAN KMM…_**

Taking deep breath, Daya stepped inside where soon Abhijeet again went into his deep dark sleep and Daya while placing a chair near his bed, sat on it while securing Abhijeet's hand in his both hands…

Daya in hurt: Abhi tum ny promise kia tha na mujh sy k mujhy kabhi akela nahin choro gy, daikho Boss main ny maira promise pura kia hai na, tumhien ly aaya hoon mairy paas lekin easa lagta hai jaisy tumhien yahan ya wahan mein koe fark hi nahin lagta yar… Mairi itni si ehmiyt hi hai kya tumhari zindagi mein, haan…? Pura aik hafta hony ko aa gaya hai Boss lekin tum ho k uthny ka naam hi nahin ly rahy… Tum samjh kyun nahin rahy Abhi, tumhari yeh gehri hoti neend bohut khatarnak hai yar, please mtt soo itni gehri neend k mairi aawaz bhi na pohanch paye tumhary kanon tk… Tumhari neend tou kabhi bhi itni gehri nahin thi na Abhi, please bs ker doo ab…

His voice chocked and leaving his hand, he left from there with fast steps and opening the terrace door, stood there while taking deep breaths like air around him was really in really less amount that it was hard to breathe in it when few angry sentences echoed in his ear as…

 _Daya yeh kya bkwas likhi hue hai tum ny iss diary mein, haan…? Ks ny kaha hai yeh sb tumhien, jawab doo… (Daya looked at him in shock and seeing fire in his brother's eyes, immediately moved his head down in same silent mode… Abhijeet getting really angry…) Ager aesi bkwas sun'nny aur likhny ki himmet ker sakty ho tou phir mairy samny bkny ki himmet bhi karo aur mujhy jawab doo iss sy pehly k maira hath uth jaye tum py…_

 _Daya in low tone still looking down: Kahin na kahin yeh sach…_

 _And got stopped in fear while taking a back step as Abhijeet threw the diary on the center-table in hard manner while cutting him harshly with: Tum hoty koun ho yeh faisla kerny waley, haan…? (While stepping forward, grabbed him from his arms with…) Na hi main tumhari wajah sy kidnap hua tha aur na hi mairi yadashat jany mein tumhara koe dosh hai… (Cupping Daya's face, moved his face up with…) Aur na hi tairy parents k tairy sath na hony mein taira koe dosh hai… (Daya looked up at him with moist eyes… Abhijeet added in care-filled tone…) Tu kisi bhi tarhan sy khud sy jury rishton k liye khatra nahin hai Daya, aagy sy tu ny easa kuch socha bhi tou mein tujhy bohut maron ga, samjha…?_

 _Daya while giving him a node, hugged him tightly with: Abhi wahan woh warden sir kehty thy k main panoti…_

 _Abhijeet cut him instantly in extreme strict tone with: Chup Daya, aik duum chup, aagy aik lafz nahin bolna… (After getting separated, cupped his face while wiping if his tears with…) Tu sirf maira bhai hai aur sirf aik baat tu ny yaad rakhni hai Daya aur phir ager kabhi tu ny apni beeti zindagi ko yaad kia tou mujh sy bura koe nahin ho ga kyun k main mairy bhai ko rulany waly ko maaf nahin kerta kabhi…_

 _Daya nodded him in wet smile and hugged him again very tightly who smoothly secured him inside his ever protective shell…_

 ** _KITABON MEIN CHUPI HAIN SABHI TALKHIAN,_**

 ** _BAHA DOO WOH SABHI KAGZI KASHTIYAN…_**

Daya came back from his thoughts feeling some drops falling on his cheeks and wiping off his face, he inhaled deeply while falling himself on the chair present there and in silence started staring at the sky…

Daya in mind: Main tumhien kaisy samjhaon Abhi, mujhy phir sy ussi orphanage wala khof mehsos hony lg gaya hai yar, mujhy phir sy wohi andhery aur wohi akelapan feel hony lg gaya hai… Mujhy tum chahiye ho Boss, main tumhien kaisy yakeen dilaon, kaisy…?

And he closed his eyes again in same silence… He was having no idea of time when opened his eyes feeling a soft pressure on his shoulder and looked in the direction to find Ballu standing there and…

Ballu softly: Saab dopahar ho rahi hai, ab tou kuch kha lo aap…

Daya inhaled deeply while standing with: Main ny Arjun k sath kha lia tha, ab dil nahin ker raha… Tum lunch ker k, kamry mein ja k thora rest ker lo, phir shaam mein mujhy jana ho ga tou Abhi k paas tum hi ho gy…

And giving a pat on his shoulder; he left from there in same silence while Ballu kept staring his back in silence and pain…

Daya entered inside Abhijeet's room and silently got seated on the chair present there and rested his forehead on his brother's shoulder while grabbing his hand…

 ** _KITNI KHAWAHISHIEN MRR GAIEN,_**

 ** _AB TOU SANSIEN BHI THMM GAIEN…_**

Daya with closed eyes: Abhi, sir ko easa nahin kerna chahiye tha na yar…? Km sy km woh tou hoty mairy sath mujhy yeh yakeen dilany k liye k tum mairi baatien suun rahy ho, tum bohut jald uth jao gy, tum wapis aao gy… (Resting his cheek on Abhijeet's chest, looked up at him with…) Lekin tum kyun jawab doo gy, tum tou sir k khilaf kuch bolty hi nahin ho na kabhi… Ager tumhari jagah main laita hota na iss tarhan sy phir pouchta tum sy k kaisa lagta hai sb k hoty hoye bhi bilkul akela hona… (Again rested his forehead on his chest and in wet tone…) Tum bohut burey ho Abhi, bohut zada burey, tumhien koe fiker nahin hai mairi… Main tum sy bohut naraz hoon, bohut zada naraz…

Moving back, Daya lifted Abhijeet's arm upward and after placing his own forehead on his brother's chest, smoothly placed Abhijeet's hand on his own head and a small satisfied smile crept on his lips and he closed his eyes while getting some sooth…

 ** _ROYE BINA, HAIN AANKHIEN NMM,_**

 ** _GHAM HAIN BOHUT, HAIN KHUSHIYAN KMM…_**

Daya's sleep got disturbed hearing the alarm ringing tone and he opened his eyes when felt his brother's hand still present on his head and he smoothly grabbed it and after removing it from his head, sat straight and placed Abhijeet's arm in a comfortable position while having a small smile on his lips… And after standing, he first switched off the alarm and then after locking the room door, got busy in the sponging of his brother… After getting free from Abhijeet's side…

Daya looked at him with love-filled eyes and softly squeezed his cheek with: Boss bilkul hi good boy lg bn gaye ho tum tou…

And he chuckled while leaving from there and soon returned after taking a shower and getting ready to go for his driving instructor job…

Daya while sitting near Abhijeet's bed, softly grabbed his hand with: Boss main ja k aata hoon tb tk Ballu ho ga tumhary paas, ghabrana nahin… Main jaldi aaon ga, take care…

And giving a soft kiss on his forehead, Daya moved out from the room and after giving few instructions to Ballu, finally left from there, biding bye to him too…

 ** _PARA HAI WASTA, ZINDAGI, SY MAIRA,_**

 ** _NA KOE AARZO, NA KOE, HAI GILA…_**

Daya returned home around eight and entered inside the home with his own key and made his way inside his brother's room where found Ballu sitting silently in front of the _Mandir_ … Taking deep breath, Daya moved ahead and softly pressed his shoulder and Ballu looked up with jerk and seeing him there…

Hurriedly stood up with: Aap aa gaye saab… Apun ko pata hi nahin laga…

Daya smiled a little with: Kya mang rahy thy…?

Ballu looked at him silently with: Kuch sawalon k jawab… (Daya looked at him in silence while Ballu taking deep breath…) Aap change ker lo, apun khana lagata hai aur mana nahin kerna saab warna apun bhi bhooka soo jaye ga bs…

And he left from there leaving Daya in silence behind who glanced up at _bhagwan's_ smiley _Murti_ and…

Daya in angry tone: Bohut maza aata hai na tumhien humain bebas daikhny mein, rota tarapta daikhny mein, daikh lo aur achy sy maza ly lo lekin uss k baad mairy bhai ko mujhy wapis kerna ho ga tumhien… Main kuch nahin janta, koe beemari, koe takleef, kuch nahin, main bs itna janta hoon k mujhy tum sy maira wohi hasta muskurata Abhi wapis chahiye aur ager tum yeh nahin ker sakty tou ussy bhi iss takleef sy aazad ker doo aur mujhy bhi uss k sath yahan sy ly chalo… (In strong tone…) Bhagwan ya uss ki aankhien puri tarhan sy khol doo ya hum dono ki aankhien hamesha k liye band ker doo, beech ka tumhara koe faisla mujhy manzor nahin hai, kabhi nahin…

 ** _WAQT YEH GUZAR JAYE GA,_**

 ** _KOUN YAHAN REH JAYE GA…?_**

And he left from there with fast steps… Soon he came out from the bathroom and found his mobile ringing… Stepping ahead, Daya grabbed his mobile and after looking at the caller ID…

Attended the call with: Hello…?

Person on the other side: Kaisy ho tum dono…?

Daya in surprise: Rishab…! Theek hain yar hum dono tou tu batao kaisy ho aur yeh ks number sy baat ker rahy ho…?

Rishab in light tone: Yeh mairy aik dost ka number hai, apny number sy phone nahin kia, tum ny mana jo kia tha aur wasey tou main theek hoon lekin iss waqt thora ghussy mein hoon…

Daya in small smile: Aur yeh ghussa yakeenun mujh py ho ga…

Rishab nodded with: Bilkul theek aur call bhi tumhari class lagany k liye hi kia hai… (In angry yet caring tone…) Yeh kya herket hai Daya, tum khana peena kyun chour baithy ho, purey din mein aik aadh baar kha laity ho aur neend ka bhi koe fix time nahin hai, bohut ghalat hai yeh… Iss tarhan tou tum khud beemar per jao gy phir Abhijeet ka khayal kaisy rakho gy, haan…?

Daya inhaled deeply with: Acha sorry, aagy sy dihan rakhon ga main…

Rishab in strict tone: Yehi acha hai tumhary liye warna yeh yaad rakhna k Ballu pehly tumhara informer tha lekin ab maira informer hai aur main ny ussy tum py spying kerny k liye rakha hua hai wahan…

Daya chuckled with: Hmm mujhy bhi kuch kuch shaq tou ho raha tha easa hi… Acha chalo ab rakho phone, maira dinner aa gaya hai, main dinner ker lun ab ta k tum baad mein report ly sako…

Rishan smiled with: Chalo khayal rakho tum apna bhi, mujhy ab shikayt nahin milni chahiye, bye…

Daya in light smile: Bye…

 ** _ROYE BINA HAIN AANKHIEN NMM,_**

 ** _GHAM HAIN BOHUT, HAIN KHUSHIYAN KMM…_**

And the line got cut from both sides and Daya looked at Ballu who was busy in serving the dinner while avoiding any eye-contact with Daya who shook his head in disappointment and without saying anything, started taking his dinner while talking with him on casual topics and soon the two finished their dinner and Ballu left from there taking the utensils with him while Daya silently leaned back on the rocking chair after glancing over the wall clock…

He had no idea about the passing moments when alarm ringing voice brought him back and turning off the alarm, he left from there and soon returned with Abhijeet's dinner and started feeding him, his dinner… After getting freed from his brother's side, Daya left from there and getting done from kitchen's side, he rechecked all windows' and doors' locks though he knew well that Ballu used to do it before going to sleep and after switching off lounge's and kitchen's lights, Daya moved back in Abhijeet's room…

 ** _SONNI, RAAT AADHORI,_**

 ** _SATH ZARORI, BULAON TUJHY,_**

Daya after closing the room door, sat on rocking chair while placing his feet on the center-table and closed his eyes when few voices hit his ears as…

 _A frustrated voice: Daya main ny tujhy kaha tha na k raat ko jb wapis aaye tou terrace ka drwaza lock ker k aana, sari raat unlock raha hai woh…_

 _Daya made a face with: Kya hai Abhi, tumhien pata tou hai mujhy nahin yaad rehta, khud aik baar check ker laity na raat ko…_

 _Abhijeet teased with: G bilkul main tou sahab ka chokidar hoon na jo nazar rakhta phiron k sahab kb ander apny kamry mein jany ka kashat karien gy ta k main drwaza lock ker sakon…_

 _Daya annoyingly: Kya hai Boss, koun sa koe desh ka khazana humary ghar mein para hai js k chori hony ka drr hai tumhien, hunh…_

 _Abhijeet angrily: Dobara ker tu easi koe herket, tujhy bahir terrace mein hi lock na kia tou maira naam bhi Abhijeet nahin, samjha…?_

 _Daya carelessly: Yeh naam tou main tumhara kb ka badal chukka hoon, ab tou tum Abhi ho…_

 _Abhijeet furiously: Daya sudher ja aur thora zimmedar ho ja warna agli baar main zaban sy nahin samjhaon ga…_

 _And he turned to leave from there when Daya from behind showed tongue on his back which the sharp-shine caught in the painting's glass instantly turned towards him who getting shocked hurriedly moved back while trying to wear serious expressions and Abhijeet throwing the angriest look on him moved inside his room when Daya was about to show another gesture when a pillow came out flying from the room and hit directly on his face followed by…_

 _An angry-tease voice as: Aik shakl hi achi hai, ussy mtt bigara ker…_

And in sleep a low HUNH escaped from Daya's mouth and he again drifted in alert sleep, wearing a small smile on his lips…

 ** _AAYA, PAAS TU MAIRY,_**

 ** _MITANY ANDHERY, BN K SAWERA…_**

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends do take care of your love one more than yourselves, love you all... :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed... :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N…**

I am extremely sorry friends for getting late again lekin humary liye Ramadan k last ten days bohut zada religious hoty hain aur phir eid ki wajah sy bhi busy ho gaye kafi aur abhi bhi next chapter late ho jaye ga and I am extremely sorry for this in advance lekin mujhy out-of-station jana hai doo hafty tk lg jaien gy shaid phir in-shaa-Allah life track mein wapis aa jaye gi tou main bhi regular ho jaon gi, tb tk k liye kaan paker k sorry, seriously friends once again I am extremely sorry…

Thank you so very much to all those deary friends who shared their precious feed-back with me, love you all and a tight hug for you people and yours replies are due on me, will reply you people with the next chapter in-shaa-Allah… :-*

* * *

 **Recap…**

In the previous chapter you people have read Daya sir missing Abhijeet sir's protection, care and snubbing and because of Abhijeet sir's deep dark silent sleep he had started remembering his childhood memories again and slowly and gradually had started getting ignorant about his own side…

Now next…

* * *

Kullu…

DUO's Home…

The clock was striking 02:29 AM, when Daya woke up by his own and after glancing over his wrist-watch dial, he stretched his body on the rocking chair and stood up…

Daya looked at the face of his brother and stepping forward, silently sat beside him, securing his hand in his both hands while doing silent talks…

 ** _KSS MOUSAM MEIN… KSS MOUSAM MEIN…_**

 ** _KSS MOUSAM MEIN… KSS MOUSAM MEIN…_**

After around five minutes he stood up and made his way inside the bathroom from where he soon returned and found Ballu already present inside the room… The two exchanged a silent glance and both averted their gazes seeing nothing but pain in each other eyes… Daya stepping forward grabbed the _Aarti-thali_ from the _Mandir_ and then moved out from the room… Coming out, he took out the key-ring from the wall-hanging and finally left the home, locking the main door from outside…

 ** _YA RAB TU NY YEH DIL TORA,_**

 ** _KSS MOUSAM MEIN…_**

Inside the home, Ballu silently stepped ahead and while sitting near Abhijeet's bed, started talking with him…

Ballu in slow tone: Saab aap jaldi uth jao bs ab pleaje, apun sy nae sambhala ja raha aap k bhai ko, kisi sy nae sambhala ja raha… (In helpless-moist tone…) Saab woh khatam ho rahy hain ander sy, sirf aap zindagi dy sakty ho unhien, iss sy pehly k woh puri tarhan khatam ho jaien, wapis aa jao saab, wapis aa jao… (And he got stopped dropping a silent drop from his eye… After few moments, added in pain-filled tone…) Saab, Daya saab rooz subah iss umeed py uthty hain k aaj aap utho gy aur unhien apny samny daikh k khush ho jao gy aur rooz raat ko woh issi umeed k sath agli subah k liye khud ko taiyar kerty hain… Saab iss sy pehly k saab kuch ker guzrien aap uth jao, bs pleaje ab uth jao…

And getting stopped, having a lump in his throat, he silently rested his head on the head-rest of the chair…

 ** _YA RAB TU NY YEH DIL TORA,_**

 ** _KSS MOUSAM MEIN…_**

Ballu was sitting there in silence while fixing his stare on the ceiling, remembering the beautiful time he had seen these two best buddies fighting for each other…

 _Ballu was sitting on the road-side foot-path while pretending himself to be a fortune-teller when a hand slipped in front of him and…_

 _The person calmly: Baba zara humain bhi humari kismet ka haal bata doo…_

 _Ballu knew well that it was the code-line, Daya had told him so while grabbing the hand, replied with: Bach'cha tairi kismet k sitary tou bohut oonchy hain…_

 _With that he looked up at the face and as a reflex reaction, hurriedly left the hand seeing instead of Daya someone else there where Abhijeet easily got his tension and as Ballu had told him the correct code-line so…_

 _Abhijeet added casually: Baba maira dost bohut manta hai aap ko, ussi ny bhaija hai mujhy aap k paas…_

 _Ballu looked at him doubtfully and replied as: Bach'cha, Baba ko man'nny waly tou bohut log hain, tu kis ki baat ker raha hai…?_

 _A small smile crept on Abhijeet's lips getting that he had no information about someone else would come to take the information and hence he would not gave that to any other person except Daya himself so taking out his mobile, dialed a number and…_

 _Forwarded that towards Ballu with: Yeh lo Baba, baat ker lo mairy dost sy ussy bhi acha lagy ga aap sy baat ker k, aa jo nahin paya sath mein…_

 _Ballu grabbed the mobile from him and attached it with his ear when on the other side the call got attended and…_

 _Daya asked as: Haan Boss, kya hua…?_

 _Ballu cleared his throat with: Bach'cha hum Baba baat ker rahy hain… Taira koe dost aaya hai apni kismet ka haal jan'nny, kehta hai tu ny bhaija hai…_

 _Daya nodded with: Ballu jo information kahi thi ussy dy doo, mujhy pehly tumhien batany ka time nahin mila…_

 _Ballu still hesitant: Kismet ka koe bharosa nahin hota hai bach'cha…_

 _Daya in strict tone: Woh Abhijeet hai Ballu, maira bara bhai… Kismet dhoka dy sakti hai woh nahin, ab jaldi sy ussy information doo, time nahin hai zada…_

 _Ballu nodded while forwarding the mobile towards Abhijeet with: Tujh sy baat karey ga taira dost…_

 _Abhijeet attached the mobile with his ear with: Haan bs main apni kismet ka haal jaan ker pohanchta hoon tumhary paas, rakhta hoon ab, bye…_

 _And after cutting the line he again spread his palm in front of Ballu who told him few random things about his fate and then Abhijeet presented him the money and after a hand shake left from there while having his hand in his pocket as during hand shake, Ballu had secretly slipped a chip in his hand…_

Ballu opened his eyes hearing his mobile ring tone and after looking at the caller ID…

Attended the call with: Haan Lal'lan, kaisa hai sb wahan…?

Lal'lan replied with: Pehly jaisa hi hai sb… Abhijeet saab kaisy hain…? Exercise kaisi ja rahi hai saab ki…? Uthy kya woh…?

Ballu in pain glanced over Abhijeet's face with: Uth jaty tou tujhy batata na kya apun…? Aata hai doctor rooz saab ko exercise kerwany, Daya saab bhi kerwaty rehty hain lekin saab ab bhi wasey hi laity hoye hain, aik dmm chup…

Lal'lan in hurt: Ballu mairy ko saab ko daikhny ka hai, tu keh na Daya saab ko, mairy ko aana hai wahan…

Ballu in sad tone: Tu kya karey ga yahan aa k, sirf takleef ho gi tairy ko aur kuch bhi nahin… Aik baar saab ko hosh aany dy, phir tu aa jana abhi bs dua ker k sb jaldi theek ho jaye…

Lal'lan nodded in pain: Dua tou hum sb ker rahy hain humary saab k liye, kal dobara pooja rakhi saab ki sehetmand zindagi mangny k liye lekin woh oper wala sunta hi nahin hai kuch…

Ballu consolingly: Sun'ny ga Lal'lan, woh zaror sun'ny ga… Itny sb logon mein sy kisi ki tou sun'ny ga na tu bs himmet rakh aur dua kerta reh… Jb koe achi khaber ho gi, sb sy pehly tairy ko bataye ga apun, hmm…?

Lal'lan nodded with: Haan yaad sy batana aur jaldi batana… (Taking deep breath, added with…) Acha pooja ka parshad bhijwaya hai wohi batany ko phone kia tha, rakhta hoon ab…

And without waiting for any other word, he instantly cut the line…

Ballu sighed heavily while removing the mobile from his ear with: Roye ga ab yeh… (Looked towards the _Mandir_ with…) Bhagwan pleaje kisi ki tou suun lo tum, kisi ki tou…

And heaving a deep sigh he threw his head back on the head-rest and closed his eyes in silence without any measure of time when opened his eyes hearing some noise and stood up getting well that Daya had returned who soon entered inside the room and Ballu giving him a silent glance, left from there while Daya got busy with his brother…

 ** _MTT PUCHHO KYA SOCH RAHA HOON,_**

 ** _KHUD MEIN KHUD KO DHOOND RAHA HOON…_**

After getting freed from his daily doing with lots of hope and prayers, Daya stood up and placing the _Arti-thali_ back in the _Mandir_ , he left the room and soon returned with Abhijeet's breakfast…

He got seated on his brother's bed while placing his feet in the water-tub which was already placed there by Ballu and started feeding him his breakfast while side-wise talking with him…

Daya in small smile: Tumhien pata hai Abhi, mairi class mein aik student hai Aashish, brail seekh raha hai… Boss itna cute bach'cha hai na woh aur uss ki baatien tou uss sy bhi zada cute hain aur pata hai, next week sy vacations start ho rahien hain na tou woh ab tk takriben aadhy school ko tou bata chauk'ka hai k ussy kya kuch kerna hai chut'tion mein…

 ** _CHEHRA ROSHAN, DIL HAI BUJHA SA,_**

 ** _LAGTA HOON MAIN, KHUD SY JUDA SA…_**

Taking few moments pause, added in slow tone while grabbing his brother's hand with: Wasey Boss vacations k liye plans tou main ny bhi banaye hain, tum mujhy shopping kerwao gy, hum rooz bahir khana khaien gy, rooz ghoomny jaien gy aur khoub sara maza…

And his voice got chocked, dropping a silent from his eye when felt a soft pressure on his shoulder and he looked in the direction to find Arjun standing there looking at him in pain while Daya looked at him with extreme pain and helplessness and after standing, instantly rushed out from there…

 ** _CHARO TARAF HAI, JNN MEIN ANDHERA,_**

 ** _CHARO TARAF HAI, JNN MEIN ANDHERA,_**

 ** _UNN RAHON SY RISHTA JORA…_**

 ** _KSS MOUSAM MEIN…_**

Arjun kept looking at his way in hurt for few moments and inhaling deeply, turned back towards Abhijeet and while sitting there, started feeding him the remaining breakfast… After few minutes, he got freed from his side and after standing left from there… After entering inside the kitchen, placing the tray on the kitchen slab…

Arjun while looking around: Daya kahan hai, Ballu…?

Ballu, who was busy in making the breakfast, silently: Saab apny kamry mein hoon gy saab, jb zada rona ho tou wahin chaly jaty hain…

Arjun looked at him in hurt and silently left from there and entering inside Abhijeet's room, started doing initial preparations when turned feeling someone else's presence there and found Daya standing on door-step whose red swollen eyes and face were clearly telling him about what he was doing but he silently got back to his work where Daya too stepped ahead and the two remained busy with Abhijeet in complete silence talking when there was no other option…

After getting freed from Abhijeet's side, Arjun moved out from the room after washing his hands and soon returned with Ballu when both got stopped on door-step in great pain and hurt, seeing Daya sitting there while resting his forehead on his brother's shoulder and the small jerks of his body were telling the two that he was crying silently and the two immediately left from there…

 ** _YA RAB TU NY YEH DIL TORA,_**

 ** _KSS MOUSAM MEIN…_**

Arjun while placing the food tray on the dining table: Main shaam ko aaon ga Ballu, bata daina issy…

And he left from there with fast steps while Ballu silently got seated on the floor while resting his back with the kitchen counter… After few minutes, he opened his eyes feeling a soft pressure on his shoulder and seeing Daya standing there, hurriedly stood up when…

Daya softly: Yahan easey kyun baithy hoye ho tum…?

Ballu shook his head with: Kuch nae saab bs yunhi… Aap taiyar ho jao, apun nashta lagata hai, sath mein kerty hain…

And without waiting for any reply he left from there grabbing the tray with him to heat the food again… Sighing heavily, Daya too left from there towards his own room and soon entered inside Abhijeet's room where found Ballu waiting for him after serving the breakfast… In silent smile he stepped ahead and the two started taking their breakfast in complete silence where soon Daya left towards his sign language instructor job and Ballu got busy in arranging the home and then got seated in Abhijeet's room…

 ** _FANKARON KI KISMET KYA HAI,_**

 ** _GHAM K ELAWA DOULAT KYA HAI…_**

In noon, Daya had returned from his job and came out from his room when after glancing at the wall-clock entered inside his brother's room where found the physiotherapist already present there busy with his brother…

Daya entered inside with: Good noon, Dr. Perkash…

Dr. Perkash gave him a smiley glance with a node with: Good noon… Aap ny kal inhien exercise kerwae thi na Daya…?

Daya nodded while assisting him with: G doctor, js tarhan sy aap ny guide kia tha, main ny issy exercise kerwae thi…

Dr. Perkash nodded with: Good… Kal bs family mein aik emergency ho gae tou main aa nahin saka…

Daya nodded with: Its OK doctor, no problem… Wasey bhi kal Sunday tha tou main ghar per hi tha…

Dr. Perkash nodded him in small smile and the two remained busy with Abhijeet when after completing the session, Dr. Perkash left the home after giving few more instructions to him…

Daya after locking the main door, entered inside the kitchen and then returned with Abhijeet's lunch and in complete silence, kept feeding him his lunch when in that felt pinching pain in his heart seeing tears rolling down on his brother's face who was crying…

 ** _FANKARON KI KISMET KYA HAI,_**

 ** _GHAM K ELAWA DOULAT KYA HAI…_**

Daya in great hurt, wiped off his brother's face and smoothly secured his hand in his both hands and softly: Abhi sb theek hai yar, kuch nahin hua, relax… Main bhi bilkul theek hoon, tum ho na mairy sath, haan, kuch nahin hua, relax…

And soon Abhijeet again went in his deep dark sleep which was getting more and more dark with every passing moment, increasing the scare in his younger brother's heart who was still busy in rubbing his thumb on his brother's cheek to console him though Arjun had told him that it happens with PVS patients and Abhijeet was not-at-all aware of his doings but still he could not bear tears in that strong and composed figure's eyes…

After few minutes, getting satisfied from his brother's side, he again started feeding him his lunch and after getting freed from his side, Daya stood up and placing a soft kiss on his forehead, left from there giving a light pat on his cheek…

 ** _DIL MEIN HAI PHOOLON KI HASRAT,_**

 ** _KANDHO PAR HAI GHAM KA PARBAT…_**

Daya after entering inside the kitchen washed the utensils and after placing them on their places, made a cup of coffee for himself and went inside Abhijeet's room where silently got seated on the rocking chair while sipping the coffee when his mind took him to some other place…

 _Abhijeet was laying on the bed when feeing a soft touch of hand with some difficulty opened his eyes to find a blur image of his younger brother whose face was clearly showing that how much he was tensed…_

 _Abhijeet while trying to get-up, slowly whispered as: Daya…!_

 _Daya hurriedly while pushing him back: Boss aaram sy laito please, tumhara bukhar abhi utra nahin hai sahi sy…_

 _Abhijeet slowly while grabbing his hand: Daya relax, main theek hoon ab…_

 _Daya getting angry now: Aawaz nikal nahin rahi tumhari aur theek ho easey keh rahy ho jaisy abhi uth k bhag paro gy… Kaha tha na kal k mtt jao Bureau, tabiyt theek nahin lg rahi tumhari mager sunty kahan ho tum kisi ki… Sari raat behosh rahy ho tum, itna tezz bukhar tha, tum…_

 _And in frustration and anger he just got stopped while turning his face to other side but his brother knew well that more than frustration and anger it was his scare…_

 _Abhijeet softly pressed his hand with: Baat bhi nahin karey ga kya…? (Daya shook his head without turning towards him… Abhijeet smiled a little with…) Daikhy ga bhi nahin…? (Again a pendulum movement of the later's head deepened his smile and politely…) Acha pani tou pila dy ga na…?_

 _Daya just took out his hand from Abhijeet's grip and grabbing the glass from side-table, un-lid it and after pouring water in it from jug, supported Abhijeet's head on his hand and lifting his head bit upward, smoothly made him drink few sips and then placing the glass back, made him lay down comfortably…_

 _Abhijeet smoothly grabbed his hand again and softly: Zada dara dia kya…?_

 _Daya looked at him with moist eyes and just rested his forehead on his brother's chest who in small smile smoothly secured him inside his protective shell while smoothly weaving inside his head…_

 _Daya in slow tone still hiding inside his brother's shell: Boss tum please beemar nahin hua karo, bilkul achy nahin lagty easey bed py laity hoye…_

 _Abhijeet in small smile, mischievously: Lekin mujhy tou bohut acha lagta hai tujh sy sewa kerwana…_

 _Daya moved back while looking at him complainingly with: Tumhien mujh sy kaam kerwa k acha lagta hai na tou yunhi bol dia karo, yun beemar perny ki zarort nahin hai uss k liye, samjhy…?_

 _Abhijeet making his face innocent, asked as: Tu yunhi kaam kerta hai kya…?_

 _Daya making face, punched lightly on his shoulder with: Boss…!_

 _And a life-filled light laugh of his brother brought a small smile on his face too…_

When a low voice brought him back from his thoughts and he looked down to find the mug broken down into small pieces after falling down from his hand…

 ** _JNN MEIN KHIZAN AUR SUKHY PAT'TY,_**

 ** _JNN MEIN KHIZAN AUR SUKHY PAT'TY,_**

 ** _UNN RAHON PAR LA KER CHHORA…_**

 ** _KSS MOUSAM MEIN…_**

Daya sighing heavily turned his gaze back when found his brother in complete dark and silence present in front of him…

Daya in extreme pain whispered as: Boss tum dobara haso gy na wasey hi, haan…?

And in reply got nothing but silence from the later's side and now that silence was becoming more and more nerve-testing for him and feeling hell pain and scare, he stood up and left the room…

After around half an hour he came back from terrace and found the floor clean so he understood well that Ballu had woke up… He entered inside and soon Ballu entered inside and seeing him sitting silently on the chair, silently stepped ahead and pressing his shoulder caringly, forwarded a coffee mug towards him who in same silence grabbed it and the later left the room again while closing the room-door behind him where Daya silently kept sipping the coffee drifted in his thoughts…

 ** _YA RAB TU NY YEH DIL TORA,_**

 ** _KSS MOUSAM MEIN…_**

After few minutes, Daya stood up, placing the empty mug on the side-table and after locking the room-door; got busy with his brother… Soon he got freed from his side and taking shower, got ready for his other job… Bidding bye to his brother, he came out from the room and after giving few instructions to Ballu, finally left the home…

Days were coming and going with their own speed but nothing was changing in that home when at last another week had passed increasing the scare and helplessness of all, to much height where Daya had become completely quite now and light beard and moustache got appeared on his face… He talked very rarely and his own health had deteriorated much but no one could do anything… Sometimes Ballu really felt that he was living all alone in that home…

It was Saturday night and Arjun was there for regular check-up when getting freed from that side, he moved out to ask Ballu for dinner…

Daya was still present inside his brother's room when while adjusting his sheet, Daya's hand immediately got stopped hearing a beep and he instantly looked at the monitor attached with his brother's body and his heart-beat started increasing in great speed…

 ** _KSS MOUSAM MEIN… KSS MOUSAM MEIN…_**

 ** _KSS MOUSAM MEIN… KSS MOUSAM MEIN…_**

Daya hurriedly while turning towards Abhijeet, started patting his cheek with: Abhi…! Abhi please mujhy suun rahy ho na tum… Abhi…! (Called loudly while turning his neck towards the door…) Arjun…! Arjun jaldi aao… Arjun…!

Arjun who had heard the calls hurriedly rushed inside followed by Ballu and both got shocked seeing Daya looking in great mess and tension standing near Abhijeet's bed while bowing over him, patting his cheek, still grabbing his hand tightly which was trembling in Daya's trembling grip who was looking in extreme panic still calling Abhijeet…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends please do take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N…**

Hi friends, hope you all remember me, hahaha… :D Sb sy pehly kaan paker k SB SY BARA WALA SORRY, really friends I am really very sorry for testing yours patience this much but I am really obliged that all waited this long and such patiently… I am sorry again and the up-date of WYDT will be tomorrow most probably, love you all and very tight, bome-crushing hug to you all, I hope kisi ki hadian nahin tot'ti hoon gi itny tight hug sy, hehe… ;) ;)

* * *

 **Replies…**

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Naina Mallik, No dear it's not that… By "Opening his eyes and closing them again" I mean that Abhijeet sir is having wakeful unconsciousness means though at times he woke up but is not aware of it… In PV-state there is an existence of sleep-wake cycle but the patient remains unresponsive and completely unaware of his doings that's why this state is much more painful than COMA… Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nusrat, I too missed my doll a lot yar and see as a revenge this time I got disappeared for such long, hehehe… ;) ;) Oooh that's so sweet of auntie, please do give my regards to your mother and a hug too… :) I'm fine and did lots of fun and enjoyment on Eid… :) How are you all and how yours Eid has gone…? Hehehe thank you so very bach'cha for liking the dialogues, I am really very obliged and a tight hug to you for this, love you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Hahaha shukr hai aap ny bata dia k koun sa wala acha keh rahi ho aap, hehe… ;) :P Yar kasam sy main ny metric mein bhi Computer rakh li thi Bio. chour k warna ager main doctor hoti tou kb ki Abhijeet sir ko theek ker chuki hoti, haha… :P :P Aap ko bhi guzishta eid mubarik dear… :) Hehehe bs next chapter tb likha hua hi nahin na warna woh post ker k break laity, hehe… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, Allah hafiz… :)

Sanjhana, Hahahahaha easi care chahiye tou pehly Abhijeet sir jaisa ban'nna bhi ho ga na yar aur hr Abhijeet sir ko Daya sir milien yeh zarori tou nahin na… :) :P Wasey Abhijeet sir ny bhi bhagwan ko touch tou ker hi lia hai, daikhty hain ab wapis aaty hain k nahin… ;) ;) Chalo iss chapter mein thori hlchl hue tou hai, daikhty hain kya result nikalta hai… :) Nahin dear, sorry yar lekin mujhy uss speech ka link nahin pata yar aur pata nahin yar, mujhy tou award show bhi nahin mila net py… :( Chalo ab lagta hai mujhy hi kuch kerna parey ga, hahaha, yar mujhy tou Bio. ki definition bhi nahin aati, main kya karon, ab aik naya doctor dhonda hai apny itny pyary sir k liye, daikhty hain kya banta hai, haha… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Priya, Hehehe sorry bach'chy phir sy itna lamba break lainy k liye… :-* Ab sy puri koshish karon gi k bilkul bhi late na hoon aur continuous up-dates hoon dono stories ki… :) So sweet of you doll, pleased to know that you are finding small happy moments in the story, tight hug… :) Kaan pakewr k sorry yar, doo hafty ka keh k doo mahiny k liye ghayeb ho gae, hehe, sorry again… :-* Dono eidian bohut achi guzar gaien guriya aur iss eid py tou enjoy bhi kia kafi… :) G baita jaan, main kal hi aap k PM ka reply kerti hoon… :-* Thanks a lot doll, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Krittika, Hehehe main ghayeb hony k liye back hue thi, haha… :P ;) Now I will try my best not to test you people's patience again… :-* Chalo daikho tou shaid iss chapter mein aap ko aasha ki koe kiran dikh jaye… ;) ;) Ager dikh jaye tou Daya sir ko bhi dikha daina please, munda mairi tou nahin suun raha bilkul, haha… ;) :P Chalo finally aap ka wait end hua and I will try my best not to make it happen again… ;) ;) Hmm tension tou mujhy bhi bohut hai, kasam sy abhi bhi srr mein dard ho raha hai though woh DUO ki tension sy nahin ho raha, haha… :P :P Thanks a lot doll, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Nandita, Sorry yar aap ko udas kerny k liye aur mujhy bhi kisi miracle ka hi intizar hai yar kyun k PV-state sy koe miracle hi la sakta hai aap ko wapis… It is indeed a deep silent death… Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Artanish, Thanks dear for liking the FB of 12th chapter… :) You missed my stories and I missed you people a lot and now will try my best not to disappear again, promise… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

DA95, Haha hmm double dose phir double duration k liye ghayeb hona tha na, hehehe… :P :P Thanks dear for liking the FB aur twist kya aaya hai, woh aap ko iss mein pata chal jaye ga… :) Thanks a lot doll, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Hamdard DUO, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

LoveAbhi, Hai na, last mein grbr ker di main ny thori si, hehe… I too hope the same… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

RAI, Yeh tou doctor sy pouchna parey ga yar, hehehe… ;) ;) Umeed tou hai jaldi ho jaien gy theek ab daikhna hai k yeh umeed sach bhi hoti hai k nae… ;) ;) I too wish k sb theek ho jaye, fingers crossed… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

CID Daya Abhi fan, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

23Diya, Hahaha g ma'am aap ko wasey bhi mujh masoom sy larny k liye pata nahin kahan sy koe na koe bahana mil hi jata hai… :P :P Haan yar main bhi Abhijeet sir k present mein dialogues bohut miss ker rahi hoon tabhi tou unhien uthany ki ouri koshish ker rahi hoon lekin aap sahi medical studemt ho kasam sy, karo na kuch apny barey bhai k liye, sb bechary unn k choty sy masoom bhai py daal dia hai, hunh… :P :P Hehehe haan yar mujhy PMs ka reply kerny mein sach mein bohut dant perti hai, chalo main koshish kerti hoon aur kal hi aap ko reply kerti hoon lambaaaaaaaaa sara, haha… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :-*

Palak96, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Amaila, Hahahaha thank you yar for sharing yours secret with me, haha… :P ;) Hmm tou aap ko easa lagta hai, chalo daikhty hain yar wasey iss waqt itna keh sakti hoon k ending soothing ho gi, sad ya happy yeh filhal nahin bata sakti… :) Hehehe bs yar kya karon suspense daly baghair kaam hi nahin chalta na maira, haha… :P :P Thanks dear for liking the FB… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

DSP.1, Hi bach'chy… :) Oooh tou mood off tha choto ka, I hope k abs b theek ho gaya ho ga aap ki life mein aur aap ka mood bhi theek ho gaya ho ga… :-* Thanks dear for liking the dark font present in 12th chapter… :) Thank you so very much dear, yours words means a lot to me and after completing these two stories I will try my best to remain here as I too feels incomplete without my friends here but at the moment cannot promise you anything… :) :) Thanks dear for liking the "Chokidar" dialogue and Daya sir's tongue showing gesture, hehehe… ;) :D Very good yar, yeh tou mairy sath cheating ho gae, kuch sochna parey ga ab iss VISA problem k barey mein bhi, hahaha… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Rukmani, Thanks dear for liking Ballu's care towards Daya sir… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Bhumi98, Main bhi… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Athi, G bach'chy, DUO paas ho k bhi bohut dour hain aik dosry sy, I too hope so k sb jaldi theek ho jaye… :) :) Oooh it's complete OK doll and I'm really obliged for yours concern, tight hug… :-* Yar bs personal life mein kuch issues chal rahy thy tou mind bohut zada pre-occupied hota tha aur concentrate nahin ho paa raha tha story py, tabhi shaid aap ko kuch feel hua ho… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Nehal, Oooh tou aap 20 k ho, I am going to be 22 in this year… :) Bach'chy PV-state mein sleep-awake cycle chalta hai, matlab patient aankhien kholta hai mager jagta nahin hai, uss mein awareness nahin hoti, sirf wakefulness hoti hai… :) Thank you so very much dear for liking the chapter this much and sorry too for making you crying, tight hug to you dear… :-* Thanks for your eid greetings dear, love you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Kirti, I really liked the term "Cocktail of feelings" given by you to 12th chapter and a tight hug to you for this, love you… :-* Thank you so very much dear for your Ramadan wish, it was really sweet of you… :) Hahaha thanks dear for liking that "Baba FB" haha aur iss chapter k baa dab pata nahin aap ka drr kmm hota hai ya bertha hai… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

AngelBetu, Hahaha ooh mairi pyari si guriya, itna sweetly request karo gi tou koe kaisy "Naa" ker sakey ga aap ko yar lekin yahan problem yeh hai k main ny medical perhi hi nahin hai tou abhi main ny humary Abhijeet sir k liye aik aur doctor sy contact kia hai, bs ab duaen thora tezz ker doo, haha… ;) :P Oooh bach'cha jaan, so sorry yar for making you cry, main ny kaan bhi pakry hain, sach'chi… :-* Yar sach'chi mein main kill ker sakti hoon kya mairy Abhijeet sir ko, yeh tou sir khud hi nahin uth rahy aur sb ko tension mein dala hua hai, mairy itny cute sy Daya sir ko bhi, hehehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot bach'chy, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Mistic Morning, Ooh my goodness, 33 crores…? :o :o Main ny tou iss liye kaha tha k mujhy koe religious jagah chahiye thi Abhijeet sir k treatment k liye… Acha yar khaer choro yeh topic, issy rehny hi daity hain, back to the story, haha… ;) ;) That's really true dear, will-power is the only power that keep you moving from all what you face in your life and here the will-power of both Abhijeet sir and Daya sir will really play a vital role as Determination cannot come with your will-power… :) Hehe lagta hai main ny kuch zada hi dara dia last chapter mein aap ko, hehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Shalu, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

AbhiDaya Fan, Hahaha mairy oper ilzam hai yar yeh, main ny kuch bhi nahin kia hai… Yeh sb ACP sir ny kia hai, sb grbr ker di unhon ny aur ab yeh angry-bird mairy kabbu mein nahin raha, hahaha… :P :P Chalo main koshish kerti hoon inhien jaldi sy hasaon ab, hehe… ;) ;) Yeh tou aap ko story mein hi pata chaly ga yar as no reply about story, haha… :P :P I'm fine yar, thank you… :) How's you and how you doing…? Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

D, I too hope the same dear… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Subhsresaha, Hmm jb itni sb prayers hoon gi tou shaid kuch tou acha nikal hi aaye yar, pata nahin sweety wasey in real life, I have seen realities different from these theories… Acha khaer choro, hope so at-least yahan easa kuch na ho… ;) ;) Love you sweety and world's tightest hug for my besty, love you loads… :-* :-*

Gori, Hahaha love you yar for your review, I really loved and enjoyed it… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

FAD, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear and Ramadan and Eid greetings to you too bach'chy… :-* Hahaha ab tou bari eid bhi guzar gae, address batao tou gosht bhijwa daiti hoon aap ko, hahaha… ;) ;) Wasey kya eidi chahiye aap ko, hmm…? Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Nandy, Sorry yar, iss baar tou zada lamba break ho gaya, be kuch personal reasons thien aur phir mairy finals aa gaye tou time nahin mila bilkul bhi, sorry again… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Guest, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam bach'chy… :) Oooh aik taraf tou keh rahy ho k Abhijeet sir ko kuch na karon aur phir keh rahy ho k unhien theek ker dun, ab jb mujhy unhien kuch kerny ki permission hi nahin hai tou main unhien theek kaisy karon gi, hahaha… ;) :P :P Just kidding and thanks for liking the fever scene… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Guest, Thanks for appreciating my AQAL, by-the-way, I haven't said anything about the thing you are talking about that all you ASSUMED yourself but still thanks for admiring my AQAL…

Ashi, Koe nahin guriya main bhi bohut late ho gae iss baar, hehehe… ;) :P Tension dy di na, bs maira tou naam hi Ms. Tension hai yar, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot bach'chy, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Anshu, Hi my sweetu, how's you…? Missed you my sweet Olaf, haha… :-* Kya karon yar Confusion ki jagah yahan bhi tension hi tension ho gae hr jagah aur solution ka kuch pata nahin, haha… :P ;) I too missed you a lot dear and now on will try my best not to make it happen again, tight hug… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Love Daya sir, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Masooma, Firstly welcome here dear and belated eid wishes to you… :) Yar I too want to come back here from many days but could not make it possible so finally now returned and will try my best not to make it happen this long break again… :) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, I too missed you people a lot in all these days and now here is your new up-date… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Ranjna, Thanks dear for being with me, means a lot to me… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Guest, Sorry dear for making your wait this long… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Choty, Firstly welcome here dear and good to know that you are Abhijeet sir's fan, phir tou sahi tension bani ho gi iss waqt, haha… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

Nishtha, Hahaha main akely kaisy karon yar sir ko theek, chalo sb mil k koshish kerty hain, phir shaid sir theel ho jaien, haha… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you and a tight hug… :)

* * *

 **Recap…**

Up-till now you people have read that Abhijeet sir got disappeared during his mission and later it got revealed that oldie DUO were known about where he was and they denied to tell anything about him to Daya sir but with his continuous try and determination about his motive, Daya sir finally get successful in spotting his brother and then took him out from that hide-out where oldie DUO had hid him… Later according to his plan, he somehow made his team believe that the two died after falling down from the cliff in the forest… But it got clear for the succeeding chapter that DUO are all safe-and-sound and together too and now Daya sir in doing all he can do to get back his brother…

In the last chapter, you have read how every sincere heart known about DUO's alive status were praying for the recovery of Abhijeet sir and are doing whatever is in their hands… And in the end, Daya sir, who was busy in adjusting the sheet of Abhijeet sir's bed got attracted towards the monitor hearing a beep from there and getting panic started calling his brother and Dr. Arjun…

* * *

Now here is the next up-date, please have fun, love you all… :-*

* * *

Kullu…

DUO's Home…

Coming out from the shock, Arjun hurriedly rushed towards Daya followed by Ballu and coming close to him…

Arjun jerked Daya's arm with: Daya yeh kya ker rahy ho tum… Kya hua hai, iss tarhan sy kyun…

And he could not complete as Daya with trembling finger had signaled him towards something as words were chocked in his mouth and no voice was coming out from there when Arjun moved his gaze towards where Daya had signaled but got confused seeing nothing there…

 ** _CHAN SY JO TUTEY KOE SAPNA,_**

 ** _JGG SUNA SUNA LAGY…_**

 ** _JGG SUNA SUNA LAGY…_**

Arjun confusingly while turning his gaze back towards Daya, asked as: Kya hua Daya, tum iss tarhan sy kyun chillaye…?

Daya looked at him unbelievably with: Ar… Arjun… Abhi… (Stressingly…) Abhi ny ap… apni ungli… ungli hilai Abhi ny abhi…

Arjun looked at him with wide opened eyes and immediately turned towards Abhijeet…

Arjun while calling him: Abhijeet…! Abhijeet mujhy suun paa rahy ho kya tum…? (Daya was looking really impatient and restless while Arjun grabbed Abhijeet's hand and…) Abhijeet maira hath pakro… Abhijeet…!

And after trying for few minutes, getting extremely disappointed he left his hand receiving nothing but silence from the later's side and inhaling deeply he looked up towards the other person who was looking at him in great hope and impatience…

Taking deep breath Arjun stood up and pressed Daya's shoulder with: Daya tumhien himmet rakhni ho gi yar, tum…

And he got stopped as Daya moved back with great jerk and shook his head while looking at him with: Nahin, main jhoot nahin bol raha, ungli hilai thi iss ny, mairi taraf daikha bhi tha, main…

And he rushed towards Abhijeet and while grabbing his hand tightly, tried as: Abhi…! Abhi daikho Arjun ko batao tum ny daikha tha na mairi taraf, haan…? Abhi please aik baar maira hath dabao… Abhi…!

And tears of great hurt and pain fell down from his eyes and freeing the later's hand, he stood up and rushed out from the room at the same moment…

 ** _KOE RAHY NA JB APNA,_**

 ** _JGG SUNA SUNA LAGY,_**

 ** _JGG SUNA SUNA LAGY,_**

 ** _JGG SUNA SUNA…_**

Inhaling deeply, Arjun turned back towards Abhijeet and after attending him, covered him properly and left from there, giving a supporting pat on Ballu's shoulder who remained there with Abhijeet…

Arjun came in the terrace of the home because of knowing well that there he would found that completely injured soul and found him standing there while looking outside in pitch dark… Taking deep breath, Arjun stepped ahead and while standing beside him…

Arjun in fresh tone: Aur sir, bach'chon ki tarhan Summer vacations milien hain tumhien bhi tou phir kaisa lg raha hai bachpan dobara jee k…?

Daya in extreme painful tone, whispered as: Bohut takleefdeh aur khofnak…

 ** _HAI TOU, YEH KYUN HOTA HAI,_**

 ** _JB YEH DIL ROTA HAI…_**

 ** _ROYE SISAK SISAK K HAWAYEIN,_**

 ** _JGG SUNA LAGY…_**

Arjun looked at him in pain as he was unknown about Daya's childhood so attached it with the current scenario and softly pressed Daya's shoulder which brought him back from his thoughts and he looked back at Arjun who was looking at him in concern…

Daya asked as: Arjun main sach keh raha hoon, Abhi ki ungli hili thi yar aur uss ny mairi taraf daikha…

Arjun while cutting him softly: Daya main ny kb kaha k tum jhoot bol rahy ho ya woh tumhara bharam tha, haan…?

Daya looked at him confusingly with: Matlab…?

Arjun taking deep breath: Mairy aik sawal ka jawab doo gy kya tum…? (Daya nodded… Arjun asked as…) Jb Abhijeet ny tumhari taraf daikha tb uss ki aankhon mein tumhary liye koe pehchan ya stability thi kya…? (Daya looked at him in shock and then moved his gaze away in hurt remembering that blank micro-moment glance of his brother… Arjun added softly…) Daikho Daya, Abhijeet beech beech mein aankhien kholta hai yar aur ussi mein tumhien laga k uss ny tumhien daikha hai jb k asal mein easa nahin tha, uss k eye-balls randomly move ker rahy thy aur unn k samny tum aa gaye, bs… Aur shaid tumhien koe beep bhi sunae di ho gi… (Daya looked at him in shock… Rishab added silently…) Monitor ki aik wire hili hue thi…

Daya instantly asked as: Aur uss ki ungli…? Woh hili thi, main…

Arjun while cutting him: Woh hili zaror ho gi Daya mager woh unjany mein khud tum ny hilai thi… (Daya shook his head and was about to say something when Arjun signaled him to let him complete first and added as…) Daya tum uss ka bed theek ker rahy thy, chadder waghaira bhi tou yeh possible hai na k jaisy woh wire hil gae wasey hi tum ny uss ki bed-sheet seedhi ki ho aur kyun k uss ka hath bhi ussi bed-sheet py tha tou bed-sheet k seedha kerny sy uss ki ungli jo kisi salwat py thi woh salwat nikalny sy zara si hili ho aur tumhien laga k uss ny ungli hilai hai, hai na…?

Daya who was hearing him in complete silence understood well that what actually happened and how he took that all scenario and replying him nothing he again started looking in that deep dark night…

 ** _CHAN SY JO TUTEY KOE SAPNA,_**

 ** _JGG SUNA SUNA LAGY…_**

 ** _JGG SUNA SUNA LAGY…_**

Arjun pressed his shoulder with: Apni himmet aur umeed tootny mtt daina Daya, please…

And seeing him in the mood to be with himself only, Arjun silently left from there…

Ballu seeing Arjun coming inside; moved towards him and asked slowly as: Saab, Daya saab…?

Arjun nodded silently while giving a light pat on his shoulder with: Kuch daer akela rahy ga lekin sambhal ly ga khud ko… (Inhaled deeply with…) Main kal aata hoon subah mein, khayal rakhna inn dono ka bhi aur apna bhi…

And receiving a light smiley node from the later he left from there followed by Ballu who stopped him on door-step with: Saab…! (Arjun turned towards him who asked him with lots of hope as…) Saab, Abhijeet saab jagien gy na, haan…?

A color passed Arjun's face and pressing his shoulder in silence he left from there without replying anything and sighing deeply, Ballu locked the main door and left from there towards Abhijeet's room…

 ** _KOE RAHY NA JB APNA,_**

 ** _JGG SUNA SUNA LAGY,_**

 ** _JGG SUNA SUNA LAGY REEEEEEEEE…_**

 ** _SUNA LAGY REEE…_**

Days were coming and going with their own speed but nothing had changed in that very home instead silence had thickened its dark shadow there…

It was a routine evening and Daya could be seen sitting in his own room while gazing at the ceiling but it was clear that mentally he was far away from the place when came back from his thoughts with a little jerk feeling a soft pressure on his shoulder and looked up to found Rishab standing there…

 ** _ROOTHI ROOTHI, SARI RAATEIN,_**

 ** _PHIKY PHIKY SAREY DIN…_**

Daya in surprise while standing: Rishab tum yahan… (After giving him a tight hug…) Bohut acha laga tumhien yahan daikh k…

Rishab in silent smile while looking at him: I wish mujhy bhi acha lagta tumhien itny time baad daikh k…

Daya while avoiding the eye-contact: Kya matlab…?

Rishab in bit angry tone: Tumhien matlab pata hai warna yun aankhien nahin chura rahy hoty tum mujh sy… Yeh kya halat bana rakhi hai tum ny apni, haan…? Aesa lg raha jaisy pata nahin kitny salon sy nahin soye tum…

Daya while moving from there: Tum ny kafi time baad daikha hai mujhy tabhi easa lg raha hai tumhien aur tum bhi kya aaty hi mairi class lainy lg gaye ho, yeh batao k aaye kaisy ho aur family mein sb kaisy hain…?

 ** _VIRANI SI VIRANI HAI,_**

 ** _TANHAI SI TANHAI HAI,_**

 ** _AUR EK HUM HAIN, PYAAR K BIN,_**

 ** _HR PALCHIN…_**

Rishab who was with him, nodded head disappointingly while sitting in front of him on the other chair present in terrace…

Rishab meaningfully: Khamoshi sy hi aaya hoon aur sb theek hain Mumbai mein… (Taking a pause added as…) Tum dono ki jagah jo doo naye officers appoint kiye thy DCP sir ny, team kafi hdd tk adjust ho gae hai unn k sath…

Daya while making his tone rough; replied as: Main ny tumhari family k barey mein poucha tha Rishab…

Rishab calmly: Aur mujhy tumhari family k barey…

Daya cutting him angrily with: Mairi family sirf maira bhai hai, Abhi hai mairi family aur jo bhi ussy mujh sy dour kerna chahy ga main uss sy hr rishta toor dun ga, samjhy tum…

Rishab convincingly: Daya unhien apni ghalti ka ehsas hai yar, main ny daikha hai unn ki aankhon mein guilt aur apny dono baiton ko khony ka gham, tum aakhir kb tk khud ko aur unhien yunhi saza daity raho gy yar, tum…

Daya cut him while standing with: Rishab ja k fresh ho jao, dinner py milty hain…

 ** _CHAN SY JO TUTEY KOE SAPNA,_**

 ** _JGG SUNA SUNA LAGY…_**

 ** _JGG SUNA SUNA LAGY…_**

And he left from there with fast steps looking in complete anger and hurt while Rishab shook his head in great disappointment and grief…

Inhaling deeply he too stood up and moved behind Daya and found him present with his brother, sitting on his bed was busy in doing his silent talks with his Boss may be whose heart was still able to hear those unsaid words…

After encouraging himself for few moments, finally Rishab stepped ahead and reaching close to Daya, softly pressed his shoulder who moved his gaze towards him and seeing him there, stood up while wiping off his wet eyes…

 ** _KOE RAHY NA JB APNA,_**

 ** _JGG SUNA SUNA LAGY,_**

 ** _JGG SUNA SUNA LAGY…_**

Daya in slow tone: Rishab, I am sorry, main…

Rishab while cutting him politely: Daya mujhy tum sy kuch baat kerni hai… (Daya looked up at him questionably… Rishab softly…) I think baith k baat karien gy tou zada acha rahy ga…

Daya nodded silently and followed Rishab towards the couches and both got seated there…

Daya asked as: Kya baat hai Rishab, tum tense lg rahy ho…

Rishab taking deep breath looked up at him with: Daya ager main kahon k mujhy tumhari zindagi chahiye, tum doo gy kya…?

Daya looked at him in great confusion while the later was looking extremely serious…

Daya looking really confused and shocked asked as: Saaf saaf kaho Rishab, kya…

Rishab while cutting him calmly: Tumhari sanson ki nahin Daya, tumhari zindagi ki baat ker raha hoon main… (Daya after getting what he was actually saying; instantly sprung up from the couch in great shock and jerk while Rishab stayed calm as he had already expected such kind of reaction from him and added as…) Mujhy aik mahiny k liye Abhijeet chahiye hai Daya…

Daya in full rage replied as: Abhijeet koe cheez ya khilona hai kya jo sir ko chahiye tou sir ko dy dun, tumhien chahiye tou tumhien dy dun… Kyun dy dun main kisi ko bhi ussy, haan… Iss liye nahin laya main issy sir k paas sy k jisy bhi chahiye ho, uss ki jholi mein daal dun issy aur woh jo chahy experiments kerta phiry mairy bhai py, samjhy tum…

Rishab coming in anger stood up with: Bilkul hi dimagh kharab ho gaya hai kya tumhara, main Abhijeet py experiment karon ga kya, haan…? Tumhary elawa aur bhi kisi ko fiker ho sakti hai uss ki, samjhy tum…? (Taking deep breath in pain-filled angry tone…) Char mahiny sy oper ho gaye hain Daya, Abhijeet ki iss halat ko ab tou thori aqal ker lo tum… Derh mahiny sy oper ho gaya hai na issy tumhary paas aaye hoye, koe sudhar aaya hai kya iss ki halat mein haan, ulta hr guzarty lamhy k sath aur gehri hoti ja rahi hai iss ki neend aur ab itni koshishon aur duaon k baad jb aik umeed ki kiran nazar aai hai tou tum apna dimagh band ker k baith gaye ho… (Placing a file on the table, added as…) Jb dimagh thikany aa jaye aur kuch sochny samjhny k qabil ho jao tou yeh file perh laina aur haan iss mein jn doctor ka reference hai woh agly aik derh mahiny tk hi hain India mein tou jo bhi faisla kerna ho zara jaldi kerna… (And he moved from there in frustration and got stopped on the door-step and turning back towards Daya who was looking completely silent while looking away so added meaningfully as…) Mujhy umeed hai Daya k tum wohi karo gy jo Abhijeet k liye theek ho ga…

And he left from there while Daya got seated on the couch with a thud after glancing over the file, throwing his head on the head-rest…

After few minutes he opened his eyes feeling someone else's presence around him and found Rishab sitting there…

Rishab calmly: File perhi tum ny…?

Daya shook his head with: Tum ny perh li na, kafi hai aur wasey bhi mujhy yeh medical points itny samjh nahin aaien gy… (Taking deep breath added as…) Kya chahty ho tum…? Kya kerna ho ga mujhy…?

Rishab in soft tone: Abhijeet ko ly k mairy sath Delhi chalna ho ga…

Daya looked at him in shock with: Kya Delhi, mager…

Rishab cut him with: Daya please yar koe ager mager nahin… Tum samjh lo k tum aik mission py ho aur tumhien apni identity zahair nahin hony daini wasey bhi wahan tum dono mairy reference sy jao gy tou tum dono ki identities disclose hony k chances bohut minor hain… (Added in slow tone as…) Aur iss Abhijeet ko daikh ker tou koe nahin keh sakta k yeh CID ka wohi nayab heera hai js ko daikh k hi criminals ki sans bandh hony lagti thi… (Sighed deeply with…) Preshan nahin ho Daya, main pura dihan rakhon ga k tum dono k zinda hony ka raaz, raaz hi rahy, it's my promise…

Daya nodded silently with: Kb jana ho ga…?

Rishab in light smile: Kal subah…

Daya nodded while looking down and after few moments looked up with: Rishab, iss baar sb theek ho ga na…?

A color passed Rishab's face and he softly secured his hand in his both hands…

Rishab in soft tone: Daya, Dr. Denis international fame neurologist hain aur js din sy tum ny mujhy Abhijeet k barey mein bataya hai main ny ussi din sy unhien contact kerny ki koshishain shuru ker dien thien aur unn sy baat hony k baad unhien Abhijeet ki puri case-history di hai aur unhon ny hi kaha hai k ab woh India aa rahy hain tou woh Abhijeet ko khud examine kerna chahty hain aur…

Daya while cutting him in silence: Matlab woh bhi sure nahin hain na…?

Rishab inhaled deeply with: Daya surety tou kisi bhi cheez ki nahin hoti hai na yar lekin aik umeed tou hai na aur Dr. Denis pehly bhi easa aik case successfully handle ker chuky hai aur woh bach'cha ab dobara sy college jata hai Daya… (Patted his shoulder with…) Tum bs sochna band karo aur packing shuru karo, subah nikalna hai humain…

Daya nodded in silent smile and giving a hopeful glance over his brother he left from there while taking out his mobile, Rishab first told Arjun about the recent and after cutting the line there, dialed another number and got busy in doing arrangements for their departure…

Next morning rose containing lots of hopes for the people present in that very home who were fully prepared to take another determined step ahead in their fight with destiny and finally they left for Delhi having different thoughts, hopes and stubbornness, in their hearts for their loved one…

Delhi…

Park Hospital…

Finally till night, they reached at the hospital and after shifting Abhijeet inside a private room, Rishab left with the doctor who had attended Abhijeet after they came there while Daya remained inside with Abhijeet… After spending around half an hour with the doctor, Rishab came back in the room and found Daya restlessly pacing in the room so he moved his gaze towards Ballu in question who gave him a helpless look and sighing heavily Rishab stepped ahead when seeing him there, Daya hurriedly rushed towards him…

Daya extreme worriedly: Rishab, kya kaha doctor ny…? Dr. Denis apni team k sath kb aaien gy…? Woh case lien gy na Abhi ka aur…

Rishan pressed his shoulder while cutting him with: Daya relax, shant ho jao please, relax… (He took him towards couches and softly…) Baitho, batata hoon sb… (Daya got seated unwillingly as he was that much restless that wanted to know the answers immediately and was looking at Rishab in great impatience who nodded him assuringly with…) Sharma ny kaha hai k kal subah Dr. Denis aaien gy apni team k sath aur uss ny already baat ki hue hai unn sy Abhijeet k liye… Bs subah ka intizar kerna hai ab, hmm…?

Daya nodded while inhaling a deep breath, looking scared and worried when to divert his mind…

Rishab in fresh tone: Acha yeh batao k dinner kya karo gy tum…?

Daya shook his head a little with: Kuch nahin… Maira dil nahin ker raha hai…

Rishab in strict tone: Main ny poucha hai k dinner kya karo gy yeh nahin k karo gy ya nahin aur tum ager apni taraf sy itny ignorant raho gy tou doo aik din mein Abhijeet k sath hi aik dosra bed tumhary liye bhi lagana parey ga, samjhy…

Daya jerked his head in complete annoyance with: Jo dil karey mungwa lo, jb mairi sun'nni nahin hoti tou pata nahin pouchny ki formality kyun kerty ho tum…

A light smile got appeared on Rishab's lips and he left from there with Ballu towards canteen while Daya moved ahead and sitting on his brother's bed, secured his hand in his both hands…

Daya in slow soft tone: Bs Boss ab bohut jald tum mairi aawaz suno gy bhi aur response bhi karo gy… (While tightening his grip on his brother's hand, added as…) Boss easa ho ga na, hai na…?

And as always he received only deep silence in his reply… Daya was having no idea how long he kept gazing at his brother's face like that when came back in present feeling a soft pressure on his shoulder and turned to found the two had returned and giving them a silent node, he placed back Abhijeet's hand in a comfortable posture and went towards the two who got successful in making him eat few bites… After having their dinner, Ballu and Rishab left towards the hotel where their residing arrangements were made while Daya remained with his Boss…

Daya again got seated on his brother's bed and did lots of silent talks with him when finally feeling an indefinable pain and scare in his heart, he stood up and spreading his hand softly on his brother's face, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead and placing his hand with extreme care, back in the comfortable position, Daya left from there and stood beside the room's window while looking outside, up at the wide sky which was getting illuminated with lots of stars' twinkling silently and were trying on their own to enlighten that deep dark night, giving a silent message, secretly, to that worried soul, who was dangling between hope and scare…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do take care of your love ones more than yourselves, stay safe and blessed… :)

Please friends do review, love you all… :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N…**

Dnafan, Hi bach'chy, how's you…? Hehehe thanks guriya, love you… :-* Mosam change ho raha hai na bach'chy, khayal karo iss mosam mein aksar fever viral ho jata hai, do proper care doll… :) Hahaha chalo sb mil k koshish kerty hain Abhijeet sir ko uthany ki aur Daya sir ko sooth dainy ki… ;) ;) Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Palak96, Hahaha wah bhae mairi "Dhamki dolls" mein aik aur doll ka addition ho gaya, haha, so welcome to our "Dhamki Doll club" haha… :P :P Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Purvi, Hahaha arrey baita jaan main ny kahan sulaya hai humary Abhijeet sir ko, sir jagty bhi hain beech beech mein bs uthty nahin hain… :P :P Oooh in'na-lil'lahi-wa-in'na-il'lahi-rajioun… G bach'chy choti eid tou humari bhi bs guzar hi gae bari eid py kafi enjoy kia… :) Hahaha larki aaj kal mujhy hr jagah sy bari dant per rahi hai reply na kerny py, kal aik aur doll ny bhi tany marey, hehe, ab mairi tooba jo kabhi itna time liye reply kerny mein, haha… :P :D 2500 in cash jama hue thi… :) Daikho ab tou main achi abch'chi bn gae hoon, jaldi reply kerti hoon na ab… ;) ;) Arrey yar bs nahin aa paa rahi thi wapis, phir aati phir jati sy behter tha na k sb settle down hony k baad hi aati ta k phir dobara sy ghayeb na hona perta… ;) ;) Thank you so very much guriya, love you loads… :-* Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anshu, Thank you so very much my sweetu, love you loads with a soft kiss on your forehead… :-* Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Rai, Thank you so very much dear for seeing the hope, tight hug… :-* Hahaha seedha seedha Dr. Arjun ny pehly koshish ki thi na Abhijeet sir ko hospital shift kerwany ki but Daya sir nahin maan rahy thy tou iss baar Dr. Rishab ny socha k kaan ko thora ghuma k pakra jaye kyun k janty thy k Daya sir seedhi tarhan nahin manien gy… :P ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DSP.1, Hahaha loved the term "Bari Api" hehe, thanks for using this for me, love you… :-* Hahaha kya chotu, yeh Nusrat ko kya naam dy dia hai aap ny, haha… :D ;) Hahaha kyun aap ka sapna bhi chan sy toot gaya kya, hehehe… :P ;) Belated eid greetings to you too dear, may Almighty Allah's blessings be always upon you and the whole universe, aameen… :) And by-the-way next time please don't use the word "Sorry" after giving such a cute feed-back, warna main larai bhi ker laity hoon, beshak pouch lo apni dosri api sy, bach'chi ko kafi experience hai, haha… :P ;) Thanks a lot bach'chy, always remain happy… Love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

LoveAbhi, Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

CID Daya Abhi fan, Will try my best dear… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rukmani, Yeah yar, I too hope the same… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sanjhana, Hehehe yaad tou hamesha sy tha yar lekin bs time manage nahin ho paa raha tha… :P :P I too hope the same dear… Chalo sb mil k dua kerty hain… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear and firstly I want to tell you that yours DP is really cute… :) Hahaha aap ko guzishta bari eid bohut mubarik ho dear, kitna maza kia phir eid py…? Hahaha chalo Allah ji ka shukr hai aap bach gae girny sy wasey cliff py latki hue lg bohut cute rahi thi, haha… :P :D Haww chalo kamzor si larki garam pani ka shower ly lo, dard theek ho jaye ga aur dodh au randy zada khaya pia karo ta k haddiyan mazbot ho aur Nesvita pia karo, hahaha… :P :P :P Love you loads dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :-* Thank you dear, a soft soft hug this time… ;) Fe-aman-Allah dear… :)

Ayad, Hahaha nahin yar main ny **Coolak** k through message bhijwaya tou tha na k Septamber k end mein wapis aaon gi and thanks to my sweet elder sister k unhon ny maira message convey bhi ker dia… :) Yar bs aik k baad aik circumstances easey banty gaye k mujhy time nahin mil paa raha tha, concentrate nahin ho paa raha tha tabhi socha k bura likhny sy behter hai k filhal chour dia jaye bs issi liye break ly lia, sorry for this… :) Haha aik hafty mein puri story, arrey nahin yar please, yeh punishment tou bilkul possible nahin kyun k abhi kafi kuch hai bacha hua, koe aur punishment dy doo aap please… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

AbhiDaya fan, I am also really happy to have my all friends back, bundles of thanks dear for waiting for me and tons of apologizes for making the wait so long, love you loads… :-* Yar as long as life is, problems will remain with you so now I have just stopped taking tension about them as jo hona hai ho jaye, I am no more concerned… :P ;) Just exams went good and now please do pray for my result, hehe… :P :P Thank you so very much dear for your such kind words, I am really obliged… Love you loads and world's tightest hug to you… Keep smiling and stay safe and bless… Love you… :-*

D, Hi dear and thank you so very much for this much tight sy bhi tight sy bhi tight hug, that was really refreshing and soothing, love you… :-* Hahaha lagta hai KOE jealous ho raha hai mairy sweetu sy, hmm…? ;) ;) Jinab main ny aap ko bohut miss kia lekin bs mairy mairy sweetu ko thora sa zada miss kia, hehehe… :P ;) G madam pata hai k ab ki baar easa kia tou pak'ki punishment miley gi tabhi ab main ny apni thori si tuning ker li hai, hehehe… :P ;) Hmm naya doctor tou dhonda hai Abhijeet sir k liye now hope for the best but be ready for the worst, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Push23, Thanks dear for seeing hope in the last chapter, tight hug… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Amalia, Oooh waow bach'chy, you scored really well doll and I am so happy for you and as now as your gift your said OS will be given to you in a day or two as coincidently I have just watched the whole Griftar series yesterday night because I was very much willing to write that OS first but just forgot who had requested that OS, hahaha… :P :P Ab aap ko destiny ki taraf sy khud hi gift mil gaya guriya, keep rocking like this, aameen… :-* And please don't mind about my memory problem, hehe, asal mein yar itni sari requests jama ho gaien hain k sb apas mein mix ho gaien hain tabhi kuch samjh nahin aa rahi k ks ny koun si request ki thi so thanks a lot for reminding me… :-* Ooh migraine problem, pata nahin yar yeh ahista ahista itna common kyun hota ja raha, please do take proper care of yourself bach'chy and keep getting successful like this… :-* Thanks a lot guriya, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sariya, Firstly a very warm welcome here dear with a tight hug… :-* Hahaha yar abhi pehly yeh doo on-going stories tou complete ho jaien phir OSs sb likhon gi aur uss k baad mairi aik bohut hi precious friend ny aik request ki hai, "Daya sir centralized" aur mairi next long story wohi ho gi by Lord's permission… :) Pleased to know that you are Abhijeet sir's fan so soon you gonna have a OS on him by me, haha… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nehal, Hi bach'chy… :) I'm fine and doing good, how's you and life…? Thanks cutie for missing me, I too missed you people a lot, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Thanks dear for yours eid greetings, love you… :-* Hehehe hope aai aur khatam ho gae, chalo daikhty hain aagy kya hota hai… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear for liking the portrayal of Dr. Rishab, means a lot me… :-* Hahaha thanks yar for your so sweet wishes, love you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Golden Sparrow, Hi dear, main ty theek aan tusi das'so…? Tusi ek ty mainu address easey kerdy oo na k main ty oth'thy ee flat oo jandi aan, haha… :P :P Hai na, bs main kia kerdy ravo tusi jo kerna chandy oo main ty chali mairy dostan kool, haha… :P ;) Main vi thanu logan nu bot miss kit'ta yar… :) Oooh waow ty tusi nave dost banaye ny k baki doo karey ny…? Aaho ji manu yaad ny oo Daya sir dy bachpan aali story na…? Perhan gi main oo vi chati ee, bot stories pending ho gaiean ny hun holi holi sb perhan gi… ;) ;) Chalo khush ravo ty khushian bakherdy ravo, rab rakha… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Mistic Morning, Hiiiii my sweet sweet friend, a soft kiss on your cheek with a tight hug… :-* Hahaha thanks yar for your such full of love words, I am truly really obliged, thanks again… :-* I too hope the same, now let's see what happens next… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DA95, Hehehe yeah finally… :P ;) Thanks dear for crushing my bones, hahaha, just kidding… ;) ;) Hmm mujhy bhi bari ummedian hain yar ab tou, daikhty hain kya ker paty hain yeh doctor… ;) ;) Haha don't worry ab nahin bhagti main… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Priya, A tight squeezing to my doll, love you loads guriya… :-* Hahaha bad girl, jhoot nahin bolty hoty, buri baat hoti hai… :P Auntie sy request ker k aik fix time k liye permission ly lo, itni pyari si baiti ko permission dy dien gi auntie, I know… :-* I too missed my doll a lot yar… :) Hahaha g baita jaan mil gaye mujhy aap k itny sarey PMs… :P ;) Main kya kerny wali hoon yeh tou aap ko story mein hi pata lagy ga guriya, no answer about the story… ;) ;) Thank you so very much baita jaan really running out of words at the moment seeing yours this much love and happiness, I am truly really obliged guriya, god bless you… :-* Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bhumi98, Yeah tou aap ko story mein hi batain gy Abhijeet sir k doctors, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Krittika, Guriya iss story ki updates long nahin ho saktien yar, story k texture ki wajah sy tabhi main ny first chapter mein hi bataya tha k iss ki up-dates mairi dosri stories k comparison mein thori choti hoon gien… ;) ;) Hope this chapter will give you something you want to read… ;) ;) Thanks a lot doll, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Angelbetu, Hahaha thank you so very much bach'chy, really pleased to see you this much happy, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* G doll, bura tou lg raha hai DUO ko easey daikhny, daikhty hain kya banta hai aagy… ;) ;) Hahahaha haye bachara doctor, Abhijeet sir ko theek kerny aaye thy, bacharon ki apni khud ki life on-stake aa gae, hehehe… ;) :P Chalo koshish kerty hain, Abhijeet sir aur Dr. Denis ki life bachany ki… :P :P Thanks a lot guriya, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shalu, Me too missed you people a lot dear… :) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads with a tight squeezing hug… :-* Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Yeah yar nice to be here again… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Naina, Hahaha yar punishment tou koe larkion wali daini thi na, mana k DUO fan hoon but com'on yar, push-ups…? Hahaha I hope this chapter will help you to come at any one side, hehehe… ;) :P :P Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, I too hope the same dear now let's see what destiny is storing for our DUO, hope not another shock… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Gori, I'm fine dear, how's you and how's life going on…? Yeah yar I too missed my friends here a lot yar, tight hug… :-* Yeah yar Dr. Denis ko di tou hai Abhijeet sir ki case history, now let's see kya hota hai, fingers crossed… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

* * *

 **Recap…**

In the last chapter you people have read that Daya sir got panic seeing movement in Abhijeet sir's finger and his gaze on himself but later it got revealed by Dr. Arjun that this all just unintentionally got done by Daya sir himself and he misinterpreted the whole situation while Abhijeet sir remains the same… Later Dr. Rishab came there in Kullu and finally after a heating argument with Daya sir, he got successful in convincing him to move with him towards Delhi where an international fame neurologist, Dr. Denis had come to whom Dr. Rishab had talked about Abhijeet sir and so they moved towards Delhi with lots of hope in their hearts and prayers for their loved one…

Now next…

* * *

Delhi…

Park Hospital…

The sun of the next day morning rose with its full brightness when Rishab and Ballu entered inside the room and got stopped on the door-step in pain seeing Daya standing in front of the _bhagwan's murti_ , looking at him in complete silence…

 ** _APNY KARAM KI KER AATAINNNNNNN…_**

 ** _YAARAAAA… YAARAAAA… YAARAAAA…_**

Inhaling deeply, Rishab stepped ahead and coming close to Daya, softly pressed his shoulder with: Daya…!

Coming out from his silent conversation with small jerk, he turned and Rishab got shocked seeing his condition and red eyes…

Rishab instantly: Daya tum raat bhar soye nahin kya…?

Daya silently: Dr. Denis kb tk aaien gy Rishab…?

Rishab dropping the topic there, replied him as: Thori daer mein aa jaien gy woh apni team k sath, main ny Sharma sy keh dia hai, team k aaty hi woh humain bata dy ga… (Taking a pause, patted his shoulder with…) Tum tb tk ja k change ker lo aur fresh ho jao, tumhien bhi tou chalna ho ga na sath…

Daya nodded and in same silence left from there leaving the two on their places… Soon Daya returned after changing his out-fits and with some force, he took his breakfast brought there with the two and then they kept sitting there in their own pool of thoughts and came out from there with light jerk hearing Rishab's mobile ringing…

Rishab after looking at the caller ID, to Daya: Sharma…

Daya nodded in hurry with: Uthao na jaldi…

Rishab nodded while attending the call and after listening the other side, ended the call with thanks and turned towards Daya with: Dr. Denis aa rahy hain apni team k sath, Abhijeet ki file ready hai na…?

Daya nodded while standing and restlessly started pacing in the room when soon the room-door got knocked and the doctors entered with their team and the first face got their attention was a worried-scared face having a ray of hope in his eyes…

 ** _MUJH KO IRADY DY, KASMIEN DY WADY DY,_**

 ** _MAIRI DUAON K ISHARON KO SAHARY DY…_**

Dr. Denis giving a light smile to him, stepped ahead and after spending few minutes with Abhijeet turned towards Daya with: Patient's file…?

Daya nodded and hurriedly forwarded the file towards him who started reading it with full concentration while sidewise asking queries from them too and then Dr. Denis after giving the file back to Daya, left the room while discussing few points with Dr. Sharma leaving Daya in complete hopeless and scattered state behind…

Rishab turned towards Daya hearing some voice and found the file present on the floor and Daya on his knees…

Rishab moved towards him hurriedly with: Daya tumhien kya…

Daya while cutting him: Kuch nahin ho sakta, yeh bhi chaly gaye, sb chaly gaye… (In rash stood up and moved in front of _bhagwan's murti_ with…) Bs ab aur nahin, aur nahin brdasht hota mujh sy… (In cracking-helpless tone…) Samjh kyun nahin aata tumhien k mairi himmet toot rahi hai… (In angry-stubborn tone…) Main bata raha hoon tumhien bhagwan, mairy bhai ko theek ker doo nahin tou main ussy bhi aazad ker dun ga aur khud ko bhi goli maar dun ga, samjhy tum, main maar dun ga hum dono ko, main sach mein…

And he got stopped while falling on his knees and burst out in tears, helplessly…

Rishab coming back in his senses, hurriedly moved forward and sitting beside him, softly: Daya itni hopeless batain kyun ker rahy ho tum, haan…? Kuch nahin khatam hua yar, tum itny mayos kyun ho gaye ho achanak…?

Daya in anger and pain while rashly rubbing off his tears: Dikha nahin kya tumhien, woh bina kuch kahy chaly gaye, file bhi wapis ker di, daikhna abhi kuch daer mein aik ward-boy aaye ga humain batany k liye k hum wapis chalien jaien…

And at the same time Rishab turned his neck towards the voices and stood up seeing Dr. Sharma standing there with few ward-boys… Rishab silently moved towards them seeing Daya not-at-all interesting in anything…

 ** _DIL KO THIKANY DY, NAYE BAHANY DY,_**

 ** _KHWABON KI BARISHON KO MOSAM K PAYMANY DY…_**

Rishab reaching close to them: Kya hua Sharma…? Sb…

Dr. Sharma cut him after giving a glance to Daya with: Humain Abhijeet ko MRI k liye ly k jana hai… (Daya instantly sprung up from the floor while Dr. Sharma continued still busy with Rishab as…) Humain ussy taiyar kerna hai MRI k liye tou tum logon ko bahir jana ho ga please…

Rishab nodded understandably and turned towards Daya and a light smile got appeared on his lips seeing stars of hope were twinkling in the later's eyes and giving a smiley-hopeful glance to the person laying there in complete silence, the three left the room while Dr. Sharma with his staff got busy with Abhijeet and soon he was taken for MRI…

Where outside…

Ballu in hope and excitement: Saab apun Lal'lan ko bol dy yahan aany ko…? Woh bola tha apun ko uss ko daikhny ka hai saab ko jagy hoye…

Daya pressed his shoulder softly with: Ballu easa karo k tum khud Mumbai chaly jao aur kuch din apny ghar walon k sath bhi reh lo, jb sy hum ny Mumbai chora hai tum bhi humary sath hi sb seh rahy ho…

Ballu tried to resist with: Saab per apun ko nahin janey ka hai… Apun aap k sath idher-ich raey ga na saab pleaj…

Daya in soft tone: Daikho Ballu ager oper waly ki daya sy Abhi ki reports sahi aaien tou pata nahin baad mein kitna time lg jaye aur tb main tumhien kahin nahin jany dy sakon ga na iss liye behter hai k inn dinon mein mil aao apny ghar walon sy, tb tk Abhi k barey mein bhi doctors kuch bata dien gy phir Lal'lan ko sath ly k wapis aa jana, main phone ker dun ga na tumhien, hmm…?

Ballu nodded him in light smile and then left from there biding bye to the two and throwing a hopeful glance on the room door, Abhijeet was taken in while Daya had given him some money with force as Ballu was not-at-all ready to take it…

After he left, Rishab turned towards Daya and seeing him turning silent again, asked caringly: Daya kya hua yar…? Kuch daer pehly tk tou theek thy, ab dobara sy preshan kyun lg rahy ho tum…?

Daya sighed deeply with: Kuch nahin yar bs oper waly sy dua ker raha tha k ab aagy sb theek ho… (In slow whisper…) Ballu ko phone kerny ka keh tou dia hai lekin mujhy khud bohut drr lg raha hai Rishab, ab aur himmet nahin hai mujh mein…

 ** _APNY KARAM KI KER AATAINNNN,_**

 ** _KER DY IDHER BHI TU NIGAHAINNNN…_**

Rishab softly pressed his shoulder with: Mager umeed tou hai Daya, hai na…?

Daya nodded lightly with: Ussi umeed py tou yahan tk aa gaya hoon Rishab bs ab tou yehi dua hai k yeh umeed toty na…

Rishab in encouraging tone: Nahin toty gi, oper waly py bharosa rakho, tumhari himmet sy zada bara imtihan nahin ly ga woh tumhara…

Daya nodded in silent smile and then looked up towards the MRI room in which Abhijeet was taken and soon they all returned in Abhijeet's room…

Evening had arrived and the two were sitting inside Abhijeet's room when a nurse entered inside and…

The nurse: Dr. Rishab, patient k bhai ko Dr. Denis ny bulaya hai, patient ki full case history k sath aur aap ko bhi sath mein aany ko kaha hai…

Rishab nodded while standing with: Sharma k cabin mein…?

The nurse nodded and stayed there when grabbing the file, Daya left with Rishab while praying a lot in his heart, leaving the nurse with Abhijeet…

Dr. Sharma's Cabin…

After taking the permission the two entered inside and Daya got stopped on the door-step for a micro-second seeing Dr. Sharma also present there while Dr. Sharma offered seat to both of them and after they got seated…

Dr. Sharma initiated: After studying Abhijeet's case history and his recent reports, Dr. Denis has figured out few things, to discuss which he has called you two here…

Dr. Denis, feeling gazes had turned towards him now, started as: I have read Mr. Abhayjit's all reports and his recent MRI report too… (Took deep breath with…) Well, the swelling in his brain has reduced to some extent but this thing revealed some high intensity injuries in the _right cerebral peduncle_ and _left dorsolateral midbrain_ of his brain… (Seeing confusion arising in Daya's eyes who gave a confused glance to Rishab who was looking worried listening that, Dr. Denis smiled a little and explained by himself as…) Mr. Daaya, these are the parts of our brain which got badly damaged with that fall of yours brother and because of which he has gone in that PV-state…

Daya nodded worriedly while asking as: Dr., my brother will recover his injuries nah…?

Dr. Denis took a deep breath with: Well Mr. Daaya, I don't want to discourage you but at the same time don't want to give you false hope… (Taking a pause added…) You see, brain is the most sensitive part of a human body and in case of your brother, it is much more sensitive because in his past, he had already gone through such big accident of his life which resulted as his memory loss and now again that part of his body got hit so it is really difficult to say something at this point of time as Dr. Sharma has told me, he is in PV-state from last around four months which is making the situation difficult… (Seeing dark shade coming on Daya's face, added encouragingly…) Mr. Daaya, I told you all just to give you the true picture of the whole thing but there is still a ray of hope…

Daya instantly: And what is that…?

 ** _SUUN RAHA HAI NA TUUUU, ROO RAHA HOOOOON MAINNNN…_**

 ** _SUUN RAHA HAI NA TUUUU, KYUN ROO RAHA HOON MAINNN…_**

Dr. Denis smiled a little seeing his impatience and added: As per my assumption, considering these tests and reports, I think the main reason of Abhayjit's this condition, is the rigidity that is present in the right side of his brain but at this point of time, it is only my assumption… We need to do some more tests of him and after then we can come up at some conclusion…

Daya in hope: Dr., if your assumption changes into conclusion after these tests then will my brother is able to live a normal life…?

Dr. Denis was about to say something when Rishab silently signaled him and giving him an understanding glance, he replied as: We will see this thing later Mr. Daaya as at this moment, the main thing is to bring him back from that PV-state, isn't it…?

Daya replied a node in silent smile and after further more discussion about the tests, the two finally left the cabin after thanking the doctors…

After coming out from the cabin, Rishab looked at Daya who was having a small smile and was looking slightly relax as somewhere deep down in his heart he was feeling some unknown sooth and peace inside him…

Rishab pinched him with: Kya baat hai wasey, Dr. Denis ka jaddu tou bohut zabardast hai, murtion ko bhi hasna sikha dia…

Daya ignoring his comment, said hopefully: Rishab, tumhien pata hai, Abhi ki will-power bohut strong hai, uss ny pehly bhi apni will-power sy hi kitni baar moot ko haraya hai, woh iss baar bhi yeh chanouti jeet jaye ga, tum daikhna woh zaror wapis aaye ga…

Rishab silently prayed with all his sincerity and urge not to break the hope of the person in front of him because of knowing well that if this time results would not be as the person was expecting then maybe he would not be able to stand back again and also because of knowing the exact condition of Abhijeet…

 ** _SUUN RAHA HAI NA TUUUU, ROO RAHA HOOOOON MAINNNN…_**

 ** _SUUN RAHA HAI NA TUUUU, KYUN ROO RAHA HOON MAINNN…_**

On the third day, after Dr. Denis' arrival, they were present in Abhijeet's room when stood up in attentive mode seeing Dr. Denis coming inside with his team…

Dr. Denis initiated: We are having good news for you people that we are having my previous assumption as our conclusion and because of which now we are changing Mr. Abhayjit's medicines and shifting him in ICU too…

Daya instantly: But doctor, why in ICU…?

Dr. Denis smiled softly with: Because we are going to change his medicines so need to take a proper check on him, OK…?

Daya nodded in worry when seeing Dr. Denis getting busy with Abhijeet…

Dr. Sharma softly: Daya ja k formalities complete ker lo tum, tb tk hum Abhijeet ko shift ker daity hain… Rishab tum bhi jao iss k sath…

Rishab nodded in silence and the two left from there while the doctor's team, after proper examination, shifted Abhijeet in the ICU… Soon they came in ICU area and found the doctors coming out from there so hurriedly approached them…

Dr. Denis professionally: I am sorry but now I cannot allow you to go inside, our one nurse will be with him all the time so don't worry, you can go home as Abhayjit is our responsibility now…

And he stepped to move from there when Daya in great impatience: Doctor, please allow me to be with him… I assure you I will not come in between your treatment but please…

Dr. Denis in soft tone: See Mr. Daaya, I can completely understand your feelings but I also expect from you to believe on us, hmm…?

And giving a light pat on his shoulder he left from there with his team while Daya kept looking at their backs in extreme helpless and restless manner…

 ** _MANZILIENNN RUSWAAA HAIN, KHOYA HAI RAAASTAAA,_**

 ** _AAYEEEE LY JAAAAYE, ITNI SI ILLLLTIJAAA…_**

When striking something, Daya impatiently after turning towards Rishab: Rishab tum baat karo na Dr. Sharma sy, unhien kaho na mujhy Dr. Denis sy permission ly k dien… Main Abhi ko ly k kisi py bharosa nahin ker sakta na yar, please unhien kaho aik baar ussy hosh aa jaye phir…

Rishab while cutting him: Daya relax, shant ho jao tum… (While making him sit on the near-by bench…) Baitho tum yahan, aaram sy baitho, relax…

Daya restlessly: Tum baat karo gy na Dr. Sharma sy, unhien kaho k main aik side py baitha rahon ga, unn k kaam mein interfere nahin karon ga lekin mujhy uss k paas rehna hai, jb tk ussy hosh nahin aata tb tk hi sahi, please…

Rishab nodded while trying to relax him with: Daya relax, iss waqt woh dosry patients k sath busy ho ga, jaisy hi free hota hai main baat kerta hoon Sharma sy aur permission mil bhi jaye gi, shant ho jao tum please, relax…

Daya nodded still looking worried while Rishab got tensed seeing Daya's condition and his that much insecurity and scare about Abhijeet… After few minutes of complete silence…

Rishab bit hesitantly: Daya tum sy aik baat pouchon…? (Daya nodded absent-mindedly… Rishab asked softly while looking at him…) Tum itny khofzada kyun ho Daya…? (Daya turned his gaze towards him who added…) Tum hospital mein ho yar, Abhijeet ka room tumhari aankhon k samny hai, tum bahir sy daikh sakty ho ussy phir bhi itny panic, itny dary kyun ho tum, itny zada preshan…?

Daya looking at some unseen point; replied dreamily as: Shaid iss liye kyun k Abhi k elawa mairy paas jeeny k liye aur koe wajah nahin hai aur shaid iss liye bhi k ager ACP sir mairy bhai k liye mercy killing tk jaisi extreme soch sakty hain tou phir tou koe bhi kuch bhi soch aur ker sakta hai mairy bhai k sath…

 ** _YEH MAIRI ZAMAAANAT HAIIII,_**

 ** _TU MAIRI, AMANAT HAIIII,_**

 ** _HAAANNNNN…_**

 ** _APNY KARAM KI KER AATAIN, KER DY IDHER BHI TU NIGAHIEN…_**

Rishab silently pressed his shoulder with: Daya please bhool jao tum k sir ny kya kia aur kya nahin, tum…

Daya shook his head while cutting him with: Nahin Rishab, main woh sb pal shaid mrty duum tk na bhool paon… Woh khof, woh khwab, drr, main kabhi nahin bhool paon ga… Hr waqt yeh drr k kahin sir, Abhi ko kuch ker na dien, kahin main daer na ker dun, kahin main ussy kho na dun… (Rishab silently pressed his palm who looked at him with…) Tum daikhna Rishab, jb Abhi theek ho jaye ga tou yeh sir k paas jany ka tou kahy ga lekin main bhi keh dun ga k jana chahta hai tou aik baar samny chala jaye unn k lekin uss k baad hum phir sy iss tarhan sy ghayeb ho jaien gy k sir kabhi nahin dhond paien gy aur tb miley gi unhien unn k kiye ki asal saza, tb miley gi…

Rishab in silence just patted his back who was looking much angry and determined at the moment, holding fire inside himself…

From the next day, after figuring out all the pons-and-cons and getting completely satisfied, Dr. Denis had started the course of _Levodopa (450 mg)_ to Abhijeet and Rishab had also taken permission for Daya to stay with Abhijeet and for the sake of emotional encouragement to Abhijeet, Dr. Denis allowed him the thing… Abhijeet's treatment along with lots of prayers from his loved ones was going on smoothly and doctors were trying their best to get something positive from the later but still, Abhijeet was same as before…

A week had passed since the treatment had started and todays' evening, like every other day, Daya noticing Abhijeet's opened eyes, stood up and got seated on the bed in front of his brother after giving a hurtful glance in those blank eyes, securing his brother's hand in his hands…

 ** _SUUN RAHA HAI NA TUUUU, ROO RAHA HOOOOON MAINNNN…_**

 ** _SUUN RAHA HAI NA TUUUU, KYUN ROO RAHA HOON MAINNN…_**

Daya silently while looking at his brother's hand: Abhi aaj tumhien yahan aaye hoye purey dus din ho gaye hain Boss… (Looked up at him in pain with…) Aur kitni lambi saza doo dy yar tum mujhy…? Mujhy sach mein nahin pata laga k tum mission sy kb wapis aaye, sir ny mujhy kuch nahin bataya… Abhi promise yar, mujhy nahin pa…

And getting stopped in mid, he sprang up on his feet with jerk after realizing something and coming out from his disbelieved phase, hurriedly placed his hand on Abhijeet's cheek with: Boss…! Abhi…! Abhi…!

Hearing his trembling voice, Rishab turned his attention towards him with: Daya kya…

Daya while cutting him hurriedly: Rishab yahan aao jaldi…

Rishab feeling the urgency in the laters' voice, hurriedly rushed towards him while Daya hadn't moved his gaze away from Abhijeet's face for even a micro-second in all that time when…

Rishab while reaching close to him: Abhijeet tou theek hai na Daya…? Main Sharma ko bula k…

Daya while stopping him: Rishab rukko… (Grabbed Rishab's arm and while signaling him towards Abhijeet…) Yeh daikho…

And he showed him a thing leaving, the later in extreme pleased and surprised state there who gave him an extreme disbelief and excited glance while Daya's eyes were sparkling with great joy holding moisture of great happiness in them…

 ** _SUUN RAHA HAI NA TUUUU, ROO RAHA HOOOOON MAINNNN…_**

 ** _SUUN RAHA HAI NA TUUUU, KYUN ROO RAHA HOON MAINNN…_**

 ** _YAARAAAA… AAA… AAA…_**

Rishab hurriedly after gaining back his senses: Daya aik kaam karo, bed k samny ki taraf sy ghoom k, dosri side py jao lekin aaram sy, bohut dheery dheery…

Daya nodded and after giving an extreme hopeful glance to his brother and with lots of prayers in his heart, Daya slowly started moving from there, taking small steps, obeying the laters' instruction and for their extreme pleasure, Abhijeet's eye-balls were following Daya's movement as earlier while talking with his brother, when Daya moved his hand to touch his brother's cheek, Abhijeet's eye-balls followed that movement of him leaving the later in great pleasure behind…

Seeing Abhijeet's stabilized eye movements' Rishab hurriedly after turning: Vinay jaldi sy ja k Dr. Denis aur Dr. Sharma ko bula k lao please, jaldi…

The nurse nodded and instantly left from there while Rishab hurriedly turned his attention towards Daya, hearing his panic call as "Abhi…!" and he instantly looked towards Abhijeet and found him laying with closed eyes while Daya was now sitting with his brother trying to make him open his eyes again…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N…**

Sariya, Hahaha arrey nahin yar, not keeping you in eager wait actually WYDT ki bhi up-date ki beech mein phir OS bhi likhi tou iss tk aaty aaty thora time lg gaya, hehe anyways now your wait has ended so have a happy journey with the chapter… ;) ;) Hahaha yar main ny thori ruin ya seedha kerna hai kuch bhi, doctors ka kaam wohi janey, mujhy tou kuch bhi nahin aata, hehehe… :P ;) Haha pleased to know it dear and I am obliged, tight hug for you, hadian tou mazbot hain na aap ki, haha… ;) :P :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Purvi, Thank you so very much guriya, yours words and this much love for me means a lot to me bach'chy and I am truly really obliged and love you loads… And yeah that much tight hug was really soothing and refreshing for me doll, a soft kiss on your cheek for that, tight hug… :-* Aur by-the-way you are sure nah k Abhijeet sir theek hi ho rahy hain…? ;) :P Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Kirti, Hi guriya, how are you yar and how your studies going…? Oooh projects, haha, best of luck doll with this thing as one really need luck when it comes to project, hahaha, especially when it will be a group project… ;) :P Is your one is also a group project…? Oooh baita jaan no worried about late review yar as studies are much more important than these things and whenever you will get time, then can reply me as I can wait… :) :-* Thanks yar for liking these things in the respective chapters, it feels nice, hehe… ;) ;) Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Bhumi98, I too hope the same yar, hehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you… :)

Palak96, Hahahaha so now you are proving yourself as a well-deserved member of this club, haha… :P :P Aa gae aap ki up-date now have fun doll… :-* Thank you so very much guriya, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Ashi, Hi doll, how's you and life…? Hahahaha lo jinab bs yehi aik ilzam lagna reh gaya tha uss ki taraf bhi aap ny mairi attention ker di ab aagy sy bilkul halka sa hug dia kerna hai main ny, haha… :P :P Hehehe chalo issi bahany aap ko bhi FF sy chuttian mil gaien, haha… ;) ;) Thank you so very much guriya, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you… :)

Jot, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Love DUO, Hehe, thank you so very much bach'chy, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Anshu, Arrey nahin baita jaan, itni lucky kahan k ab tk chutiyan chal rahi hoon, hehehe, institute tou 1st sy hi open hai aur Tuesday sy join kia tha main ny aur aaj phir chuti ker li, haha… :P :P Aur papers achy ho gaye thy sweetu shukr hai, bs ab dua kerna bohut sari, result aany wala hai jaldi hi… :) Haha tou mairi choti si sweetu ko hope dikh gae, happy to know it doll, love you… :-* Chota sa sweet sa thank you mairi choti si sweet si sweetu doll k liye, love you loads guriya, stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

DUOfan, Haha sorry yar but story sy related koe answer nahin… ;) ;) Next chapter aa gaya hai, have a safe journey with it… ;) :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

CID Abhi Daya fan, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Guest, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

SK, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Divyansh, Hahaha thank you gud'dy for liking Ballu's language, hahaha, mujhy bhi bara maza aata hai wasey yeh sarak-chap zaban bolny mein, hehehe… ;) :P Thank you so very much baita jaan for liking the song and it's sequence in the story, means a lot to me… :) :-* Hahaha no choto, the way you have pointed out the things, it really seems that you are having enough knowledge of both writing and literature to analyze anyone's work and I am really pleased to have you here, gud'dy… :-* Of-course bach'chy jaan, mercy-killing is a HUGE CRIME in my eyes too as I don't think being human we are having any right from our Lord to decide the death-time of any other person… If Almighty Allah hasn't stopped the one's breaths then who are we to do so…? And that's why I haven't showed any such kind of thing in my work as if there will be something BAD happen then too it will be by Lord's wish and permission… ;) ;) Yeah I too am waiting for that with crossed fingers, now let's see what is gonna happen as hope for the best but be ready for… :P :P :P Hahahahaha why…? Kitna cute lagta hai "Choto" haha, acha what about "Kid'do"…? Yeh acha hai na…? ;) Wasey yeh "Big Boy" sy Big B" bhi banta hai, hahaha… :D ;) Daikho zara kitny sarey naam bata diye main ny ab tou bs phir "Uncle" hi bachta hai phir, hahaha, soch lo ab aap khud hi… :P :P Thank you so very much bach'chy, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Nehal, Oooh my Allah ji, you are married…? Ma-shaa-Allah… :) You have really given me a big big surprise yar… Congratulations dear for getting settled in your life, may Almighty Allah's blessings be always upon you and your family, aameen… :) But seriously yar, I mean you are married and I was calling you bach'cha, hehehe… ;) ;) And by-the–way where are my sweets yar…? You have shared with me such a beautiful thing about your life, tou ab meethai tou banti hai Boss, haha… :P ;) I am super happy for you dear and really feeling like my own brother has got settled in his life, so happy for you… :D Thank you so very much dear for owing me this much to share this with me, always stay happy and remain blessed and may you enjoy a very soothing and peaceful journey with your better-half and family, aameen… Love you loads dear and please do congratulate my bhabhi too, for having a sweet person like you in her life… :) Stay blessed dear and remain happy… :)

Gori, I too hope the same yar, daikhty hain kya banta hai ab aagy… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Rukmani, Thank you so very much dear for finding the story motivating, means a lot to me dear and I pray to my Lord may your all tensions and worry come to an end and may you have a peaceful and contended life, aameen… :) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Naina, Hahaha thanks a lot dear for yours this much love, hugs, blessings and kisses, feeling obliged… :) Yours answer will be given in the story itself dear as not answer about story, haha… ;) :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

RAI, Hehe sorry for making you cry again aur yeh tou ab story mein hi pata chaly ga na yar, haha… :P ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

DA95, Hahahaha I hope you will not take that thing much seriously, hahaha… :P :P Ab ager mairi hadian toot gaien tou main likhon gi kaisy…? ;) :P Hai na, Daya sir ka dimagh ghoomta kabhi kabhi hai lekin jb ghoomta hai tou bs phir samjho shamat aai k aai, haha… ;) :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

AbhiDaya Fan, Thank you so very much dear for always becoming my support, encouragement and strength and also for yours this much love and care for me… It always give me lots and lots of sooth and peace after reading from you, love you a lot… :-* :-* Thank you so very much dear for your all kind and soothing words, means a lot to me and a tight squeezing to you yar… May Almighty Lord protect you from all evils and harms, aameen… God bless you dear, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you loads… :-* :-*

Amalia, Hahaha nice name, I liked it, hehe… ;) :P Hahahaha larki daikho zara kya chok'ka mara main ny aap ki OS mein k FF py third world-war shuru ho gae, hahahaha… :P :P Sach mein yar maira bhi dimagh ghuma dia paker k tabhi main ny bhi sahi class laga di, hehehe aur oper sy ussi series py aik aur OS likh dali, bara maza aaya, hahaha… :D ;) Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Ayad, Oooh OK yar, sorry dear for disappearing for such long and nice to know that you read only on DUO, haha… ;) :P Hahaha arrey nahin yar easi bhi koe zarori nahin hai, punishment nahin bhi miley gi tou bhi chaly ga, hehehe… ;) :P :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Mistic Morning, I just hope dear that this chapter will give you some different kind of feelings, at least not like the last one… :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Shalu, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Guest, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

DnAfan, Yar ab main kya karon, daikho main ny Daya sir ki help sy Abhijeet sir ko hide-out sy niklwa dia, Dr. Rishab sy Daya sir ki achi khasi class lagwa k DUO ki Delhi bhi ly aai aur international neurologist ko bhi milwa dia unn sy, ab kya bach'chy ki jaan lo gy, haha… :P :P Chalo mil k dua kerty hain k by god's help, Dr. Denis kuch ker jaien, hehe… ;) :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Guest, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Khushi, Me too missed you dear and pleased to have you back… :) I'm fine, how's you and life…? Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

AngelBetu, Hahaha bach'chy aap phuly hoye mun k sath itni zada cutie lg rahi thi na k main ny up-date hi late ker di ta k aap ko thora zada daer tk enjoy ker sakon, haha… ;) :P :P Wasey guriya "Dhamki Dolls club" tou bn gaya hai yahan ki mairi dolls ki full help sy ab lagta hai aik "Naraz Dolls Club" bhi banana parey ga, haha… :P :P Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Haww bechari aap, hehe, chalo main ny aap k hisy ka bhi enjoy ker lia tou ab aap khush ho jao, hahaha… :P :P Hahahaha arrey larki girti hue nahin, latki hue achi lg rahi thi, hahaha… ;) :D Wasey Lions mujhy bhi bohut pasand hain tabhi tou CID k dono LIONS mairy favorite hain, hehehe… ;) ;) Shake bana k pee lia karo yar ya koe flavor daal lia karo as pure dodh peena sach mein aasan kaam nahin hai… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… Fe-aman-Allah dear… :)

Priya, Hahaha arrey bach'chy stories mein hi tou BADLA ly sakti hoon na main Daya sir sy, hehehe… ;) ;) Jb tk mairy Daya sir kidnap ho k mairy paas nahin smuggle ho jaty, sir ko mairy attiyachar sehny parien gy, hahaha… :P :P :P Ab hosh aaye ga, kb aaye ga, kitna aaye ga aur kya kya complications aaien gien, I can tell you nothing doll, iss k liye tou Dr. Denis ya Dr. Sharma sy consult kerna parey ha yar, hehe… ;) :P Thank you so very much guriya, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Krittika, Haha aap abhi sy roo pari, abhi tou main ny kuch dikhaya hi nahin guriya… ;) ;) Chalo up-date tou aa gae, daikho ab kya banta hai aagy, hehe… ;) ;) Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Push23, Thanks a lot dear for your hug and also for keeping hope and patience… :) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Golden Sparrow, Hahaha wah wah mainu bara ee change lagya aae naya introduction, hehehe… ;) ;) Oooh changa aae ji, eth'thy thanu vadhiya vadhiya dost milan gy, barey mazey di dunia hai ny aae ty tusi account kyun nahin banandy aethy…? Haiga ny ki thauda koe account eathy…? Hahaha main kad'don kuch kit'ta ny, aae ty doctaran dy wss jaira ek vari py jave faer chaeti jaan nahin chutdi, hehehe… ;) :P Khush ravo ty khushian pheelandy ravo, jad'du di kss k aali jhap'pi thaudy lae… Rab rakha… :-*

D, Hahahahaha yeh sahi hai sarey kuch ka ghoom ghuma k blame mujh masoom, bholi bhali bach'chi py hi aana hai jb k ABHI tou main ny kuch kia bhi nahin, haha… :P :P Mairi entry tou baad mein hai, filhal tou doctors ko free-hand dia hua hai main ny k kuch bhi ker k bs Abhijeet sir ko theek ker dien ager unhon ny kuch ACHA ker dia, tabhi tou mairi bari aaye gin a GRBR kerny ki, hahaha… :D ;) :P Pehly mairy Daya sir ko sirf mairy Daya sir rehny doo na tou main aap ko bhi miss kerna shuru ho jaon gi, hahaha, chalo jaldi sy bolo ab k Daya sir sirf aur sirf aur sirf MRF k hain, hahaha… ;) :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Love Abhi, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

Guest, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :)

* * *

 **Recap…**

In the last chapter you people have read that after taking Abhijeet sir in Delhi, Daya sir still was very much restless and scared for his brother and was waiting for Dr. Denis anxiously… Next day of their arrival to the hospital, Dr. Denis visited and examined Abhijeet sir but his silent exit from the room left Daya sir completely scattered and broken who had a fight with god and soon Dr. Sharma entered again telling that they need to take Abhijeet sir for MRI giving all hopes back to that dishearten soul… Later he asked Ballu to move back to Mumbau and when they would get something positive from Abhijeet sir's side then will again call him with Lal'alan and finally Ballu left from there, half-heatedly… On the other side, after tests Dr. Denis declared that the reason of Abhijeet sir's for being in that PV-state is the rigidity present in the right side of his brain and for that changed his medicines and treatment after shifting him in ICU where after requesting to the doctors, Daya sir also the permission to be with his brother as he was scared about him and was afraid of keeping him away from his eyes… Nearly more than a week had passed when an evening, Daya sir was casually talking with Abhijeet sir and got surprised seeing the stable movements of the later's eyeballs and shared this news with Dr. Rishab but soon the excitement level got vanished and Daya sir became panic, seeing Abhijeet sir had closed his eyes again…

Now next…

* * *

Delhi…

Park Hospital…

Rishab hurriedly moved towards Daya's side seeing his continuous tries to make Abhijeet open his eyes again…

Rishab while grabbing his arm: Daya relax yar, kuch nahin hua hai, relax…

Daya turning towards him: Rishab, Abhi ny phir sy aankhien band ker lien hain, yeh phir sy soo gaya hai, tum…

Rishab pressed his shoulder with: Kuch nahin hota hai Daya, iss mein ghabrany wali koe baat nahin hai… (While trying to make him stand…) Uss ko stressed nahin karo please, utho tum…

Daya stood up with: Lekin iss ny phir sy aankhien kyun…

Rishab cut him with: Daya relax, kuch nahin hua hai ussy… (Seeing the doctors coming inside, turned his attention towards them with…) Dr. Denis, Abhijeet has opened his eyes few minutes ago and for few moments followed Daya's movement too…

Dr. Denis nodded with: That's really a positive thing, now we need to examine him, you people please wait outside…

Rishab nodded and looked at Daya who was not looking interested to move from there but somehow moved out and the doctors got busy with Abhijeet…

The two were waiting outside when after few minutes the doctors came out from Abhijeet's room and…

Daya instantly rushed towards them with: Doctor how is Abhi now…? Is he recovering back and why had he closed his eyes again…? He…

And Rishab softly pressed his wrist to make him stop with: Relax Daya, let them speak…

Daya nodded in tension and looked towards the doctors in question and worry…

Dr. Denis in light smile: Well Mr. Daaya, I must congratulate you because your decision of taking yours brother here hasn't gone empty…

Daya in great hope and pleasure: It means…

Dr. Devis nodded seeing him not able to speak properly and added as: Yes, it seems the rigidity present in Abhayjit's brain has started decreasing but still there is a long way to go and you must not lose hope, hmm…?

And giving a light pat on his shoulder he left from there when Daya instantly turned towards Dr. Sharma with: Dr. Sharma, Dr. Denis ny yeh kyun kaha k don't lose hope…? Please mujhy sach sach batain jo bhi hai, sb sach sach please…

Rishab tried as: Daya tum…

And Dr. Sharma stopped him while raising his hand with: Rishab ruk'ko… (Turned towards Daya with…) Daya aap please mairy sath mairy cabin mein aaien, wahan aaram sy baith k baat kerty hain… (Turned towards Rishab with…) Aur Rishab tum yahin ruk'ko Abhijeet k paas…

Rishab nodded reluctantly while Daya left from there with Dr. Sharma after giving a worried glance to Abhijeet's room…

Dr. Sharma's cabin…

After entering inside the cabin…

Dr. Sharma while getting seated on his chair: Have a seat please…

Daya got seated with: Thank you…

Dr. Sharma seeing the restlessness in the later's gestures initiated as: Daya, Abhijeet k treatment k liye sb sy zada zarori aap ka calm attitude hai aur aap ka iss tarhan panic hona, it can be dangerous for him…

Daya taking deep breath in the try to calm himself replied: I am sorry doctor for my attitude, main puri koshish karon ga ab sy dihan rakhon iss cheez ka… (Taking a pause…) Aap please mujhy detail sy sb kuch explain kar sakty hain kya, please…?

Dr. Sharma nodded with: G haan, issi liye aap ko yahan bulaya hai ta k sahi sy situation samjha sakon aap ko… (Daya nodded in full attentive mode while Dr. Sharma added as…) Daikhien Daya, PVS bhi COMA ki aik stage hai fark sirf yeh hai k yeh COMA sy zada khatarnak hai, issy COMA-vigil bhi kehty hain… COMA sy jb patient wapis aata hai tou thori bohut physio-therapy aur kuch cases mein speech therapy hoti hai and then the patient is all-fit to live a healthy and complete life but…

Daya in shock cutting him as: Aap ka matlab hai Abhi…?

And he got stopped in mid in stunned phase receiving a silent node from the later who taking deep breath, continued: Daikhien, brain insan ka sb sy sensitive aur complicated organ hai aur Abhijeet k case mein tou yeh aur bhi sensitive hai kyun k past mein unn k sath itna bara hadsa ho chukka hai… (Seeing dark shade spreading on the later's face, added consolingly…) Daya main aap ko discourage nahin kerna chahta lekin as a doctor aap ko situation sahi sy samjhana bhi mairi duty hai… (Inhaled deeply with…) Abhijeet ny aaj bhaly hi chand seconds k liye hi sahi lekin aap ko follow kia hai matlab uss k brain mein jo rigidity hai woh kmm hona shuru ho gae hai js ki wajah sy uss ki eye-movement mein stability aa rahi hai so we can say that he is recovering now… (Daya moved his moist gaze up… Dr. Sharma added while giving him a slight node with…) Lekin uss ki recovery kitna time ly gi, kuch nahin keh sakty aur woh kabhi puri tarhan sy recover ker bhi paye ga ya nahin, iss waqt kehna bohut mushkil hai…

Daya in slow tone: Doctor aap ko as a doctor kya risks nazar aa rahy hain Abhi k case mein…?

Dr. Sharma inhaling deeply, replied as: Daya please don't lose hope but at the same time I don't want to give you any false hope so that aap ko baad mein koe shock lagy… (Taking a pause, added…) Abhijeet k case mein risk factor bohut high hai… Iss ki first reason hai unn ki previous head injury, second reason unn ka itny lamby time sy PV-state mein hona…

Daya cut him silently with: Risks kya hain doctor…? Woh puri tarhan sy hosh mein tou aaye ga na…?

Dr. Sharma nodded with: G haan, we are now hopeful about his coming back into conscious state… Khatra Abhijeet k conscious state mein aany ya na aany ka nahin hai Daya, asal khatra unn k hosh mein aany k baad shuru ho ga, aap ka asal imtihan tb ho ga… (Seeing silent-questioning gaze on himself, added silently…) Daya iss baar phir sy Abhijeet k srr py chot aai hai aur iss per bura yeh hua k woh PV-state mein chaly gaye… Iss waqt unn ki mental health high risk py hai, ho sakta hai k jb woh hosh mein aaien tou apna aap, apna ateet, sb kuch bhool chukky hoon… (Daya looked at him froze while he continued…) Yeh bhi ho sakta hai k woh paralyze ho chuky hoon ya unn ki sun'nny ya bolny ki shakti chali gae ho aur ya phir woh apna mansik-santulan kho baithien…

Daya was feeling he would collapse at any moment when seeing his pale-white face; Dr. Sharma stood up from his chair and sat in front of Daya…

Dr. Sharma while grabbing his cold hand in his hands, added politely: Daya aap ko yeh sb batany ka reason sirf yeh hai k aap khud ko hr situation k liye taiyar rakhien, zarori nahin hai k easa kuch ho bhi… (Daya moved his teary gaze up… Dr. Sharma added in extreme soft tone seeing unbearable pain in that person's eyes…) Daya iss waqt Abhijeet ka wapis aana sb sy zada zarori hai na tou iss waqt humain sirf uss per concentrate kerna chahiye…

Daya gulping down his tears inside while trying to make his voice audible though it was not more than an audible whisper asked as: Mujhy kya kerna ho ga doctor…?

Dr. Sharma pressed his shoulder with: Sb sy pehly tou aap ko khud ko sambhalna ho ga Daya… (Daya nodded silently, still looking down while Dr. Sharma added softly…) Aur phir Abhijeet sy baatien karien, achi achi baatien, easi baatien js py uss k response kerny ka bhi scope ho… Uss sy sawal karien aur ussy bohut keenly observe karien…

Daya nodded while inhaling deeply with: Thank you doctor mujhy sb kuch sach sach batany k liye aur aap k time k liye bhi… (Stood up with…) Chalta hoon ab, thanks once again…

And he was about to step away from there when Dr. Sharma silently from behind: Daya iss waqt Abhijeet ko aik bohut mazbot Daya ki zarort hai… (Daya turned towards him, so he added…) Abhijeet kb response karey ga, karey ga bhi ya nahin, medical science k paas iss ka koe jawab nahin hai… Beech raah mein haar mtt maan lijiye ga please…

Daya nodded him with determined eyes and left from there in the same second… He, with fast steps moved out from there and as soon as he reached in front of Abhijeet's room, the speed automatically got reduced and he completely got stopped in front of his room and from glass-door looked inside at his brother's face who was silently sleeping in his deep dark world… Dr. Sharma's voice echoed in his ears again and a drop fell down from corner of his eye, inhaling deeply he wiped off that silent tear and opened the door…

Rishab seeing him coming inside; hurriedly stepped towards him with: Daya tum theek ho na…?

Daya looked towards him and in strong tone: Abhi hosh mein aaye ga Rishab aur maira naam bhi pukary ga aur mairy sath walk py bhi jaye ga yeh, zaror jaye ga…

And he left from there with determined steps while Rishab in silence and pain just kept staring his back when seeing him getting seated beside his brother, he silently left from there leaving the two for each other…

 ** _BUJHY BUJHY SY AJEEB DIN HAIN,_**

 ** _NA KHAWAB KOE, NA KHAYAL KOE…_**

After coming out from the ICU, Rishab directly made his way towards Dr. Sharma's cabin and after knocking the cabin door, entered inside and…

Rishab directly: Kya kaha hai tum ny Daya ko…?

Dr. Sharma calmly: Baitho… (Rishab giving him a frustrated look got seated there while he added, moving back on the chair as…) Main ny Daya ko exact situation, with all ifs-and-buts bata di hai… (Rishab looked at him with shock while he added in same calm tone…) Uss k paas iss waqt time hai khud ko sambhalny ka, baad mein kya situation ho gi humain bhi koe idea nahin hai Rishab aur easey mein Daya ka strong rehna bohut zarori hai, hmm…?

Rishab nodded silently while taking a deep sigh when Dr. Sharma while grabbing the receiver: Lunch kia hai tum ny…?

Rishab slightly shook his head with: Main Daya k sath hi karon ga, warna woh lunch skip ker dy ga…

Dr. Sharma after placing the order, turned towards him with: Ussy rehny doo kuch daer akely, baad mein khila daina, filhal ussy khud ko sambhalny doo, hmm…?

Rishab nodded silently and they kept discussing about Abhijeet where soon there lunch got served and the two remained there…

On the other side, Daya was silently sitting beside Abhijeet on the chair, resting his elbow on the bed while resting his cheek on his brother's hand which was secured in his own hand…

 ** _HUM AIK DOJJY KO APNI APNI,_**

 ** _AADHORI AANKHON SY DAIKHTY HAIN…_**

He was absent-mindedly staring at Abhijeet's face while silently rubbing his hand on his cheek when a voice echoed in his ear as "KOUN DAYA…?", shivered him to his core and a drop fell down from his eye… Daya looked at Abhijeet's face in extreme pain and hurt and inhaled deeply to compose himself…

Daya in slow tone: Abhi, Dr. Sharma keh rahy hain k aaj tum ny jo mujhy follow kia hai na, yeh bohut acha sign hai aur bohut jald tum theek bhi ho jao gy… (While tightening his grip on Abhijeet's hand, added as…) Pata hai Boss, Dr. Sharma keh rahy thy k main haar na mano, thakon na beech raah mein unhien kya pata k maira Boss mujhy kabhi thakny nahin dy ga, hai na Abhi…? (Kissed his hand softly with…) Abhi bs ab tum jaldi sy theek ho jao yar, bohut lamba intizar kerwa lia hai tum ny mujhy, please Boss ab bs ker doo please…

And in hurt, he silently rested his forehead on Abhijeet's bed still grabbing his hand tightly while closing his eyes…

After around an hour Rishab came back and found him sleeping, placing his cheek on his brother's arm… A sad smile approached his lips and inhaling deeply he silently stepped forward and sat on the couch present there while grabbing a magazine…

Days were coming and going on their own speed and another week had passed in the same silence… Abhijeet's treatment was going on, on its own pace and now there come much stability in his eye-balls' movement signaling that the rigidity in his brain was decreasing and his stare now got some strange expressions though he did not respond to any talk of any one, increasing the fear in his younger brother's heart that might be he had lost his hearing ability…

 ** _HUMARI BARSON KI CHAHATON PY,_**

 ** _UTAR RAHA HAI ZAWAL KOE…_**

Like all other days, today's morning after getting freed from Abhijeet's sponging, Daya sat with him and with soft hand started combing his hair as now his hair had grew this much that one can comb them and after getting freed from it when Daya turned back after placing the comb in the drawer, found Abhijeet laying there with open eyes…

Daya smiled softly with: Good morning Boss… (Abhijeet was just in silence was looking at his face with empty stare while Daya continued…) Phir subah ho gae tumhari, hmm…? Acha choro… (While showing him mirror…) Daikho kitny achy lg rahy ho tum, bilkul good boy k jaisy… (He chuckled and then placing the mirror back, grabbed his hand softly with…) Abhi tumhien pata hai doctors bohut hopeful hain tumhari recovery ko ly k… (In slow tone…) Mujhy kabhi kabhi drr lagta hai lekin mujhy tum py pura bharosa hai, tum mujhy kabhi kamzor nahin perny doo gy… (Looked up towards Abhijeet's face with…) Abhi tum mairi aawaz, mairi baatien sunty ho na Boss, haan…? (And receiving only silence in reply, getting hurt, added with…) Boss yeh cheating hai yar, main itna bolta hoon tumhary sath tum kuch bhi jawab nahin daity ho… Acha ager bolna nahin chahty ho na tou aankhien jhapak k jawab dy dia karo yar, daikho easey… (And Daya blinked his eyes and then looked at Abhijeet's face with…) Theek hai…?

And what he received in return was an extremely unexpected thing for him and he sprang up from the bed with great jerk while looking at Abhijeet's face in extreme disbelief who was still looking at him… Noticing Daya's wide open eyes and still posture, Rishab who was silently reading a magazine while giving time to Daya to talk with his brother, hurriedly moved towards him in worry…

Rishab reaching close to him, after glancing over Abhijeet, worriedly: Daya kya hua…? Achanak sy iss tarhan…

And he got stopped in extreme worry as Daya after turning towards him, hugged him tightly and Rishab could hear his fast heart-beat…

Rishab while rubbing his back, in worry: Daya please batao mujhy kya hua hai, haan…? Tum…

Daya while getting separated, in moist tone: Rishab, Abhi, woh…

Words were not coming out from his mouth in pleasure and excitement while his eye-lashes were still moist when noticing his gestures and body language, Rishab hurriedly stepped forward and bowed down on Abhijeet who was now looking at him…

Rishab softly: Abhijeet kya tumhien mairi aawaz aa rahi hai…? Suun paa rahy ho kya tum mujhy, hmm…?

And he got extremely pleased seeing Abhijeet blinked his eyes and in great pleasure he turned towards Daya who was standing there, feeling like dancing and Rishab in great sooth hugged him tightly who started crying in low voice in immense pleasure while Rishab did not try even once to stop him…

 ** _JO HASNA CHAHIEN TOU ASHK NIKLIEN,_**

 ** _JO RONA CHAHIEN TOU HASTY JAIEN…_**

After few moments, seeing him calmed down, Rishab softly separated him from the hug…

Rishab in small smile: Bs ab rona band karo bilkul aur baitho apny bhai k paas, main doctor ko bula k lata hoon…

And giving a light pat on his cheek, he left from there after giving a soothing glance to Abhijeet while Daya again got seated with his brother while grabbing his hand tightly and sharing his pleasure and sooth with his brother…

After few minutes, Rishab returned with the doctor and seeing them coming, Daya stood up from the bed while the doctors directly approached Abhijeet, who was now looking at Dr. Denis as he was forward…

Dr. Denis in soft tone: Abhyajit, can you listen me…? (Abhijeet blinked his eyes… Small smiles got appeared on all the three faces while the doctor continued in slow tone so that Abhijeet could understand his words more accurately…) OK, so now I will ask you few things, hmm…? (Again a blink from the later so he added…) If the answer is "Yes" then blink your eye one time and in case of "No", blink two times, OK…? (Again a blink from the later… Dr. Denis politely…) Are you feeling pain in any of your body part…? (Abhijeet blinked his eyes two times… Dr. Denis smiled a little and then softly…) Are you feeling hungry…? (Again two time blink from the later side, so he lightly pinched Abhijeet's hand with…) Are you feeling any pain now…? (Abhijeet blinked two times resulting a silent tear fell from his younger brother's eye… Dr. inhaled deeply with…) Alright, so now it is enough for now, I think you should sleep now…

And this time there was no response from the later side while on Dr. Denis' signal, Dr. Sharma sedated him and he went into sleep again…

 ** _HUMARY JAZBAT GIRVI RAKH KER,_**

 ** _BANA RAHA HAI MISAAL KOE…_**

Dr. Denis turned towards Daya who was looking at him in silence and impatience…

Dr. Denis softly: Mr. Daaya at least now you can smile as your brother has started responding…

A light smile got appeared on Daya's face while his tone was still tensed and he asked as: Yes Dr. Denis, I am really happy seeing him responding but I am worried too as Abhi's gaze carries different emotions… (In scared and tensed tone…) Sometimes it seems that he is afraid and sometimes he looks angry and sometimes some other emotion and most importantly, I haven't found even the slightest ray of recognition for me, in his gaze and he don't even know how to blink… I was just by-the-way talking with him and in that told him that and then he started responding in that way…

Dr. Denis inhaled deeply with: Well Mr. Daaya, I completely understand what you are trying to say but it is too early to say anything about Abhayjit's mental health… As you can see, earlier he was not able to respond our queries and we were having different thoughts about that but today he started responding though after copying you but he responded and that too in a perfect way, which shows that not only his listening powers are perfect but he can recognize and understand the meanings of our words too… Now I think we should wait untill we get some other good response from his side so that we can conclude any result…

Daya nodded in small smile and Dr. Denis left from there followed by Dr. Sharma, who for a moment stopped near Daya with: Daro nahin, sb theek hai aur iss waqt iss khushi ko mehsos karo, hmm…

 ** _BUJHY BUJHY SY AJEEB DIN HAIN,_**

 ** _NA KHAWAB KOE, NA KHAYAL KOE…_**

Daya nodded him in soothing smile and Dr. Sharma left from there giving a light pat on his cheek while Daya moved towards Abhijeet and Rishab got seated on the couch to give Daya full time with his brother…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N…**

Khushi, Kya yar, beemar hony sy koe easey thori sochny lagta hai, jb tk zindagi hai, tensions tou sath rahien gi hi aur tensions k sath beemarian free mei aati hain, hehe, iss liye ager beemarion ko bhagana hai tou tensions ko tense ker doo, haha… ;) ;) Take care dear… :-* Thanks a lot dear, tight hug… Just start smiling as smiling is the best therapy, hehe… :P ;) God bless you dear, stay safe… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ranjna, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Dakshita, Hahaha chalo thori thori khushi hue na aur drr tou mujhy bhi lg raha hai, hehe… ;) ;) Ab yeh chapter shaid aap ko thori thori aur khushi aur thora thora aur dara dy, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Amalia, Yar main tou puri koshish ker rahi hoon, doctors bhi lagy hoye hain, daikho ab kya banta hai, hehe… :P ;) Thanks a lot doll, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Jot, Hahaha koshish jari hai yar, fingers crossed… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DA95, Thanks yar for liking the role of doctor, tight hug… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Hahahahaha you are sooo fast yar, hahaha… :P :D Pehly Abhijeet sir ko uth tou janey doo, abhi tou wohi nahin pata k ussy kitna time lagy ga aur pata nahin kahin koe GRBR hi na ho jaye, hehehe… :P :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

CID Daya Abhi fan, Hahaha g jinab, aap ka "Bara Wala Thank You" convey ker dia hai aur doctors ny aap ko "Bara Wala Welcome" bola hai with lots of prayers… :-* Hehehe thank you so much yar for this much tight hug, it is really soothing and refreshing, god bless you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ashi, Hehehe koshish jari hai, me too waiting for that day, wasey bhi "Slow And Steady Wins The Race" hehehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot doll, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DnAfan, Hahaha yar koshish tou jari hai sach'chi bs daikho ab Abhijeet sir jitni jaldi respond karien gy otni jaldi theek ho jaien gy, hehehe… :P :P :P Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

AbhiDaya Fan, Hehehe thank you so very much dear, aur Daya sir ki khushi k liye tou MRF kuch bhi ker sakti hai, hahahaha, don't take it seriously aur hi ab aap keh doo k chalo Abhijeet sir ko utha k dorao, haha… :P :P Thank you so very much my elder sis., love you loads and world's tightest hug to you, stay safe and blessed, god bless you yar… :-*

Ayad, Thank god, hehe, BTW I really enjoyed what happened there in OS, barey time baad kisi ki class lagae thi main ny, hehehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

FAD, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam bach'chy… :) Yeah slowly and steadily… :) My result had out dear, bachat ho gae mairi, hehe… ;) ;) Best of luck for you exams doll… :) Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

AngelBetu, Hahaha arrey baita jaan main ny theek nahin kerna Abhijeet sir ko, amiry bharosy rehti na tou ab tk Abhijeet sir wahin under-ground hide-out mein hoty, hahaha, main bohut lazy hoon, hehehe… ;) ;) Doctors la diye hain na, panch panch doctors, records hai aaj tk ki mairi kisi story mein itny doctors nahin lae main, hahaha… :D :P Arrey bach'chy jaan woh cheezien pehly baatain hi iss liye thi na ta k aap sb ka mind bn sakey as in real yeh sb actual mein hota hai, PV-state is really a bad thing aur aagy bhi jo kuch ho ga, be ready, hehe… ;) :P G bach'chy jaan perh lien aap ki nine sweet sweet si efforts, aik reh gae woh jb aap complete ker lo gi tb perhon gi, mujh sy suspense handle nahin hota, hehehe… :P :P Thanks a lot guriya, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Palak96, Oooh my Lord, I will pray from my Lord for your brother, doll and please do stay hopeful aur zid ker lo aap god sy k mujhy mairy bhaiya wapis chahiye tou chahiye, by god's grace, zaror wapis aaien gy aap k bhaiya apni neend sy… Bohut sari dua aur bohut sari dawa karo, bach'chy… Love you loads guriya, may god bless you and protect you from all harms and worries, aameen… Tight hug to you baita jaan, stay blessed… :-*

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Hahahaha hai na, wah yar yeh sher screen oy aaty hain tou TV acha lagny lg jata hai, hehe, aur ager kabhi ekathy dikh jaien tou bs phir, hahaha… :D ;) ;) Chalo aadha dil khush ho gaya, pura khush bhi shaid kabhi na kabhi ho hi jaye, hehehe… :P ;) Yeh lo, milk-shake nahin peeti, bari ajeeb larki ho kasam sy, dahi tou kha laity ho ya woh bhi nahin…? Hehe thanks dear for yours tight hug, really soothing and refreshing… :D Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DSP, Hahaha kya larky, main ny aur options bhi diye thy na sath mein ab unn mein sy aap ko sirf "Uncle" hi pasand aaya tou iss mein maira koe kasoor nahin hai jo mujhy aap "Aunty" kehny lg gaye ho, hunh… :P :P Yeh sahi hai, "Aunty" bhi "Api" bhi, nice combination, hahaha… ;) ;) Chalo nahin bula rahi main aap ko "Choto" ya kuch bhi easa, Divyansh hi bulaon gi, aap ka apna naam hi bohut pyara hai aur aap ko choto choto bhi feel nahin ho ga, hahaha… :P ;) ;) Aur aagy sy phir yeh end line note likha na tou main "Kid'do" kehna shuru ker dun gi, daikhna… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, love you loads dear and a tight squeezing hug for you, stay safe and blessed, love you… :-*

Kirti, Hahaha chalo shukr hai bach'chy later part sy thori tension release hue aap ki, hehe… ;) ;) Woh sb aap logon ka mind aur iss chapter ka base banany k liye tha, tabhi socha Daya sir ki aik meeting ho jaye Dr. Sharma sy, hehehe… :P ;) Oooh that's good yar, individual projects hi sahi rehty hain yar seriously… :) Thanks doll… :) Thanks a lot guriya, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nehal, Oopsss I am sooo sorry bach'chy, mujhy bilkul hi idea nahin hua, seriously I am really sorry if have hurt you by any means, kaan paker k sorry… Yar abhi aap k batany k baad main ny realize kia k main aap ka naam hi ghalat pronounce kerti aa rahi hoon js ki wajah sy yeh confusion ho gae as main issy "Nihal" pronounce ker rahi thi aur yeh "Nehal" tha, mairi choti behen ki class-fellow ka bhi naam hai, bohut sweet hai woh bhi, hehe… ;) ;) Aur aap itni choti si age mein ghar-gharasti wali ho gae, pleased to know this guriya, wish you a happy, satisfied and contended life bach'chy, aameen… :) G baita jaan aap ny bilkul theek ker dia jo aap ny yeh clear ker dia as start mein mujhy bhi kuch logon ny "Bhai" kaha tha, haha, though mairi ammi g bhi kehti thien k main larka banty banty larki bn gae, hehehe, tou clear ker dia tou yeh confusion khatam ho gae… :) :-* Thank you so very much dear for yours this much prayers and best wishes, means a lot to me…:-* :-* Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you loads and world's tightest hug to you… :-* Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you… :-*

Nishta, I think main ny aap ko FB py request send ker di hai yar lekin main on-line nahin aa rahi wahan kuch dinon sy tou pata nahin aap ko mili hai k nae… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anshu, Hahaha main ny bola tha na guriya k mairi ENTRY baad mein ho gi bs hony wali hai mairi entry, hehehe… :P Grbr hi grbr hai bach'cha jaan, bs daikhty jao, hehehe… ;) :P Wah bhae, hum tou same same ho gae sweetu aur yeh sahi kerti hai aap ki Di, puri ki puri class mili-bhagat sy chute ker laiti hai k, sahi hai bhae, lagy raho, hahaha… :P :P Thanks a lot doll, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sariya, Thank you so very much dear for liking the poetry, means a lot to me, tight hug to you… :-* :-* Hahaha yup post risks tou hain aur kafi khatarnak hai, let's see kya banta hai… ;) ;) Hahaha good good sach mein iss era mein bones strong hi honi chahiye, chalo aap ny mairi aik tension tou dour ki, ab main tension free ho k aap ko hug ker sakti hoon, hahaha… :P :D Issi khushi mein world ka tight wala squeezing hug for you, god bless you dear… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Masooma, Yup, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rukmani, Yeah yar love really makes one very strong, pleased to see you glad… :D Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Mistic Morning, Pleased to know it dear that you find the chapter relieving and soothing, world's tightest hug to you… :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Priya, Haha chalo shukr hai aap ko saber ka phal meetha laga, hehehe… :P ;) Arrey bach'chy jaan main kuch nahin keh sakti iss sb k barey mein as main ny jitni research iss disease py ki hai itni kabhi apni perhai mein kisi project k liye nahin ki, hehehe, aur jo kuch bataya hai woh sb in actual hota hai tou ab Abhijeet sir k sath kya kya hota hai, can't say anything… ;) :P Thanks a lot guriya, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

D, Hahahaha kya kerti ho larki mairi statement yeh nahin thi, main ny bola tha k yeh kaho k "CID waly dashing smile waly, cutie pie Daya sir sirf aur sirf MRF k hain", hahaha, thori si alterations ki hain statement mein lekin itna tou chalta hai Boss aur blackmailing tou blackmailing sahi, chalo ab kaho jaldi sy yehi statement… :P :P :P Hmm tou madam mujhy CID ki jaan-pehchan ki dhamki dy rahi hain, soch lo bach'cho, aik ghalat injection aur Abhijeet sir tou gaye aur peechy peechy Daya sir bhi, hahaha… :D :D :P Thank you so very much yar, every time you come and I start smiling, love you loads and a tight bone crushing hug for you, ab aap ki hadian totny ka drr tou raha nahin na, hahaha… :P :P Thanks a lot yar, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Krritika, Haha pleased to know that you too were feeling like thora dancing, hehe… ;) ;) Hmm daikhty hain, kahin sahabzady ko hi sambhalny ki nobet na aa jaye, hahaha… :P :P Arrey bach'chy, dono stories hain na tou itna time tou lagta hai yar aur ager zada daer karon tou beech mein OS bhi aatien hain na tou time tou phir lagta hai na yar… :P :P Thanks a lot doll, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nilisha, Doctors lagy hoye hain, daikhty hain kuch acha hota hai tou… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shalu, Hahaha arrey yar yeh mujhy kya pata bhae, doctors sy pouchna parey ga wasey I hope k ab ke aur grbr nahin ho gi, hehehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Naina, Hahahaha most welcome aao aur ly jao, kuch mil gaya ander tou mujhy bhi bata daina, hehehe… ;) :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

* * *

 **RECAP...**

Friends, in the last chapter you people have read that because of the change of medicines and treatment at-last Abhijeet sir started responding through blinking his eyes but still there was no sensation in his body… Dr. Sharma tols the post-risks related to Abhijeet sir to Daya sir but Daya sir remained determined in bringing back his brother…

Now next…

* * *

Delhi…

Park Hospital…

Daya was silently sitting beside his brother while there was a continuous smile on his face he was staring his brother's face while weaving in his head softly…

Daya in soft-slow tone: Boss tum ny aaj mujhy kya dia hai, tumhien andaza bhi nahin hai yar… Itna khush tou shaid main uss rooz bhi nahin hua tha jb mairy Abhijeet sir ny wapis apni duty join ki thi kyun k tb mujhy yakeen tha k tum wapis zaror aao gy aur tb jb bhi main tum sy baat kerta tha, tum jawab daity thy, bhaly hi ghussa hoty thy mager response tou kerty thy na… (Tightened his grip on his brother's hand with…) Lekin iss baar main sach mein dara hua tha Abhi, tum ny mujhy sach mein bohut dara dia tha yar… (Smiled lightly with…) Tum bs aik baar theek ho jao Boss, gin gin k badly lun ga tum sy, aik bhi nahin choron ga, daikhna tum…

And in same soft smile, he smoothly rested his forehead on his brother's chest and closed his eyes still grabbing his brother's hand in his own and soon he too got drifted into deep relax sleep having no idea about destiny's next harsh and merciless stab…

 ** _SURAJ TAIRAAA, GRDAISH MEIN HAIII,_**

 ** _DHALTY HOYE, KEH GAYA AA AA AA AA…_**

The day's noon had arrived and Daya woke up confusingly feeling someone softly shaking him and opening his eyes, he looked in the direction to find Rishab standing there…

Rishab softly: Doctors k visit ka time ho raha hai, ja k fresh ho jao…

Daya nodded while standing and after giving a light smiley glance to his brother, left from there towards the bathroom and soon returned to find his brother still sleeping…

Daya complainingly: Yar yeh Abhi kitna zada soney lg gaya hai…

Rishab smiled lightly, hearing that casual complaining tone after so long and replied casually as: Haan tou tumhien hamesha shikayt rehti thi na k yeh achy sy nahin sota, halki si aawaz sy bhi uth jata hai tou ab ager yeh apni neend puri ker raha hai tou phir bhi masla hai tumhien, hmm…

Daya jerked his head annoyingly with: Acha theek hai na, ghalti ho gae jo tumhary samny bol dia easey, bhool gaya tha k tum tou chamchy ho iss k aik number k, hunh…

Rishab got angry with: Aik lafz bhi bol dia na ghalti sy tumhary bhai k khilaf tou aag tumhien hi lagni hai, acha…

Daya made a face with: Kb tk uthy ga Abhi, yeh tou bata sakty ho k nahin…?

Rishab shrugged his shoulders with: Mujhy kya pata, yahan main iss ka doctor nahin, friend hoon… Sharma ny di hai sedation aur wasey tumhien achanak issy jagy hoye daikhny ka easa kya bukhar charh gaya hai… (Caringly…) Ab tk satisfy nahin hoye kya k Abhijeet recover ker raha hai…?

Daya nodded in assurance with: Pata hai yar mujhy yeh baat yakeen bhi aa gaya hai tabhi tou itni baichaini lagi hue hai… Mujhy baatein kerni hain iss sy bohut sari aur ab tou yeh response bhi karey ga…

Rishab shook his head in disappointment with: Jao aur ja k Sharma sy pouch aao aur Abhijeet ki medicines ka bhi pouch aana, bata raha tha k shaid Dr. Denis, Abhijeet ki medicines change kerny ka keh rahy thy…

Daya nodded understandably and glancing over his brother, left from there…

 ** _PHIR LOOT K, AAOOON GA MAIN,_**

 ** _NAZDEK HI, HAI SUBAHHH…_**

 ** _GAYE JA, GAYE JA, GHAM MEIN HAI SARRRGAM, GUNGUNAAA YEH DHUN, GAYE JA…_**

While Rishab hurriedly took out his mobile and dialed a number which soon got attended and…

Rishab instantly: Sharma, kahan ho tum yar…?

Dr. Sharma confusingly: Mairy cabin mein… Sb theek tou hai na Rishab…?

Rishab replied hurriedly: Sharma, main ny Daya ko tumhary paas bhaija hai… Maira phone aany tk ussy apny sath engage rakhna aur main ny ussy yehi bataya hai k tum ny mujhy Abhijeet k hosh mein aany ka time nahin bataya, OK…?

Dr. Sharma nodded with: Hmm theek hai lekin kyun…?

Rishab silently: Mujhy Abhijeet ko examine kerna hai, Sharma… Mujhy kuch doubts hain jo shaid tumhien bhi hain…

Dr. Sharma quite for a moment and: Theek hai aur mujhy batana phir jo bhi result nikalta hai…

Rishab nodded with: Haan main kerta hoon tumhien call, jagny wala hai Abhijeet bhi… Chalo OK, bye…

Dr. Sharma replied with: Bye…

And the call got ended from both sides when after few minutes' wait, Rishab, who was sitting beside Abhijeet, found him laying with open eyes and gazing silently at the running ceiling fan…

 ** _GAYE JA, GAYE JA, RAAT K DHAAAGON SY SAWERA BUN, GAYE JA…_**

 ** _GAYE JA, GAYE JA, GHAM MEIN HAI SARRRGAM, GUNGUNAAA YEH DHUN, GAYEEE JA…_**

Inhaling deeply, Rishab stood up from the stool and sat in front of Abhijeet and smoothly spread his hand on his head who had already turned his gaze towards him while Rishab could clearly feel the element of scare present in the later's gaze which was scaring him too…

Taking deep breath, Rishab softly: Relax Abhijeet, main tumhien koe nuksan nahin pohanchao ga, hmm…? (Abhijeet was just looking at his face with fixed-scared gaze… Rishab added softly while moving a bit backward to relax Abhijeet as…) Daikho main peechy ho gaya hoon, ab theek hai na…? (Again received no response from the later… Rishab added politely…) Main tumhara dost hoon Rishab… (Taking a pause, while observing him keenly…) Tumhien pata hai kya k dost kya hota hai…? (And the two times blink from the later was enough to make his eyes moist and inhaling a deep breath, added caringly…) Acha tumhien pata hai kya k Abhijeet koun hai…? (This time what he received was really enough to spread a dark shade on his face and after few moments of composing himself, he continued…) Acha Abhi ko janty ho kya…? (And unlike previous time, this time he received only a single blink, resulting a small smile on his face and he added as…) Abhi hai kya yahan…? (Abhijeet blinked for once giving lots of hopes to the later and he added as…) Kahan hai Abhi…? (This time instead of blinking, Abhijeet's eye-balls moved towards the extreme left corners of his eyes, feeling like he was trying to signal towards something… Rishab after giving him a node to relax him, confusingly looked towards his left side and only found his medicines, tissue-roll etc., present on the bed-side-table when striking something, he opened the drawer and found a mirror present there… He took it out and placed that in front of Abhijeet while asking as…) Yeh Abhi hai kya…? (And only a single blink from the later, resulted a broad soothing smile on his face and placing the mirror aside, Rishab with great hope…) Tumhara naam Abhi hai kya…? (This time some strange expressions rose on the laters' face and he blinked twice, boiling up all the hopes of the later as that had happened what they were afraid of… Trying his last try, Rishab in meek hope…) Tum kisi Daya ko janty ho kya…?

And a broad excited smile got appeared on his face seeing him blinking once which soon turned in a huge bulk of grief seeing the succeeding blink and inhaling a deep sorrowful breath, he wiped off the moisture from his eyes and stood up from there after glancing towards the person who was now again looking towards the fan…

 ** _APNA HI APNAAA, KYUN KEHLAYAAA HAIII,_**

 ** _KAISY KOE, TEH KERTA HAI KOUN PARAYA HAIII…?_**

Rishab silently got stood beside the room's window and after giving few minutes to compose himself, dialed Dr. Sharma's number who soon attended the call and…

Dr. Sharma professionally: Hello, Dr. Sharma here…

Rishab silently: Daya wahin hai kya…?

Dr. Sharma replied casually with: G g pehchan lia main ny aap ko… Kehiye kaisi tabiyt hai ab unn ki…?

Rishab in slow-sad tone: Sharma, wohi hua js ka humain drr tha… Abhijeet has gone to zero…

After few moments of complete silence, Dr. Sharma quietly: Aap mujhy detail mein bata sakty hain kya…?

Rishab inhaled deeply and replied as: Yar ussy kuch bhi yaad nahin hai… Apna naam bhi nahin… Aur jb main uss k thora kareeb gaya tou woh drr gaya… (Taking few moments pause, added…) Subah jb Daya ussy taiyar kerta hai tou bohut si baatien bhi ker raha hota hai aur ussi mein ager Abhijeet jaag jaye tou ussy mirror dikhata hai end mein aur sath koe na koe comment bhi ker daita hai tou Abhijeet ny yeh tou bata dia k mirror mein jo hai woh Abhi hai lekin ussy yeh nahin pata k woh photo nahin bl k mirror hai aur uss mein khud uss ka reflection hai… Mujhy kuch theek nahin lg raha hai Sharma, main Daya ko kaisy bataon ga yar…? Mujhy bohut tension ho rahi hai…

Dr. Sharma who was quiet during all that inhaled deeply with: Hmm complications tou kafi hain aur risk bhi kafi hai… Aap easa karien time nikal k mairy paas aaien, main apny senior sy bhi discuss kerta hoon yeh case aur tb tk kisi ko kuch kehny ki zarort nahin hai, easey hi preshan ho jaien gy sb… Aap tb tk halaat ko sambhal tou paien gy na…?

Rishab replied silently with: Haan main puri koshish karon ga Sharma lekin Daya keh raha tha k woh Abhijeet sy baatien kerna chah raha hai, ager uss ny koe easa sawal ker dia tou main…

Dr. Sharma cut him with: Don't worry about this thing, main unn sy baat ker lun ga, ab rakhta hoon, aap bhi unhien attend karien aur mairy paas bhi kuch log baithy hoye hain… Main apny senior sy baat ker k aap ko batata hoon jaldi, bye…

Rishab inhaled deeply with: OK, bye yar, thanks…

And the call got ended from both sides and inhaling a deep breath, Rishab looked towards Abhijeet who, in small-excited smile, was looking at the calendar which was moving because of fan's wind… Rishab in silence was staring at his face when felt someone's else presence around him and turned his gaze to find Daya coming inside so hurriedly composed himself where Daya after entering inside was silently looking towards his brother's face…

 ** _AIK WOHI RISHTAAA, TAIRI KAAAMAIII HAI,_**

 ** _DARD K PAL MEIN, JS NY TAIRA SATH NIBHAAAYAAA HAI…_**

Inhaling a deep breath, Rishab stepped forward and silently pressed Daya's shoulder, bringing him back from his thoughts and inhaling deeply…

Daya said as: Medicines ka tou abhi nahin bataya kuch khas, woh Dr. Denis sy discuss ker k batain gy aur wasey kaha hai k Abhi sy achi achi baatien karein lekin sawal jawab zada na karien, khas toor sy easey jn sy iss ka mind stress hony ka drr ho… (Added in sad smile…) Main soch raha tha k iss sy pouchon ga k issy main yaad bhi hoon k nahin lekin ab nahin pouch sakta, kahin iss ka mind stress na ho jaye… (Inhaled deeply in light smile with…) Aur wasey bhi mujhy pata hai k maira Boss mujhy kabhi nahin bhool sakta…

Rishab looked at him in pain and composing himself, softly gave a light pat on his back who giving him an assuring glance, stepped ahead and sat near his brother who looked at him containing displeasure in his gaze and Daya reading his gaze, looked behind him to find himself becoming a hurdle between his brother and his brother's activity and smiling sweetly, he stood up and after moving, got seated on the other side of the bed while gazing at his brother's smiley face who had again got engrossed with that calendar…

 ** _TOOTA HUAAA TOU KYA, SITAAAARA TU,_**

 ** _KISI KA BN, SAHARA TUUU…_**

While soon doctors entered inside the ICU room and Daya and Rishab moved outside where the doctors kept busy with Abhijeet and after few minutes came out and after assuring the two about Abhijeet's health, they moved from there though Dr. Sharma silently signaled Dr. Rishab to meet him… After they had left, the two moved inside when seeing Daya getting busy in enjoying his brother's smiley face, he silently slipped from the scene…

Dr. Sharma's Cabin…

Soon Rishab entered inside Dr. Sharma's cabin and…

Rishab while moving forward: Kya lagta hai tumhien yar…? (While getting seated…) Mujhy tou bohut ajeeb sa drr lg raha hai Sharma… Kuch samjh hi nahin aa raha k…

Dr. Sharma cut him with: Rishab relax… (Presented him a glass of water with…) Tum khud aik doctor ho, km sy km tum iss tarhan sy react nahin karo please…

Rishab looked down in hurt with: Yar yehi tou problem hai k main bhi aik neurologist hoon aur woh sb daikh paa raha hoon jo unkareeb hony wala hai… Sharma, doctors bhi insan hi hoty hain na yar aur Daya jitna sensitive hai, tum samjh nahin rahy ho, woh brdasht nahin ker paye ga k Abhijeet ussy nahin pehchanta, woh…

Dr. Sharma cut him with: Abhijeet pehchanta hai ussy… (Rishab looked at him with jerk who added meaningfully…) Sirf ussi ko pehchanta hai woh…

Rishab getting confused, asked as: Kya matlab Sharma…? Main ny uss sy…

And he got stopped with the later's raised hand which he rose to stop him and inhaling deeply he started explaining him what the two doctors had figured out after their visit to Abhijeet while Rishab was getting more and more shocked hearing all that and in the end…

 ** _GAYE JA, GAYE JA, RAAT K DHAAAGON SY SAWERA BUN, GAYE JA…_**

 ** _GAYE JA, GAYE JA, GHAM MEIN HAI SARRRGAM, GUNGUNAAA YEH DHUN, GAYEEE JA…_**

Dr. Sharma concluded as: Dr. Denis keh rahy thy ussy rehab mein shift ker daina chahiye jo k usually easey cases mein patients ko shift ker dia jata hai aur Abhijeet ny reactions daina shuru ker diye hain, matlab woh PV-state sy bahir aa chuk'ka hai aur ab humain sirf intizar kerna hai uss ki body mein movement shuru hony ka aur uss k bolny ka bhi jb k hum yakeen sy nahin keh sakty k yeh dono cheezien kabhi hoon gi bhi k nae…

Rishab got angry with: Kyun nahin hoon gi, zaror hoon gi aur tum maan kaisy gaye Dr. Denis ki baat man'nny k liye, haan…? Tumhary paas time nahin hai tou main khud issy treat…

Dr. Sharma cut him strictly with: Rishab zada emotional hony ki zarort nahin hai tumhien bilkul, doctor ho tum aik, neurologist… Facts and figures ko daikh k baat karo, samjhy…? (Rishab kept silence hearing that angry-strict tone while inhaling deeply, Dr. Sharma added…) Main ny Dr. Denis sy request ki hai aur Abhijeet maira bhi patient hai iss liye thori bohut perwah hai mujhy uss ki…

Rishab in slow-guilt tone: I am sorry, main bs thora…

Dr. Sharma cut him lightly with: Thora emotional ho gaya tha apny dost ko ly k, pata hai mujhy… (Added casually…) Anyways, hum logon ny Abhijeet ki medicines change kien hain, daikho shaid koe acha response mil jaye… Filhal hum ussy under-observation hi rakhien gy and I am very hopeful k humain koe acha response miley ga bhi, OK…?

Rishab nodded in light smile and after giving him an apologetic smiley glance, left from there while Dr. Sharma shook his head in disappointed smile while again getting busy with his work…

Days were coming and going obeying the law of nature and Abhijeet was in extreme care of doctors and his love ones and today around ten days had passed since Abhijeet's eyes gained back their amazing quality of speaking…

 ** _HOOO AANKHON MEIN RAKHNAAA, SAPNY TU KALLL KKK,_**

 ** _TUJH KO LEKIN, UNN TK JANA HOOO GA, KHUD CHALLL KKK…_**

It was night and Daya and Rishab were standing outside as the doctors were busy inside with Abhijeet when a nurse came out and…

The nurse, looking towards the two: Aap dono ko Dr. Sharma ny ander bulaya hai…

The two exchanged a worried-confused glance but still entered inside, following the nurse and…

Daya after giving a worried glance to his brother, turned his attention towards the doctors with: What happened doctors…? Why have you called us here…?

Dr. Denis in soft smile: Mr. Daaya, please come close to you brother…

Daya looked at him getting really tensed and silently stepped ahead but was able to hear his heart-beat as was really scared but still moved towards Abhijeet hurriedly and after seeing his open eyes and the normal rating on monitor got relaxed and turned his confused glance towards the doctors when…

Dr. Sharma politely: Abhijeet ka hath pakro Daya…

Daya understanding nothing obeyed the later when Dr. Denis turned towards Abhijeet and in slow-polite tone: Abhayjit, press his hand please…

And Daya who was looking at him in confusion and hope, looked towards his brother's face with great jerk, looking in extreme disbelief state and seeing him, becoming still on his place…

Dr. Sharma smilingly: It's not a dream Daya, you can blink your eyes… (Daya moved his extreme stunned gaze towards him who added in small smile while giving a node with…) Abhijeet has actually pressed yours hand…

Daya looked down towards his hand which was still holding his brother's hand and tears of extreme happiness and pleasure fell down from his eyes in speed and freeing his brother's hand, Daya immediately rushed out from the room…

 ** _MAJHDHARON SY TUUU, HAAR NAHIN JAAANAAA,_**

 ** _SAHIL TUJH KO, PANA HO GA LEHRON MEINNN DHAL KKK…_**

While the persons present inside the room kept staring at the way, he had left, in silence when all came back in present hearing…

A calm but soft tone as: Neither any medicine nor any doctor, but this person's desperate and stubborn, pray and wish has brought his brother's life back to him from god…

Dr. Sharma in small smile: You are right Dr. Denis, prayer is the only thing that can change god's decision and I have seen in my career, people snatching back their love one's life from the merciless teeth of death by their selfless prayers…

Dr. Denis nodded him in small smile and turned towards Dr. Rishab with: Well Dr. Rishab, I have heard you are also a neurologist…?

Rishab nodded in light smile with: Yes doctor, I am…

Dr. Denis nodded slightly with: So Dr. Rishab you have also understood well that our part has got done here… As today, the movement in Abhayjit's body has also started and now what he needs is therapies and extreme care and attention from his love ones so I suggest you to shift him in rehabilitation center…

Before Rishab could utter something, another composed voice rose as: Dr. Denis, please instead of rehabilitation center, can I take my brother with me to our home…?

All turned their gazes towards the voice to find Daya standing there whose red-swollen face was clearly showing what he was doing after going out…

 ** _HAI ZINDAGIII WOHI, JO CHALLLLTI HAI,_**

 ** _YEH GIRR K HI, SAMBHALTI HAIII…_**

Dr. Denis smiled lightly with: I think Mr. Daaya you trust on nobody with yours brother…

Daya smiled in embarrassment with: No doctor, please it is not like that… I have presented this idea only so that Abhi will get some homily atmosphere…

Dr. Denis chuckled with: Relax Mr. Daaya, I can understand as I too hardly trust on anyone with my family… (Daya smiled lightly while Dr. Denis added…) See Mr. Daaya, your brother is in ICU from the day he came here and shifting him directly from ICU to home will not be a good idea I think as you see instead of shifting him in some other hospital's room we have suggested to shift him in some rehabilitation center's room because doctors and staff will be present there too, in case of any emergency and you too can stay with him, hmm…?

Daya nodded in assurance with: You are right Dr. Denis and thanks too for guiding me such nicely…

Dr. Denis smiled lightly with: Pleasures…

And giving a light pat to his shoulder, he left from there while discussing some other patient's case with Dr. Rishab followed by his staff and Daya looked at his brother's face who was sleeping calmly because of sedation, Dr. Sharma had injected inside him and taking a deep breath Daya made his way towards Rishab after seeing him, sitting on the couch in silence…

 ** _A A A AAA A A AAA A A AA AAA AAA AAA…_**

 ** _A A A AAA A A AAA A A AA AAA AAA AAA…_**

 ** _A A A AAA A A AAA A A AA AAA AAA AAA…_**

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends please do take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N…**

Pwincex Angel, Thanks a lot dear, pleased to know you liked the idea of the story, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Sariya, Hahahahaha arrey yar yeh tou main wasey hi institute sy dour bhagti hoon, hehehe tou attendance ki grbr tou wahan chalti rehti hai, hahaha… :P :P Hahahahaha loved and enjoyed yours this teasing, hehehe, wasey main tou doo din DUO ko na daikhon tou kamzor ho jati hoon, haha… ;) ;) Yar actually reviews continuously decrease ho rahy hain tou phir maira bhi dil nahin kerta next update py kaam kerny k liye as main bhi kafi busy ho gae hoon aaj kal, ghar shift kia hai, phir studies hain, sath mein mairi aankh mein infection ho gae hai tou bs phir main bhi thori dheli ho gae, haha… ;) ;) Thanks a lot yar for yours loved filled hug, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* :-* Haha yeh wait tou mujhy bhi hai, daikhty hain Abhijeet sir kabhi kuch bol paty bhi hain ya, hehehe… ;) ;) Aur Daya sir ko mujh masoom ny bhala kb rulaya, sir tou apny bhai ki wajah sy preshan hain na tabhi roo perty hain, hehehe… ;) ;) :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Ayad, Yeah dear, for sure… You can ask me about the one and if I knew about the one, then will surely be pleased to share it with you… :) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

RAI, Hahaha with whatever you will feel comfortable… ;) ;) I am a girl of 21 years, now it may be helpful for you in deciding the term you want to address me with, haha… ;) :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Palak96, Pleasures guriya… :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

AbhiDaya fan, Hahahaha can't say anything about this thing yar as now I am really thinking to end it soon, let's see what happened, hehe… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Anshu, Hahahahahaha nice name, "Gabbar Khush Hua" hahaha… ;) :P :P Arrey guriya Abhijeet sir ko hospital sy nikalny ki permission mil gae na tou bs ab mairi entry ka time bhi aaya k aaya, hehehehe… :P :P :P Thank you so very much sweetu, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Dakshita, Hehehe daikhty hain yar, umeed tou yehi hai ab aagy kya ho, kuch pata nahin, hehe… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

D, Hahahaha kitni tezz ho larki, kahan aa k bhooli ho, hahaha… :P :P Kabhi ghalti sy bhi MAIRY yani MRF k Daya sir py apny Daya sir likhna tou bhooli nahin aur yahin aa k yadashat kamzor honi thien, hunh… :P ;) Badam khaya karo zada zada, lagta hai UMR ho gae hai aap ki, hehehe… :P :P :P Hai na, yehi KHOF tou mujhy hai tabhi tou back-ground py hi apna kaam ker rahi hoon main abhi aur hi Daya sir ko pata chal gaya tou maira tou pak'ka band bj jana hai, hahaha… :P ;) :P Arrey wah, tou mairi sweetu hai, aap k kaam kerny k liye nahin di hue MAIN ny aap ko, hehehe, sari tezzi samjh rahi hoon main, yahan apni hadian turwa k mujh masoom ka naam lagao gi aur wahan bechari mairi sweetu ko preshan karo gi… :P :P :P G jinab aap ki flying kiss tou mujhy mil gae hai, love you for that aur jo aap ny MAIRY Daya sir k liye hug bhaija tha na, main ny ussy beech rasty sy hi "High-Jack" ker lia hai, hehehe, Daya sir tk pohanchny hi nahin dia, haha… :P :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Masooma, Pleased to know this dear, tight hug… :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

CID Daya Abhi fan, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Rukmani, Haha pleased to know that the later part of the chapter ended yours fear, hehehe… ;) ;) Yup partly success tou mila hai, now let's see kya banta hai aagy, haha… :P ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Haha main ny kahan lana hai yeh "Kabhi", yeh tou doctors ny lana hai, daikhty hain aata hai k nahin, hehe… ;) ;) Haha acha hai na kuch tou bakion sy alag hona chaiye, haha… ;) :P Arrey yar khat'ta dahi koun khata hai, us ski tou sirf "Kari" hi banti hai, wasey mujhy "Kari" sy zada pakory pasand hain, hahaha… :P :D ;) Main ny tou koshishien tezz ki hain ab daikhty hain k kuch theek hota hai ys sb end ho jata hai, hehe… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Rahul, Firstly welcome here dear with a tight squeezing hug… :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Nilisha, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Shalu, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Kirti, Hahahaha thank you so very much doll, felt your happiness and excitement level by your each and every word and it really means a lot to me and yeah a soft kiss on your forehead baita jaan for mentioning the moments you liked the most, stay blessed, guriya… :-* :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

DA95, Hahahaha chalo yar iss chapter mein sb samjh aa jaye ga aap ko… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

DnAfan, Hehehe iss chapter mein aap ka yeh suspense khul gaya hai dear, have a safe journey, haha… :P :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Nehal, Hahaha aap ko ks ny kaha guriya k Abhijeet sir jaldi theek ho jaien gy, hahaha… ;) ;) Main ny kaha tha na aik baar doctors k hathon sy sir nikal aaien tou phir mairi entry ho gi, abhi tk tou mairi entry hue hi nahin bach'chy, haha… :P :P ;) Thanks a lot baita jaan for your these love filled prayers, may Almighty Allah bless you too with all the happiness and sooth, aamen… :-* :-* Thank you so very much bach'chy, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Gori, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

AngelBetu, Hahahahahahaha kya larki ho yar kasam sy, itny barey sarey hug k liye example bhi ks ki di, hahahaha… :P :P Mairy Daya sir tou cute sy, pyary sy, choty sy, shoony mony BACH'CHY hain, hahaha… :P :D Wasey aap k itny tight aur itny barey sarey hug k liye aap k pyary sy forehead py aik pyari si soft si kiss with a tight squeezing hug… :-* :-* Hahaha cheating tou ab mairi hobby bn gae hai bach'cha, ab main kya ker sakti hoon, doctors ny Daya sir aur Dr. Rishab k sath invisible MRF ko bhi kamry sy out ker dia tha, hehe, unn ki nazrien bohut tezz thi na aur wasey bhi Mairy Daya sir bahir thy tou main bhi sir k peechy peechy bahir aa gae warna aap ko zaror bata pati iss confusion ka reply… :P ;) :D Haha chalo daikho iss chapter mein aap ka kuch suspense reveal hota hai k nahin… ;) ;) Chalo ab naraz baby na ban'nna, aa gae hai aap ki next up-date… :P ;) Thank you so very much guriya, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Mistic Morning, Hehehe thanks a lot yar, really happy to know that you were grinning at the end of the chapter, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Dips, Firstly welcome here dear with a tight squeezing hug… :-* Pleased to know it dear that you find the chapter soothing… :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Khushi, Good to know it dear as hasty muskuraty rehna chahiye, life easy rehti hai… :) :-* No worries about it dear, I am always all ear for my friends… If you ever need/want to share anything with me then can do it… Aap yahan apna account bana lo, we can remain in touch through that… :) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Priya, Hahaha chalo shukr hai guriya aap thori khush aur relax tou hue last chapter sy… ;) ;) G madam, mairi tou puri koshish rahy gi ab baki tou, hahaha… :P :P Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Guest, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

Krittika, Hahaha so many excited queries, haha… ;) ;) In this chapter you will get the answer of them all… ;) :P :P Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug for you… :)

* * *

 **Recap…**

Friends, in the last chapter you people have read that Dr. Rishab was having few doubts about Abhijeet sir's health problems and in the absence of Daya sir, he examined Abhijeet sir and his all fears come in front of him as a reality… Later he hid those things from Daya and shared that with Dr. Sharma… After examining Abhijeet sir with Dr. Denis, Dr. Sharma assured Dr. Rishab about Abhijeet sir and they continued treating him where in the end movement in Abhijeet sir's hand also came into notice by all and finally confirming him completely back from PV-state, Dr. Denis suggested him to shift him in some rehabilitation center to which Daya sir got agreed…

Now next…

* * *

Delhi…

Park Hospital…

Daya got seated beside Rishab and softly tapped on the later's shoulder, bringing him back from his trail of thoughts with a slight jerk and he turned his gaze towards him with…

Rishab while trying to behave normal: Haan kya hua…? Abhijeet tou theek…

Daya cut him calmly with: Theek hai Boss aur bohut jald bilkul theek bhi ho jaye ga lekin iss waqt tum yeh batao k tumhien kya hua hai, haan…?

Rishab cleared his throat with: Kya matlab k mujhy kya hua hai…? Main tou theek hoon bilkul…

Daya smiled lightly with: Shaid aap bhool rahy hain Dr. Rishab k aap k samny X-CID officer baitha hua hai…

Rishab replied making his tone casual as: Wohi tou na… Bilkul hi easa lg raha hai jaisy main kisi shaki mizaj cop k samny baitha hua hoon aur mujhy bina kisi baat k interrogate kia ja raha hai, hunh…

Daya replied relaxly with: Khaer bina baat k tou nahin ho rahi yeh interrogation… (Turning serious, asked caringly…) Kya baat hai Rishab, sach sach batao please…

Rishab while making an excuse: Main woh arrangements ka hi soch raha tha… Ab Abhijeet ko rehabilitation center shift kerna ho ga na, subah tk discharge bhi ho jaye ga yeh tou main yehi soch raha tha k yahan sb sy acha re…

Daya cut him with: Rishab, Boss yahan nahin rahy ga yar…

Rishab looked at him in shock with: Kya matlab…? (Added sternly as…) Dr. Denis ny bataya hai na k hum ussy ghar shift nahin ker sakty tou tum…

Daya cut him with: Main ghar shift kerny ka kb keh raha hoon yar, mujhy samjh aa gae hai k Abhi ko iss waqt ghar shift kerna theek nahin rahy ga…

Rishab with raised eye-brow: Tou phir…?

Daya inhaled deeply with: Yar hum Abhi ko Kullu k rehabilitation center mein shift ker daity hain na, yahan sy nikalna hai bs issy please…

Rishab confusingly: Lekin kyun…? Chal kya raha hai tumhary dimagh mein Daya…?

Daya in slow tone: ACP sir ka Delhi mein aana jana bohut rehta hai aur team ka bhi, CID ka Head-Quarter hai yahan… (Looked up at him with…) Main kisi bhi tarhan ka koe risk nahin laina chahta Rishab, please…

Rishab nodded while inhaling deeply with: Theek hai, subah Abhijeet discharge ho jaye ga yahan sy phir ambulance ly k wapis chalien gy… (Taking a pause, added…) Tum ny Ballu ya Lal'lan ko bataya kya…?

Daya nodded silently with: Jb Abhi ny blink k through response kerna shuru kia tha tb bataya tha lekin abhi call nahin ki aur uss time bhi unhien aany sy mana ker dia tha…

Rishab nodded slightly with: Ab bula lo… (Daya looked up at him who added softly…) Ab tou movement bhi aa gae hai na Abhijeet ki body mein, wasey bhi jitney zada apny iss k aas-paas rahien gy utna hi zada achy sy iss ka khayal rakh paien gy na hum…

Daya looking him keenly, asked as: Kya hua hai Abhi ko…?

Rishab got highly shocked with that unexpected and sudden query asked such straight-forwardly and…

While trying to make excuse, fumbled with: Kya hua hai kya matlab…? Tumhien pata tou hai jo bhi hua hai aur ab tou woh recover…

Daya cut him with: Ussy kisi Daya ka nahin pata… (Rishab looked at him stunned while he added in same silent-composed tone…) Woh khud ko bhi nahin pehchanta… (Turned his red-pain-filled gaze towards Rishab, added in extreme hurt and pain as…) Main ny bhagwan sy iss ki zindagi tou bohut zid ker k wapis mang li Rishab lekin main issy wapis mangna bhool gaya, main kaisy bho…

And while stopping, he burst out in tears while hiding his face in his palms when Rishab smoothly pulled him in a tight consoling hug and Daya hugged him really tightly, looking like a scared kid who got lost from his only relation, in the flood of humans and was now fearing, either he would ever be able to get his shelter back or not…?

Rishab was silently rubbing his back while his own eyes were teary and was silently giving some minutes to that injured soul to shed at least some part of his unbearable pain before stepping in, inside the next round of his battle with destiny…

After few minutes, seeing Daya calmed down a bit, Rishab smoothly separated him from the hug and made him drink some water…

Rishab smoothly grabbed Daya's palm and in extreme polite tone: Daya, yeh sb kaisy pata chala tumhien…?

Daya in moist-heavy tone: Tum log bhool gaye k main CID officer reh chukka hoon aur asal aur acting k fark ko pehchan sakta hoon… (Moved his teary gaze up with…) Mujhy tumhari herkaton sy shak ho gaya tha aur apny dil sy majbor ko k, kal raat main ny Abhi sy pouch lia aur ussy kuch bhi nahin pata… (While hiding his face in his palms, added as…) Woh mujhy bhool gaya hai Rishab, woh mujhy bhool gaya hai…

And he started sobbing again, when Rishab in strong-composed tone, pressed his shoulder with: Lekin Abhijeet ab bhi tumhien pehchanta hai Daya… (Daya looked up at him with jerk when Rishab added, looking deep in his eyes with…) Sirf tumhien pehchanta hai woh…

Daya hurriedly in hope while wiping off his wet face: Kya matlab Rishab…? Main ny poucha tha Abhi sy, ussy nahin pata k Daya koun hai…

Rishab nodded while grabbing his hand with: Sahi keh rahy ho tum… Ussy nahin pata k Daya koun hai lekin ussy yeh pata hai k tum koun ho…

Daya getting extremely confused, asked as: Kya matlab Rishab…? Please saaf saaf batao mujhy jo bhi baat hai…

Rishab nodded with: Daya ab main jo bhi tum sy kahon ga, tum bohut aaram sy suno gy, hmm…? (Daya nodded while getting fully attentive… Rishab inhaling deeply, started as…) Daikho Daya main tumhien koe jhooti umeed nahin daina chahta, yeh sach hai k Abhijeet apni yadashat aur shaid apna mansik santulan bhi… (Taking a pause, took a deep breath and said in one breath…) Abhijeet yeh dono cheezien kho chukka hai, Daya… (Daya looked at him stunned and in extreme shock… Though somewhere deep down he too had that idea but still he was not ready to listen that all such straight-forwardly when came back in senses, hearing Rishab's quite voice as…) Daya tumhary liye aik achi khabar yeh hai k Abhijeet tum py bharosa kerta hai… (Added softly while looking up at him with…) Hum logon mein sy koe bhi, even Dr. Denis bhi jb uss k close jaty hain tou uss ki aankhon mein drr ka element nazar aany lg jata hai even uss ki heart-beat aur BP bhi disturb ho jata hai lekin jb bhi tum uss k paas hoty ho, woh calmed hota hai aur monitor py rating bhi disturb nahin hoti… Iss ka matlab samjhty ho kya tum…?

Daya shook his head with: Nahin… Main iss waqt kuch bhi nahin samjhta… Mujhy sb kuch samjhao Rishab, sb kuch…

Rishab nodded and added softly: Iss ka matlab yeh hai k Abhijeet k treatment mein tumhara role sb sy zada important hai… Tum yun samjh lo k iss waqt Abhijeet aik chota sa bach'cha hai, jisy tumhien sb kuch seekhana parey ga…

Daya confusingly: Sb kuch…?

Rishab nodded with: Hmm… Jaisy tum ny bhi yeh cheez note ki k Abhijeet ko blink ka matlab nahin pata tha, easey hi ussy hath press kerny ka matlab bhi nahin pata tha… Dr. Denis regularly pehly uss ka hath press ker k ussy pouchty thy k kya uss ny apny hath py koe pressure feel kia aur unlike other days aaj jb uss ny positive answer dia tou unhon ny ussy unn ka hath press kerny ko bola aur Abhijeet ny unhien ka action replay ker dia… (Daya was silently looking at him when he sighed deeply while adding as…) Tumhien zero sy start laina ho ga Daya… Tumhien Abhijeet ko sb kuch shuru sy seekhana ho ga… Bolna, Khana, Peena, Chalna, Uthna, Baithna, each and every thing, tumhien ussy seekhani ho gi… At the moment he is just a blank paper and whatever you will write on it, he will absorb only that much… (Stressed with…) Only that much…

And he went silent after completing the whole when after few minutes of complete silence…

Daya's lost voice got heard as: Abhi kabhi puri tarhan sy wapis aa paye ga kya…?

Rishab inhaled deeply with: Shaid "Haan", shaid "Nahin"… Medical science k paas iss sawal ka koe jawab nahin hai Daya, tumhien bohut himmet aur mazboti sy sambhalna ho ga apny bhai ko, samjhy…?

Daya nodded while looking in front of him on some unseen point in complete silence when Rishab, giving a supporting pat on his back, silently stood up and then left the room, giving him sometime to compose himself well…

Dr. Sharma's Cabin…

Dr. Sharma entered inside the cabin and got shocked for a moment seeing the person present there who had also turned his gaze towards him when…

Dr. Sharma while stepping forward: Kya hua Rishab, tum yahan kaisy…?

Rishab replied silently as: Baitho, batata hoon…

Dr. Sharma got seated in front of him with: Hmm kaho…?

Rishab inhaled deeply with: Main ny Daya ko Abhijeet ki asal condition bata di hai Sharma…

Dr. Sharma exclaimed in shock as: Kya…? Lekin itni jaldi kyun lia yeh step, hum…

Rishab cut him silently with: Ussy pehly sy hi pata tha k Abhijeet ussy ko khud ko bhool chukka hai… (Dr. Sharma looked at him in shock while he added in same silence…) Uss k dil aur dimagh ki jung mein hamesha uss ka dil hi jeet'ta aaya hai Sharma aur kal raat bhi uss ka dil jeet gaya aur uss ny Abhijeet sy woh sawal pouch liye jn k jawab sy ussy sawaye takleef k aur kuch nahin milna tha…

After few moments of complete silence…

Dr. Sharma sighed heavily with: Aik tarhan sy jo hua woh acha hua… Ab Daya plan ker sakta hai k ussy ks tarhan sy Abhijeet ko sambhalna hai aur wasey bhi humain bhi koe idea nahin hai k aagy chal k Abhijeet ks tarhan sy react karey ga tou easey mein Daya ka strong rehna bohut important hai…

Rishab nodded with: Hmm abhi ussy room mein Abhijeet k sath akela chour k aaya hoon ta k khud ko sambhal ly woh puri tarhan sy…

Dr. Sharma nodded with: Theek kia bilkul… (Changing the topic, added casually…) Wasey maira Banta tou tumhien bilkul miss nahin kerta ho ga na, khush ho ga k uss k Papa ghar sy ghayeb hain, ab full aazadi…

Rishab chuckled with: Mairy ghayeb hony sy nahin milti tumhary Banty ko koe aazadi, Shilpa k ghayeb hony sy milti hai hum baap-baity ko full aazadi… Aaj kal tou…

And they continued talking on casual topics for next around an hour and then Rishab moved back towards the room and after entering inside found Daya silently standing near the room's window while looking outside in complete dark… Taking a deep breath, Rishab stepped forward and after placing the food-tray in center-table, moved closed to Daya and softly pressed his shoulder bringing him back in reality…

Rishab gave a light pat on his shoulder with: Chali pehly thora sa khana kha lo, phir tumhien medicine laini hai…

Daya confusingly: Main ny ks cheez ki medicine laini hai…?

Rishab calmly: Neend ki, chalo aao…

Daya resisted with: Rishab mujhy bhook nahin hai please…

Rishab gave him a tough look with: Chup chap chal rahy ho ya dosry bed ka intizam ker k tumhien drip lagwaon…?

Daya just jerked his head in complete annoyance and in frustration moved forward and after sitting on the couch…

Daya pinched with: Tumhary liye bed ka intizam kerwaon kya…?

Rishab smiled lightly and silently got seated beside him and the two took their dinner in complete silence when after giving Daya his sleeping pills, Rishab made him asleep on couch while himself got seated on a chair near Abhijeet's bed and placing his legs on the stool present there, adjusted himself there…

Next day's dawn rose and after thanking both the doctors and completing all the formalities in the hospital, they were now taking Abhijeet back to Kullu illuminating the candle of a new hope in their hearts…

Kullu…

Rehabilitation Center…

They reached in the rehabilitation center till night and as they had already talked with the administration there and the doctors of the hospital had already referred them towards the habilitation center and made that required certificate too, so Abhijeet got directly admitted there, who was mostly sleeping during the whole journey because of the sedatives…

After completing all the formalities there and shifting Abhijeet in a room, the two also got seated there, looking completely tired from the whole day's journey and after taking their dinner, they too went into sleep…

From the next day's morning, Abhijeet's treatment got started under the extreme care of the doctors and staff present there which on initial basis includes only some exercise and oral lessons only that much so that Abhijeet could easily understand and absorb them…

Today around a month had passed since Abhijeet got shifted in that center and now was sitting on the bed with the help of pillows and Daya was silently sitting in front of him while feeding him his lunch as now Abhijeet took his lunch directly, without the help of any food-tube when Daya's mind took him a week back when…

 _Daya hurriedly in worry: Arnav aap Abhi ki food-tube kyun uttar rahy hain…?_

 _Dr. Arnav in light smile: Kyun k ab yeh directly khana kha sakty hain…_

 _A broad soothing smile got appeared on the later's face having some moisture in his eyes and he soothingly grabbed the food-tray forwarded by the nurse and…_

 _Dr. Arnav softly: Kuch daer mein Abhijeet jaag jaien gy tou aap inhien khana khila dijiye ga…_

 _Daya nodded in assurance and the doctor left from there with his team after giving a light pat on his shoulder when Daya happily got seated beside his brother while impatiently waiting to see him with open eyes when after few minutes' wait, Abhijeet opened his eyes and…_

 _Daya excitedly: Good noon Abhi… (Grabbed his hand with…) Tumhien pata hai, doctor ny aaj tumhara food-pipe uttar dia kyun k tum ab directly khana kha sakty ho… (Chuckled with teary eyes as…) Main bohut khush hoon Boss, bohut zada khush… (Wiped off the moisture from his eyes while adding as…) Acha chalo ab yeh sb choro aur ab jaldi sy khana khao, tumhien bhook lagi hai na…?_

 _And a broad soothing smile got appeared on his face receiving a NODE from the later which they had taught him… Daya caringly spread the napkin on his brother's neck and chest and…_

 _Daya after taking the soup in a spoon, forwarded the spoon half-filled with soup towards Abhijeet's mouth with: Yeh lo Boss aur… (And he got stopped seeing Abhijeet still laying with closed mouth… Daya confusingly…) Abhi kya hua yar…? Bohut acha soup bana hai Abhi, aik baar pee k tou daikho Boss… (But Abhijeet was still laying with closed mouth when a voice echoed in Daya's ear as **"Daya tumhien Abhijeet ko sb kuch zero sy seekhana ho ga yar lekin iss tarhan k iss ka mind bilkul stress na ho… Bohut dhery dhery aur bohut patience k sath…"** A salty drop silently fell from Daya's eyes while he hurriedly moved his gaze away to hide that from his brother and then turned back towards him wearing a light smile on his face and said in light-smiley tone…) Abhi lagta hai tumhien iss soup k taste py kuch khas bharosa nahin hai, ruk'ko main tumhien pee k batata hoon k kitna mazey ka hai yeh… (While giving him a demo…) Yeh daikho easey main ny apna mun khola, yeh main ny soup mun mein dala aur yeh main ny swallow ker lia, umm yummy, bohut tasty soup hai Boss, wah… Chalo ab jaldi sy tum bhi ker k dikhao easey hi, daikhty hain Abhi, Daya sy quick hai k nahin, hmm…_

 _And giving a light smile to him, he forwarded the spoon half-filled with soup towards his mouth again for which, this time the later opened his mouth bringing some moisture in his younger brother's eyes who softly emptied the spoon in his mouth and Abhijeet closing his mouth, swallowed it…_

 _Daya in praising tone: Wah mairy bab'ber-sher tum tou bohut quick nikly Boss… Jeet gaye tum tou… (A sweet small smile got appeared on the later's face when Daya added…) Chalo ab issi tarhan sy achy bach'chy ki tarhan tum yeh soup pio gy aur phir tumhari medicines lo gy… (Grabbed his brother's hand with…) Deal ho gae na Abhi…?_

 _Abhijeet nodded in same small smile while giving a light pressure on his brother's hand, bringing great sooth and happiness to his brother as Daya had already told him that whenever he would ask him about "Deal" so in that case if he too was agreed with that thing then could show it through the same way he did that time…_

Daya was highly involved in his thoughts and like a routine was feeding Abhijeet when came back in senses hearing a loud sound and found the food-tray present on the floor and Abhijeet shivering in the try to move back though was unable to do so while his stare was still fixed on the room's door-step when Daya instantly turned his gaze to find the center's cleaner present there which was not the same who was of his room and he somehow got familiar with that man and that's why Abhijeet got scared of him…

Daya hurriedly stood up and hid his brother in his arms who was now making some meaningless voices while Daya sidewise said to the center's cleaner as: Aap iss waqt jaien please, main baad mein bula lun ga… (The center's cleaner nodded and in the same moment left from there while Daya turned his attention towards his brother and while softly rubbing his back…) Kuch nahin hua Abhi, relax yar, kuch nahin hua… Woh wapis chala gaya hai, main ny bhaij dia hai ussy wapis, relax…

And he smoothly removed Abhijeet's grip from his shirt as now he was able to move his left arm with some difficulty and at the moment was clutching Daya's shirt tightly with his same hand…

Daya after separating him, got seated in front of him and smoothly cupped his face after wiping off the sweat drops from his forehead and said softly as: Chala gaya hai na woh…? (Signaled him towards the same place with…) Daikho hai kya koe wahan…? (Abhijeet shook his head… Daya smiled lightly and asked very politely…) Yeh tray neechy tum ny phainki kya…? (Abhijeet nodded while pointing finger towards Daya and Daya while reading his gestures, asked as…) Mujhy bulany k liye kyun k tum drr gaye thy… (Abhijeet nodded while placing his palm on Daya's palm… Daya smiled softly with…) Acha neend aa rahi hai kya tumhien…? Laito gy kya tum…?

And receiving the affirmative node from the later, Daya smoothly made him lay down on the bed and placing a soft kiss on his forehead, got seated in front of him while weaving in his head softly and slowly Abhijeet got drifted into deep sound sleep…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do reviews, stay blessed… :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N…**

Palak96, Hahaha ji guriya, dua tou yehi hai k sb theek ho jaye lekin pata nahin hota hai k nahin, hehehe… ;) :P Yup bach'chy, new beginning tou hai, daikhty hain yeh beginning kaisi rehti hai, haha… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Purvi, Hahaha arrey bach'cha ager koe regular friend review nahin ker pata tou mujhy samjh aa jati hai k koe reason rahi ho gi zaror so no need for this much sorry as it is completely fine with me… :-* Hahahaha ji jinab main ny poucha hai aap ki MRF di sy, unhon ny bataya hai k unhon ny aap ko rusticate ker dia hai kyun k aap sirf MRF k Daya sir py KABZA kerny ki koshish mein thi… :P :P Ooo OKz bach'chy, wish you a safe break, hehehe and don't worry main itni zalim nahin hoon k inti pitai lagaon aur aap beemar ho k baith jao aur naam maira laga doo… :P :P Will miss you bach'cha, take care… :-* Rehny dien aap, as no compromise on Daya sir… :P ;) Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Sariya, Hahahaha "Capable" hoon k nahin iss ka idea tou aap ko zada behter ho ga yar, hehehe… ;) :P And about "Time" tou yar thora time tou lun gi main, hehe, as main stories likhny mein thora time laiti hoon, hahaha… :P :P :P Hahahahahaha yeah DUO really needs yours well wishes yar as they are seriously in big danger, hahaha… :P ;) MRF ka dimagh kb apna track badal ly, no guarantee, hehehe… ;) ;) Yup I'm fine now, thanks dear… :-* Hahaha glad to know this, hehe… ;) ;) Yeah yar but this is really disheartening yar, as not even 11% of the readers review so in such situation, writers also lose their interest but still I will end-up the story in the way I have planned before starting posting it for my friends only… :) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Ashi, Haha nice to know bach'chy k aap ki tension thori kmm hue, hehehe, I hope aagy bhi yeh kmm hi rahy… ;) :P Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Jot, Hehehe hmm Abhijeet sir theek tou ho rahy hain, daikhty hain ab aagy kya kya hota hai…. ;) :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Ayad, Arrey short chapter kahan tha bach'cha…? :o :o Main tou start sy itni hi length k chapters likh rahi hoon iss story k but yup DUO scene chota sa tha, hehehe… ;) :P Hahahahaha imtihan tou dono bhaion ki "Fate" ny lia hai, main ny tou kuch bhi nahin kia… :P ;) Acha OK, bach'chy woh DF di ki story hai, "CID officers"… :) [ www. fanfiction s/ 8108620 /1/ CID-Officers], yeh link hai uss story ka, spaces remove ker laina please, uss k baghair, likh aa nahin raha tha… :) Yar "The Two" tou OS thi na, hehehe, iss liye main ny plan hi nahin kia kuch bhi uss k next chapter k barey mein wasey ager mujhy pehly idea hota k mairy friends ko woh itni pasand aaye gi tou main pehly hi ussy aik story k toor py post kerti, hehehe… :P ;) Chalo main koshish kerti hoon, as main ny reviews perhy hain tou kuch suggestions bhi aaye hain wahan, daikho ab kya banta hai, hehe… :P ;) Thank you so very much bach'chy, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

CID Daya Abhi fan, Hahahaha main ny tou pehly bhi kuch nahin kia, aap ko pata tou hai main tou bilkul "Daya sir" jaisi innocent hoon, hahaha… :P ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

D, You are sure nah k Abhijeet sir kabhi bol paien gy, haha… :P ;) :P Hmm pleased to know you are enjoying DUO bond here, hehehe… ;) ;) Arrey tooba karo larki, mairi Daya sir itny cute, innocent, adorable, loveable aur sb achi achi cheezien aur herkaton mein Daya sir sy thori thori milti hoon warna mairy Daya sir only "One-Master-Piece" hain… :P :P Hahahaha daikha yeh god ki taraf sy indirectly aap ko SAZA mili hai, mairy masoom aur innocent sy Daya sir ko bdnaam kerny ki koshish kerny k liye, hahaha… :P :P Ji jinab bohut sochti hain aap mairy aur sweetu k barey mein, thank you for this… :P ;) Hahaha yani k khatra abhi bhi hai, haha… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Golden Sparrow, Hahahaha ki karan hun, Daya sir mainu preshan ee en'na kerdy ny ty main on'na kolon sarey badly easran ly laindi aan, haha… :P :P Bechary Abhijeet sir bury phasy ny ess vari sad'dy donian di larai-ich, hehehehehe… ;) ;) Khush ravo ji ty khushian pheelandy ravo, ks k aali jad'du di jhap'pi thaudy lae, love you… :-*

AbhiDaya fan, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Priya, Hahaha main bhi, hehe… ;) ;) Daikhty hain k yeh kabhi ho bhi pata hai k nahin… :P ;) Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Guest, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Hahahaha haye Allah ji, bechari mujh masoom py ilzam, haha, main ny tou kuch kia bhi nahin, hehehe… :P Aur na hi main AAGY kuch karon gi… ;) :P Hahaha yeh tou aap ko story mein hi pata chaly ga k yeh theek hai k nahin… ;) ;) Hai na, kasam sy yar, Kari k sath chawal hi best lagty hai, wah, hahaha… :D ;) Ji, mujhy aati hai banana aur doo teen baar banae bhi hai… Aap ko aati hai kya…? Hahahaha aur ager aap ki strike ka bhi wohi result nikla jo PTI ki strike ka nikla tha tou, hahaha… :P ;) Wasey mairy hath mein tou kuch hai bhi nahin, sb doctors k hath mein hai, main tou bs unn ki activities aap logon tk pohanchati hoon, bs, hehehe… ;) ;) Acha dear, aap log "Zalzaly" sy safe rahy na…? Koe nuksan tou nahin hua…? Kafi shaded zalzala tha yar, main ny tou kalma bhi perh lia tha, hahaha… ;) :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… Fe-aman-Allah… :-*

Masooma, Pleased to know dear you liked the usage of words for showing the emotions… :) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Guest, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Kirti, Hi guriya… :-* Hahaha hai na, Dr. Rishab ny kuch zada hi light ly lia Daya sir ko, hehe… ;) ;) Yup back to Kullu, haha… ;) ;) Pleased to know it bach'chy that you liked Abhijeet sir's silent-speaking, hehehe… ;) :D Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

DK, Firstly welcome here dear, tight hug… :-* Haha yup berh tou rhai hai, now I just hope k yeh aagy berhna acha bhi rahy ga… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Anshu, Hahaha… :P ;) Hai na, achy lg rahy hain na strong strong Daya sir, hehehe, abhi bs daikhti jao aap, aagy aagy hota hai kya, haha… :P :D Hmm aap k apny aap ki bohut bari strength hoty hain, I have experienced it… :) Hahaha chalo done ho gaya guriya aur maira free-hand bhi pak'ka ho gay abs KUCH bhi kerny ka, hahaha… :P ;) Thank you so very much my sweetest sweetu, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Nehal, Hahahaha ji bach'chy, complications k sath aur kya kya aana baki hai, bs daikhty jao… ;) ;) Hahaha itni aasani sy thori Abhijeet sir ko nikalny dun gi apny hath'thon sy, hehehe… :P ;) Hmm bs stories tk hi theek hai yar, Allah ji karey k in real woh hamesha hi pur-sakoon aur simple life hi spend karien, aameen as stories mein bhi easa daikh k itni tension bn jati hai, hehehe… ;) ;) Hahaha aur kya ho ga, khush hi hoon gy k unn k fans unhien kahan kahan ly jaty hain aur phir kaisy wahan sy wapis ly k aaty hain, heheh, aur kabhi kabhi wahin chour bhi aaty hain… ;) ;) Bach'chy jaan main ny team wohi include ki hai jo start mein show ki thi, Dr. Tarika ko main ny iss story mein include nahin kia due to some reasons… ;) ;) Heheheh main ny tou abhi aona hath bohut halka rakha hua hai guriya, aap koe bhi case-history nikal k daikho PVS-patient ki tb kaho gi k main ny tou kuch kia hi nahin, hahaha… Yeh sb sy minimum level case hai baita jaan, iss waqt bhi iss sy serious doo cases mairy laptop mein parein hain… ;) :P Chalo OK dear, will surely read it soon… :) Ji guriya, theek hain sb, al-hum-du-lil'lah, aap sb theek ho…? Aap Pakistan sy hi ho kya…? Ager haan tou "Zalzaly" sy koe nuksan tou nahin hua…? Aameen sum'aameen, hehehe and same wishes to you too, doll… :-* Hahaha yeah doll that's why I say about "More" not "Before", haha… :P :P Thank you so very much guriya, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

DA95, Hahaha twist-and-turns tou aaty rahien gy guriya, be ready, hehe… ;) ;) Hehehe thanks a lot bach'chy for liking the bond between DUO, a soft kiss on your forehead for this… :-* Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Rukmani, Really pleased and soothed to know it dear that the message inside the story is making you continue you fight and not to lose hope, tight hug to you dear… :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Rahul, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Shalu, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Bhumi98, Me too but kya karien, hehe… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

AngelBetu, Hahaha last chapter hi sad sad tha tou aagy kya ho ga, haha… ;) :P Arrey wah, main ny kya cheating ki, woh sb Dr. Rishab ny bataya Daya sir ko aur unhien Dr. Sharma ny bataya ho ga na kyun k doctors Abhijeet sir k sath yeh try kafi time sy ker rahy hain when finally they got at least the response from him… :P :P Hahahahaha hai na, Daya sir ny socha ho ga k "Na tou na sahi, koe na bataye mujhy kuch, main khud pouch lun ga sb…" hehehe… ;) ;) Hahaha main ny tou kuch bhi nahin kia, yeh sb kuch khud khud ho raha hi unn k sath, I am completely innocent, haha… :P :P Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Krittika, Hahahahaha kya larki, bilkul baki chapter jitna size tha ab aap k Abhijeet sir last mein hi aaye tou iss mein maira kya kasoor… ;) :P :P Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Gori, Hahaha pata nahin k sir kabhi bol bhi paien gy ya… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight hug… :-*

Now here is the next update, please have fun… :)

* * *

Kullu…

Rehabilitation Center…

Daya was silently sitting with his brother while weaving in his head and staring his face in complete silence, drifted in his thoughts when came back in senses, feeling a soft pat on his shoulder and turned to find Lal'lan present there…

Daya in audible-whisper tone: Kya hua Lal'lan…?

Lal'lan in same low pitch tone: Saab aap ko dactor saab ny bulaya hai… (Daya looked at him and then towards his brother's sleeping face while noticing his hesitation and tension, Lal'lan added…) Saab aap ja k jaldi sy dactor saab ki baat suun aao, main hoon yahan saab k sath…

Daya smoothly first took his hand out from his brother's grip and after standing, instructed Lal'lan with: Lal'lan, kisi bhi tarhan ki koe aawaz na kerna… Iss waqt yeh soo raha hai, ager uth gaya tou koshish kerna k iss k samny nahin aao, abhi yeh puri tarhan sy tumhary sath adjust nahin hua hai… Main drwaza band ker jaon ga aur ager koe bhi emergency hoti hai tou mujhy turant phone kerna, main jaldi aata hoon, acha…

Lal'lan nodded in assurance with: Saab aap bilkul chinta nahin karo, aap jaldi sy ja k dactor saab ki baat suun aao aur saab k jagny sy pehly pehly wapis aa jao…

Daya nodded and moving from there, grabbed a Teddy Bear from the couch and moving back towards Abhijeet, placed the toy beside Abhijeet's left side while keeping his left hand on that toy and then stamping a soft kiss on his brother's forehead, he finally left from there towards Dr. Arnav's cabin…

Dr. Arnav's Cabin…

After taking permission, Daya entered inside the cabin and got seated on the chair on Dr. Arnav's saying though was very much impatient to go back to his brother…

Feeling his impatience from his body-language, Dr. Arnav softly: Kya baat hai Daya…? Aap itny restless kyun lg rahy hain…?

Daya trying to behave calm: Nahin Arnav woh bs Abhi soo raha tha aur ussy bata nahin saka aany sy pehly tou…

Dr. Arnav cutting him with: Sorry Daya lekin iss waqt tou Abhijeet ki medicines ka time nahin hua tou woh iss waqt kaisy soo rahy hain…?

Daya nodded with: Ji Arnav, medicines nahin dien, main ny khud hi sulaya hai ussy… Woh aaj uss k room ka cleaner koe aur aaya tou woh drr gaya aur main ny ussy sulana behter samjha aur yehi tension hai k woh bina medicines liye soo raha hai tou kabhi bhi uth sakta hai…

Dr. Arnav nodded with: Hmm, I can understand Daya… Chalein main jaldi sy aap ko yahan bulany ki wahaj bata daita hoon ta k aap wapis ja sakien… (Daya nodded while sitting in alert mode while the doctor continued…) Daya I think ab Abhijeet iss stage tk pohanch gaye hain k hum verbal lessons sy aik step aagy ly sakien…

Daya confusingly: Sorry Arnav lekin main samjha nahin aap ka matlab…

Dr. Arnav nodded and placed a packet in front of Daya who looked at it in confusion and turned his gaze back towards the doctor in question…

Dr. Arnav calmly: Kholien issy Daya, iss mein Abhijeet ka next lesson hai…

Daya nodded confusingly and then opened the packet and the things present inside left him in complete silence, pain and hurt behind while a silent drop fell from his eye…

Dr. Arnav softly: Daya main aap ki feelings ko kuch hdd tk samjh sakta hoon… Yahan jo patients aaty hain, unn k sath sath unn k sath aany waly, unn k family members ka bhi imtihan hota hai aur main chahta hoon k humary iss center sy hr patient aur uss ki family iss imtihan mein kamyab ho k jaye, hmm…?

Daya nodded while inhaling a deep breath with: Mujhy kya aur kaisy kerna ho ga Arnav…?

Dr. Arnuv politely: Kaisy kerna ho ga, yeh tou aap mujh sy zada behter janty hain Daya aur kerna yehi ho ga k aap ko yeh sb Abhijeet ko seekhana ho ga… Woh aap k elawa aur kisi ki baat nahin sunty filhal aur na hi kisi aur ko apny kareeb aany daity hain tou easey mein jo bhi kerna hai, aap ny hi kerna hai…

Daya nodded in assurance with: G Arnav main… (And stopped hearing his mobile ring-tone and pulled it out with "Sorry"… and was about to cut the line when found Lal'lan's name present as the caller ID and he instantly became really tensed and hurriedly attended the call with…) Lal…

Lal'lan's tensed voice rose while cutting him as: Saab jaldi aao wa…

And Daya cut the line immediately while rushing outside as he had heard Abhijeet's weird voices from behind while Dr. Arnav too understood the situation well and hurriedly moved behind Daya…

Daya in great hurry entered inside the room and found the Teddy Bear and the pillow on floor and sheet half-laying down where Abhijeet was in really messy condition, making meaningless voices and trying a lot to move somewhere and was continuously groaning when gaining back his senses…

Daya rushed forward with: Lal'lan bahir jao please, uss k samny sy htt jao…

And he hurriedly pulled Abhijeet up in a tight hug, who was still looking really angry and scared and was trying a lot to pulled himself out from Daya's tight grip and when got unable in doing so, started hitting punches on his back with his left hand and with his full force which was not more than a seven-to-eight months old baby's force as he was still unable to move his arm correctly…

Daya was just rubbing his back and head in the try to calm him down and to sooth him, without uttering any word when at last Abhijeet's whole energy got drained and he started sobbing while clutching Daya's shirt with his full strength… Daya was getting really hurt with his brother's crying voices and just tightened his grip around him when after few minutes, Abhijeet's sobbing voices got stopped and he went silent while resting his head on his brother's shoulder, tiredly…

After few minutes more wait, feeling Abhijeet's grip on his shirt had got loosened, Daya smoothly, with extreme care, separated Abhijeet from the comforting hug and while supporting his head on his own hand, tried to made him lay down when Abhijeet instantly shook his head getting panic while scare again came in his eyes and he clutched Daya's shirt's front-side in his fist with his full strength…

Daya pulled him back in hug and while rubbing his head, tried to relax him with: Abhi main yahin hoon tumhary paas, nahin ja raha main kahin bhi… Tum lait jao please warna thak jao gy… (Asked politely as…) Laito gy na tum…?

The later just shook his head in reply while burying his face a bit more in Daya's shoulder and a small smile got appeared on Daya's face while few words echoed in his ears as **" _Daya aap aik baat ka dihan rakhiye ga please k Abhijeet ko kisi bhi cheez k liye force na keriye ga… Jo woh kahien, unn k sath agree karien aur aik smooth k sath apni baat unn sy manwaien, zabardasti nahin…"_** Daya nodded to himself remembering Dr. Arnav's words and…

Daya in polite tone: Tou iss ka matlab hai k Abhi ny laitna nahin hai, hai na…? (Abhijeet nodded still in hug… Daya smiled lightly while continuing as…) Acha main ny Abhi ko bataya kya k Abhi k liye aik naya game aaya hai…? (Feeling Abhijeet's try to move back from the hug, Daya loosened his grip around his brother and smoothly separated him from the hug who looked at him holding excitement and question in his eyes… Daya added softly…) Ab Abhi achy bach'chon ki tarhan bed py baithy ga aur phir Abhi aur Daya game khailien gy, theek…?

Abhijeet nodded happily and Daya after grabbing the pillow from the floor, smoothly made him sit comfortably in half laying posture and then caringly wiped off the reminisces of his brother's fear from his face in pain and hurt and grabbing the water-glass from the side-table, made him drink few sips of water with the help of straw… Daya after placing the glass on the bed-side-table, stood up and grabbing the sheet from the floor, covered Abhijeet properly…

Daya while grabbing the Teddy-bear from the floor, casually: Yeh sb Abhi ny neechy phainka kya, Daya ko bulany k liye…?

Abhijeet nodded in affirmative while happily grabbing his Teddy from Daya's hand and got busy in playing with his second-friend, from whom he was not afraid… As it was a stuff toy of medium size having battery inside it and when its nose get pressed, its eyes started flashing different color lights while a soft music got started in the back-ground making Abhijeet really happy and excited who sometimes tries to grab that light and sometimes started humming that music in his own words and language…

Daya seeing Abhijeet getting busy with his friend, took out his mobile and dialed Lal'lan's number… After the call got answered, he asked him to bring that packet from Dr. Arnav's cabin which he forgot there in hurry and now it must be with him before Abhijeet remembered about that new game… After the call got ended, Lal'lan made his way towards Dr. Arnav's cabin, who had already left for his cabin after seeing Daya was handling Abhijeet and it was not the correct time for anyone else to enter inside…

Where on the other side, after ending the call with Lal'lan, Daya dialed another number and after the call got attended, he gave some instructions to the callee and then cut the line and then got seated in front of his brother while enjoying his smiley face and doings, when a voice echoed in his ears as **_"Daya aap ko Abhijeet ko sb kuch iss tarhan sy seekhana ho ga k ussy pata bhi na chaly aur woh sb kuch seekh bhi jaye… Uss k samny baar baar apna, unn ka, unn sy jo milny aaye unn ka, mukhtalif cheezon ka, hr cheez ka naam lien aur hr baar lien ta k Abhijeet ki unn cheezion sy aik tarhan ki pehchan develop ho sakey, woh bhaly hi unn ka naam na bol paien lekin unhien itni samjh ho k woh cheez hai kya… Baton baton mein unn ka use batain, cross-questioning karien, koshish karien k unn ka mind hr waqt working state mein rahy lekin yeh sb bohut aaram aur patience k sath keriye ga… Na hi tou unn ka mind zara bhi stress ho aur na hi over-burden, best of luck to you…"_** And Daya came back from his trail of thoughts, hearing his mobile ring-tone and after looking at the caller-ID, he cut the line and looked up towards his brother who was already looking at him as his attention got diverted from his friend with that mobile ring-tone…

Daya inhaling a deep breath, grabbed his hand and signaling him towards the door, said as: Woh daikho, woh jo drwaza hai na, ussy band ker k jaldi sy wapis aata hoon ta k koe ander na aaye, theek hai…? Ker aaon drwaza band…?

Abhijeet nodded reluctantly while taking his Teddy-bear in his left arm while Daya could easily feel the ray of fear and restlessness got appeared in the later's eyes and giving a light pat on his cheek, he stood up when Abhijeet hurriedly clutched his little-finger…

Daya got stopped and again got seated with: Acha theek hai, main nahin ja raha kahin bhi, theek hai…? (Abhijeet nodded still grabbing his finger when Daya lightly while securing his brother's hand in his own…) Acha Abhi ko yaad hai kya Abhi kin aye game k barey mein…? (Abhijeet nodded excitedly while spreading his palm in front of Daya after pulling his hand out from Daya's grip and smoothly grabbed his palm again with…) Woh game na Abhi ka dosra friend ly k aaya hai… Bulaon ussy ander…? (Abhijeet shook his head while signaling Daya towards the door… Daya getting his meaning well, said as…) Main ly aata uss sy game lekin woh game Abhi k liye laya hai na tou game Abhi ko hi laini chahiye na aur main hoon na Abhi k sath… Bula laity hain na ussy please, woh game dy k wapis chala jaye ga jaldi sy… Bula lun ussy please…?

Abhijeet nodded while tightening his grip on Daya's palm when Daya after standing from his seat, got seated beside Abhijeet and smoothly took him in a side-hug while securing his hand in his own and…

Daya turning his gaze towards the door, calmly: Ander aa jao Lal'lan…

The door got opened while Abhijeet instantly hid his face in Daya's chest while tightly closing his eyes when after signaling Lal'lan to step forward…

Daya politely while rubbing Abhijeet's arm: Kuch nahin hua Abhi, daikho Lal'lan tumhary liye naye game ly k aaya hai… Bohut acha hai Lal'lan aur hum dono bhaion ka dost bhi hai… (Smoothly after moving Abhijeet back, softly while signaling him towards the packet which Lal'lan had presented to him…) Abhi, Lal'lan sy game pakro please…

Abhijeet looked at him, then towards the packet, then towards Lal'lan and then again towards Daya who softly pressed his arm and he again looked at the packet and then slowly moved his left hand to grab the packet as Lal'lan was already grabbing the packet closed to Abhijeet so that he could easily grab it while Daya also supported him and helped him in placing the packet in his lap while Lal'lan was about to turn to step out as it was really paining for him to see his Abhijeet saab like that when…

Daya softly: Lal'lan ruk'ko please… (Lal'lan got stopped in question thinking that might be Daya had some other work for him while Daya softly turned towards his brother and politely…) Abhi, Lal'lan tumhary liye new game laya na…? (Abhijeet nodded after giving a glance to that new game when Daya added…) Tou ab tumhien ussy "Thank you" kerna chahiye na…?

Abhijeet moved his gaze away without showing any response while Lal'lan was about to resist when Daya stopped him through eyes as he had already asked the people who come to meet Abhijeet, not to interfere in between when he was busy with his brother so Lal'lan kept silence while after few minutes thinking, Abhijeet's head moved in a slight node and he looked towards Lal'lan and flashed a sweet-innocent smile to him which was a way for him to thank others and Lal'lan nodded in small smile with moist eyes and instantly left from there with fast steps where Abhijeet's face got some confused expressions on his such exist…

When Daya while diverting his brother's mind, casually: Abhi tum ny apny Teddy ko apny woh favorite waly chips dikhaye kya…? (Abhijeet shook his head while Daya added…) Haw kyun nahin dikhaye…? Ab ager Teddy udas ho gaya k uss k itny pyary sy Abhi ny ussy apna "Thank you" seekhny ka prize nahin dikhaya tou Abhi khaily ga ks k sath…? (Abhijeet instantly pointed finger towards Daya bringing sweet smile on his younger brother's face who added softly as…) Acha tou matlab ager Teddy, Abhi k sath nahin khaily ga tou Abhi phir bhi easey hi khush rahy ga, hai na…? (Abhijeet shook his head and started looking around in hurry broadening the later's smile who asked casually as…) Abhi ko chips ka packet chahiye kya…? (Abhijeet instantly nodded while turning his gaze towards him and Daya presented him the packet after taking it out the bed-side-table's cabinet with…) Yeh lo aur apny Teddy ko yeh yaad sy batana k yeh Abhi ka prize hai, theek hai…?

Abhijeet nodded excitedly while grabbing the packet and got busy in sharing his achievement with his friend Teddy in his own words and voices while after looking at him for few moments, Daya silently stood up and with care moved towards the door, to close it as Lal'lan in his pain forgot to close it when turned hurriedly after closing the door, hearing voice of something fallen and looked towards Abhijeet who was already looking at him in anger after throwing the chips packet and Teddy on the floor… Daya shook his head in disappointment while stepping ahead and grabbing the things from the floor, placed them back on their places without saying anything though Abhijeet was busy in showing his anger through his growling voices…

After placing the packet on bed-side-table, after taking it from Abhijeet's lap, Daya smoothly grabbed Abhijeet's hand which he instantly pulled back, looking angry… Daya smiled a little and then trying again, secured his hand in his both hands and…

Daya politely: Naraz ho gaye kya…? (Abhijeet's facial expressions instantly got changed hearing that and instead of anger, there come some strange and confused expressions while Daya got very well the reason of that change and said as…) Ager Daya koe easa kaam karey jo k Abhi ko acha na lagy aur Abhi ka easa dil karey k Daya, Abhi ka hath bhi na pakry tou matlab Abhi, Daya sy naraz hai, samjhy…? (Abhijeet nodded understandably while Daya asked again as…) Tou Abhi naraz hai kya Daya sy…? (Abhijeet nodded again so Daya continued while hiding his smile…) Aur jb Abhi, Daya sy naraz ho na tou Daya ko phir Abhi ko manana bhi hota hai… Pata hai kaisy…? (Abhijeet just kept staring at him in light excited smile while Daya continued as…) Daya apna left kaan, apny left hath mein pakry ga aur Abhi ko aik baar daikh k thori si daer k liye srr neechy ker ly ga… (And he gave him the "Demo" and added…) Issy "Sorry" kerna kehty hain aur sorry kerny k baad na narazgi khatam ho jati hai tu phir sy dosti ho jati hai… (Forwarded his hand near Abhijeet's left hand with…) Friends…? (Abhijeet nodded gladly while grabbing his hand as was earlier got told about "Dosti" and "Friends" by Daya so he understood those terms quite well… After freeing his hand, Daya added casually as…) Wasey sorry tou Abhi ko bhi kerna chahiye, Abhi ny apny Teddy ko neechy phainka na, Teddy ko chot lg jati tou Abhi, Teddy k sath kaisy khailta…?

Abhijeet looked at him regretfully and then turned his gaze towards his Teddy friend and repeated the same action, Daya had told him and forwarded his hand towards him while Daya smoothly pulled out Teddy's arm and Abhijeet did that hand-shake, bringing a broad smile on his face and he instantly grabbed it in his hug…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends, please do take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :-*

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N…**

Sariya, Soo sorry yar for getting late in updating, net-package got finished and the shop from where I use to re-charge the package is not opening so today I went to the other place and as it got opened in night, so got late… ;) ;) Arrey yar short chapter kahan hai, bilkul ussi size k chapters hain jitney k main start sy post kerti aa rahi hoon iss story ki but ab songs nahin daal rahi shaid tabhi chapters ka size thora chota lg raha hai, hehe… ;) :P Hahaha thanks a lot yar for liking Daya's love and Abhijeet sir's innocence, world's tightest hug to you… :-* :-* Hahaha arrey nahin yar, bilkul silly nahin hai aap ki yeh cute si request… :-* Hmm tou aik episode modification chahiye aap ko kyun k I think iss two episodes series mein tou sb kuch FW ny khud hi clear ker dia tha and as usual FW's favorite line "Yeh Sb Plan Tha", hmph, anyways no comments about FW, hehehe… ;) :P Chalo aap ko iss ka aik pyara sa OS mil jaya ga, but one-shot, hahaha… :D :P Hahahaha very well said, earthquake was really enough yar, wasey mairy shocks itny khatarnak nahin hoon gy aur wasey bhi maira ab kuch zada dil nahin lg raha iss story mein, most probably main next doo teen chapters mein issy wind-up ker dun gi… :) :) Aap bhi Pakistan sy hi ho kya…? Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Dik, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Palak96, Hahaha pleased to know this dear that aap ko Abhijeet sir ko easa imagine ker k cute wali feeling aati hai, hehehe, mujhy bi Abhijeet sir bohut cute lg rahy hain easey, haha… ;) :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Dakshita, Hehe… ;) :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Love DUO, Thank you so very much bach'chy, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Angelbetu, Hahaha hai na, Abhijeet sir cutie cutie lg rahy hain na, hehehe… ;) ;) Nice to know it guriya that Abhijeet sir's cuteness is somewhere making the tense moments light… :D Hahaha hai na, ab itna innocent sa Panda tou Abhijeet sir k paas already hai tou main ny socha, Teddy dy k daikhty hain, haha… ;) :P ;) Hehehe thanks baita jaan for liking that moment… :-* :-* Hahahaha kya karon, "Ab Tou Aadat Si Hai Mujh Ko Easey Jeeny Mein"… :P :P Hahahahahahaha haan na, ab MRF sirf apny, cutie pie Daya sir ko kaisy chour sakti hai, kahin bhi, hahaha… :P :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Pwincex Angel, Thank you so very much dear, tight hug to you… :-* :-* Haha, yeah I too hope k Abhijeet sir ka treatment enjoyable hi rahy, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks dear for liking the way of doing "Thank you" and "Sorry", tight sy bhi tight hug… :-* :-* Yar Abhijeet sir ka right hand move kyun nahin ho paa raha yeh tou story mein doctors batain gy, hehehe, as no answer about the story… ;) :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Jot, Hahaha kya yar, pata nahin kahin aap ka yeh wait, wait hi na reh jaye, hehehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot yar for liking DUO moments, hehe, tight hug to you… :-* :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

D, Thanks a lot dear for liking DUO part and the last part of the chapter, tight hug to you yar… :-* Hahaha mujhy Daya sir ki koshishon py tou doubt nahin hai lekin destiny py yakeen nahin hai, kb kya turn ly ly, no idea… ;) ;) Hahahaha ooh tou yeh future plans hain Abhijeet sir k, bechari masoom si MRF, buri phasi lekin uss ki class lagany k liye pehly Abhijeet sir ko theek hona parey ga na… :P ;) Haan tou jb aap khud ko Daya sir jaisa sweet ya innocent kaho gi tou yeh indirectly mairy cute sy Daya sir ko bdnaam kerny wali baat hi ho gi na… :P ;) :P Chalo kal 6th hai, hehe, as iss baar main bhi late ho gae kafi, hehehe… ;) ;) Hope you people have enjoyed yours family marriage, love you loads… :-* :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Masooma, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ashi, Thanks a lot baita jaan for liking DUO part, world's tightest hug to you… :-* Thank you so very much guriya, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rukmani, Hahahaha thanks yar for finding Abhijeet sir cute, hehe… ;) ;) Pleased to know you are finding improvement here, world's tightest hug to you… :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Gori, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anshu, Ji bach'chy, yahan sb theek hai, shukr hai itna damage nahin hua yahan… Aap k wahan kaisy hain halaat…? Zada nuksan tou nahin hua…? Thanks a lot guriya for liking the ending of the last chapter, world's tightest hug to you… :-* :-* Thank you so very much baita jaan, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

CID Daya Abhi fan, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

CID lover, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kirti, Hi bach'chy… :-* Hahahaha thanks a lot guriya jaan for liking and enjoying the chapter this much, world's tightest hug to you… :-* :-* Really pleased to know that you enjoyed that "Thank you" and "Sorry", hehehe… :D :-* Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nehal, Oooh baita jaan aap 2005 mein kahan thi…? Itni tabahi hue thi uss zalzaly mein k Allah ji ki panah… Wasey shukr al-hum-du-lil'lah, uss zalzaly ki koe yaad nahin hai aap k paas aur iss baar bhi aap k husband thy aap k paas, it's really nice dear… :-* Allah tal'lah hum sb ko apni hifz-o-aman mein rakhien, aameen… :) Acha bach'chy aap ny jo story kahi thi, main ny woh check ki, uss k A/N mein hi mentioned hai k woh Abhirika story hai, hehehe aur aaj kal tou mairy paas long stories perhny ka bilkul time nahin hai… Sooo sorry guriya but main shaid woh story na perh paon, sorry again… :-* Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Khush raho aur jeeti raho, fe-aman-Allah… :)

Mistic Morning, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shalu, Haha, main tou try ker rahi hoon k Abhijeet sir theek ho jaien jaldi sy ab pata nahin kahan tk koshishain kamyab hoti hain… ;) ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Priya, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Naina, Thanks a lot dear, means a lot to me, world's tightest hug for you… :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Salja, Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nilisha, I am trying yar, sach'chi, hehehe… ;) :P Ab baki kaam tou doctors ka hai na, daikhty hain woh kb ker paty hain kuch… :D ;) Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DA95, Hahaha thank you so very much baita jaan for liking the cute-bond… :-* Hahahahaha hai na, sach mein Abhijeet sir bohut hi cute lg rahy hain angry angry sy, hahaha… :D :D Thanks a lot guriya, world's tightest hug to you… :-* :-* Thank you so very much doll, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anamika, Hi dear, firstly a very warm welcome here with a tight hug and I really like yours pen-name… :D :-* Hahahaha very cute query yar, hahaha… :D :D Main apni real life mein bilkul talkative nahin hoon tou jitni bk bk kerni hoti hai, sb yahin ker laity hoon, hehehe, aur apny itny sweet friends sy baat ker k main bilkul tire nahin hoti aur na hi mairy kisi cute sy friend ka review kahin khony daiti hoon, hahaha… :D ;) :P Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Hahahahahaha main ny tou kaha k Allah ji ko kya hum insanon py itna pyar aa gaya k itni zoor ka jhoola dy dia, hahaha… :D :D Ji bilkul, I totally agree with you… :P (y) :P Hahahahahaha wah wah lagta hai bohut pohanchi hue cook ho aap tou, hahaha… :P :P Chalo apni issi age ko enjoy karo aur mairi mano tou kabhi kuch seekhna bhi na, aik baar seekh lia phir nahin chout'ti jaan, hehehe… ;) ;) Wasey apas ki baat hai, cooking mein maza bohut aata hai… ;) ;) Hahahaha maira bhi yehi haal hai, mujhy bhi kahin sy "All OK" ka signal nahin mil raha, hehehe… :P :P Hahaha choro yar sari strikes hi shughal meela hi hoti hain kasam sy, faltu ka drama… :-/ :-/ Hahahahaha new terminology that "Pona Dil", hahaha, chalo daikhta hai aap ka yeh pona dil, purey tk pohanchta hai ya kahin wapis 25% py na land ker jaye, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear for liking the chapter this much, world's tightest hug to you… :-* Thank you so very much dear, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Krittika, Hahaha really pleased and reveled too, knowing this that the chapter somehow matched up to yours expectations, hehehe… ;) ;) As sach mein yar, apni sb angry dolls mein, sb sy zada khatarnak doll aap ho, hahaha… :P :P Thanks a lot guriya and world's tightest hug to you… :-* Ji yar, shukr hai zada damage nahin hua yahan earthquake sy, thanks doll… :-* Thank you so very much bach'chy, love you loads… :) Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Friends, here comes the next chapter please have fun and please MUST review as it is really discouraging that not even 11% of the readers review, which is making me lose my interest in the story so please, do review… :)

* * *

Kullu…

Rehabilitation Center…

Seeing Abhijeet busy in playing with his Teddy friend, Daya while praying a lot in his heart…

Called out softly as: Abhi…!

And for his greatest surprise and sooth, Abhijeet turned his gaze towards him in response of that call, means he had understood well that by calling "Abhi", the later had called him and Daya in his great excitement and pleasure, hugged Abhijeet tightly while the later did not like that interruption in his talks with his friend and while clutching Daya's shirt from back-side, tried to pull him back which obviously was not possible by him when getting his try, Daya himself smoothly released him still having a broad smile on his face while Abhijeet after giving him an angry-displeased glance, turned back towards his friend…

Daya in soothing smile was looking at his brother's face whose smile had again returned on its place, when a scene flashed in front of his eyes where…

 _Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully because of medicines and Dr. Arnav came there for the regular check-up which he used to do only when Abhijeet was sleeping because when he was awaking, he did not cooperate with the doctors as it was only few days of him since he came there in that rehabilitation center…_

 _After getting done from Abhijeet's side, Dr. Arnav turned towards Daya with: He is fine and recovering too… (A small smile got appeared on Daya's face while the doctor continued…) Daya mujhy aap sy aik aur baat bhi kerni thi…_

 _Daya nodded with: Ji doctor…?_

 _Dr. Arnav smiled lightly with: Daya main ny pehly bhi aap ko kaha hai, mujhy sirf Arnav keh k bulaya kijiye, hmm…? (Daya nodded in light smile while he continued…) Daya main ny notice kia hai k aap Abhijeet ko mukhtalif namon sy bulaty hain…_

 _Daya nodded confusingly with: Ji Arnav, bs aik flow mein bol daita hoon… Abhi k liye yeh sahi nahin hai kya…?_

 _Dr. Arnav nodded with: Ji, Abhijeet k liye yeh cheez theek nahin hai… You see, unn ka mind iss waqt khud sy kuch bhi create kerny ya khud sy understand kerny ki halat mein nahin hai tou aap ager unhien aik sy zada namon sy bulain gy tou woh samjh nahin paien gy k unn ki apni khud ki identity kya hai… Daikhien kisi bhi insan k liye uss ka naam, uss ki sb bari aur important identity hoti hai aur aap ko Abhijeet ko unn ki yehi identity realize kerwani hai…_

 _Daya nodded understandably with: Theek hai Arnav, I assure you about this thing…_

 _Dr. Arnav nodded while giving a light pat on his shoulder and then moved out from the room when Daya inhaling deeply, looked towards his brother's sleeping face and from that moment, he intentionally stopped calling him from any word other than "Abhi"…_

Abhijeet getting bore from playing with his friend, moved his gaze towards his brother and made an annoyed face seeing him not responding to his calls as he had tried to call him making some voices but the later still did not respond, making him frustrate and he grabbed his Teddy to throw it on the floor but then got stopped thinking it would hurt his Teddy so he started looking around to find anything which he could throw on the floor because in his thinking, it was his way to call out Daya and in his that searching, his hand unintentionally went on Daya's hand, bringing him back from his thoughts with a slight jerk and he looked towards Abhijeet's face to find him still looking around to search for something…

Daya confusingly: Kya chahiye hai Abhi…? (Hearing his voice, Abhijeet looked towards him and pointed finger towards him… Daya still in confusion…) Main…? Lekin main tou yahin hoon na tumhary paas… Dhond kya rahy ho tum…? (Abhijeet giving him an annoyed look, tried to get seated in the way Daya was sitting while a small chuckle escaped from Daya's mouth getting his brother's try to copy him who disliking that laugh, gave him a glare resulting the instant hiding of smile from the later's face while Abhijeet continued telling him through his gestures and meaningless voices that he was looking around for something, which he could threw on the floor to get the later's attention and Daya getting the thing, nodded understandably with…) Daya ko bulany k liye, neechy phainkny k liye koe cheez dhond raha tha Abhi…? (Abhijeet nodded while getting relax that the later got his message while Daya really shook his head in disappointment with…) Lekin Daya tou Abhi k kitna kareeb baitha hai, Abhi, Daya ko wasey hi bula laita na, hath hi…

And he got stopped seeing extreme confusion coming in the later's eyes and Daya got well that Abhijeet knew no other way than throwing the things on the floor to get Daya's attention… As it was the second day since Abhijeet started moving his left arm a little when he woke up from his sleep in the evening and moving his gaze around, seeing himself alone in the room, got scared and tried to move on the bed by his own and in that, the Teddy present beside him fell on the floor, turning Daya who was standing near room's window and seeing him awakened, hurriedly moved towards him… And from that accidently realization, he always used to do that to call Daya and Daya too never stopped him from doing so because of the fear that it may stress his brother's mind…

When seeing him again getting cut-off from the present, Abhijeet got really frustrated and grabbing the Teddy, hit that to Daya with his full force which was obviously only that much hard to bring Daya back from his world of thoughts, who looked towards Abhijeet to find him still busy in showing his anger with his growling voices…

Daya murmured in light smile with: Ghussa ab bhi utna hi tezz hai tumhara Boss… (And in light smiley tone, turned towards his brother with…) Kya hua Abhi…? Kya…

And got stopped as Abhijeet had instantly pulled his hand back, getting Daya's try to grab his hand and asked Daya through gestures to first do "Sorry", broadening the later's smile, who while trying to make his expressions serious and apologetic ones, did "Sorry", and then forwarded his hand towards his brother with "Friends…?", who was now having a satisfied smile on his face and smilingly grabbed his hand…

Daya softly: Kya hua hai Abhi ko, hmm…? Kuch chahiye hai kya Abhi ko…?

Abhijeet nodded while placing his Teddy aside and then looked up towards Daya, wearing dull expressions on his face…

Daya looking confused: Abhi thak gaya hai kya…? (Abhijeet nodded… Daya smiled lightly with…) Ooo tou matlab Abhi laity ga ab…? (Abhijeet instantly shook his head leaving the later confused while Abhijeet turning his neck towards his left side, bed-side-table, tried to grab the packet by his own, when Daya getting his try, grabbed him the packet with…) Tou matlab Abhi apny Teddy k sath khail k bore ho gaya hai, hmm…?

Abhijeet nodded while gladly grabbing his new game but understanding nothing, how to play with it, looked up at Daya who was already looking in dilemma of how to make him learn the things present inside, when turned his gaze towards Abhijeet, hearing his voices…

Daya nodded him with: Theek hai, Abhi aur Daya mil k khailen gy yeh game, hai na…? (Abhijeet nodded in sweet-excited smile when Daya while sitting beside him…) Aur thori daer mein yahan aik dost bhi aaye ga jo fat'ta-ft sy aaye ga aur zameen py room saaf ker k jaldi sy bahie chala jaye ga, hmm…? (Abhijeet, who was already got tensed, shook his head in great disagreement when Daya softly…) Abhi k paas Daya hai na aur Abhi ko pata bhi nahin chaly ga k woh kb aa k chala bhi gaya… (Seeing Abhijeet still nt agreeing, Daya nodded in assurance with…) Acha theek hai, choro sb kuch, hum apni game khailty hain, hmm…?

Abhijeet nodded while getting bit relax and turned his gaze back towards the packet while Daya smoothly opened the packet and took out the puzzles, and looked towards Abhijeet's face who was now excitedly looking at those things, though understanding nothing…

Inhaling a deep breath, Daya while taking out few puzzles, spread them in front of Abhijeet and softly: Abhi, yeh daikho… (While showing him a picture puzzle…) Yeh Apples hain, Abhi ko Apple pasand hain kya…? (Abhijeet shook his head and after moving the puzzles, grabbed one and showed it to Daya who said in light smile…) Hmm tou Abhi ko Grapes pasand hain…? (Abhijeet nodded in approval so Daya continued…) Acha Abhi bata sakta hai kya k inn… (Signaling towards Alphabets' puzzles, continued as…) Mein sy koun sa alphabet hai, js sy Grapes start hota hai, hmm…?

Abhijeet looked at him and then towards the puzzles and moving his hand there, started his search while shuffling them too while Daya was sitting there with finger's crossed, praying a lot in his heart as in the packet, there were three kinds of puzzles… One was of picture puzzles having pictures of different eatables while the other one was of alphabets and to make it easy-to-learn, the alphabets were having the same color and picture of which thing was present in picture puzzle while the third puzzles were of counting from one to fifty…

After around ten minutes of his complete-focused search, Abhijeet finally grabbed a puzzle-card and after comparing it with the picture-puzzle card he was already having, showed both the cards to Daya who really smiled broadly in great excitement and pleasure, seeing him grabbing the alphabet card of "G", which he recognized because the alphabet card was also having the picture of Grapes on it…

Daya in great happiness while taking Abhijeet in a side-hug: Bilkul sahi Abhi, 10-out-of-10… (Abhijeet smiled broadly as he was familiarized by Daya with that "Ten-out-of-Ten", so he got that, he had given the right answer when Daya while freeing him, politely…) Abhi, iss alphabet ko "G" kehty hain, hmm… (Abhijeet nodded while Daya continued…) Ab batao mujhy, kya kehty hain issy…?

Abhijeet tried to speak that word and Daya was also encouraging him but nothing except some meaningless voices, came out from Abhijeet's throat, making him frustrated so…

Daya while diverting his mind: Acha Abhi, yeh daikho "Banana", ab iss ka first alphabet dhond k dikhao tou…

And he smoothly made Abhijeet busy in his searching and…

Daya in his mind, worriedly: Doctors k visit ka time ho raha hai aur ab tk floor bhi saaf nahin hua, cleaner ko bulana parey ga lekin Abhi… (Inhaled deeply with…) Sambhalna parey ga kisi tarhan sy issy… Wasey bhi ab tk k liye kafi perhai ho gae hai aur yeh thaka hua bhi lagny lg gaya hai…

Nodding to himself, he silently pressed the call-bell which was for calling the center's cleaner while Daya in same silence secured his brother in his arm while giving him different cards and making him busy with himself… After few minutes, the cleaner entered inside who got stopped on the door-step as it was the same one who came earlier… Daya silently signaled him to step forward when Abhijeet, who was very much busy in searching "E", feeling someone's else presence, moved his head up and instantly got scared seeing the cleaner there and turned his gaze towards Daya…

Daya assuring him, while smoothly rubbing his arm: Kuch bhi nahin kahy ga woh Abhi ko… Daya hai na Abhi k paas tou Abhi ko koe zarort nahin hai kisi sy bhi darny ki… Abhi apni game khaily ga aur Abhi ko pata bhi nahin chaly ga k yeh kb wapis bhi chala gaya, hai na…? (Abhijeet was still not agreeing, while continuously signaling Daya to send him outside… Daya softly cupped his face while making him look towards him and politely…) Abhi acha bach'cha hai na…? (Abhijeet nodded in innocence bringing a small smile on the later's face who added softly…) Tou achy bach'chy dosron ki baat sunty hain na, hmm…?

Abhijeet giving him a node, smoothly freed his face from Daya's hands and rested his head on his brother's shoulder while wrapping his left arm around Daya's waist, bringing a soothing-loveable smile on the later's face who smoothly wrapped him in supporting shell while rubbing his head to calm him down, who was still looking tensed and scared, sitting there with closed eyes…

Daya still rubbing his brother's head, to the cleaner: Aap apna kaam ker lien please, main hoon inn k paas…

The cleaner got busy in his work after giving him a node where Daya in silence kept consoling his brother while smoothly weaving in his head… When after around ten minutes, the cleaner left the room and…

Daya while turning his attention towards Abhijeet, softly: Abhi…!

But seeing no response from the later's side, Daya getting tensed, smoothly separated him from the side-hug and a light smile got appeared on his face, seeing his brother drifted in deep sleep… Standing from the bed, Daya smoothly made him lay down on the bed comfortably and after covering him properly, started gathering the puzzle cards… After closing the packet and placing the packet on the bed-side-table, Daya got seated with his brother while weaving in his head softly when a scene flashed in front of his eyes as…

 _DUO's Home…_

 _Abhijeet could be seen sitting on a couch in casuals, getting relax while placing his feet on the table and throwing his head on the head-rest, with closed eyes when Daya came out from his room and seeing him sitting like that, moved forward and…_

 _Daya softly while placing hand on his brother's forehead: Abhi…! (Abhijeet opened his eyes with that soft call to find his brother's concerned face there when Daya added…) Boss tum theek ho na…?_

 _Abhijeet nodded in light smile while giving a light pat on his hand with: Hmm theek hoon bilkul, easey hi thora relax ho raha tha… (Seeing him still standing beside him wearing tensed expressions on his face, Abhijeet nodded head disappointingly while signaling him beside him with…) Aa, baith ja yahin aur yakeen ker ly achy sy k main theek hoon bilkul…_

 _Daya made a face while sitting beside him with: Tou phir mujhy darany mein kya maza aata hai tumhien, haan…?_

 _Abhijeet shocked with: Aby main ny kahan daraya tujhy…?_

 _Daya complainingly: Haan tou iss tarhan beemaron ki tarhan srr phaink k baith jao gy tou main tou yehi samjhon ga na k tumhari tabiyt theek nahin hai, oper sy jitna aaj kal Bureau mein kaam ho raha hai, rest tou kerna nahin hai na tum ny aur mairi tou kabhi sun'nni hi nahin hai bs apny mnn ki kerty rehna hai hr samey, hunh…_

 _Abhijeet who was listening that all in clam smile, shook head in disappointment with: Iss waqt tou main bilkul theek hoon tou Daya lekin tairi itni faltu ki bk bk suun suun k mairy srr mein dard ho jaye ga, chup ker ja tu ab…_

 _Daya getting angry, replied as: Main faltu nahin bolta, bs tumhari tarhan hr waqt ka mohan-varat nahin rakha hota main ny… Wasey Boss tum sach mein bohut kmm bolty ho yar…_

 _Abhijeet smiled mischievously with: Intelligent logon ki nishani hai k woh km bolty hain…_

 _Daya pinched with: Haan lekin intelligent logon ko copy kerny sy koe intelligent nahin ho jata…_

 _Abhijeet hit a punch on his shoulder with: Bkwas band ker aur ja k chae ly k aa, mairy srr mein dard hai…_

 _Daya instantly became tensed with: Daikha main ny kaha tha na k tumhari tabiyt theek nahin hai, chalo main tumhien doctor…_

 _Abhijeet getting really frustrated, warned him with: Daya main ab tujhy thapper laga dun ga, uth jaldi aur chae ly k aa, aaram sy bhi suun lia ker kabhi koe baat…_

 _Daya who was already standing, moved from there while grumbling as: Hunh, ager yahin main hota na bhai sahab ki jagah tou pouchta… Apny liye sb rules change, nahin bl k apny liye koe rule hai hi nahin… Khud ko sb kuch maaf hai, main bhi daikhta hoon kaisy nahin dawae khata yeh…_

 _And soon he returned in the lounge and found his brother busy in watching a news channel… Daya shook his head in disappointment and while sitting beside him, forwarded his cup towards him…_

 _Abhijeet while grabbing it: Taira cup kahan hai…_

 _Daya calmly while sidewise grabbing the TV remote from his hand: Maira dil nahin ker raha chae peeny ka…_

 _Seein him switching off the TV, Abhijeet in confusion and shock: Aby yeh kya…_

 _Daya cutting him casually: Jb srr mein dard ho tb TV nahin daikhty, acha nahin hai sehet k liye… (And feeling Abhijeet's burning glance on himself, forwards the snacks plate towards him with…) Aur bhook lagi ho tou snacks khaty hain, apny choty bhai ko nahin khaty…_

 _Abhijeet replied burningly with: Sahab ny jahan itna kuch batany ka ehsan ker dia hai, wahan yeh bhi bata dien k srr dard mein kya kerty hain…_

 _Daya while forwarding pain-killers: Sb sy pehly tou medicines laity hain… (Seeing Abhijeet ready to protest, added strictly…) Aur woh bhi bilkul chup chap, achy bach'chon k jaisy… (Abhijeet jerking his head in extreme annoyance, gulped down the medicines while Daya smoothly lay down on couch while placing head in his brother's lap with…) Aur phir apny itny pyary sy choty bhai ko aik achi si kahani sunaty hain…_

 _Abhijeet who was still looking in confused-shocked state, uttered as: Yeh aaj kahani ki demand kahan sy aa gae tairy demagh mein, tu koe chota bach'cha hai…?_

 _Daya winked him with: Boss kisi mahan insan ny kaha hai k insan ko apny ander ka bach'cha kabhi khatam hony nahin daina chahiye aur…_

 _Abhijeet cutting him in tease: Aur iss mahan insan ka naam zaror "Daya" ho ga, hmm…?_

 _Daya in sweet smile, squeezed his brother's cheek softly with: Boss, mairi company mein reh ker kafi intelligent hoty ja rahy ho tum…_

 _Abhijeet in warn tone: Apni yeh faltu ki bk bk band ker aur uth jaldi, main ny news sun'nni hai…_

 _Daya shook his head in denial while placing Abhijeet's free hand on his head with: Pehly kahani sunao koe achi wali, phir uthon ga…_

 _Abhijeet annoyingly: Yeh tujhy aaj kahani sun'nny ka bukhar charha kahan sy hai, haan…?_

 _Daya looked up at him naughtily with: Bs Boss socha aaj tumhara mohan-varat thori zada daer k liye khulwa dun…_

 _Abhijeet angrily: Daya uth ja, main tairi pitai ker dun ga warna…_

 _Daya stubbornly: Nahin, pehly kahani phir koe aur baat…_

 _Abhijeet sighed helplessly with: Koun si kahani sun'nni hai tujhy…?_

 _Daya shrugged his shoulders with: Mujhy kya pata… Koe bhi suna doo…_

 _Abhijeet not knowing what kind of story he should told to that size of baby, starter as: Aik jagah aik murder…_

 _Daya instantly cut him in loud exclaim as: Hye bhagwan… Abhi main ny tumhien kahani sun'nany ka kaha hai, koe crime case discuss kerny ko nahin bola yar… Start hi murder sy ker dia tum ny tou…_

 _Abhijeet getting frustrated, replied as: Aby tou mujhy easi hi kahanian aati hain na, tu khud bata dy na, kaisi kahani sun'nni hai tujhy…?_

 _Daya after thinking for few moments, demanded as: Abhi tum na mujhy woh bhaion wali kahani sunao js mein aik kisan k baity hoty hain aur woh unhien seekhta hai k aikta mein hi unn ki kamyabi hai, hmm…?_

 _Abhijeet instantly replied as: Tujhy pehly sy pata hai na sb iss kahani ka tou…_

 _Daya cut him with: Haan pata hai lekin tum ny tou nahin sunae na… Ab jaldi sunao warna sari raat yahin bithaye rakhon ga tumhien, bs…_

 _Abhijeet nodding head in extreme disappointment, cleared his throat, giving signal to younger brother that the story was about to start so he closed his eyes where Abhijeet started narrating him the story in soft tone while weaving in his head…_

Daya came back from his trail of thoughts with a jerk feeling a soft pressure on his shoulder and while wiping off his moist eyes, hurriedly turned his neck behind him…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N…**

Palak96, Oooh great dear, I am really happy knowing this yar and a tight hug and lots of thanks to you for sharing this pleasing news with me, love you loads yar… :-* :-* Don't worry dear, lambi neend sy jag'gy hain na tou time tou lagy ga but gradually all will be fine as iss waqt tou yehi bohut khushi ki baat hai k aap k bhai apni neend sy jaag gaye hain… :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear for liking the FB, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Aur iss chapter k end py miley ga aap ko job hi milna hai, hahaha… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ashi, Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anshu, Oooh com'on guriya, itni choty choty kaan hoon gy aap k aap k jaisy tou kaan pakerny hoon na tou aagy sy D k kaan paker laina, hahaha… ;) ;) And no need to say sorry yar as mujhy pata hai k mairi guriya ghar py nahin thi… :-* Enjoy kia phir shadi py…? Oooh that's good to know yar k koe damage nahin hua wahan… :-* Hehehe thank you dear for liking the ending, a soft kiss on yours forehead… :-* Thanks a lot guriya, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Pwincex Angel, Hahaha koe baat nahin yar as I know life has turned very busy so jb bhi time miley, perh laina… :-* Hehe thanks a lot dear for enjoying the chapter, tight hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

CID Daya Abhi fan, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

D, Arrey wah tou apny jaisa innocent kaho gi tou mairy cutie pie Daya sir ki bdnaami hi ho gi na kyun k aap tou mairy Daya sir py KABZA kerna chah rahi ho issi liye aap innocent ka "I" bhi nahin ho… :P :P Aur mairy Daya sir tou head-to-toe, innocence aur sweetness mein dob'by hoye hain, hahaha… :P :D Thanks a lot yar for liking the FB part, tight hug to you… :-* Hmm umeed py duniya kaim hai, hehehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sariya, Hehehe, ready yours review there and really pleased and reveled that you have liked the one so a tight sy bhi tight hug for you… :-* :-* Hahaha thanks dear for finding Abhijeet sir innocent and cute, tight hug to you… :-* Oooh OKz… :) Great, so you are an engineering student, pleased to know this and wish you very best of luck for yours bright future… (y) :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Hahahaha kya yar Allah tal'lah ny aik tou jhoola dia woh bhi FREE mein, aaj kal tou free mein koe smile bhi nahin daita, haha aur aap jhooly sy drr gae… :D ;) Same pinch, main bhi room mein thi aur mazey sy soo rahi thi aur mairi choti behen lounge mein TV daikh rahi thi, main ny tou phir sy aankhien band ker lien k shaid pak'ka soney wali hoon, haha aur kalma bhi perh lia lekin woh sirf jhoola hi tha… :D :P ;) Waow yar aap ko mehndi lagana aati hai kya…? Mujhy mehndi lagwany ka itnaaaa shoq hai, hehehe lekin "Keery mokory" banany k elawa aur kuch nahin banta mujh sy… :-/ :( Chawal shukr hai aaty hain banany lekin meethy nahin, as main ny aaj tk kabhi banaye nahin lekin kheer banana aati hai… :) Hahahahaha "Punishment sy drr nahin lagta saab, grbr NA kerny sy lagta hai"… :P :D :P Yeh sb ab Abhijeet sir k doctors aur Daya sir janey, mujhy kuch idea nahin hai k aap kb tk meethai bant pao gy… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Gori, Thanks a lot dear for liking the FB part, tight hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Jot, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Love DUO, Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nehal, As'salam-o-a'lai-kum bach'chy… :) Yup I'm fine bach'chy bs sardi kafi ho gae hai tou kambal mein chuup k baithi hue hoon, hehe… ;) ;) How are you and yours family…? Ji guriya, apnon ki takleef brdashat kerna sb sy mushkil kaam hai… :) Yup you are right baita jaan, uss rooz chutti thi… :) Hahahaha kya yar guriya woh Allah tal'lah ka pyar tha, jhoola dia Allah ji ny k bach'chy thora enjoy ker lien, hahaha… ;) ;) Aap tou kafi zada khofzada ho gae yar, chalo al-hum-du-lil'lah, Allah ji ny apni makhlok ki hifazat ki aur kuch bara bura hony sy bach gaya as yeh Allah ji ki aik tarhan ki warning hai k line py aa jao sb iss sy pehly k line py aany ka time hi khatam ho jaye… :) :-* Koe nahin bach'cha, Ayat-al-kursi perha karo, sb theek ho ga… :-* Main "Dat'ta Ki Nagri" mein rehti hoon, hehe, samjh gae na…? ;) ;) Same prayers and wishes for you my loving doll, take care of yourself… :-* Thanks a lot baita jaan, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Urvishi, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam bach'chy… :-* Chalo aap ki WYDT bhi ho gae update… ;) ;) Thanks a lot guriya, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Laiba, Thanks a lot dear for liking the ending of the last chapter, god bless you… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bidya, Firstly welcome here dear and a tight hug… :-* And thanks a lot for liking Daya sir's will-power, love you loads… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rahul, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shalu, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Dixa, Hehehe hai na, Abhijeet sir ko koe aasan wali kahani aa hi nahin sakti, bilkul hi serious type hain sir, haha… ;) :D Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kirti, Hi bach'chy jaan… :-* Hahaha thanks a lot guriya for liking Abhijeet sir's cuteness, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* :-* Thank you so very much baita jaan for liking these things, means a lot to me, soft kiss on yours forehead… :-* :-* Haha ji bach'chy, doo kadam aagy tou berhny hain ab daikhty hain aagy kya banta hai… :) Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Masooma, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Mistic Morning, Pleased to know it yar that if you are feeling like crying seeing the rehab. scenes then the light moments are helping you out in smiling… :-* :-* Main kya karon yar, mairy dimagh mein plot hi easey serious type hi aaty hain, hehe… :-* Tight squeezing hug to you with a soft kiss on yours forehead, love you… :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rukmani, Pleased to see you happy seeing Abhijeet sir responding on his name and you enjoyed the FB, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Priya, Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Salja, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Khushi, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anamika, Hahaha yeh tou aap bhi mairy jaisy hi nikli, haha, mujhy bhi passwords yaad nahin rehty, hehehe… ;) ;) Acha aap easa karo jahan "log-in" hoty hain na, wahan click karo tou uss choty sy form k neechy, I think right hand side py "Forgot password" ka bhi option aa raha ho ga, ussy click kerna aur instructions ko follow kerna… Wahan aik aur page khuly ga jo aap ki E-mail ID mangy ga js k through aap ny FF account banaya hai, wahan woh ID enter kerna tou aap ki E-mail ID py aap ko FF ki taraf sy aik mail aaye gi, bs phir instructions follow kerty hoye new password set ker laina and then you are all ready to PM anyone on FF… Best of luck dear… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Krittika, Hahaha daikho main ny apna promise rakha hai, hehehe… ;) ;) As aap ka bohut "Roub" hai mujh py, hahaha… :D ;) Thanks a lot guriya for liking both present and past, tight hug to you… :-* :-* Aur improvement tou bach'chy slowly hi aaye gi and I wish k complete improvement aa bhi paye kabhi… ;) ;) Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Now here is the next update, please have fun and please MUST review… :)

* * *

Kullu…

Rehabilitation Center…

Seeing Dr. Arnav standing there with his team, Daya hurriedly stood up and…

Daya said as: Sorry woh mujhy pata nahin chala aap logon k aany ka… (While moving back to give space to Dr. Arnav, added…) Abhi bina medicines liye soo raha hai Arnav…

Dr. Arnav nodded and sedated Abhijeet in that sleeping condition and after examining him properly, finally turned towards Daya who was silently standing aside while observing them and his brother and seeing Dr. Arnav turning towards him, stood there in alert mode…

Dr. Arnav calmly: Daya iss waqt Abhijeet ko sedate ker dia hai tou yeh ab minimum panch ghanty baad hi uthien gy aur thori daer mein inn k physiotherapist bhi aa jaien gy tou unn k aany k baad aap kisi ko inn k paas chour k mairy paas cabin mein aaye ga please, ta k wahan py aaram sy baat ho sakey…

Daya nodded in worry with: Arnav sb theek tou hai na, Abhi yeh…

Dr. Arnav cut him softly with: Nothing to worry Daya bs Abhijeet ka further treatment discuss kerna hai…

Daya nodded while getting relaxed and Dr. Arnav left with his team and Daya moving forward towards his brother, sat there and…

While softly spreading hand on his head, silently: Boss please yar ab bs jaldi sy theek ho jao phir hum ny bohut sari baatien bhi tou kerni hain na aur walk py bhi tou jana hai, hmm…?

And in sad smile, placing a soft kiss on his brother's forehead, he silently stood up and got stood near the room's window…

After around half-an-hour, Abhijeet's physiotherapist came there with his team and leaving Lal'lan there with them, Daya left towards Dr. Arnav's cabin…

Dr. Arnav's Cabin…

After reaching in front of Dr. Arnav's cabin, Daya gave a soft knock on the cabin's door making Dr. Arnav move his gaze from the file he was studying… Seeing him there…

Dr. Arnav while closing the file: Aa jaien Daya, please have a seat…

Daya got seated there with: Thank you…

Dr. Arvan exhaling relaxing: Ji tou ab batain k Abhijeet ki aaj ki class kaisi gae aur aap ki kya observation hai, recovery kaisi hai unn ki…?

Daya in light smile: Arnav aaj aik bohut hi achi baat yeh hue… Main ny ussy "Abhi" keh ker bulaya aur uss ny foren mairi taraf daikha, matlab woh apna naam pehchan'ny laga hai…

Dr. Arnav feeling the spark of hidden happiness, nodded in smile with: Yeh tou bohut achi baat hai Daya, well done… (A sweet smile got appeared on the later's face while he added…) And what about the puzzle game Daya…? Abhijeet ka response kaisa tha uss k liye…?

Daya nodded with: Arnav main ny ussy cards dikhaye aur uss ny nearly sb hi sahi alphabets k cards hi pick kiye aur aaj seven cards hi ker paye hum lekin…

Dr. Arnav asked as: Lekin…?

Daya in tensed tone: Arnav, Abhi bol nahin paa raha bilkul… Sirf meaningless aawazien hi nikal patien hain uss k mun sy aur ager zada convince kerny ki koshish karo tou woh frustrate ya hyper ho jata hai aur uss ka right hand, woh apna right hand bilkul use nahin ker paa raha, bs thori bohut onglian move ker lien tou ker lien warna pura hath move nahin kerta hai aur koe bhi uss k room mein aa jaye tou drta hai… Woh comfortable nahin ho paa raha naye logon k sath, even aap logon k sath bhi…

Dr. Arnav who was listening all that in complete attention and calm, inhaled deeply, seeing Daya getting stopped and while moving back on the chair…

Dr. Arnav smoothly: Hmm tou matlab ab humain next step ly laina chahiye hai… (Daya looked at him in confusion so he added…) Ab aagy Abhijeet ka treatment sedation k baghair ho ga Daya…

Daya looked at him in extreme shock and tension: Lekin Arnav woh…

Dr. Arnav nodded with: Main samjh raha hoon Daya aap ki tension aur hesitation but ager hum unhien issi tarhan sy bilkul akela rakhty rahy tou woh logon mein ghulmil nahin paien gy… Unn k samny naye chehry aaien gy, woh unn sy interaction karien gy tou ahista ahista life mein wapis aaien gy and don't worry, start mein main akela hi milon ga aur phir dhery dhery unhien sb k sath comfortable karien gy, hmm…?

Daya nodded understandably with: Ji Arnav aap theek keh rahy hain… (Taking a pause, added…) Arnav, Abhi kuch bol kyun nahin paa raha…? (In scared tone…) Woh bol tou paye ga na Arnav…?

Dr. Arnav inhaled deeply with: Iss k liye bhi humain mehnet kerni parey gi Daya… (While explaining the later…) Woh aap ko kuch kehty hain tou kabhi kabhi easa pose karien k aap samjh nahin paa rahy k woh kya kehna chah rahy hain, unhien provoke karien bolny k liye… Unn k tests daikhien hain main ny aur woh reports clear hain matlab woh bol sakty hain lekin bol paa nahin rahy but iss barey mein careful rahiye ga please k iss sb mein unn k brain py koe pressure nahin aaye, jb bhi aap lo lagny lagy k woh thak rahy hain ya frustrate ho rahy hain tou for the time-being koshish kerna chour dijiye ga, hmm…?

Daya nodded in assurance with: Theek hai Arnav mein dihan rakhon ga iss cheez ka aur apni puri koshish bhi karon ga…

Dr. Arnav smiled lightly with: I know Daya, aap log jb sy yahan aaye hain, main aap ki koshishain daikh raha hoon… (Added smoothly…) Daya according to my examination and Abhijeet's reports, unn k right arm aur hath mein sensation mojod hai lekin shaid itny time tk hath use na kerny k karen unn k muscles stiff ho gaye hain aur shaid issi karen woh apna hath move nahin ker paa rahy… (Taking a pause, added…) Daya jaisa k aap khud bhi daikh paa rahy hain k Abhijeet iss waqt completely aik blank paper hain aur jaisa main ny aap ko kaha tha k woh otna hi absorb ker paien gy jitna aap ya hum unhien batain gy tou aap ko unhien batana ho ga k unn ka right hand bhi hai js ko unhien movement mein rakhna hai…

Daya confusingly: Kya matlab Arnav…?

Dr. Arnav softly: Abhijeet ko unn k left hand k sath zada comfortable nahin hony dien… Unhien encourage karien k woh apna right hand bhi use karien kyun k ager woh sirf apny left hand k sath comfortable ho gaye tou shaid apna right hand kabhi use na ker paien…

Daya looked at him with jerk in fear with: Ji…? (Receiving silent node from the later, inhaling deeply, Daya in strong tone…) I will take care of this thing from now on, Arnav…

Dr. Arnav nodded in small smile with: Good, wasey jaisy hi Abhijeet dosry logon k sath thora comfortable hoty hain unhien room sy bahir nikalny ka intizam bhi karien gy, he will feel fresh then…

Daya nodded in light smile with: Mujhy tou uss din ka bohut intizar hai Arnav…

Dr. Arnav in soft smile, assuringly: Don't worry, jaldi aaye ga woh din bhi… (Added lightly…) Aur I think kafi time ho gaya aap ko aap k bhai sy dour kiye hoye tou ab aap ko wapis bhaij daina chahiye…

A sweet smile was there on Daya's smile and he stood up with: Thank you Arnav and thanks for your time…

And after doing a hand-shake with Dr. Arnav who was also standing in soft smile, Daya left from there towards his brother's room…

Abhijeet's Room…

After entering inside the room, Daya found the physiotherapist still busy with Abhijeet while Lal'lan was also there when feeling someone's presence there, they turned their gazes towards him and…

Seeing him there, Lal'lan instantly: Daya saab, kya kaha dactor saab ny, saab ko ly k…?

Daya in light smile while moving forward: Arnav ny kaha k bohut jald tumhara saab tumhary sath ho ga bs humain issi tarhan sy duaien aur mehnet kerty rehna hai, phir sb theek ho ga…

Lal'lan nodded in small smile with moist eyes and: Haan saab, sb jaldi theek ho ga, mairy ko bot intizar hai uss din ka…

Daya in small smile patted his shoulder supportively and turned his attention towards the physiotherapist and repeated his same query which he on daily basis asked from him…

Daya asked as: Dr. Neel, kya lagta hai aap ko Abhi ki progress daikh k…?

Dr. Neel smiled lightly with: Daya aap mujhy aur Abhijeet ko jaldi sy dost bana dien ta k inn ki recovery ki sahi condition pata chal sakey kyun k yeh unconscious hoty hain tou khud sy efforts nahin daal sakty tou main filhal aap ko itna hi bata sakta hoon k inn k muscles relax ho rahy hain lekin asal condition tb hi pata chaly gi jb inn k jaagty mein inhien exercise kerwae jaye…

Daya instantly: Tou aap mujhy batain na Dr. Neel, main kerwa dun ga issy exercise…

Dr. Neel smiled a little with: Aap inhien exercise tou kerwa dien gy Daya lekin inhien uss tarhan observe nahin ker paien gy js tarhan aik doctor karey ga… Khaer don't worry, Dr. Arnav ny bataya tha mujhy k woh ahista ahista inhien logon mein involve karien gy tou humari bhi dosti ho jaye gi…

Daya nodded in small smile while Dr. Neel added: Chalien aaj ka session tou complete ho gaya hai, ab kal milty hain…

And he turned towards Abhijeet while some pain got appeared on Daya's face because of knowing well that now the doctor would attach a Glucose bottle to Abhijeet as after physio-session, he always used to do it which means there would be another prick in his brother's arm causing him pain as every time they removed drip from him, the nurse took out the Cannula too because of Abhijeet's mental health as there were chances that becoming rash, he harm himself so doctors were very much careful about him…

While Dr. Neel after attaching a small drip of Glucose with him, turned towards Daya with: Drip khatam hony k baad nurse ko bataye ga woh needle nikal dy ga…

Daya nodded in silence and the doctor left from there, giving a silent pat on Daya's shoulder while sighing heavily, Daya got seated with his brother when…

Lal'lan silently: Daya saab…! (Daya jerking out from his thoughts, moved his gaze towards him in question… Lal'lan added in same silence…) Saab aap Abhijeet saab ko rook nahin sakty ho kya yeh sue nikalny sy…? (In somewhat moist tone…) Saab k purey bazu mein surakh ker diye hain inn dactoron ny…

A sad smile got appeared on Daya's face and he replied as: Main drta hoon Lal'lan k ager iss ny ghussy mein aa k yeh nikal lia tou kahin zada bara masla na ho jaye… (Inhaling deeply added…) Lekin tum theek keh rahy ho, aaj tou Cannula laga bhi hath py hai, main kahon ga nurse sy, preshan nahin ho…

Lal'lan nodded in small smile and: Saab main bahir hi hai, koe bhi kaam ho tou bula lainy mairy ko…

Daya nodded in assurance and he left from there while Daya in pain moved towards Abhijeet's bed's right side and with moist eyes, started rubbing his fingers on his brother's arm, softly and caringly…

After around half-an-hour, jerking out from his thoughts, he looked towards his side feeling a soft pressure on his shoulder and found Ballu standing there…

Ballu while forwarding a packet: Saab yeh lo cheezien jo aap ny boli thien phone py aur saab woh "Bell", daikh lo aik baar k sahi hai warna badal bhi jaye gi, apun poucha hai uss dukandar ko…

Daya who had already grabbed the packet, smiled light with: Thank you Ballu aur bilkul sahi "Bell" hai, yehi kahi thi main ny…

Ballu nodded getting relaxed from this side and asked as: Saab, Abhijeet saab k barey mein kya boley dactor log…?

Daya inhaled deeply with: Theek ho jaye ga yeh bs elaj thora sa aur aagy berhana ho ga… Ahista ahista issy logon mein ghulana ho ga, waqt lagy ga lekin theek ho jaye ga…

Ballu nodded him in assuring smile and left from there after saying him that the two were present outside so just call them in case of any need…

After around one hour more, seeing the drip bottle got emptied, he asked Ballu to call the nurse who soon came there and…

Daya said as: Nurse aap please aaj Cannula na uttariye ga… Aap Abhi k hath ko hi cover ker dien bandage sy please…

The nurse who was standing there in somewhat shock, replied hesitantly with: I am sorry sir, lekin humain doctor ny permission nahin di iss cheez ki kyun k ager inhien ghussa aa gaya tou yeh khud ko bhi nuksan pohancha sakty hain… Aap please doctor sy direct baat ker k permission ly lien phir main kal inn ka hath cover ker dun ga…

Daya nodded in silence understanding well that the nurse was right on his place who soon left after doing his work while Daya got seated again while softly weaving in his brother's head and waiting for him to wake-up…

After the wait of around three more hours, finally Daya felt some movement in his brother's head and he turned his complete attention towards him where soon Abhijeet woke up completely and…

Daya in small smile: Good evening Abhi…

Abhijeet flashed a sweet smile towards him and then forwarded his left hand towards his brother and Daya getting the signal well, smoothly made him sit comfortably on the bed, who smilingly grabbed his Teddy friend in his arm…

Daya softly: Abhi tum ny "Sorry" bolna seekha tha na tou tumhien uss ka prize bhi milna chahiye na…? (Abhijeet nodded excitedly seeing Daya hiding something on his back… Daya in small smile while seeing the excitement of his brother, took out shis hands in front side while telling lovingly with…) Abhi ki favorite chocolate…

Abhijeet in broad happy smile grabbed that happily and instantly tried to open it but was unable to do so with one hand so making face forwarded it towards Daya…

Daya while hiding his smile and making his face innocent: Daya kha ly kya yeh…? (Abhijeet getting shocked, instantly pulled his hand back while giving him a shook and Daya with great difficulty chocked his laugh where Abhijeet with his gestures, tried to make him understand what he wanted Daya to do with his chocolate and Daya in light smile…) Abhi ko chocolate khol k dun…?

Abhijeet nodded in approval and Daya while spreading his palm in front of him: Lao doo, khol dun…

Now Abhijeet was reluctant in doing so as he wanted him to open it for him but was having the doubt too that what if the later would eat it by himself…? Where Daya was really enjoying that cute-confused Abhijeet who was fighting a big battle at the moment when finally surrendering…

Daya while assuring his brother: Daya sirf chocolate kholy ga aur foren Abhi ko dy dy ga, chocolate ki taraf daikhy ga bhi nahin…

Abhijeet looked at him and seeing Daya turning his face to the other side, getting bit relax, grabbed him his PRIZE while still grabbing the lower part of the packing and Daya in light smile, opened the chocolate for him and he hurriedly pulled his hand back, having chocolate inside his fist and then got busy in enjoying it while playing with his Teddy friend and sharing with him his new achievement and the prize…

After few minutes, seeing him getting done with his chocolate, Daya softly grabbed the packing from his hand and after throwing it in the dustbin, caringly with wet towel, wiped off his brother's hand and mouth which were still having the signs that he had ate chocolate…

Daya while grabbing the Teddy, placed it beside Abhijeet and asked as: Chalo Abhi ab humari evening game ka time ho gaya, hai na…?

Abhijeet nodded in approval and Daya in light smile, placed the "Lud'do" board in his brother's lap and after setting it…

Forwarded the dicer towards him with: Yeh lo Abhi, first turn tumhara…

Abhijeet in cute-excited smile, took his turn and after placing the dicer aside, haphazardly started moving his "Goti" when…

Daya softly: Abhi kal kya seekha tha…? Kitny number aaye hain Dice py, hmm…? (Abhijeet after looking at the "Dice", started counting on his fingers and after around a minute, showed "Four" fingers to Daya where a sad smile got appeared and smoothly while closing Abhijeet's little finger, Daya added…) Three aaya hai Abhi, ab three steps move karo board py…

Abhijeet shrugging his shoulders as still not able to understand that "Three steps" so moved his "Goti" on the board by his own will and then looked up at Daya with questioning gaze who…

Said politely while moving his "Goti" back to the starting point with: Abhi yeh daikho… (While moving his "Goti" said as…) One, two, three… (Looked up at him with…) Yahan iss step py "Three" hai, iss "Bird" k oper… (While grabbing him the "Goti", said as…) Ab move karo apni "Goti" three steps…

Abhijeet who was listening him with full concentration, again moved his "Goti" and this time placed it on the right place and looked up at Daya in question and nervousness who…

In broad smile while clapping in low voice: Excellent mairy Baber Sher, bilkul sahi… Ten-out-of-ten…

Abhijeet got really happy listening this and an innocent-shy smile got appeared on his face while his eyes were twinkling in joy and he in sweet smile grabbed the "Dicer" to Daya who intentionally threw the dice in such a way that again "Three" came and he placed his "Goti" on "Five" and for his great sooth and pleasure the later caught his that "Cheating" and grabbing it from there, placed it beside his "Goti" while giving a disappointed glance to the later who was sitting there while hiding his smile…

The two kept busy in their game while teaching each other and finally Abhijeet won the game, who got really happy on his success…

Daya smilingly: Hmm tou Abhi aaj phir winner bn gaya… (Abhijeet nodded happily with twinkling eyes while Daya added…) Tou ab Abhi ka gift tou banta hai… (Abhijeet looked at him excitedly while Daya after grabbing the "Bell" in his own hand, showed it to Abhijeet with…) Yeh "Bell" hai… Ab jb bhi Abhi ko Daya ko bulana ho ga, Abhi yeh wali "Bell" baja dy ga… (Seeing confusion arising in the later's eyes, added politely…) Achhy bach'chy cheezien nahin phainkty na aur maira Abhi tou sb sy the best wala best hai tou ab Abhi bhi cheezien neechy nahin phainky ga, hai na…? (Abhijeet nodded in assurance and Daya softly while showing him, how to use it… As Daya was intentionally sitting on Abhijeet's right side so he smoothly placed Abhijeet's right palm on the "Bell" and while placing his forefinger on the button, pressed it lightly with…) Yeh daikho, Abhi easey apni ungli "Bell" py press karey ga aur Daya foren apny Abhi k paas aa jaye ga, theek…?

And he looked towards his brother's face who was looking really happy and amazed still looking towards the place, the "Bell" was present and with his own will, tried to press it again as he really liked that soft "Ding-Dong" voice and after few seconds' effort, finally he pressed it again, bringing a broad smile on his brother's face while Abhijeet getting excited pressed it again…

Daya confusingly: Abhi iss waqt tou Daya hai na Abhi k sath tou ab kyun baja rahy ho…?

Abhijeet giving him a naughty smile, pressed it again while Daya got well that his brother was in the mood to do some masti so shook his head in disappointment with: Abhi tum bohut shirarti hoty ja rahy ho…

And the room got echoed with an innocent laugh followed by "Ding-Dong"…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends take care of your love ones, more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N…**

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ramya Srivastav, Hi… :) Yeah dear, no need of intro., I recognized you… :) Thanks a lot dear for liking Daya sir's efforts for bringing back his bhai in life and me too have no idea when will this state of Abhijeet sir will come to an end, may be will never end… ;) ;) Yeah yar, me too waiting to hear something from Abhijeet sir's side, let's see what happens… ;) ;) Haha thanks yar for liking Abhijeet sir's bachpan, tight hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ayad, It's OK bach'cha though missed you… :) So how were yours mid gone…? Hahaha thanks yar for liking the Luddo's explanation aur Daya sir ny tabhi tou public forum py seekha di na Luddo khailna k bach'chy kahan ab sir ko dhondty phirien gy, haha, wasey sir ny Kullu mein invite kia hai aap ko k aa k Luddo seekh lo, hahaha… :P ;) :D Yar "The Two" aur kya continue karon, sb kuch tou ho gaya uss mein, Abhijeet sir ko award bhi mil gaya, DUO ka transfer bhi ho gaya ab kuch rehta hi nahin hai uss mein… ;) ;) Thanks a lot guriya, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Palak96, Hahaha pleased to know doll that you are enjoying this shirarti Abhijeet sir, hehehe… ;) ;) Oooh tou aap ka birthday aa raha hai, kb hai birthday aap ka…? Happy to know about yours brother, dear and as says "Slow and steady wins the race", so don't worry your brother will eventually come back in life by Lord's will… :-* Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

D, Hahahaha jb k paas itny cutie pie Daya sir hoon ussy kisi aur sy jealous hony ki zarort hi nahin… :P :P ;) Aur thand ka tou poucho mtt yar kasam sy, bohut sardi hai yaahna ur mujhy thand lagti bhi bohut hai, tob'ba, main tou drwazy khirkian band ker k blanket mein ghus k baithi rehti hoon, hehehe… ;) ;) Arrey larki yeh kya, itni sardi mein thanda pani dalo gi mujh masoom py, ager mujhy kuch ho gaya tou…? :o :o Abhi tou mairy Daya sir ki birthday bhi aany wali hai, woh tou enjoy kerny doo mujhy… ;) ;) Warna mairy Daya sir kitna miss karein gy mujhy, hahaha… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Pwincex Angel, Hahaha hai na, Daya sir ny shaid zada hi easy ly lia tha Abhijeet sir ko tabhi pakry gaye, hehe… ;) :D Thanks a lot dear for liking that OS, read yours feed-back there too, thank you and a tight hug to you… :-* Yes dear, I am a Muslim… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Hahahaha aameen… ;) :D ;) Mujhy bangles aur mehndi ka bohut shoq hai, hehe… ;) ;) Mehndi ki khushbu bohut pasand hai mujhy… :D Hahaha ji ji bilkul tou phir bs abhi enjoy karo apna bachpan, kuch seekhny ki zarort bhi nahin hai, haha… ;) ;) Hahahaha ager mairy paas mairy Daya sir ka personal number hota tou main yun sakoon sy baithi hue hoti kya, hahaha, main tou iss waqt dance ker rae hoti, hahaha… :P :P Aur mairy Daya sir ki tarhan, mujhy bhi doctors sy allergy hai, tabhi main unn k numbers apny paas rakhti hi nahin, hehehe… :P :P Thanks yar for liking the "Ding-Dong" part, tight hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bhumi98, Thanks a lot dear for liking the DUO moments, tight hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

RAI, Hehehe pata nahin, haha… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bidya, Yar DUO tou already unite hain na, aik sath hi hain na yar woh… ;) ;) Hmm baat tou sahi hai, pain tolerate kerna hamesha hi mushkil rehta hai… :) :) Hahaha CID's Daya sir's determination inn waly Abhijeet sir py apply karien gy aur ager uss k result mein Abhijeet sir stress mein chaly gaye tou…? At the moment, Abhijeet sir aik tarhan k fragile baby hain who needs to handle with care… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Priya, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anamika, Hahahaha arrey yar bolny tou doo, haha… :P :P Yeh aap ki IDs k sath shaid koe zada hi dushmani hai, hahaha, doo doo IDs kharab ker chuki ho ab tk… Easa karo, aik hi password rakho IDs k liye lekin easa jo yaad bhi rahy… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Abhi's Sunshine, Pata nahin guriya kitna time lagy ga Abhijeet sir ko recover kerny mein aur kabhi woh din aaye ga bhi nahin… ;) ;) Chalo bach'chy jaan ahista ahista pura khatam bhi ho jaye ga drr… ;) ;) As main ny apni life ka kafi bara hissa hilly areas mein guzara hai tou main ab itna disturb nahin hoti earthquakes sy… ;) ;) Yeah doll, have seen yours message there and really pleased to see you in the form of FF account-holder… :-* :-* Thanks a lot guriya, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Khattak, Hahaha ji jinab koshish kerty hain Daya sir ki tension kmm kerny ki and you are right, it's really tough for Daya sir… :) :) Thank you dear for yours great hug, love you… :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anshu, Hahahaha lo mujhy tou lagta tha k mairy kaan choty hain lekin yeh tou Elephant k kanon sy bhi narey nikly jo India tk pohance gaye, hahaha… :P :P :P Chalo good ho gaya yeh tou phir, shadi py tou wasey bhi maza aata hai, pleased to know that you enjoyed there, doll… :) Thanks a lot sweetu, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Miss Raiya, Hi bach'chy… :) Pleased to know it guriya that you become happy and emotional on Daya sir's effort and felt the support of Abhijeet sir to his younger brother too…. Tight squeezing hug to you… :-* :-* Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sree, Thank you so so sooo very much guriya, I am really obliged with yours these kind words, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* :-* Sach'cha aur acha dost kismet walon ko milta hai yar and pleased to see that our superb DUO is lucky enough to have eachother for each other… :) :) Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Mistic Morning, Pleased to know it dear that you found it more soothing than painful… :-* It feels nice dear for knowing that you are finding bit happiness too with Abhijeet sir's slow progress and Daya sir's sooth… World's tight squeezing hug to you yar, love you a lot… :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Naina Mallik, Thanks you so very much dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Gori, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Meera, Me too hope the same… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Nilisha, Yeah yar, I can understand this thing, love you… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rahul, Hahaha thank you so very much dear, means a lot to me, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Salja, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shalu, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Malaika, Firstly welcome here dear, pleased to have you here… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Krittika, Hahaha main kya kya soch rahi hoon guriya yeh tou ahista ahista hi pata chaly ga aap ko, tb tk enjoy karo aur "Darna Mana Hai", hahaha… :P ;) :P Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Khushi, Thanks you so very much dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Masooma, Hehehe pleased to know you are enjoying the recovery, tight hug to you… :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rukmani, Oooh your birthday was on that day, belated birthday greetings to you dear, wish you many many more, soft kiss on your forehead… :-* :-* Pleased to see you glad feeling DUO's bit happiness and naughtiness of Abhijeet sir, hehehe, love you loads… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

LoveAbhi, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Now here come the next update, please have fun and please MUST review… :)

* * *

Kullu…

Rehabilitation Center…

Abhijeet turned his gaze from the bell towards Daya in same innocent smile which got dimmed to see him sitting there silently while looking out from the window… Abhijeet after looking at him for few moments in silence and guilt thinking might be Daya got angry from him because of his act of ringing bell again and again, now moved his left hand forward and very softly touched Daya's cheek with his fingers' tips, feeling which Daya turned his gaze towards him in question and confusion…

Abhijeet seeing his attention turning towards him, holding innocent expressions in his extremely expressive eyes, filled his mouth with air resulting a small chuckle from the later's mouth and…

Daya shook his head a little with: Nahin, Daya bilkul ghussa nahin hai apny Abhi py…

And he gave a light punch on his brother's cheek resulting the blowing out of air-balloon, Abhijeet had made in his mouth who first got shocked and then getting angry, snubbed his brother in his own way, resulting a small soothing smile on the later's face while after getting free from taking the later's class, framed another query after signaling Daya towards the window…

Daya casually: Abhi bell k sath khail raha tha na, tabhi Daya yunhi window sy bahir daikhny lg gaya… (Abhijeet nodded casually as he was already made familiarized with such words like window, door, fan, light, etc., so he got well what the later had said when Daya getting as idea, added as…) Abhi ko pata hai kya k wahan neechy ground mein kitny sarey aur dost bhi hoty hain aur woh wahan kitna enjoy bhi kerty hain… (Seeing Abhijeet's attention turning from Teddy to Daya, he casually asked as…) Abhi ny jana hai kya neechy ground mein…? (Abhijeet instantly shook his head in great disagreement… Daya while trying to convince him, grabbed his hand with…) Acha ager Abhi neechy ground mein nahin jana chahy ga tou koe Abhi ko nahin ly k jaye ga… (Abhijeet got relaxed while he continued casually…) Abhi, Daya k sath, window k paas baithy ga kya…? (Making his face sad…) Daya akela bore ho jaye ga na wahan… Abhi baitha karey ga kya Daya k sath, please…?

And he made the most innocent face which he knew his brother could never resist, no matters what kind of physical or mental health problem, he would be suffering and the result was as expected, after few minutes of careful thinking, his brother gave him the node, resulting a broad smile on his face…

Daya in broad excited smile: Thank you Abhi, thank you…

Feeling moisture was coming in his eyes, Daya hurriedly turned his face to other side, hiding it from his brother and swiftly wiped of his eyes when Abhijeet tugged his shirt's sleeve to call him…

Daya turning towards him in fresh smile, asked as: Hmm, kya hua…?

Abhijeet after spreading a paper-sheet in front of him, pointed towards "Grapes" picture signaling the later that he did not want his "Thank you" but "Grapes" resulting a broad smile on the later's face as Daya had already made a pictorial list of all favorite items of Abhijeet after he had started responding so that whenever he wanted something, he could tell it to him without any difficulty…

Daya nodded in light smile with: Abhi ny Grapes khany hain na…? (Abhijeet nodded while he added…) Daya foren Abhi k friend ko batatahai aur woh Abhi k liye Grapes ly aaye ga aur Abhi uss sy bilkul achy bach'chon k jaisy behave karey ga, hai na…?

Abhijeet made a face but still nodded while Daya taking out his mobile, asked Ballu to bring Grapes as because of Abhijeet's sensitive health, they always gave him fresh fruits where Ballu, after ending his call with Daya, directly made his way towards Center's Fruit Store to buy the Grapes…

While inside the room, Daya while diverting Abhijeet's mind as he knew it would take some minutes for Ballu to return so…

Daya asked casually: Abhi, "Tick, Cross" khailo gy…?

Abhijeet nodded casually, busy with his friend while Daya took out a paper-bad and pen and after making the game, placed the paper-pad in front of Abhijeet while…

Saying as: Chalo, first turn Abhi ki…

Abhijeet grabbed the pen while looking at the and after thinking for few minutes, "Ticked" the right-upper corner of the game while Daya slightly supported his hand in doing so as he was unable to do so because firstly he was a right-handed person then he was still unable to move his left hand in a perfect way and grabbing the pen from him, Daya crossed the middle box and grabbed the pen back to him who marked a tick mark right below the box where he had marked the earlier and giving the pen back to Daya, gave him a tensed glance where…

Daya while showing that he was in deep thinking, said as: Hmm kahan lagaon, ka…

And before he could complete, Abhijeet instantly placed his finger on the left top corner, signaling Daya to mark there, bringing a sweet smile on the later's face who showing like he was in dilemma…

Said as while pointing the point, Abhijeet had signaled: Yahan laga dun… (Abhijeet's face got a broad smile which soon diminished as Daya removing the pen from that point, added as…) Ya kahin aur laga dun…? (Abhijeet in tension looked towards the game and silently slipped his hand and covered the right row of the game, getting which Daya looked up towards him who coughing a little, started looking around while trying to look innocent where Daya murmured under his teeth as…) Yeh jo cheatings main iss k sath kerta tha, sb kuch mujh py wapis palat raha hai yeh ab… (And shaking head in disappointment, he crossed the other random box where Abhijeet getting really excited, hurriedly grabbed the pen from him and tick-marked the third box in the row and after joining them, gave a proud excited look to Daya who murmured under his teeth as…) Cheater…

Where Abhijeet was giving him a look like saying as "Jealous"…

Daya made the other game and grabbed the pen to the later on his demand as the later knew well that the first turn is of the winner and he was the winner of the last game… ;) Abhijeet marked at the same point, he had marked earlier where Daya getting what he was up to, instantly marked in the third box of the same column, leaving the later in shock state behind who after giving him an angry glance for ruining his game-plan, looked at the game and marked on the third box of the same row, Daya had marked and smiled satisfactorily after teaching lesson for the later for ruining his game where…

Daya murmured in light smile: Sharpness ab bhi wohi hai tumhari Boss… (After looking at the game, added as…) Chalo daikhty hain k yeh chota sa test pass kerty ho k nahin…

And saying so, he marked on the third box of the first rom and grabbed the pen to Abhijeet who was really frustrated on Daya for ruining his game plan but still he studied it in the hope that may be there would still be some chance for him to become a winner again while Daya was sitting there in great impatience and hope and bit fear… After few minutes of careful studying, a beautiful spark of happiness and a big smile containing lots of excitement got appeared on Abhijeet's face and he marked the second box of the second column and making a diagonal line, winning the game and passing the test at the same time…

Abhijeet looked up at Daya happily who hurriedly hid his broad smile and wearing fake shocked expressions, said as: Abhi tou dobra winner bn gaya…

Abhijeet nodded happily and then forwarded the pen to Daya while signaling him to make another game as he was really enjoying it and so DUO kept busy in playing their game when after around fifteen minutes their room door got knocked, making Abhijeet tensed, who after glancing over the door, looked towards Daya in worry…

Daya consolingly while sitting beside Abhijeet: Abhi kyun preshan ho raha hai hmm…? Bahir tou Abhi ka friend aaya hai Abhi k liye Grapes ly k, Abhi ko Grapes chahiye thy na…? (Abhijeet nodded while moving a bit more close to Daya where Daya, who was sitting while wrapping his brother in a side hug, turned his attention towards the door with…) Abhi ka friend ander aa jaye ab, Abhi wait ker raha hai…

The door got opened and Abhijeet's grip on Daya's shirt got tightened where Daya got surprised after seeing the visitor with: Arnav aap…?

Dr. Arnav nodded while stepping forward with: Hmm main ny suna hai k Daya k paas world ka sb sy best bach'cha hai, jo Daya ki sb baatien manta hai tou maira bhi dil kia ussy milny ko…

Till then he got seated on the chair present beside the bed while Abhijeet was still sitting, hiding his face in Daya's chest with closed eyes while a small smile was present on Daya's lips…

Dr. Arnav in friendly tone: Lagta hai Daya k Abhi ko maira aana acha nahin laga tabhi tou daikha bhi nahin mairi taraf warna ab tk tou apna gift bhi daikh lia hota shaid…

Abhijeet moved a little listening this and opening his eyes, slowly turned his gaze towards Arnav while still resting his head on Daya's chest… He looked towards Arnav, who getting his gaze on him, casually looked towards the bed and following his gaze, Abhijeet too looked towards that place and found a plate of Grapes there… He looked towards them for few moments and then again hid his face in Daya's chest… Dr. Arnav signaled Daya who nodded and…

Daya softly: Abhi daikho tou zara, kitny pyary grapes laye hain yeh, juicy juicy… (Grabbing one, forwarded it towards Abhijeet's mouth with…) Yeh lo, taste ker k daikho tou zara…

Abhijeet shook his head like a stubborn kid while hiding his face a bit more in Daya's chest and the two got well that he was not feeling comfortable in Dr. Arnav's presence and wanted him to him out…

Dr. Arnav in fake sad tone: Shaid aap k bhai ko maira yahan aana acha nahin laga aur tabhi woh Grapes nahin kha rahy… (Stood up with…) Maira koe friend nahin hai na tabhi main Daya k Abhi ka friend ban'nny aaya tha lekin koe baat nahin, shaid ussy bhi main acha nahin laga…

And with that he left from there after assuring Daya through eyes who nodded understandable while Abhijeet slowly moved his head from Daya's chest and after looking at the chair Dr. Arnav was sitting, looked up towards Daya to find him sitting there with serious expressions while looking away… Abhijeet pressed the bell's button to call him…

Daya turned his gaze towards him with: Hmm…?

Abhijeet slowly opened his mouth as his effort of changing Daya's serious mood, resulting a light smile on the later's face who smoothly fed him the Grape, he was having in his fingers…

Abhijeet having guilty expressions in his eyes, looked at Daya and while signaling him towards the chair Dr. Arnav was sitting, signaled him towards the door…

Daya nodded with: Hmm wapis chaly gaye hain woh… (Abhijeet pointed finger towards himself, Daya inhaled deeply while sidewise feeding him the Grapes with…) Haan, thory sy hurt ho gaye hoon gy shaid… Abhi sy friendship kerny aaye thy na aur Abhi ny unn k samny unn ka gift accept kerny sy bhi mana ker dia… Abhi ko achy nahin lagy kya woh…? (Abhijeet giving a slight shook to his head, hid his face in Daya's chest and then moving back, looked up at him… Daya nodded understandably with…) Abhi drr gaya tha… (Abhijeet nodded while Daya added…) Kyun drr gaya tha Abhi…? Kitny achy hain woh, Abhi k liye gift bhi laye aur maira Abhi tou kitna brave hai, hai na…?

Abhijeet nodded and went silent while resting his head on Daya's shoulder, looking in some thoughts… After few minutes of deep focused thinking, Abhijeet looked up at Daya and after signaling him towards the chair, signaled him towards his mobile…

Daya in light-soothing smile: Jo chair py baithy hoye thy unhien phone karon k Abhi bula raha hai unhien…?

Abhijeet was looking hesitant but still nodded and Daya thinking not to miss opportunity, immediately told it to Dr. Arnav who said that he would be there in few minutes as was busy with another patient at the moment…

Daya after ending the call with thanks, turned towards Abhijeet while telling him as: Thori daer mein aaien gy woh Abhi sy milny tb tk Abhi bhi yeh Grapes finish ker ly ga aur woh bhi khush ho jaien gy k Abhi ko unn ka laya gift kitna pasand aaya, hai na…?

Abhijeet nodded in light smile and kept enjoying Grapes while resting his head on Daya's shoulder as was feeling sleepy while Daya was softly rubbing his head… After few minutes when Daya forwarded the last Grape towards Abhijeet's mouth, got confused as the later did not open his mouth so he with care looked towards Abhijeet's face with a soft call of "Abhi" and found him with closed eyes, drifted in sleep… Now Daya got why earlier, with signal, Dr. Arnav asked him to make Abhijeet eat those Grapes…

Placing the plate on bed-side-table, Daya with extreme care made Abhijeet lied down on the bed comfortable and after covering him properly, started collecting the games spread on the bed…

Soon Dr. Arnav came there again and smiled satisfactorily seeing Abhijeet sleeping while Daya had also turned his attention towards him and both got seated near the room's window…

Daya said as: Arnav, Abhi tou soo gaya hai ab…

Dr. Arnav nodded with: Hmm, Grapes mein sedative powder mix kia tha main ny, inn ka mind tense ho gaya ho ga na mujhy yahan daikh k tabhi main ny socha k inn ko mind ko relax kerny k liye yeh zarori hai…

Daya nodded understandably with: Ji main samjh raha hoon aap ki baat… Wasey aap ko pata kaisy chala k Grapes, Abhi ny mugwaye hain…?

Dr. Arnav told as: Yeh mairy round lainy ka time hai na Daya tou mujhy Ballu mil gaya tha, ussi ny bataya tou uss ki jagah main aa gaya Abhijeet sy dosti kerny…

Daya nodded in light smile and then said as: Arnav mujhy aap sy kuch pouchna bhi tha…

Dr. Arnav nodded with: Ji pouchiye…?

Daya asked as: Arnav kya hum Abhi ko wheel-chair py bitha sakty hain… I mean, main soch raha tha k ussy yahan, room ki khirki k paas ly k baitha karon aik, doo ghanton k liye… Woh yahan sy bahir daikhy ga, naye chehry uss ki aankhon k samny aaty rahien gy tou dheery dheery uss ka yeh logon sy drr khatam hota jaye ga…

Dr. Arnav nodded understandably with: Hmm idea tou aap ka bohut acha hai Daya… Theek hai, main ward-boy ko kahon ga woh aap ko wheel-chair dy jaye ga lekin aap Abhijeet ko akely wheel-chair py shift ker paien gy kya…? Matlab iss waqt woh kisi aur ko khud ko touch kerny nahin daity aur drty bhi hain tou shaid aap nurses ki help na ly paien…

Daya nodded in assurance with: Ji Arnav, don't worry, main manage ker lun ga…

Dr. Arnav nodded while standing with: Chalien it's good, ab main nikalta hoon, mujhy aik aur patient sy bhi dosti kerni hai wasey main ward-boy ko bol daita hoon wheel-chair ka…

Daya who was already standing, stopped him with: Arnav woh Abhi ny dinner nahin kia tha tou ab, matlab…

Dr. Arnav in light smile replied as: Don't worry, light dose hi di hai, aik-derh ghanty mein uth jaien gy… Dinner kerwa dijiye ga phir aur raat ko sedative nahin dien gy, zada sedatives bhi theek nahin hain inn k liye aur wasey bhi aap k liye inn ko sulana zada mushkil tou ho ga bhi nahin…

Daya smiled sweetly with: Ji Arnav, don't worry, I'll handle him…

Dr. Arnav nodded in light smile and after stopping on the door-step, said as: Wasey inhien bata dijiye ga k ab inn k friend dukhi nahin hai…

Daya chuckled while giving him a node and Dr. Arnav left from there in light smile… Daya, after giving a small smiley glance to his brother, got seated on the chair again and got drifted in his pool of thoughts while throwing his head on the head-rest…

Daya came back in senses hearing the ringing of bell and stood up with jerk seeing Abhijeet ringing it continuously, looking scared who got immediately relaxed seeing Daya sitting in front of him while grabbing his hand…

Daya softly while weaving in his head: Jb Abhi soo raha tha tb Abhi k woh achy waly friend aaye thy aur unhon ny bola k woh ab bilkul bhi sad nahin hain kyun k Abhi ny unn ka gift jo accept ker lia tha na, khush ho gaye thy woh… (Abhijeet giving him a light smile, signaled towards Daya in question who smiled lovingly with…) Daya bhi bilkul bhi sad nahin hai kyun k Abhi kisi ko sad rehny hi nahin daita na…

Abhijeet smiled sweetly and then looked towards the wall-clock and getting shocked, hurriedly forwarded his arm towards Daya, who in light smile made him sit comfortably with: Hmm tou Abhi k favorite cartoon show ka time ho gaya hai, hai na…?

Abhijeet nodded in excitement while Daya in small smile switched on the TV and set "Cartoon network" where Abhijeet had grabbed his Teddy in his arm and Daya smoothly grabbed him his Chips packet after opening it and Abhijeet started enjoying the "Baby Looney Tunes" while nibbling chips where Daya seeing him engrossed in the TV-show, got busy in doing his on-line job, enjoying his brother's innocent-sweet chuckles and laughs who was really enjoying the cartoons…

After around three hours, Daya shutting down the laptop, stood up from the chair and looked towards his brother to find him now enjoying "Mickey Mouse"… Daya smiled sweetly and after asking Lal'lan to bring his dinner…

Got seated on Abhijeet's bed with: Chalo Abhi, yeh last show hai iss k baad TV band ho jaye ga… (Abhijeet looked at him in shock and then shook his head while signaling towards TV screen… Daya shook his head with…) Nahin, time daikho… Abhi ka TV time khatam ho gaya hai na… Bs thori daer mein Abhi ka dinner aa jaye ga, aur Abhi achy bach'chon ki tarhan dinner ker k soo jaye ga, theek…?

Abhijeet shook his head in great disagreement and stubbornness and then seeing Daya moving towards the room-door after hearing the knock, turned his gaze towards the TV-remote and tried to grab it but it was present on bed-side-table and because he was sitting at the moment, so the remote was far away from his reach when Daya turned back after grabbing the food-tray and shook his head in extreme disappointment while getting Abhijeet's try…

Daya calmly: Abhi ka hath nahin pohanchy ga remote tk…

Abhijeet turned his gaze towards him and then making face, moved his gaze towards the TV screen while grumbling in his own language… Daya after sitting in front of him, grabbed the remote when seeing him turning his neck towards the TV, Abhijeet hurriedly tried to stop him while trying to grab his wrist and Daya turned his gaze towards him to find the later ready to cry if his demand would not get accepted…

Daya took a sigh with: Acha theek hai, Abhi jb tk dinner ker raha hai tb tk TV daikh sakta hai lekin uss k baad koe zid nahin…

Abhijeet nodded halfheartedly while Daya started feeding him his dinner who was taking it while enjoying cartoon and deliberately taking time in his dinner…

Daya getting his intentions well, murmured sweetly with: Bhaly hi halaat aur waqt badal gaya ho Abhi lekin tum ab bhi tum hi ho, my sharp-shine…

A loving smile got appeared on his face and as soon as the show got ended, Abhijeet took his last bite having victory smile on his face and Daya in small smile wiped of his face and then left to wash his hands, leaving Abhijeet engrossed in TV…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, stay blessed… :)


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N…**

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bhumi98, Haha sincere rishty itself aik bohut bari strength hoty hain shaid tabhi Daya sir itny strong hi gaye… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Gori, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ramya Srivastav, Hehehe thanks dear for liking Abhijeet sir's facial air balloon, hehe… ;) Tight squeezing hug to you… :) Hahahaha nice trick I must say… ;) :P Love you for yours tight hug, it was really lovely… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Mistic Morning, Love you my deary friend for liking the ending portion, a soft kiss on yours forehead… :-* Hahaha thank you, thank you… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ayad, That's good to know, doll that yours mid went good, I pray k result bhi bohut achha aaye, aameen… :) Oooh tou aap bhi Pakistani ho, pleased to know this… :D I just wish k main Daya sir ko Pakistan bula sakti, hahahaha… ;) ;) ;) Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

CID Daya Abhi Fan, Thanks a lot dear for finding Abhijeet sir cute, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear for finding the last part, the best part of the chapter, tight squeezing to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anamika, Hahahaha arrey danta kahan main ny yar, main easey thori dant'ti hoon, hahaha… ;) :P Maira ghussa itna shanti sy nahin aata… ;) :P :P Hahahaha aap ko kaisy pata chala k main sirf heels hi pehnti hoon… :D ;) Very true dear, seriously ager life mein sb khushi hi khushi miley tou khushi ki koe value hi nahin rehti kasam sy… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Love DUO, Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bidya, Thanks dear for finding DUO sweet and cute, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Yar main ny first chapter mein hi bataya tha that because of story's theme, chapters ki length as compare to my other stories, thori choti ho gi aur yeh story kitny chapter tk chaly gi, iss ka tou abhi mujhy bhi koe idea nahin hai, hehehe… ;) ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Hahaha acha hai, haha… ;) ;) Bilkul sahi, I agree with this theory, thumbs-up… (y) ;) Hahahaha maira dance daikh k sawaye hasi k fav'vary choutny k aur kuch bhi na hota as mujhy bhi Daya sir jaisa dance hi aata hai, hahaha… :D ;) :D Same pinch, I don't like doctors and medicines… :-/ Chalo OK ma'am, koshish kerty hain, jaldi jaldi sb theek kerny ki… :D Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kirti, Hmm chalo daikhty hain bach'chy k Abhijeet sir aur Dr. Arnav ki dosti kaisy hoti hai… ;) ;) Yeah doll you are right as barey bhai wala roub abhi bhi hai Abhijeet sir mein, hehehe… ;) :D Hahaha sharp-shine jo hoye tou cheating to pakerni hi thi… :D ;) Oooh tou mairi doll k exams thy tou kaisy hoye phir papers…? Ji baita jaan bilkul yehi wajah rahi hai as Abhijeet sir ki jo mental condition hai, thora time tou lagy ga kisi ko friend banany mein… :) Hahaha ji jinab, barey bhai hain… :D Thanks a lot dear for liking the chocolate part and the ending cartoon part, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* I to wish the same for DUO… :D Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Masooma, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Meera, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

AngelBetu, Hehehe thanks guriya for loving Abhijeet sir… :D Yup ab dil k rishty mental condition change hony sy badalty nahin hain na tabhi tou Abhijeet sir khud jaisi bhi condition mein hoon, Daya sir k liye sir ka pyar, dular aur maar, sb wohi hai, hahaha… :D ;) Yup ab baat mani hai tou inam tou banta hai na Boss… ;) ;) Hahaha buri baat baron ko cheater nahin kehty woh tou Abhijeet sir ka mazak tha, hehehehe… ;) ;) Hai na, jo kuch Daya sir, Abhijeet sir k sath kerty thy, ab sb balls reverse ho rahi hain… :D ;) Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

AbhiCharm, Pleased to see you back here bach'chy, love you… :-* Hahaha hmm Abhijeet sir sakoon sy soty nahin hain na tabhi socha tha k thora rest hi kerwa dia jaye Abhijeet sir ko… ;) ;) Bach'chy PVS-condition ko pichly chapters mein bohut detail sy discuss kia hai so whenever you will get some time, please once go through it as phir aap k liye Abhijeet sir ki condition ko samjhna zada easy ho jaye ga… :) Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Pwincex Angel, Hi dear… :) Sure yar, you can surely call me sis. :) Thanks a lot dear for liking the chapter, love you and a tight squeezing hug… :-* Hahaha pleased to know yours all queries got answered by Dr. Arnav… :D Hai na, aakhir sharp-shine jo hoye… ;) ;) Haan yar, ab shaid yahan bhi nahin aaty but main cartoons daikhti nahin hoon aur wasey bhi mujhy purany cartoons hi thory bohut pasand thy tou tabhi unhien ko include ker lia, hehehe… ;) ;) Hahaha zaror zaror easey hi ghussa dikhana next time sy, haha… :D ;) Hehe yeah taking care of myself, thanks a lot dear… :D Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Salja202, Thanks dear for liking DUO playing and rewards, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shalu, Hehe thanks for finding Abhijeet sir's cuteness… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rahul, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

D, Thanks dear for finding Abhijeet sir cute and loving the ending, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Main tou aaj kal blanket sy hi nahin nikalti zada, hehehe… :P ;) Rehny doo, hunh… :-/ Mairy paas mairy cutie pie Daya sir hain tou mujhy KISI sy bhi jealous hony ki koe zarort hi nahin… :P :P Main mairi sweetu sy bolti hoon k apny aas-paas check karey shaid wahin KOE jl raha hai but maan nahin raha… :D :P Yup, main ny doo stories likh bhi lien hain aur teesri k mood bn raha hai, hahaha, aakhir mairy Daya sir ka birthday hai, koe chhoti baat thori hai, hahaha… :D :P Hahahahaha thank you, thank you, thank you so very much dear for yours wishes as you heard right and I find yours gesture very lovely and sweet and at the moment, I am running out of words to express my gratitude to you, thank you so very much once again and loved the hug given by MY cutie pie Daya sir to me, hahaha, love you for yours love filled hug to, stay blessed... :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Khattak, Oooh no problem yar, wall py hain stories jb time miley aur perhny ka dil karey tou perh laina by the way test ho gaye ya abhi hony hain…? Hahaha arrey yar main kahan mairy cutie pie Daya sir ko koe takleef dy sakti hoon, yeh tou destiny ker rahi hai sir k sath sb kuch, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Laiba Ejaz, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Palak96, Thanks a lot dear for liking the TV scene, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Ooo so happy birthday in advance yar, wish you to have many more and may your all dreams and wishes, which are in the best interest for you and yours love ones, come true, aameen… :-* Yeah mujhy bhi kuch kuch easi feeling tou aa rahi hai, hehe… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Priya, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Krittika, Me too waiting for this thing, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot my guriya, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rukmani, Hehehe yup I just included a bit naughtiness in my sweet sharp-shines activities, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DIXA, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Miss Raiya, Chalo bach'cha jaan, koshish kerty hain Abhijeet sir ko jaldi theek kerny ki… ;) ;) Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sariya, Oooh so how were yours exams gone…? Hehehe thanks yar for finding Abhijeet sir totally love and innocent, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Now here is the next update, please have fun and please MUST review… :)

* * *

Kullu…

Rehabilitation Center…

Soon Daya returned after washing his hands and found Abhijeet busy with his Teddy while waiting for the next show to get started as at the time, there were advertisements running there and thinking not to miss the chance, Daya hurried towards the bed and grabbing the remote, switched off the TV leaving the later in shock state behind, who moved his shock-filled glance towards Daya and receiving the stern look from the later, silently moved his gaze away behaving like "Achha bach'cha"…

Daya placing the remote on bed-side-table: Chalo Abhi ab soney ka time ho gaya hai… (Abhijeet made a face as was not-at-all willing to sleep when Daya after grabbing the Teddy from his hand, placed it on his head-side and turning towards Abhijeet, supported him on his arm with…) Chalo, laito jaldi sy…

Abhijeet lied down unwillingly as Daya's serious face was not allowing him to show any resistance though he was really thinking for some escape plan, so that he could save himself from sleeping… Daya knew well what was running in his sharp-shine's mind but not willing to give him any chance to work on his plan and that's why behaving really serious… After making him lied down, Daya placed his Teddy beside him, and covering him properly sat in front of him while softly weaving in his head…

Getting an idea, Abhijeet opened his eyes again and before could give words to his thoughts…

Daya in strict tone: Aankhien band karo Abhi, soo jao jaldi sy, achhy bach'chy itni daer raat tk nahin jaagty… (Abhijeet instantly pointed finger towards him and Daya shook his head in disappointment with…) Main bach'cha nahin hoon…

Abhijeet really gave him the teasing expressions like "Ooh really…!" and again closed his eyes receiving warn look from the later while Daya's expressions turned soft seeing him laying with closed eyes and…

Whispered to himself as: Tum ny khud hi mujhy bach'cha banaya aur khud hi itna bara ker dia… (Placed a soft kiss on his brother's forehead with…) I am missing you, Boss…

And he turned his face to other side, to compose his feelings when heard the bell ringing so inhaling a deep breath, turned to fine his brother's concerned face there…

Daya softly: Kya hua…? (Abhijeet for few moments just kept staring his face in silence and then moving his left hand, softly removed the drop present on his younger's eye-lashes, who with great difficulty composed himself from bursting out in tears while Abhijeet looked at his brother's face in question and then pointed finger towards himself in innocence… Daya, shook his head a little and replied in composed tone as…) Nahin, aankh mein kuch chala gaya tha… (Taking pause, added in light tease tone while trying to make the situation light as…) Aur wasey bhi main koe Abhi thori hoon jo choti choti baton py rona shuru ho jaon…

Abhijeet first got shock listening this and then got angry as he got well the later's tease about his facial expressions when Daya was going to switch off the TV and Daya light teasing smile was really adding petrol on fire in return of which, Abhijeet immediately removed Daya's hand from his head while grumbling loudly in his own words and when Daya tried to grab his hand, Abhijeet gave a slap on his hand…

Daya looked at his face in amaze who was really looking like a grumpy child, who was angry from the later for making fun of him and not ready to forgive him so easily as that was his dinner time and doctor always use to say to chew food properly so if he too obeyed doctor a bit more devotedly then what wrong did he do…? ;)

Daya while hiding his smile and while trying to look apologetic: Acha sorry… (Abhijeet turned his face a bit more towards the other side… Daya again tried as…) Abhi, main ny sorry bola na please… (This time, the later turned his gaze a bit towards him and taking it as "Yellow" signal, Daya again tried to grab the later's hand while grabbing his own ear with…) Sach'chi wala sorry…

And the small satisfied smile on the later's face and his hand in his brother's hand was enough to assure the later that the signal had turned "Green"…

Daya softly while trying to make the later for completely forgetting about few minutes back happening: Abhi ko neend nahin aa rahi na…? (Abhijeet instantly shook his head and looked towards the TV screen in some hope and Daya really shook his head in disappointment and placing hand on his brother's cheek, softly turned his gaze back towards him and asked sweetly…) Kahani suno gy…?

Abhijeet, whose mood got off with that silent rejection from watching TV, again lit up listening this and nodded happily in excitement…

Daya nodded softly with: Theek hai lekin Abhi kahani bilkul khamoshi sy aur aankhien band ker k suney ga, hmm…?

Abhijeet nodded in acceptance and closed his eyes wearing a sweet innocent smile on his lips while Daya softly started narrating him the story, his brother had told him once, while weaving in his head… Soon the story got completed and Daya looked towards his brother's face to find him drifted in deep-peaceful sleep having a sweet smile on his innocent face… Daya kept gazing at him in complete silence when a drop silently slipped from his eye, breaking his trance and inhaling a deep breath, he silently stood up after placing a soft kiss on his brother's forehead…

As today Abhijeet was sleeping without taking sedatives so Daya thought to be around him in case of any emergency and hence adjusting the chair near the bed, he sat on it in a relax posture while placing legs on the bed and resting his head on the head-rest, he too went into sleep with alert mind…

Next morning rose and when Daya woke up, got surprised seeing Abhijeet already awakened and looking around when…

Daya in flow, un-deliberately: Tum kb uthy Boss…? (Listening his voice, Abhijeet turned his gaze towards him in question and confusion… Daya cleared his throat un-necessarily seeing confusion in those deep expressive eyes and said as…) Good morning Abhi… (Abhijeet gave a slight node in light smile while Daya added…) Kb utha Abhi…? (Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders, telling the later about having no idea of when he woke up and Daya added while sitting in front of him…) Uth gaye thy tou mujhy uthaya kyun nahin Abhi ny…? (Abhijeet in small smile tried to tell him the reason but instead of meaningless voices, nothing was coming out from his mouth while Daya was also looking confused and slightly scared too, thinking he may again got frustrated because of this thing when Abhijeet, ended-up with an idea and after pointing finger to his Teddy, pointed again towards Daya… Daya confusingly…) Teddy ko utha dun yahan sy…? (Abhijeet shook his head and started scratching his head while thinking of how to give words to his thoughts in front of his such a silly brother… ;) Where Daya thought to divert the topic but before he could utter a word, the sharp-shine's mind got sparked with an idea and after moving his finger around his Teddy's face, changed its direction towards Daya's face and a voice in shock came out from the younger one's mouth as…) Daya tumhien Teddy lg raha tha…?

Abhijeet nodded in relax smile seeing the later getting his message while Daya fumed in anger with a murmur as: Hunh, mairy barey mein ulta boley baghair tou issy sakoon hi nahin milta, kharos… (And turning his gaze towards his brother, inhaled deeply with…) Abhi…! (Abhijeet, who was busy with his Teddy, turned his gaze towards him in question… Daya softly…) Baitho gy…? (Abhijeet shook his head and Daya nodded with…) Ab Abhi clock ko daikhy ga aur Daya jaldi sy fresh ho k wapis apny Abhi k paas aa jaye ga… (Softly grabbed his hand with…) Sirf ten minutes, pak'ka promise…

Abhijeet nodded but his brother was able to see the ray of tension got appeared on the later's eyes so…

Daya relaxly: Abhi ko pata hai kya k iss waqt "Disney" channel py koun sa show aa raha ho ga…? (Abhijeet shook his head… Daya in shocked expressions…) Kya, Abhi ko sach mein nahin pata kya…? (Abhijeet shook his head in excited worry when Daya said casually as…) Acha, phir TV laga k hi check ker laity hain kyun k Daya ko bhi nahin pata… (Spreading his palm in front of him, winked him with…) Doo taali…

Abhijeet, who was looking at him in great anger and frustration, gave a punch on his shoulder instead of the taali while Daya was really trying hard to hide his laugh, listening his brother's continuous snubbing…

Daya smoothly supported Abhijeet and after making him sit in half-laying posture, switched on the TV and set the "Disney" channel where luckily "Tom and Jerry" were running… He first spread a sheet in front of Abhijeet and helped him out in brushing his teeth and getting free from there, wiped off Abhijeet's face and hands with wet towel and then combed Abhijeet's hair who was looking really annoyed and just wanted to end all that very soon as Daya was again and again becoming a barrier between him and his "Tom and Jerry" show so was completely cooperating with him and the work which in other days, takes around twenty minutes, today got done in eleventh minute, giving Daya a pleasant disappointment…

Daya placing the comb back, murmured as: Lagta hai daily easey hi kerna chahiye iss k sath…

And seeing him getting engaged in the show, he smoothly slipped inside the bathroom and soon returned to find his brother laughing loudly seeing Tom getting beaten by Jerry… Hearing the door knock, Daya directly made his way there after glancing over his brother who did not come to know about that knock because of being engrossed in his show…

Daya closed the room door after thanking the nurse who came there with their breakfast tray, now present in Daya's hands… Stepping forward, Daya got seated on his brother's bed and started feeding him the breakfast while sidewise taking his own breakfast too where Abhijeet's complete attention was towards the TV and just like a routine was opening his mouth to accept the next bite after chewing the earlier one… After getting freed from their breakfast…

Daya softly: Abhi jb yeh show khatam ho jaye ga tou TV band ho jaye ga… (Abhijeet gave him a displeased glance, listening this where Daya smoothly grabbed his hand while convincing him with…) Daya ko window k paas baithna hai na aur Abhi ny kal kaha tha na k Abhi, Daya k sath baithy ga, hmm…?

Abhijeet nodded bit forcefully and again turned his attention towards the TV screen while Daya after standing, moved from there with a murmur as: Issy tou kabhi bhi TV pasand nahin tha, pata nahin yeh achanak TV ka itna shoq kahan sy ho gaya…

And shaking head in disappointment, he got busy in setting the wheel-chair which the ward-boy left there yesterday's night… Soon the show got ended and Daya, who was sitting with his brother as had already arranged all the things there near window, switched off the TV, resulting displeased expressions coming on the later's face when…

Daya politely after attaching the wheel-chair with the bed: Chalo ab Abhi iss chair py baithy ga… (While trying to make attraction for him to sit that wheel-chair, added while moving it to-and fro with…) Yeh daikho, yeh chalti bhi hai, kitny mazey ki baat hai na…?

Abhijeet, who was still looking at the chair in amaze, nodded in amazement while Daya attaching it again with the bed, first removed the sheet from him and smoothly took him up and made him sit on the chair as had already applied the brakes of the wheel-chair to prevent it from moving… After making Abhijeet sit on it comfortably, he opened the foot-pad and placed Abhijeet's both feet on either foot-pad and after spreading a sheet on his legs, placed his Teddy on his lap and moving on the back-side of the wheel-chair, started moving it towards the window, after removing the brakes, feeling great sooth and pleasure in his heart…

Daya stopped Abhijeet's chair near the window, in such an angle that outside view was now visible to him and himself grabbed the seat beside him when Abhijeet, who was getting restless with outside view, turned his gaze towards Daya to find him setting something on the center-table so tried to call him but got that he had forgot his bell on the bed so tried to touch his left hand to him but of no use because Daya was sitting on his right side… Daya, who had already got the later's intentions because of listening his meaningless voices and tries to call him, kept showing him busy in his task in the hope that it may result in something good and might be Abhijeet's meaningless voices turned as a meaningful word while Abhijeet, seeing Daya not turning his attention towards him, started trying to move his right hand to call him, still trying to speak up something when Daya hurriedly turning his attention towards him, grabbed his right hand which was about to get hit with his chair's arm as Abhijeet could not control his hand's movement and it got slipped from the wheel-chair's arm…

Daya worriedly: Abhi tum theek ho na, chot tou nahin lagi kahin…? (Abhijeet shook his head while signaling him to take him away from there when Daya while trying to relax him…) Acha theek hai, five minutes aur please… Thori daer hi tou hue hai na, please kuch daer aur baithty hain na… (Seeing Abhijeet about to deny, added in the try to divert his mind…) Acha theek hai, ager Abhi ny bina inn puzzle cards ki back-side py daikhy, inn puzzle cards ko aik complete "Home" ki picture mein change ker dia tou hum ussi time wapis chalien gy, theek…?

Abhijeet nodded in acceptance while turning his attention towards the puzzle cards which he was solving from past around a week as it was a picture of "Home", broken into puzzle cards and to make it easy-to-learn for Abhijeet, Daya had wrote counting on the cards' backside, seeing which, Abhijeet was solving it as doing that, his familiarity with numbers was developing while sidewise giving a good exercise to his brain…

Seeing him engrossed in his work, Daya stood up and started arranging the room and soon returned to his brother while grabbing the bell and smoothly placed it in Abhijeet's lap… Daya silently got seated beside him on his chair and softly started massaging on Abhijeet's right arm and shoulder who did not bother about it as was still not habitual of using his right arm so kept engaged in his work after giving a quick glance to Daya…

Daya turned his gaze towards the door hearing a knock and before could utter something, the room door got opened and…

Dr. Arnav in smiley tone from the door step: Kya main ander aa sakta hoon…?

Daya looked at him surprise with: Ji, aaien na please…

Dr. Arnav nodded while stepping forward as Daya's hand was in the tight grip of Abhijeet as seeing Abhijeet's attention turning towards the door, hearing that knock, Daya softly pressed his shoulder who immediately grabbed it in his left hand, seeing the door getting opened because of which, Daya could not even stood up to receive Dr. Arnav, who was now sitting on the other chair in front of Daya where Abhijeet was looking really tensed while wrapping Daya's palm in his sweaty palm…

Daya smoothly pulled Abhijeet's shirt's sleeve down, smoothly released his hand from Abhijeet's grip and after wiping off sweat from his forehead, politely: Main ny kal mairy Abhi ki bohut sari baatien ki thien na Arnav sy tou yeh aaj Abhi k naye dost bn'nny aaye hain… (Abhijeet looked at Daya in scare and denial where Daya added lovingly after standing and wrapping his head in his arms with…) Arnav ko baat tou kerny doo na Abhi warna woh chaly jaien gy jaisy kal chaly gaye thy, aik chance tou milna chahiye na inhien please…

Abhijeet nodded unwillingly while resting his head on Daya's waist who was smoothly rubbing his back and shoulder with his free hand and looked towards Dr. Arnav in small smile who nodded understandably and after giving a glance to one "Home" solved puzzle and the other "Tree" half-solved puzzle…

Dr. Arnav in fresh tone: Arrey wah tou puzzles solve kiye ja rahy thy, bari zabardast baat hai… (Sadly…) Mujh sy tou aaj tk aik puzzle bhi solve nahin hua… (Abhijeet's head moved a little listening this while he continued in somewhat impatient tone as…) Lekin yahan intelligent hai koun jo yeh itny difficult puzzles itna easily solve ker raha hai… (To Daya in surprise…) Daya yeh aap ny solve kiye kya…? Sach mein sirf aap jaisa intelligent hi solve ker sakta hai yeh dif…

And he got stopped seeing Abhijeet moving back completely, looked at Dr. Arnav and after pointing finger towards the puzzles, pointed towards himself while Dr. Arnav was sitting there, hiding his smile and Daya was standing in great amaze and surprise while Abhijeet now got tensed as earlier he gave that prompt reaction because who could he tolerate that someone else took credit of his whole intelligence, that too in front of him but before he could move back to Daya…

Dr. Arnav in praised-surprise tone: Yeh sb aap ny kia…? (Abhijeet nodded in assurance… Dr. Arnav making his tone bit doubtful…) Thori bohut help tou li ho gi aap ny Daya sy…? (Abhijeet, getting shock shook his head and looked up at Daya but before later could say something, Dr. Arnav again…) Daya tou aap hi ki side lien gy na, aap unn k Abhi jo hain… (Added in casual tone…) Ager yeh sach mein aap ny solve kiye hain tou aik baar mairy samny ker k dikhaien tb hi tou manon ga na main aur issi tarhan shaid main bhi seekh lun yeh solve kerna… (Looked at him with…) Mujhy ker k dikhaien gy kya yeh solve…?

Abhijeet nodded confidently while accepting that challenge and signaled Dr. Arnav to open the solved puzzles, who did so and after shuffling them, placed them near Abhijeet who smoothly again got busy in them while Dr. Arnav kept sitting there while sidewise making queries to him about the puzzle where Daya was enjoying all that in light smile while sitting there getting well that Dr. Arnav had played with the psyche of Abhijeet who had turned just like a baby and when he became friend of Dr. Arnav, he himself was having no idea about it…

Around three more weeks had passed since they were in that center and in this time-span Abhijeet had become friend with few other people too like Lal'lan, Ballu, his physiotherapist, the speech-therapist and the cleaner of the room…

Today Abhijeet's speech therapy class was going on and the therapist was trying to turn the voices coming out from his mouth into meaningful words while Daya was also present with them in pray and hope…

Dr. Shekhar while showing him the picture of water: Abhijeet yeh daikhien yeh pani hai… Pa… Ni… (While encouraging him to speak…) Bolny ki koshish kijiye please… Pa… Ni… Pa… Ni…

Abhijeet was trying but instead of meaningless voices nothing was coming out and at last like all other days, Dr. Shekhar started winding up the session with: Ab baki ki class kal, hmm…? (Abhijeet nodded while still trying to speak while Dr. Shekhar turned his gaze towards Daya to see his silent face having hurt expressions, like every other day and just encouraged him with…) Don't worry, all will be fine…

Daya nodded in silent smile while Dr. Shekhar stepped towards the door after giving an encouraging pat on his shoulder when both turned their attentions towards Abhijeet with jerk, who was still trying to speak something and just a second before finally uttered as "MAA"…

The two thought that they misunderstood and Daya hurriedly while sitting beside him: Thori daer pehly tum ny kya kaha Abhi…?

Abhijeet while pointing finger on an elderly aged woman's picture, said again as: MAA…

A drop of extreme pleasure and sooth fell down from Daya's eye and he just wrapped his Abhi tightly inside his arms as had heard something meaningful from his mouth after around seven-and-a-half months while Abhijeet understanding nothing about the reason of the hug, smoothly patted on Daya's back as he had seen Daya doing the same with him when he feels him upset…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do review, love you all… :)

Please friends do take care of your love ones, more that yourselves… Stay blessed… :)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N…**

Gori, Sooo sorry yar for getting late, lambi kahani hai aur maira laptop bhi aaj kal mairy paas nahin hai jb k maira sara data mairy laptop mein tha, iss liye kafi time lg gaya update dainy mein, sorry again… :) Hahaha chalien koshish kerty hain sir sy "Daya" bulwany ki, hehehe… ;) ;) Hahaha haan yar, Abhijeet sir ka ghussa tou bohut hi lovely hota hai hamesha, haha, I love his all those moments… :D Thank you so very much dear for your all wishes and prayers, love you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sariya, Hehehe sooo sorry yar, wasn't sleeping yar and not testing your "Jazbat" too, haha, it is a long story with a bottom-line is that I am not having my laptop with me in these days and my all data was in that laptop so could not update it earlier… :) Hahaha pata nahin yar, mujhy tou bilkul time hi nahin mil raha kisi ki bhi stories perhny ka but I'll try my best to be frequent now on… :) Hahaha I too hope the same for tomorrow… ;) ;) By the way, I'm going to post two stories on my cutie pie's day but I've already posted them on IF so just wishing at the moment that you haven't read them there… ;) :D Oooh com'on yar, who can mind this much love of their friends… :-* And I am not bearing you but loving you… :D Thank you so very much yar for yours such sweet and love-filled wishes and prayers, a soft kiss on your soft rosy cheek… :-* :-* Hehehe yeah yar, it was my mistake as main cartoons daikhti nahin hoon zada tou mujhy bilkul idea hi nahin k ks py kya aata hai, hehehe, will correct it there and a tight hug to you for mentioning this thing, love you… :-* Hahaha good, tou aap ki bhi class lagti hai, nice to know… :P ;) Chalo good that yours exams went good… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kochu, Firstly a very warm welcome here dear with a very tight squeezing hug… :) Yar not having my laptop these days so could not give the update in time, sooo sorry for the delay… :) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ramya Srivastav, Hi dear… :) Thank you so very much dear, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Miss Raiya, Sooo sorr guriya for being much late, a long story with a bottom line of not haiving my own laptop these days so could not update it earlier… :) Thank you so very much doll for yours greetings and wishes, means a lot to me, love you and a ight squeezing hug for you… :-* :D Hahaha hmm finally Abhijeet sir ny Daya sir ko khush ker dia, haha… ;) ;) Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

AngelBetu, Hi doll, ready for tomorrow…? I wish to read something from your side on Daya sir's birthday… :D Hahaha agree, Daya sir world's cutest and softest Teddy hain, haha… ;) :P Love you loads guriya for liking these moments, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

CID Daya Abhi fan, Thanks a lot yar for liking the ending part, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anamika, Hahaha thank you for giving me the hints my deary friend, really helped me in recognizing you… :D Yep, completely agree with this thing, life mein sb achha hi achha ho tou phir uss ki koe value aur enjoyment hi nahin rehti tabhi happiness aur sadness mein shuffle hoty rehna chahiye… :D ;) Hahaha thank got I've recognized you… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Pwincex Angel, Hi sis… :) Thank you so very much dear for your all wishes and prayers, means a lot to me, world's tightest hug to you, love you… :-* Hahaha I am too waiting for that moment, haha… ;) ;) Hehehe yeah jb main Disney ka likh rahi thi tabhi mujhy thori grbr lg rahi thi but I thought to let it go, haha, but wohi hua js ka drr tha, hahaha… :D ;) Actually main cartoons bilkul nahin daikhti aur yeh sb chhoty hoty daikhy thy, inn mein sy tou shaid kuch ab lagty bhi nahin hoon gy, haha… :D Love you yar for telling me this thing, I'll correct it there… :) :-* Thanks a lot sis, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :) Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Guest, Hhi dear… :) Thank you so very much dear for yours all wishes and prayers, means a lot to me, love you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Love DUO, Haha hmm finally Abhijeet sir bolna tou shuru hoye, hope so k aagy bhi sb theek jaye ga… ;) ;) Thanks doll for your wish, love you… :-* Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Thank you so very much dear for all yours wishes and prayers, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Hahaha chalo daikhty hain k yeh baat kahan tk theek jati hai, haha… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :) Fe-aman-Allah… :)

Masooma, Thanks a lot dear for liking the learning session, bonding and use of words, tight squeezing hug to you, love you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Laiba Ejaz, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Purvi, Thanks a lot doll, really loved yours this sweet gesture, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Haha bach'chy mairi woh age nikal gae hai js mein birthdays waghaira ki koe excitement ya celebration hoti hai… ;) Gift mein Dairy Milk mili thi jo main ny mairi chhoti sister ko dy dien kyun k main chocolates nahin khati, haha aur celebrate, hmm cake cut kia tha bina candles lagaye, haha aur main ny Biryani banae thi kyun k coincidentally maira nephew aa gaya tha uss din… :D Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bhumi98, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Anshu, Thank you so very much sweetu for yours wishes, love you and a tight squeezing hug to you… :-* :-* Hahaha kyun ks k sath reh k lagi yeh bhoolny ki beemari… ;) ;) Thanks a lot doll for liking that line, love you… :-* Haha chalo OK, will do it soon… ;) :D Love you guriya for your hugs, really soothing and energizing ones… :D Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Dik, Haha chalo finally Abhijeet sir ny bol k aap ka intizar khatam ker dia, haha… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Palak96, Chalo shukr hai aap ka yeh almost in actual nahin ho gaya, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot bach'chy for liking that part, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Yeah let's see what destiny is storing next for our DUO… ;) ;) Oooh so sorry bach'chy about not giving you yours birthday gift, just came to know about the gift you have asked, sorry… :) :-* Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Belated birthday wishes to you dear, may you be blessed by all goods in life, aameen… :) Thanks a lot dear for your wish, loved it and a tight hug to you for this… :-* Haha 23 years ki ho gae hoon main… :P Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

DnAfan, Hi dear… :) Thanks a lot dear for yours wish and prayers, means a lot to me, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Belated birthday greetings to you dear, may you be blessed with all goods in life, aameen… :-* Thank you so very much dear for yours wish and prayers, means a lot to me and a tight squeezing hug to you… :-* I am 23 now, haha… :P ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shurti, Hi bach'chy… :D Thanks a lot doll for yours greeting, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Hahaha hmm daikhty hain ab next kya bolty hain Abhijeet sir… ;) ;) Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Abhi's Sunshine, Thanks a lot bach'chy for yours wishes and prayers, means a lot to me, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Thanks a lot doll, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Ayad, Thanks a lot bach'chy for liking that specific dialogue, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Haha hmm Abhijeet sir apni intelligence ka credit kisi ko nahin daity… ;) ;) Oooh so you want to see team, chalo koshish kerty hain iss barey mein kuch kerny ki… :) My all prayers na dwell wishes are with you doll, love you… :-* I am from "Dat'ta ki nagri"… ;) ;) Haha OK will try to do so… :P :P Thanks a lot bach'chy, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

D, Yep you are right on this thing… :) Hahaha main already confirm hoon iss mamly mein tou check kerwany k option ko main ny khatam ker dia hai… ;) ;) Ahaan tou koe preparation ki hain kya MAIRY Daya sir k birthday k liye…? Main ny tou doo stories likhi hain so it's already proved k Daya sir ks k hain, hahaha… :P :P :P Thanks a lot yar for yours wishes and prayers, means a lot to me, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Kirti, Thank you so very much doll for mentioning all these moments and giving me a quick FB of the last chapter, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Chalo shukr hai k aap k papes achy chaly gaye… :-* Thanks a lot doll for yours greetings and prayers, means a lot to me, tight hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot guriya, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Sree, Thank you so very much guriya for yours all prayers and wishes, means a lot to me, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Mistic Morning, Thank you so very much dear for your wishes and love, world's tightest squeezing hug for you, sis… :-* Hahaha nahin aata yar Disney py Tom-and-Jerry, it was my mistake as I don't watch cartoons tou mujhy idea hi nahin tha k ks py kya aata hai, hehe, will correct it soon… ;) :P Love you yar for mentioning these things and liking them, a soft kiss on yours forehead… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Rukmani, Thanks a lot dear for liking Abhijeet sir here, tight squeezing hug to you, love you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Priya, Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Krittika, Thanks a ton doll for your greeting, love you and atight squeezing hug to you… :-* Thanks guriya for liking this thing, hmm daikhty hain kya bolty hain Abhijeet sir next, haha… :P ;) Hehehe iss baar pehly sy bhi zada intiar kerwaya, sorry for this thing bach'chy, kaan paker k sorry… :-* Thanks a lot guriya, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Salja202, Thank you so very much dear for yours wish and prayers, means a lot to me and a tight squeezing hug to you, love you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Shalu, Yep finally, haha… ;) :D Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Bidya, Thanks a lot yar for loving DUO's feelings at those two points, tight squeezing hug to you, love you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, love you loads and a tight hug… Keep smiling and stay safe and blessed… :)

Now here is the next update, please have fun and please MUST review… :)

* * *

Kullu…

Rehabilitation Center…

After few moments of getting soothed and healed, Daya separated himself from the comforting hug after wiping off his wet eye-lashes and flashed a small smile to Abhijeet, who too flashed an innocent smile to him…

Daya giving a light pat to his cheek, stood up with: Tum apni book perho Abhi, main yahin hoon, hmm…

Abhijeet nodded while turning his gaze back towards his book where Daya moved towards Dr. Shekhar who was still standing there in the room…

Dr. Shekhar in light smile: Congratulations Daya, finally aaj hum ny Abhijeet k mun sy kuch meaningful suna hai… I am really happy and now very hopeful too…

Daya nodded in soothing smile with: Ji doctor, main bhi aaj jitna khush hoon, main shaid aap ko bata bhi nahin sakta… (After giving a smiley glance to his brother, who was still busy with his book, turned back towards the doctor with…) Abhi k bolny k baad aap ab aaj ka session extend kerna chahien gy kya doctor…?

Dr. Shekhar shook his head a little with: Nahin Daya, it can give a kind of pressure on his mind… Inhon ny ab bhi apni marzi sy, khud sy koshish ker k bola hai and I hope k yeh aagy bhi khud sy hi bolien gy, we just need to encourage and support him…

Daya nodded in assurance with: Ji doctor, thank you…

Dr. Shekhar nodded in light smile and left from there after giving a light pat on his shoulder…

Daya moved back to his brother and while getting seated beside him, lightly: Kya ker rahy ho Abhi…? (Abhijeet again turned his attention towards his book after signaling him towards the book in disappointment where a small smile got appeared on his face and he continued…) Abhi tum kafi daer sy book perh rahy ho, thak tou nahin gaye tum…? (Abhijeet shook his head still looking towards the page opened in front of him… Daya who was getting excited to listen something else from his brother's mouth, placed his finger on Sun's picture and asked as…) Abhi ko pata hai kya k yeh kya hai…? (Abhijeet nodded while signaling Daya outside the window up towards the sky… Daya in hope and impatience…) Iss ko kehty kya hain Abhi…? (Abhijeet tried to answer the query but could not give his voices the shape of a word when Daya changed the query with…) Achha ager koe naya friend aaye k ussy Abhi ka friend bn'nna hai aur Abhi sy uss ka naam pouchy tou Abhi kya kahey ga…? (Abhijeet casually pointed finger towards Daya, signaling that he would tell the name where Daya felt himself really helpless at the moment and finding no courage in himself to ask the later about his own name, he winded up the conversation with…) Abhi, shaam ho gae hai na ab yeh humara game time hai, right…?

Abhijeet nodded in approval while closing the book and soon DUO got busy in playing "Luddo" which was, now to a great extent had got learned by Abhijeet…

DUO were playing the game while Daya was bit lost, still enjoying the echo of his brother's voice around him when Abhijeet after taking his turn, looked up at Daya to find him absent from the scene… Abhijeet getting confused, moved his shivering right hand and placing his right palm on Daya's hand's upper part, tried to speak up and Daya, who was in silence looking at the shivering hand of his brother, as though now Abhijeet could use his right hand with little comfort but there appeared a constant shiver in his hand because of his nervous weakness, looked up at his brother's face with great jerk hearing "Daa" coming out from the later's mouth…

Daya hurriedly while securing his brother's shivering hand in his soft grip, impatiently: Tumhien maira naam pata hai kya Abhi…? (Receiving confident node from the later, added as…) Kya naam hai maira…?

Abhijeet while trying a lot to speak up: Dd… Dd… (Inhaled deeply with…) Daa… (Exhaled with…) Yaa… (Nodded his head in approval of his own effort with…) Hmm… (Taking a deep breath…) Daa… Yaa…

Daya was smiling broadly with wet eyes, feeling great happiness and sooth inside him and just hugged his brother tightly and this time could not control over his tears and them flowing down which were getting absorbed in his elder brother's shoulder…

Abhijeet was sitting there in confusion and tension, listening the low sobbing voice of his younger one and thought he named him wrong and that's why he was crying so just made a mind-note to apologize from him while at the moment, was just rubbing his head which he had seen Daya, doing with him…

Soon Daya got separate after calming down his emotions on his brother's shoulder and when turned his gaze after wiping off his wet face, got shocked seeing Abhijeet sitting there while grabbing his ear with down head…

Daya hurriedly while removing Abhijeet's hand and securing it in his own hands, asked as: Kya hua Abhi, sorry kyun ker rahy ho tum…?

Abhijeet looked towards him and while signaling towards himself: Aa… (Took deep breath with…) Ab… Bhi… (Signaled him towards his wet eye-lashes and cheeks with…) Rr… Ru… Rul…

Daya cut him in soft smile while giving a shook to his head with: Nahin mairy Abhi ny kuch nahin kia hai… (Added in light tone as…) Aur main roo thori raha tha, woh tou main aaj khush bohut hoon na issi liye thora sa pani nikal aaya aankh sy… (Lovingly while securing his hand in his own hands…) Jb sy humari dosti hue hai, tum ny pehli baar maira naam lia hai na tou bs main bohut khush ho gaya aur jb main zada khush hota hoon tou yunhi mairi aankh sy pani nikal aata hai…

Seeing Abhijeet got relax on that statement…

Daya in fresh tone: Chalo game continue kerty hain…

Abhijeet shook his head while yawning a little after placing hand in front of his mouth with: Nn… Nee… Dd…

Daya softly: Neend aa rahi hai tumhien…? Laito gy tum…?

Abhijeet nodded in affirmative as: Hmm…

Daya giving him a node, stood up and after collecting all the things from the bed, cleared the bed and smoothly made Abhijeet lied down who relaxly closed his eyes as got tired while Daya kept sitting beside him while weaving in his head with soft hand…

Days were coming and going with their own pace and today another month had passed and a day before, Abhijeet had got transferred in their home after getting discharge from the rehabilitation center…

DUO's Home…

The chirping of birds was telling the inhabitants of the home that morning had arrived…

Daya slowly opened his eyes and after looking at the wall-clock, looked towards his brother's face to find him still enjoying his dreamland journey so he, in small smile went to get fresh… Soon Daya returned and directly went outside the room to make a cup of coffee, as in these days there was only DUO living in their home because Daya had asked Ballu and Lal'lan to go and meet with their families as it had been long since they met them…

After few minutes, Daya returned while grabbing his coffee mug and seeing Abhijeet still sleeping, he silently got seated on his own bed, he had already taken in Abhijeet's room, in half-laying posture and after switching on the TV started watching a sports channel with "Mute" volume while sipping his coffee… He was watching the Hockey match while still conscious about his brother's sleep when after around fifteen minutes, turned his gaze towards his brother while feeling some disturbance from his side and switching off the TV, stood up from the bed seeing Abhijeet waking up… Soon Abhijeet woke up completely and seeing Daya sitting there in front of him…

Flashed a small sweet smile to him with: Gg… Gd… Mm… Mor… Nig…

Daya smiled softly while weaving in his head with: Good morning, Abhi… (While helping him in getting seated…) Chalo ab jaldi sy fresh ho k good boy bn jao, phir hum yummy sa breakfast karien gy, hmm…

Abhijeet nodded sweetly with: Hmm…

Daya went inside the bathroom and then returned to Abhijeet… Soon after getting freed from Abhijeet's side, Daya came back after washing his hands and got seated on his brother's bed…

Daya lovingly: Abhi aaj kya breakfast karey ga, hmm…?

Abhijeet excitedly: Aa… lu… Pp… Pa…

Daya while helping him: Aalu-paratha…?

Abhijeet nodded in approval with: Dd… Daa… Hii… Ach… Ch… Char… Oor… Chch… Chaeee…

Daya who was listening him in small-soothing smile, teased him lightly with: Bs itna hi ya kuch aur bhi chahiye Abhi ko…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Chch… Cha… Hii… Yee…

Daya nodded softly with: Kya chahiye mairy Abhi ko…?

Abhijeet sweetly: Daa… Yaa…

A broad loving smile got appeared on the younger one's face and while cupping his face, placed a soft kiss on his forehead with: Daya tou hamesha hai apny Abhi k sath… (Added lovingly while switching on the TV as…) Ab Abhi TV daikhy ga aur Daya fat'ta-ft sy hum dono bhaion ka breakfast ly k wapis aaye ga, hai na…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Haa…

Daya stood up with: Main yun gaya aur yun aaya…

And giving a soft pat on the later's cheek, he left from there while Abhijeet got engaged with his TV show where "Donald's Duck" was running…

After around twenty minutes, Daya returned in the room while grabbing the food-tray and after spreading a sheet in front of Abhijeet, placed his food-tray there as now Abhijeet was more desperate to take food by his own, so that, could relish the feeling of being independent…

Daya was sitting beside him while taking his own breakfast but completely alert from Abhijeet's side and very easily getting that it was becoming difficult for Abhijeet to take food by his own as he was right handed person so was not much comfortable with his left hand and the shiver in his right hand was not allowing him to eat food properly… Noticing all that trouble, his brother had selected for himself…

Daya softly: Main khila dun tumhien…?

Abhijeet shook his head stubbornly with: Khu… Khuuudd…

Daya shook his head disappointedly with: Tum khud hi khao gy…?

Abhijeet nodded still engaged with his Mango-pickle with: Haa…

Daya while changing the track, laughed a little with: Waow kitny mazey k cartoons hain, itna yummy aur garma-garm breakfast kerty hoye cartoons daikhny ka kitna maza aata hai, hai na Abhi…?

Abhijeet, who was shocked with the realization that while fighting with his breakfast his focus completely got shifted from cartoons to his food-tray, looked towards the TV-screen and then towards his breakfast… Now neither he wanted to miss his cartoons nor wanted to eat cold breakfast so turned his gaze towards Daya, who was really enjoying that confused-sweet Abhijeet…

Abhijeet while signaling Daya towards his breakfast-tray: Khi… Khiii… Laao… Tt… Tmm…

Daya in light smile while placing the food-tray in front of him: Lao main khilata hoon mairy Abhi ko, tum apny cartoos daikho…

Abhijeet who had already turned his gaze towards the TV screen, nodded with: Jaa… Jlll… Di…

Daya while making the bite, replied lovingly as: Hmm jaldi kerta hoon, sir… (And forwarded the bite with…) Mun kholo, Abhi…

Abhijeet obeyed him while still looking towards the TV screen and both brothers kept enjoying their breakfast in each other's company…

After getting freed from the breakfast, Daya got busy in clearing Abhijeet's bed, washed Abhijeet's hands in water-tub and after wiping off his face with wet towel, he got busy in his routine works while Abhijeet remained busy with his cartoon show…

After around half-an-hour, Daya returned back in Abhijeet's room, to find his brother sitting there, looking annoyed, so Daya turned his gaze towards the TV screen to find cable had gone…

Daya in light smile while sitting beside him: Kya hua Abhi, iss tarhan sy mun bana k kyun baithy hoye ho tum…?

Abhijeet while pointing finger towards the TV-screen: Caa… Caar… Tnn… Khaa… Kht… Tmm…

Daya smiled softly with: Cartoons khatam ho gaye hain issi liye bore ho rahy ho tum…? (Abhijeet nodded while making face so Daya added while pouring water in a glass…) Tou achha hai na, ab tum pehly jaldi sy apni medicines lo gy aur phir hum dono walk py chalien gy, hai na…?

Abhijeet still looking annoyed, nodded with: Yee… Tt… TVii… Bb… Bad…

Daya politely while helping him in gulping down his medicines: Achha tum apna mood theek ker lo, hum thori daer mein jb bahir jaien gy tou Cartoons ki CDs aur DVDs ly k aaien gy, phir cartoons kabhi bhi khatam nahin hoon gy, theek hai…?

Abhijeet looked at him with narrowed eye-brows while asking as: Pp… Peh… Lyy… Kk… Kyn… Naa… Nae… Ll… Laa… Yeee…?

Daya while thinking hard to make any excuse in front of his totally off-mood elder, replied as: Woh main ny socha k jb tum sath ho gy tabhi ly lien gy sb kuch, jo bhi tumhien chahiye ho… (While setting the wheel-chair…) Ab mairy Abhi k liye jo lani hain cheezien tou tumharu pasand ki hi honi chahiye na… (Turned towards him with…) Aur ab jaldi sy kerty hain kahin koe aur na pohanch jaye mairy Abhi sy pehly, hmm…

Abhijeet nodded hurriedly and Daya after making him sit on the wheel-chair, removed the brakes of the wheel-chair and then moved from there while wheeling his brother's wheel-chair…

Daya after moving out from the home, turned towards Abhijeet with: Abhi, main drwaza lock ker k aaya, hmm…

Abhijeet nodded absent-mindedly while enjoying the flying butterflies in their home's outside lawn, in small-amazed smile as had already become habitual of this kind of walk in the rehabilitation center after becoming friends with few members of the hospital… As on Dr. Arnav's saying, after few days of Abhijeet became comfortable with the visitors of his room, Daya started taking him out in the center's lawn and though, the earlier few days were really tough for them but later, gradually and slowly, Abhijeet had started accepting and enjoying the presence of many friends around him but he still enjoy that all only in the presence of Daya…

Daya returned back to him and seeing him deeply engrossed with the flying butterflies, he smiled sweetly and got seated on the outside stairs of their home while waiting for his elder's attention… But soon his expressions got changed from calm to tensed one and he hurriedly stood up while stepping forward, seeing Abhijeet's try to get up from the chair… Daya got stopped few steps away from him and grabbing the chair from the backside, applied the brakes to prevent it from moving but still with care, not to come into notice of Abhijeet and break his focus…

Abhijeet in his own focus and engrossment, still looking towards the butterflies, grabbed the arms of wheel-chair very tightly and mustering up his whole energy, started trying to move his feet from the foot-pad… Daya was standing there while praying a lot in his heart, for the success of his brother's struggle but did not even once interfered in his elder's efforts…

On the other side, Abhijeet's whole body got covered with sweat and finally, with lots of determination and willpower, Abhijeet's trembling right foot, touched the ground and drops of extreme happiness fell down from his younger's eyes… Where Abhijeet engrossed in his tries, started applying his efforts in moving his left foot and after few minutes completely focused tries, at last his trembling left foot was also touching the ground, leaving his younger one in really happy and pleasing state behind…

Now Abhijeet summing up his whole energy, he was having inside him, tightened his grip on the arms of chair and started trying to get-up from the chair but was finding it really difficult as his trembling right arm was creating much difficulty in getting success and finally his right hand got slipped from the arm of the chair and he face was going to hit with the arm of the chair in the result of that slip…

When Daya hurriedly pulled him back while placing hands on his both shoulders with: Abhi, daikh k Boss… (Hurriedly stepped in front of him with…) Tum theek ho na Abhi, chot tou nahin lagi kahin…?

Abhijeet just shook his head, still trying to make his sinus regular while his whole body was covered with sweat…

Daya softly while wiping off sweat drops from his face: Apni paon yahan zameen py tum ny khud rakhy kya…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Haa…

Daya praised him with: Wah bhae, Abhi tou kafi brave ho gaya hai, itna mushkil kaam akely ker lia… (Looked up at his smiling-innocent face with…) Pyas lg gae ho gi na tumhien ab…?

Abhijeet, who was feeling much better now, demanded as: Pp… Paa… Nii… Nae… Bb… Boo… Bot… Tll…

Daya nodded in agreement as: Theek hai bhae, Abhi ny itna brave bach'chon wala kaam kia hai tou ab Abhi ko khali pani thori miley ga, aik thandi si 7-Up aur sath mein aik yummy sa burger, theek hai…?

Abhijeet's head moved in a big node with a big smile on his face with: The… Theek…

Daya while placing his feet back on the foot-pads, casually: Tum ny yahan ka park daikha hai kya Abhi…?

Abhijeet shook his head with: Nae…

Daya, who was now standing on the backside of the chair, started wheeling it with: Chalo Abhi ki treat lainy k baad hum park chalien gy, wahan tum apni treat enjoy kerna aur phir hum ghar wapis aaty hoye, tumhari CDs aur DVDs bhi ly aaien gy, theek hai…?

Abhijeet got agreed with: Haa…

Daya while continuing the conversation as: Achha Abhi pata hai wahan yeh jo side py tree hai na yah Wall-nut ka tree hai aur…

And he kept engaged his brother with him while telling him about the surroundings and after giving him his treat, moved with him inside the park where both the brothers kept enjoying their talks while enjoying the surroundings…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do review, love you all… :)

Please friends do take care of your love ones, more than yourselves… :)


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N…**

Sooo sorry friends, life is going really fast these days and not getting much time, very busy in some domestic things so cannot reply yours value-able feedback which I always find really precious to me… Thank you so very much to all those nears-and-dear-ones who shared their precious feed-back with me, will reply you people with the next update for sure, by Lord's will and extremely sorry for getting much late and posting the update without replies… Thank you once again for yours all love and care, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, love you… :)

Here is the next update, please have fun, tight hug to you all… :-*

* * *

Kullu…

The Park…

DUO were busy in their talks while enjoying kids playing inside the park when a loud whistle gained the attention of all the people present inside the park and Abhijeet, who got jerked with that loud shrill voice, now was having a ray of excitement and amazement in his eyes seeing the carts of balloon and sweet-cotton present there… Daya, who had placed his hand on his brother's hand, seeing him jerking with that voice, now smoothly removed his hand in light smile seeing his brother's excited gaze fixed there…

Soon Abhijeet turned his gaze towards his younger and signaled him towards them with: Chch… Cha… Iiyee…

Daya stood up in light smile with: Chalo phir ly k aaty hain Abhi k liye… (While wheeling his chair, asked casually as…) Wasey Abhi ko pata hai kya k uss larky k paas kya cheezien hain, hmm…?

Abhijeet nodded firmly with: Paa… Taa… Haa…

Daya asked lightly as: Kya cheezien hain woh dono…?

Abhijeet, who had just said that because of knowing only one thing name, now felt himself in trouble and started scratching his head to answer that query when Daya feeling his hesitation thought to alter the query but before he could give words to his thoughts…

Abhijeet's innocent voice rose as: Aiiikk… Bb… Btt… Aaaonn…?

Daya smiled softly with: Hmm chalo aik hi bata doo jaldi sy…?

Abhijeet getting relaxed, inhaled deeply and replied enthusiastically as: Bb… Baa… Looon…

Daya in praise tone: Wah, Abhi ny tou bilkul sahi answer kia hai… (A broad happy smile got appeared on the later's face listening this where Daya added as…) Achha yeh batao k Abhi ko koun sy color ka balloon chahiye, hmm…?

Abhijeet happily replied as: Sbb…

Daya un-deliberately exclaimed as: Sarey balloons chahiye…?

Abhijeet nodded excitedly with: Haa…

Daya asked as: Aur tum itny sarey balloons ka kya karo gy…?

Abhijeet excitedly: Urr… Aaoonn… Gaa…

Daya shook his head disappointedly with a murmur as: Yeh lo, urany k liye itny sarey balloons chahiye issy… (Seeing them reaching close to the carts, asked him as…) Ager sb balloons Abhi ny ly liye tou dosry bach'chy kaisy lien gy balloons, hmm…?

Abhijeet finding the query valid, asked innocently as: Abb…?

Daya suggested him with: Easa kerty hain k Abhi ko sb colors k doo, doo balloons ly daity hain phir ghar ja k Abhi aur Teddy mil k balloons uraien gy aur Daya photos ly ga, maza aaye ga, hai na…?

Abhijeet nodded in approval with: Haa… Dd… Dooo, naeee… Tt, teeenn…

Daya nodded in agreement with: Chalo theek hai, teen done, OK…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Ooo… Kkk…

A sweet smile got appeared on the later's face who turned his gaze towards the cart-owner with: Baita, hr color k ghubaron k teen sets bana doo…

The cart-owner nodded with: Ji saab…

And seeing him getting busy in his task, Daya turned towards Abhijeet who was excitedly looking towards the cart-owner's hand, who was efficiently busy in his work and Daya who was going to ask the query, postponed his idea seeing his brother's engrossment whose face was having a beautiful small-sweet smile…

Soon the cart-owner forwarded the first set towards Daya, who after grabbing it from his, tied it on the arm of Abhijeet's chair and the second one on the second arm and grabbed him the third set after tiding its thread with his wrist, but with care not to tie it too tightly, to prevent it from flying away…

After paying the cart-owner, Daya turned towards Abhjeet to find him excitedly busy with the balloons…

Daya called him out softly with: Abhi…!

Abhijeet still busy with his set of balloons: Haa…?

Daya asked as: Koun sy color ki sweet-cotton lo gy tum…?

Abhijeet not getting him, looked at him in confusion with: Kaa…?

Daya who was standing in front of him, smoothly signaled him towards the other cart with: Yeh waly friend k paas jo cheez hai na ussy… (Stressed with…) Sweet-cotton kehty hain, issy khaty hain… Ab batao jaldi sy k koun sy color ki chahiye tumhien…?

Abhijeet after throwing a gaze to them, replied as: Vvv… Viittt… Grr… Eeen… Yyee… Loow…

Daya slightly teased him seeing him selecting three out of four colors as: Pink nahin chahiye kya tumhien…?

Abhijeet shook his head with: Nae…

Daya making another query: Aur counting mein aik color k kitny hoon…?

Abhijeet getting busy with his balloons, replied as: Thrr… Eeee…

Daya giving him a smiley node, turned towards the cart-owner and after getting the asked things and paying him the price, turned back towards Abhijeet to find him trying to touch the balloons which were high from his approach…

Daya giving a slight shook to his head, reached near him and after opening the white colored sweet-cotton, grabbed it in his hand with: Yeh lo Abhi yum yum si sweet-cotton aur jb yeh sweet-cotton finish ho jaye tou yeh straw jo iss waqt tumhary hath mein hai, yeh mujhy pakra daina, yeh khana nahin, hmm…?

Abhijeet nodded understandably while getting the whole thing where Daya taking out the balloons' thread from Abhijeet's hand, rounded it a bit more around Abhjeet's wrist to decrease the thread's length and grabbed the thread back in his hand who was now feeling really pleased seeing he could touch the balloons now…

Daya then moving towards the backside of the wheel-chair, placed the sweet-cottons in the bag he had brought with them from home, having few eatables and other things while keeping in view Abhijeet's needs…

Daya while wheeling his wheel-chair, mischievously: Chalo Abhi, ab ghar chalty hain…

The later who was very much busy in enjoying his things with that beautiful mountainous view, denied loudly while giving big pendulum movement to his head with: Naee… Ghgh… Ghrrr… Naeee…

Daya making his tone shocking one: Tum ny ghar nahin jana kya Abhi…?

Abhijeet denied with: Nae…

Daya while hiding his smile: Phir kahan jana hai tum ny…?

Abhijeet replied as: Shsh… Shooppp…

Daya in fake confusion: Shop py kya kerna hai tum ny Abhi…?

Abhijeet now getting frustrated with that continuous questing session, because of which he was unable to concentrate on his playing, replied angrily with: Chch… Chppp… (Daya looked at him in shock listening such angry tone after so long where the later continued as…) Shsh… Shooopp… Chch… Chll… Loo… Bss…

Daya who had recovered till then, feeling great sooth inside him, hugged Abhijeet around his neck from backside and placing a soft kiss on his temple, replied soothingly as: Jahan maira Abhi kahy ga, wahin chalien gy hum, theek…?

Abhijeet nodded happily: Haa…

Daya placing a soft kiss on his head, stood back straight and again started wheeling his chair with: Achha Abhi tum yeh kya kha rahy ho itny mazey sy woh bhi akely akely…?

Abhijeet after taking out a piece forwarded it upwards towards him with: Loo…

Daya stopping his wheel-chair, came in front of him with: Tum khilao mujhy, main bhi daikhon k Abhi ko khilana aata hai k nahin…

And he opened his mouth a little and Abhijeet who was sitting there making amazed face, forwarded his hand and fed him the piece, taken by the later with great sooth whose eye silently dropped a drop which he swiftly wiped off while standing…

Daya making his voice causal while moving at the backside of the wheel-chair: Thank you… (Abhijeet nodded in small smile where Daya added as…) Bohut mazey ki toffee hai yeh tou…

Abhijeet shook his head in disagreement while correcting the later with: Ttt… Tofff… Eee… Nae… Sss… (Shook his head and inhaling a deep breath, tried again as…) Soo… Eettt… Cooot… Ennn…

A broad smile got appeared on his younger's face as a result of his this try and he replied as: Oooh achha tou matlab yeh toffee nahin hai, sweet-cotton hai, hmm…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Haa…

Meantime Daya had stopped the wheel-chair in front of a DVD-shop…

Daya while moving in front of Abhijeet, softly: Abhi yeh hum shop k samny aa gaye hain… (While signaling him towards the entrance-door…) Yahan sy hum ander jaien gy aur tumhien jo bhi chahiye ho ga mujhy batao gy, bilkul koe grbr nahin karo gy, koe zid nahin… (Forwarded his hand with…) Deal…?

Abhijeet who was sitting there making an angry-frustrated face, after giving a glance to his hand, looked up at him and replied burningly as: Mm… Mnn… Gg… Grr… Brr… Ziii… Ddd… Nae… Krrr… Taa… Sss… Smm… Jjhh… Aaiii…?

Daya nodded while hiding his smile with: Hmm, aa gae samjh mujhy, ab ander chalien…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Haa…

And DUO moved inside where after purchasing Abhijeet's chosen DVDs, they moved back towards their home in casual talks…

DUO's Home…

After entering inside the home, Daya first shifted Abhijeet in his room on his bed and placing the wheel-chair back on its place, as on their way back to home Abhijeet had flew all the three sets in air getting immensely pleased and delighted, Daya got seated beside him…

Daya softly while weaving inside brother's head: Soo jao Abhi, thak gaye ho gy na, aaj tou kafi walk ho gae…

Abhijeet giving him a small node, closed his eyes while grabbed his younger's hand in his own where Daya kept weaving his head in small smile and soon Abhijeet got drifted into deep peaceful sleep…

Daya after getting confirmed about Abhijeet's deep sleep, stood up and moving near to the window, took out his mobile and dialed a number which soon got attended and…

Daya, listening the call attending voice, smoothly: Arnav main Daya baat ker raha hoon…

Dr. Arnav in light smile: Ji Daya mairy paas aap ka number save hai… Batain kaisy phone kia…? Abhijeet tou theek hain na…? Recovery sahi ja rahi hai unn ki…?

Daya who was sitting now, nodded slightly with: Ji Arnav, Abhi tou theek hai aur recovery bhi sahi ja rahi hai, medicines bhi ly laita hai aaram sy aur walk py bhi jata hai… Jawab bhi ab bol k daita hai, haklata tou kafi hai lekin phir bhi jawab bol k hi daita hai… (Taking a pause, added as…) Arnav main ny aap ko phone iss liye kia k main pouchna chah raha tha k hum Abhi k sath unn dosri medicines ka course ab shuru ker sakty hain kya…?

Dr. Arnav shocked with: Daya itni jaldi…? Are you sure about this thing…? Aap ko lagta hai kya k Abhijeet ka brain itna strong ho gaya hai k woh yeh naya course resist ker paye ga…?

Daya restlessly: Pata nahin Arnav, mujhy kuch bhi samjh nahin aa raha, mujhy bs ussy jald sy jald theek daikhna hai lekin main Abhi ko ly k koe risk bhi nahin ly sakta… I am feeling completely helpless Arnav aur issi liye aap ko call ker li ta k aap sy guidance ly sakon…

Dr. Arnav replied smoothly as: Main samjh raha hoon aap ki condition Daya and I am really glad k aap ny apni yeh confusion mairy sath discuss kerna zarori samjha… (Taking a pause, added as…) Daya js course k barey mein aap baat ker rahy hain uss mein hum patients ko kafi high potency medicines daity hain as I told you earlier aur aik baar course start ho gaya tou hum beech mein rook nahin sakty otherwise the consequences can be much harmful towards patient's brain aur issi liye hum patient ki mental strength ki taraf sy fully satisfy hony k baad hi patients ki family ko yeh course recommend kerty hain kyun k ager patient mentally itna strong nahin hai tou iss course ka start kerna uss wapis ghehry andheron mein bhi ly k ja sakta hai, it is very dangerous… (Inhaled deeply with…) Aur issi liye iss waqt main aap ko iss kisem ki koe bhi jaldbazi bilkul recommend nahin ker sakta Daya, I am sorry…

Daya in quiet tone: I am sorry Arnav, main shaid sach mein bohut zada jaldbazi ker raha hoon, sorry… (Inhaled deeply with…) Thanks for your time Arnav, rakhta hoon ab…

Dr. Arnav softly: Daya kuch hdd tk aap ki condition main samjh sakta hoon… I know, patients sy zada unn ki families ka imtehan hota hai easey cases mein but you must not lose hope and courage, OK…?

Daya smiled a little with: Sure Arnav and thanks, aap sy baat ker k hamesha hi bohut achha lagta hai, aap bohut achhy doctor aur counselor hain…

Dr. Arnav chuckled with: Thanks Daya and pleasure is all mine… Rakhta hoon ab, you take care of your brother and yourself, bye…

Daya in light smile: Bye Arnav and thanks once again…

And the call got cut from both sides…

Daya looked towards his brother's sleeping face and his light smile slowly started vanishing from his face where sadness and seriousness got their places back there… Sighing deeply, Daya silently turned and started looking outside the window while resting his shoulder with the wall and crossing arms on his chest…

Daya silently in his mind: Arnav sahi keh rahy hain, main sach mein jaldbazi ker raha hoon shaid lekin main unhien kaisy samjhaon k mairy liye Abhi ko iss tarhan daikhna kitna mushkil hai, main kitna miss kerta hoon mairy Boss ko… Maira woh Abhi js k ghussy sy HD jaisy criminals tk kampty thy aaj uss ka khud ka hath hr samey kampta rehta hai, woh Abhijeet jisey khtarnak sy khtarnak mission py kabhi drr nahin laga aaj halki si aawaz sy bhi drr jata hai… (Inhaling deeply, shook his head while wiping off the moisture present in his eyes and murmured in strong tone to himself as…) Nahin ab aur intizar nahin… Abhi ki mental strength hamesha sy hi bohut strong rahi hai aur mujhy iss ki ussi strength ko thora aur strong kerna hai… Main zada sy zada sirf tb tk rukon ga jb tk yeh bolny mein thora fluent nahin ho jata, uss k baad Arnav chahy jo bhi kahien, main issy dosra course shuru kerwa dun ga aur mujhy pura vishwas hai k Abhi ussy retain bhi karey ga, zaror karey ga…

And the ringing of his mobile took him back from his thoughts and talks…

Inhaling deeply, Daya attended the call without looking at the caller ID with: Hello…?

A soft-caring voice: Kaisy ho Daya aur Abhijeet kaisa hai…?

Daya recognizing the voice, smiled a little with: Theek hai Abhi aur main bhi theek hoon bilkul… Tum kaisy ho Rishab aur bhabhi aur Nihal…?

Rishab smiled lightly with: Theek hain sb yahan py… (Taking a pause, added as…) Tum theek ho na Daya, kafi low sound ker rahy ho tum…

Daya sighed deeply while getting seated on the couch with: Kuch nahin yar bs yunhi…

Rishab asked softly as: Abhijeet ki tabiyt theek hai na Daya…? Kuch hua hai kya aaj…?

Daya losing his control replied in somewhat moist tone as: Rishab, yar aaj Boss ny easi condition mein jany k baad pehli baar mujhy danta aur phir baad mein apny hath sy khilaya bhi… Yar main Boss ko bohut zada miss kerny laga hoon Rishab, bohut zada miss…

Rishab encouragingly: Daya main janta hoon yar k tumhary liye Abhijeet ko easey daikhna kitna mushkil hai but you have to remain strong for him Daya, dheery dheery sb theek ho jaye ga, hmm…?

Daya asked in silent tone: Mujhy kabhi maira Boss, maira Abhi wapis mil paye ga kya Rishab…? (Rishab went completely quiet where after waiting for few moments in complete silence, Daya added in firm tone as…) Main bohut jald Abhi ko dosra course shuru kerwa dun ga Rishab aur…

Rishab cut him in shocked tone as: Dosra course…! You mean those high potency steroids…? Tum ny Arnav ya Arjun mein sy kisi sy consult kia hai kya iss barey mein…? (Listening only silence in reply added in strict-but-silent tone as…) Daya please jaldbazi mein koe easa kadam na uthana k jahan sy tum ny apna safar shuru kia tha uss sy bhi peechhy pohanch jao aur yeh yaad rakhna k Abhijeet khud k liye koe decision lainy ki condition mein nahin hai aur tum per ussy pura vishwas hai, iss tarhan jazbaat mein aa ker kahin tum uss ka vishwas mtt toor dalna… Sochna zaror mairi baaton py, rakhta hoon ab, bye and take care…

And the line got cut from his side where sighing deeply Daya just dropped the mobile from his hand while throwing his head on the head-rest and letting his pain flowing down on his cheeks in complete silence…

Daya came out from his world of thoughts with a jerk feeling some disturbance and turned his neck towards Abhijeet and immediately stood up seeing him awakened and trying to get seated…

Daya reaching close to him while helping him to get seated, softly: Itni jaldi uth gaye tum tou… Chalo achha kia ab tum apny cartoons daikho gy aur main jaldi sy kuch yummy sa ly k aata hoon khany k liye, bhook lg rahi hai na…?

Abhijeet shook his head with: Nae…

Daya shocked with: Tumhien bhook nahin lg rahi kya…? (And receiving a big pendulum movement of head from the later, Daya added as…) Hmm tou ab tumhien tou bhook hai nahin tou main apny akely k liye sandwiches, finger-chips aur nuggets ly aata hoon… (Asked sweetly to shocked Abhijeet as…) Theek hai na…?

Abhijeet recovering from the shock, shook his head with: Nae… Mmm… Mnn… Bhhiii…

Daya asked confusingly as: Lekin tumhien tou bhook nahin hai na…?

Abhijeet shrugged with: Yee… Khkh… Khaa… Naa… Nae… Haa…

Daya shook his head in disappointment with: Yeh pata hai issy achhy sy… (And then in audible sound to his brother…) Achha main jaldi sy yeh sb ly k aata hoon hum dono k liye tb tum apny cartoons daikho… (While showing him the DVDs, asked as…) Koun sy waly cartoons daikhny hain tum ny…?

Abhijeet while pointing finger towards the "Pingu" DVD, replied as: Yee…

Daya nodded while placing the other DVDs back in the drawer with: OK sir… (And after standing, he put the DVD in DVD-player and after playing the DVD, stepped back towards Abhijeet and told him softly as…) Main bs thori daer mein wapis aata hoon tb tk tum tumhary cartoons enjoy karo, theek hai…?

Abhijeet uttered an engrossed "Hmm" busy in enjoying his cartoons and Daya in light smile left from there towards the kitchen…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do review, love you all… :)

Please friends do take care of your love ones, more than yourselves… :)


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N…**

Knock, knock, anyone home…? ;) ;) So friends, are you angry, frustrated or annoyed on me…? Well, is you people are feeling any of this emotion or any other emotion, then I can completely understand and I know it too that you people are completely right on your place… I can give you people no explanation of my this long break from FF but I am extremely sorry for making you people wait for this long, seriously friends I am really sorry and this time I am not promising you anything about future because my previous record is not good in this regard, all I can say is, I will try my level best, to complete both the stories as soon as I can and once again, I am really sorry friends… :)

Here is the next update of the story, hope you people still remember what had happened in the story till now… :)

Thank you friends, stay safe and blessed, tight hug to you all… :)

* * *

Kullu…

DUO's Home…

Soon Daya returned in his brother's room while grabbing the snacks tray and found his brother enjoying his "Pingu", completely where on the other side Abhijeet feeling his presence around him, turned his gaze towards him and seeing him coming towards him…

Abhijeet in sweet-innocent laugh while signaling Daya towards the TV screen: Daa… Yaa… Dd… Daee… Khoo… Chch… Chik… Piii… Taiii…

And he again burst out a small laugh where…

Daya after sitting on the chair, present beside Abhijeet's bed grabbed the remote while sidewise replying him in disappointed tone as: Kitni buri baat hai Abhi, bechary chick ki pitai lg rahi hai aur tumhien khushi ho rahi hai, very bad…

Abhijeet made a face while explaining his point with: Chch… Chik… Shhh… (Shook his head with…) Shhh… Nae… Shaa…

Daya helped him with: Shirarat…?

Abhijeet nodded in strong agreement with: Haa… Shr… Aa… Attt… Tou… Biiigg… Piiin… Guu… Piii… Taiii…

And in his innocence and sweetness, this time he placed his palm on his mouth to hide his giggle from his _Kharos_ brother who had switched off the TV seeing the running episode got ended and after turning towards him, a small smile got appeared on his face, seeing such cuteness and innocence of his elder and so to annoy him a little more…

Daya deliberately but in casual tone: Haan tou ab jo shirarat karey ga, uss ki pitai tou lagy gi na tb hi tou main Abhi ko kehta hoon k koe shirarat nahin…

Abhijeet getting shocked, looked at him with: Abh… Iiii… Shr… Aa… Attt… Daa… Yaa… Piii… Taiii…?

Daya shrugged his shoulders with: Shaid…

As Abhijeet was already got told by Daya about _Chhota, Bara_ , though he was having no particular concept or meaning of this thing except that the _Chhota_ cannot beat the _Bara_ but only this much knowledge was enough for him to get a fight of his right and…

Abhijeet angrily snubbed him with: Abh… Iiii… Bbb… Baa… Raa… Haa… Tt… Tmm… Chh… Chhooo… Tyyy… Smm… Jhhyy…?

Daya, who was smiling during all that snubbing first thought to tease him a little more but then suddenly an idea lit-up in his mind and…

Daya in disagreeing tone: Easey thori hota hai k tum ny keh dia k tum barey tou main ny maan lia… Bara hona itna aasan thori hai, uss k liye tou bohut mehnet kerni perti hai… (Looked at Abhijeet hopefully with…) Karo gy kya tum woh sb mehnet…? Please…?

Abhijeet nodded in his own excitement and for his own reasons with: Haa… Krr… Oonn… Gaa…

Daya getting pleased and bit more hopeful, said as: Theek hai phir ab sy tum puri koshish karo gy k bina rukey apni baat kaho gy, aik hi sans mein, koe break nahin beech mein… (Seeing Abhijeet's worried face who was looking at him like Daya had demanded something impossible from him and seeing his depressed and tensed expressions, Daya thought in his mind as…) Kahin yeh aik sans mein bolny wali shart rakh k main ny ghalat tou nahin ker dia… Iss ko jaldi theek kerny k chak'kr mein kahin main sach mein kuchh ghalat na ker baithon aur yeh jo ab thora bohut bolta hai, woh bhi band na ker dy… (And he looked at Abhijeet's face who though now was looking away but still was looking clearly puzzled and in deep thinking so Daya unnecessarily cleared his throat, giving a light jerk to the later and Daya instantly softly pressed his hand with…) Abhi kya hua tumhien haan…? Drr kyun gaye tum…? (Abhijeet giving him a glance, silently shook his head and moved his gaze away again when inhaling a deep breath, Daya got seated in front of him on the bed and placing hand on his cheek, smoothly turned his face towards himself to make him look at him and asked politely as…) Main ny jo mehnet wala kaam kerny k barey mein kaha ussy soch k preshan ho gaye ho kya tum…? (Abhijeet nodded innocently… Daya smiled lightly with…) Iss mein preshan hony wali tou koe baat hai hi nahin na Abhi, bs koshish karo, thora thora ker k shuru karo… (Seeing confused expressions still present on later's face, Daya making his tone a bit more soft and understandable, continued as…) Achha easa karo k namon sy start karo… Apny aur mairy naam sy shuru karo, tumhara Teddy friend, Pingu, yeh bell aur yeh baki jo tumhary room mein itni sari cheezien hain, inn k naam bolny ki koshish kerny sy shuru karo aur…

And he got stopped seeing Abhijeet shaking his head in discouraged way and inhaling deeply, he stated as: Nae… Hoo… Gaa…

Daya in serious tone: Hmm sahi keh rahy ho, iss tarhan tou bilkul nahin ho ga… (Abhijeet giving him a sad glance, moved his gaze down again while Daya inhaling a deep breath, smoothly grabbed his hand and in soft tone, added as…) Abhi larai shuru kerny sy pehly hi haar maan lo gy tou jeeto gy kaisy yar…?

Abhijeet looked at him with: Lrr… Aaiii… Bbb… Buurr… Iii… Baatttt… Haa…

A light smile got appeared on his younger's face listening such cute advice from his elder and…

Daya replied soothingly as: Aapas mein larai kerny ka thori keh raha hoon main budh'dhu, main…

And he got stopped seeing a completely angry Abhijeet sitting in front of him who had immediately pulled back his hand and…

Abhijeet in displeased-angry tone: Brr… Oonn… Koo… Eeaa… Sssyy… Keh… Tyy… Hnn… Kaa…?

Daya hiding his smile, grabbed his both ears with: Sorry, mistake ho gae…

Abhijeet in warn tone: Noo… Nee… Cttt… Tiiimm…

Daya nodded in agreement with: OK done, no next time… Dobara kia tou bhaly sy punishment dy daina… (Forwarded his hand with…) Friends…? (Seeing Abhijeet was still displeased from him, added in please tone as…) Abhi sorry kia hai na yar, nahin kahon ga na dobara easa, dosti ker lo na dobara, please…

Abhijeet shook his head with: Nae…

Daya getting shocked, asked as: Kyun main ny sorry kia na tum sy…?

Abhijeet presented his condition with: Pp… Pllyy… Proo… Mees… Lrr… Aaiii… Nae…

Daya within a moment got quiet on his place where seeing no response from his side, Abhijeet spread his palm in front of him to take promise from him…

Daya looked towards the promise-demanding palm and then moving his gaze up, looked towards his brother's hopeful face and eyes…

Daya thought in his mind as: Aaj bhi ACP sahab sy mairi larai khatam kerwany ki kitni jaldi hai tumhien Boss lekin yeh larai ab iss zindagi mein tou kabhi khatam nahin ho gi aur yeh larai tou shuru bhi unhon ny hi ki thi, main tou sirf issy khatam karon ga, woh bhi hamesha k liye…

Abhijeet who was waiting for Daya to commit the promise and was observing the change in Daya's facial expressions, finally spoke up though was still looking hesitant seeing Daya's face which was having lots of anger and toughness on it who came back in present with a reluctant call of "Daa… Yaa…" and he looked at the face of his elder who meeting his gaze with Daya, signaled Daya towards his palm which was still present in front of him to take the promise…

Daya inhaling a deep breath, secured his brother's weak hand in his both palms, bringing relax expressions on his elder's face which got serious again, listening…

A firm and composed tone as: Abhi tumhara hath main ny tum sy koe promise kerny k liye nahin pakra hai… (Looked up at him and lovingly placed his hand on his cheek with…) Tum mairi taqat ho Abhi aur tumhari taraf sy berhaya gaya yeh hath bhi mairy liye aik taqat hi hai… (Inhaling a deep breath, added softly as…) Abhi larai sirf aik dosry ki pitai kerny ki hi nahin hoti kabhi kabhi apny aap ko manwany k liye bhi humain lrna perta hai, kuchh sawalon k jawab lainy k liye aur kabhi kuchh sawalon k jawab dainy k liye… (Asked him softly as…) Samjhy…? (Abhijeet, who was sitting there with complete blank expressions, innocently shook his head bringing a light smile on his brother's face, who, inhaling a deep breath, started again in really polite tone as…) Jaisy daikho, ager main tumhara yeh Teddy friend ly jaon bahir aur na issy tumhary paas aany dun aur na tumhien iss k paas jany dun tou kya tumhien mujhh py ghussa aaye ga…?

Abhijeet nodded firmly with: Haa…

Daya asked again as: Apny Teddy k liye tum lrro gy kya mujhh sy k main issy wapis tumhary paas ly k aaon…? (And in reply, he again got a firm node so he continued with…) Bs issi tarhan ki larai mujhhy bhi kerni hai kisi sy…

Abhijeet asked in concerned tone as: Tmm… Aarraa… Tt… Tee… Dyyy… Ly… Gaa… Kooee…?

Daya shook his head in silent smile with: Nahin mairy paas koe Teddy nahin hai lekin mairy paas maira Boss hai jisy kuchh logon ny mujhh sy dour kerny ki koshish ki thi, bohut zada dour kerny ki koshish… (Taking a deep breath, in fresh tone while looking up at him…) Lekin main mairy Boss ko unn logon k paas sy ly aaya jahan unhon ny ussy chhupaya tha kyun k mujhy pata tha k woh bhi wahan mujhhy yaad ker raha tha per kisi ko bata nahin paa raha tha…

Abhijeet asked again as: Abb… Boooss… Tmm… Aaree… Paass… Haa…?

Daya nodded in light smile with: Haan, maira Boss ab mairy paas hai, bilkul paas…

Abhijeet asked caringly as: Phrrr… Tmm… Unn… Hppee… Kunn…?

Daya replied in somewhat silent tone as: Main unhappy iss liye hoon kyun k main mairy Boss ko wapis lany mein bohut late ho gaya, woh beemar tha aur ussy mairi zarort thi lekin mujhhy pata hi nahin laga k woh kitna beemar tha aur mujhhy kitna zada bula raha tha k aakhir kar uss ny thak ker haar maan li aur ab tou jaisy woh mujhhy pehchanta hi nahin… (Abhijeet caringly placed his palm on Daya's hand's upper side who looked up at him and found the extreme care and concern in the later eyes where some encouragement was also present for his younger who really need it at the moment… Daya gulping down the moisture inside himself, continued slowly as…) Aur pata hai Abhi sb sy zada pain iss baat ka hai k jinhon ny ussy mujhh sy chhupaya tha, main unn sy bohut pyar kerta tha, bohut vishwas kerta tha unn py lekin unn k yeh sb kerny ki wajah sy ab mujhhy jaisy kisi py bhi vishwas nahin raha…

Abhijeet asked innocently as: Mmm… Muujhh… Py… Biii… Nae…?

Daya looked up at him with: Sirf tum per hi vishwas hai ab mujhhy Abhi tabhi tou chahta hoon k tum maira sath doo aur hum mil k mairy Boss ko theek karien… (Forwarded his hand towards him with…) Mairy Boss ko theek kerny mein kya tum help karo gy mairi…?

Abhijeet nodded in great agreement while firmly grabbing his palm with: Haa…

Daya smiled soothingly, feeling great relief inside him and smoothly hugged his brother who caringly placed his left palm on his younger's back while giving light encouraging pat there… After few moments of refilling his courage bar, Daya moved back from that soothing and securing shell…

Inhaling deep breath, Daya in fresh tone while turning his attention towards the snacks' tray: Yeh daikho zara maira haal, snacks ly k aaya tha aur tumhien dainy ki jagah la k table py rakha diye… (Looked at him with…) Yaad kyun nahin kerwaya tum ny mujhhy…?

Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders with: Tmm… Nyy… Kbb… Kaa… Haa…?

Daya teased him with: Oooh haan mujhhy tumhien kehna chahiye tha k Abhi main tumhien snacks daina bhool gaya hoon tou tum mujhhy yaad kerwa doo, hai na…?

Abhijeet getting the tease very well, made a face while forwarding his hand with: Abb… Touu… Doo… Tmm…

Daya giving a light disappointed shook to his head with: Garam tou ker laon na, thanda ho gaya hai ab yeh…

Abhijeet giving him a tough look: Doo…

Daya making face, grabbed him the tray with: Na tou na sahi, yeh lo tumhary thandy snacks…

Abhijeet ignoring his younger's _bk bk_ completely, looked at the TV screen with: Tii… Vii…

Daya shook his head with: Bilkul nahin, koe TV nahin… (Abhijeet looked at him but before he could say something, Daya added in strict tone as…) Bilkul nahin ka matlab hai, bilkul nahin… Tum aaj kal bohut TV daikhny lg gaye ho, aankhien kharab ker k, glasses laga k baith jao gy aur baad mein mujhy ilzam doo gy k main ny roka nahin… (Taking out a book, forwarded it towards Abhijeet with…) Yeh loo tumhari book, iss k next two pages ka test hai raat ko, yaad ker liye hain kya tum ny sb fruits k spellings…?

Abhijeet was looking clearly unpleased and unhappy but still in silence grabbed his book to save himself from getting more snubbing from his _Chhota_ while Daya getting relax seeing him taking snacks by himself quite easily…

Stood up with: Snacks finish kerny k baad apny raat k test ki taiyari kerna, main dinner ki taiyari kerny ja raha hoon…

And after turning, he stepped to go out from there and Abhijeet, who was fuming inside himself getting such kind of strictness from his _Chhota_ , showed tongue out on his back while making Elephant ears with his both hands and for the bad luck of him, Daya had turned back towards him at the same moment and he got extremely shocked because of getting caught red-handed where Daya was clearly shocked and amazed on his place while Abhijeet hurriedly turned his complete attention towards his book after opening it and reading whatever page got opened first…

Daya recovering from shock while trying to make his tone serious, asked him with: Dinner mein kya lo gy tum Abhi…?

Abhijeet in cold tone while showing his unhappy mood: Paa… Taa… Nae…

Daya pinched him with: Tumhary mood ko daikh ker tou lg raha hai jaisy tumhara aaj _Kareely_ khany ka dil ker raha hai…

Abhijeet looked at him burningly with: Bhin… Diii… Ab… Jaaoo… Mjj… Yyy… Prr… Naa… Haa…

And jerking his head, he turned back his gaze towards his book while Daya grumbling under his teeth, moved out from the room…

After entering inside the kitchen, Daya got busy in the preparation of dinner and from last around half-an-hour, he was busy inside the kitchen during which, for two, three he had checked Abhijeet too, to find him busy with his book when the door-bell rang…

Daya looked at the wall-clock to find it striking 06:19 PM, so confusingly murmured as: Iss waqt koun aa gaya yahan…

And removing the apron and wiping off his hands with kitchen-towel, he moved out from the kitchen to answer the visitor…

Daya after looking through the spy-hole, opened the main door and in surprised tone while giving the way to the person to enter inside, said as: Lal'lan tum kaisy yun achanak aa gaye, bataya bhi nahin aany sy pehly…

Lal'lan in light smile: Bs saab, wahan mairy la zada dil nae lga tou wapis aa gaya… Abhijeet saab kaisy hain aur aap kaisy ho…?

Daya smiled softly with: Theek hain hum dono bilkul aur baki ki baatien baad mein, pehly kamry mein ja k tumhara saman rakh aao aur Abhi k paas abhi na hi jana, uss ka mood theek nahin hai iss waqt, dant pari hai mujhh sy…

Lal'lan nodded in small smile and left from there towards his room while Daya moved back in the kitchen where soon Lal'lan joined him…

Lal'lan after entering inside the kitchen, hurriedly: Saab aap mairy ko batao, main kerta hai na yeh sb, aap…

Daya softly cut him with: Lal'lan formalities ki zarorat nahin hai, jb main busy hota hoon tb tum hi kerty ho na sb, iss waqt main ny shuru kia hua hai tou kerny doo na mujhhy, tum wasey bhi saffer sy aaye ho, baith jao wahan samny kursi py…

Lal'lan tried to hesitate with: Lekin saab…

Daya cut him in light tone with: Drro nahin Lal'lan, main bhi ach'cha khana bn'nata hoon… (A light smile got appeared on later's smile while Daya continued as…) Aur sunao, ghar py sb log theek hain…? Bach'chy udas tou nahin ho gaye jb yahan wapis aany ka bataya tou…?

Lal'lan replied as: Ji saab bhagwan ki bohut kirpa hai, sb theek hai ghar py aur biwi, bach'chy tou ad'di hain iss tarhan ki zindagi k… (Daya nodded in light smile where after taking few moments pause, Lal'lan added in hesitated tone as…) Saab…!

Daya busily: Hmm…?

Lal'lan cleared his throat un-necessarily with: Woh saab wahan woh… (And he got more nervous seeing Daya's hand got stopped and tried to say further as…) Maira matlab k woh Mumbai mein…

Daya turned towards him with: Miley ho kya wahan kisi ko…? (Lal'lan nodded silently while looking down… Daya in same blank tone…) Ks ko…?

Lal'lan in slow tone: Freddy saab ka informer mila tha, Biku, woh bataya mairy ko Bureau k ander ka haal…

Daya turning back to his work: Sirf suna hi na, kuchh bola tou nahin tum ny…?

Lal'lan instantly shook his head with: Nahin saab, kasam khae hai na mairy ny, mrr jaon ga lekin mun nahin kholon ga kabhi…

Daya nodded with: Thank you…

Lal'lan looked at him and then gathering up his courage, added as: Saab woh Biku bata raha tha k Bureau ab wohi Bureau nahin raha, wahan sb aap dono ko bohut yaad kerty hain aur Freddy saab tou ACP sir ko aap dono ki woh…

And he got stopped not knowing how to continue while Daya completed him in calm tone as: Freddy, ACP sir ko humari moot ka zimmedar manta hai, yehi kehna chah rahy ho na tum…?

Lal'lan pleadingly: Saab aap bhaly sy samny na aao lekin unn tk apny zinda hony ki khaber tou pohancha doo aik baar… Aap dono zinda ho aur woh log aap logon k liye pooja aur sb… Saab yeh s bbd-shaguni hota hai, aap samjhty kyun nahin ho…

Daya silently turned towards him with: Jo kuchh bura pehly hi ho chukka hai uss sy zada aur kya bura ho ga Lal'lan…? (Lal'lan silently moved his head down while Daya continued in firm tone as…) Bataon ga unhien Lal'lan, humary zinda hony ka bhi bataon ga aur Abhi k theek hony ka bhi, mujhhy bhi uss waqt ka bohut intizar hai jb main unhien yeh bataon ga lekin yeh waqt nahin hai iss kadam k liye… (Inhaling a deep breath, turned towards Lal'lan with…) Tum ny bohut ach'cha kia jo wapis aa gaye ho warna aaj main tum dono ko phone kerny wala tha… Bal'lu ko main raat ko phone ker dun ga woh kal tk aa jaye ga, mujhhy ab sy aagy tum dono ki bohut zarorat perny wali hai…

Lal'lan in somewhat hesitant tone: Aap kya kerny k barey mein soch rahy ho saab…?

Daya looked at him with: Iss waqt bs itna samjh lo k humara asal imtehan kal sy shuru ho ga baki kya aur kaisy kerna hai, waqt aany py woh bhi bata dun ga… (Turning off the stove, moved with…) Aao, Abhi sy mil lo…

And he moved from there, followed by confused and somewhat scared Lal'lan, who got the idea well that the new test, Daya was thinking to take, wasn't any simple or easy one…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do review, love you all… :)

Please friends do take care of your love ones, more that yourselves… Stay blessed… :)


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N…**

So friends cannot reply yours precious feed-back, need to go out in few minutes and just can't postpone it… But THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for yours precious love-filled feed-back, love you all with world's tightest squeezing hug, love you all… :-* :-*

Here is yours next update, please have fun, love you all and wish you all a peaceful and tension-free life… :) Take care friends… :-*

* * *

Kullu…

DUO's Home…

Taking Lal'lan with him, Daya reached near Abhijeet's room when sensing Lal'lan got stopped few steps away…

Daya turned towards him in confusion with: Kya hua…? Tum ruuk kyun gaye yahan…?

Lal'lan in slow-sad tone: Saab aap pehly ja k bata doo saab ko pleaje, pata nae saab ko ab tk main yaad bhi ho ga k nae, kahin preshan na ho jaien mairy ko daikh k…

Daya replied softly as: Nahin ho ga preshan woh, tum sy uss ki dosti ho gae thi na Lal'lan…

Lal'lan nodded but still reluctant so said as: Woh sb tou theek hai saab lekin bot din ho gaye na saab ko miley hoye tou kahin bhool na gaye hoon mairy ko…

Daya softly patted his shoulder with: Woh tumhara Abhijeet saab hai Lal'lan, aik baar js sy dosti ker li, phir bhoolta nahin hai…

Lal'lan still not convinced, replied as: Ach'cha saab, aap pehly jao ander pleaje, main aap k pechhy aata hai…

Daya nodded and giving an encouraging pat on his shoulder, entered in Abhijeet's room to find him still busy in his book who moved his gaze up feeling someone else's present around him and seeing Daya there, displeasure came on his face and…

Abhijeet while signaling Daya towards his book, in unhappy tone: Prr… Raa… Hnn…

And jerking his head, he again turned his attention towards his book when…

Daya replied in calm tone: Nazar aa raha hai mujhhy k tum perh rahy ho, main hr waqt TV nahin daikhta jo mairi eye-sight weak ho gi… (Abhijeet looked at him burningly while he continued in same calm tone…) Lal'lan aaya hai… (And he intentionally got stopped there to observe Abhijeet's reaction and for the good luck of him, he got the ray of recognition of name in Abhijeet's eyes but still to confirm it, he asked him as…) Tumhien Lal'lan yaad hai kya…?

Abhijeet getting the opportunity to somehow cool down his anger bar, instantly pinched him with: Haa… Ydd… Haa… Mnn… Kssiii… Kiii… Trr… Aannn… Bhbh… Bhuu… Lkkk… Err… Nae… Hnn…

Daya, who was standing there in somewhat shock, murmured under his teeth as: Tb ka jaisy intizar hi ker raha tha k kb mok'ka miley ga badla lainy ka, kharos kahin ka… (In audible tone…) Tum sy milny aaya hai Lal'lan, bula lun ussy ander…?

Abhijeet, who was now satisfied as had taken his revenge and left his younger without answer, nodded casually as: Haa… Baa… Loo…

Daya turned his neck a little towards the door and: Lal'lan, Abhi tumhara intizar ker raha hai…

Listening this, Abhijeet also moved his gaze towards the door step and soon found Lal'lan coming inside in hesitant way… A ray of recognition got appeared on Abhijeet's face, followed by a light smile while Lal'lan after giving him a nervous glance, slowly moved close to him and…

Abhijeet sweetly forwarded his right hand towards him with: Hll… Ooo…

Lal'lan, whose eyes got a little moisture seeing his saab's trembling hand, silently secured it in his both hands and looked up at Abhijeet to find a small smile still present there and giving him a light smile, he smoothly freed his hand so…

Abhijeet asked caringly as: Kaee… Syyy… Ooo…?

Lal'lan replied in silent smile as: Main tou theek hoon saab, aap kaisy ho…?

Abhijeet smiled sweetly with: Mnn… Beee… Thth… Thekk…

And he got stopped listening mobile ring-tone and turned his gaze towards Daya to find him stepping towards the mobile while after looking at the caller-ID, Daya's expressions instantly got changed and grabbing the mobile, he silently cut the line… He kept standing there for few moments while looking at the mobile screen, when finally, inhaling a deep breath, he turned back towards the two and…

Daya in calm tone: Tum dono baatien karo, main aata hoon thori daer mein…

Both looked at him in worry as till then, when Abhijeet was awakened, Daya had never left him alone with anyone else so…

Lal'lan hurriedly stopped him with: Saab aap yahan ruk'ko na saab k paas, mairy ko bata doo jo bhi kaam hai, main ker ly ga…

Daya inhaling a deep breath, said him as: Tumhary kerny ka kaam ho ga tou tumhien hi kahon ga, yahin baitho iss k paas aur ghabrao nahin main ghar py hi hoon… (Looked at Abhijeet with…) Tum apna test prepare karo, Lal'lan yahin hai tumhary paas… Koe problem ho tou issy bata daina yeh mujhhy bata dy ga, main thori daer mein aata hoon, theek hai…?

Abhijeet nodded half-heartedly seeing Daya's extremely serious face and Daya left from there after giving another assuring glance to Lal'lan who was quite worried now, thinking about what Daya was up to when turned his gaze towards Abhijeet listening a low-tone-murmur of "Khoss" from him, who had now jerked his head while…

Lal'lan asked in amaze tone as: Saab aap Daya saab ko Kharos bol rae ho kya…?

Abhijeet looked up at him complainingly as: Kb… Ssyyy… Mm… Moood… Khkh… Khaab… Haa… Uss… Kaa… Hunh…

Lal'lan smiled sadly with: Ho sakta hai saab ka mood kharab na ho bl k saab kisi baat ko ly k preshan hoon…

Abhijeet thinking the point valid, nodded with: Haa… (While telling him as…) Daa… Yaa… Kaa… Booosss… Bee… Maarr… Haa… Iss… Leeyee… Hii… Pp… Prr… Shaannn… Haa… Wooh…

And he nodded confidently to Lal'lan on his own statement while Lal'lan was just looking at him with silent eyes when Abhijeet again turned his attention towards his book after looking at the time where Lal'lan kept sitting there in silence…

On the other side after coming out from the room, Daya moved in the terrace and after taking few minutes, to make himself strong and composed he finally pressed the "Dial" button on the number, from which few minutes back he got the call…

Soon the call got attended with: Hello, Daya…!

Daya in professional tone: Sorry sir, main busy tha Abhi k sath tou aap ki call attend nahin ker saka…

Callee in calm tone, replied as: Main samjh gaya tha yeh baat pehly hi, khair batao kaisi improvement hai uss ki…?

Daya while getting seated, replied as: Improvement tou ho rahi hai sir, ab tou hr jawab bol k hi daita hai, aaj tou khud sy wheel-chair sy paon neechy ground py bhi rakhy thy aur…

The callee cut him with: Kya tum satisfied ho uss ki improvement sy…? (Daya kept silence not knowing what to reply… After waiting for few moments, the callee added as…) Daikho Daya tum yeh baat bohut ach'chy sy janty ho k main ny tumhara sath bilkul out-of-the way ja k dia hai aur daikha jaye tou jo main ny kia woh aik unprofessional aur unethical act tha lekin yeh main ny sirf iss liye kia kyun k main khud ko tumhara aur Abhijeet ka mujrim samjhta tha k jb ussy tumhari zarort thi tb main tumhien uss k paas nahin pohancha saka… (Sighing deeply added as…) Mager aaj jb Pradyuman sy samna hota hai aur uss ki halat daikhta hoon tou mujhhy apna aap uss ka mujrim lagta hai lekin main phir bhi yeh sb kerny ko taiyar hoon, sirf Abhijeet ki safety k liye warna tum dono ko dead proof kerna koe aasan kaam nahin tha, khas ker ACP Pradyuman k samny… (Taking a pause, continued as…) Aur ab mujhhy easa lagny laga hai Daya k shaid main ny ghalat kia, mujhhy km-sy-km Pradyuman ko zaror bata daina chahiye tum dono k barey mein aur…

But Daya instantly cut him with: Nahin sir please, aap please kisi ko bhi humary zinda hony k barey mein iss waqt kuchh nahin batain gy sir warna shaid mujhhy yahan sy ghayeb hona parey…

The callee in shocked tone: Daya…!

Daya in slow tone: I am sorry sir but please sir, sirf kuchh time aur, please…

The callee asked in silent tone as: Kitna time aur Daya…? Doo mahiny, aath mahiny, saal, doo saal, tum batao mujhhy tumhien kitna time chahiye, main tumhien woh time dun ga Daya aur yeh maira tum sy wada hai k uss sb time mein tum sy easa koe sawal nahin karon ga js sy tumhien preshani ho lekin tumhien mujhhy time daina ho ga Daya, please…

Daya in strong-composed tone: Sirf chhey sy saat mahiny aur sir, uss k baad main aap ko nahin rokon ga aap ka faisla lainy sy…

The callee asked as: Chhey ya saat…?

Daya inhaled deeply with: Chhey mahiny sir, sirf chhey mahiny aur… Please sir…

The callee in straight tone: Theek hai Daya, main tumhari baat man'nny ko taiyar hoon lekin ager uss k baad bhi Abhijeet ki taraf sy koe solid positive response nahin mila tou mujhhy majburen Pradyuman ko batana parey ga aur tumhien bhi duty wapis join kerni ho gi, I hope you understand…

Daya nodded with: Yes sir, I do… Thank you sir and I assure you, bohut jald main aap ko woh news dun ga jo aap sun'nna chahty hain…

The callee's calm voice rose as: I am counting on you Daya, wish you best of luck, bye and take care of you both…

Daya in silent tone: Thank you sir, bye…

And the call got ended from both sides while Daya fell on the chair, throwing his head on the head-rest and in complete silence, started looking up at the sky, looking in some deep thoughts when his mind took him in somewhere far past where…

 _It was night time and Daya was sitting on their home's terrace, on a cane-chair, looking upside on the sky in complete silence, looking in some deep thoughts when came back from his world of thoughts while feeling someone shaking him… Daya turned his attention towards there to find Abhijeet standing, looking at him with piercing gaze, folding arms on his chest…_

 _Daya in calm-jolly tone, asked as: Kya hua Boss, easey kyun daikh rahy ho mujhhy jaisy k mairi pitai kerny waly ho…?_

 _Abhijeet angrily while getting seated on the next chair: Kyun k iss waqt maira sach mein dil ker raha hai taira halwa banany ka…_

 _Daya while stretching himself on the chair, said as: Kya Boss, maira halwa bana k ks ko khilao gy, ja k souji ka bana lo main bhi kha lun ga…_

 _Abhijeet hit a light slap on his head with: Bkwas band ker aur yeh bata k iss tarhan bahir kyun soo raha tu…?_

 _Daya teased with: Main aankhien khol k nahin sota…_

 _Abhijeet pinched with: Hmm lekin kaan band ker k zaror baithty hain sahab…_

 _Daya looked at him in confusion with: Kya matlab…?_

 _Abhijeet teasingly replied as: Matlab yeh k main pichhly aadhy ghanty sy sahab ko aawazien dy raha hoon mager sahab sunain tou hi na…_

 _Daya calmly asked as: Tum tou soney chaly gaye thy na dinner k baad, phir mujhhy kyun dhond rahy thy…?_

 _Abhijeet replied casually as: Check kerny gaya tha tujhhy k soo gaya hai ya phir mobile ko chipka hua hai lekin room mein ja k pata chala k sahab tou ghayeb hain kamry sy, mobile room mein para mil gaya tha tou yeh ts'sal'li tou thi k tu ghar py hi hai… (Making his tone angry, asked as…) Aur tu ab yeh sb chhour aur yeh bata k ab tk soya kyun nahin tu…? Yahan kya ker raha hai easey akely baitha hua…?_

 _Daya inhaled deeply with: Soney hi laga tha Boss, neend nahin aai tou socha thori daer khuli hawa mein baitha jaye aur yahan aa k waqt ka pata hi nahin chala…_

 _Abhijeet in deep tone: Waqt guzarny ka pata tou tb chaly ga na Daya jb tum khud maan lo gy k waqt guzar chuk'ka hai…_

 _Daya looked at him with: Kya matlab…?_

 _Abhijeet jerked his head with: Kuchh nahin… Yeh batao k yeh oper aasman mein kya dhond rahy thy tum…?_

 _Daya in light smile while moving his gaze up towards the sky, replied as: Jahaz…_

 _Abhijeet getting confusingly-shocked, asked as: Kya…?_

 _Daya in somewhat lost tone, still looking at the sky, told him as: Jb main chhota tha na tb kabhi kabhi bahir lawn mein ya veranda mein sota hota tha tb kuchh wajah sy neend nahin aati thi ya akely mein drr lagta tha tou apna dihan hatany k liye yeh game invent ki thi main ny… Raat ko jo jahaz urty hain aasman mein, unn ko count kerta tha aur phir kb next jahaz ka intizar kerty kerty neend aa jati thi pata hi nahin chalta tha…_

 _And he got stopped, seeming like he had again got lost in that era while Abhijeet was looking at him in pain-filled-concern… After composing his own emotions, Abhijeet softly pressed Daya's shoulder, bringing him back from his world of thoughts, who looked up at him in question while…_

 _Abhijeet said in concern tone: Past mein zinda reh k, present ko jia nahin ja sakta, Daya… (Daya getting quiet moved his gaze away while Abhijeet softly pressed his shoulder with…) Jo waqt guzar chuk'ka hai uss ka yakeen ker ly k woh waqt guzar gaya hai… (Taking a pause, added politely as…) Tujhhy ab faisla ker laina chahiye bach'chy k tu sirf zinda rehna chahta hai ya jeena chahta hai kyun k sans laita shareer, zinda hony ka pata tou daita hai, zindagi ka nahin…_

 _Daya replied silently as: Main jaan boujh k yaad nahin kerta unn sb cheezon ko, yeh khud hi yaad aa jati hain… (Sighed heavily with…) Khaer chhoro yeh sb baatien, ab soney chalty hain warna subah phir late ho jaien gy aur mairi wajah sy tumhien bhi dant per jaye gi sir sy…_

 _Abhijeet asked smoothly as: Tumhien kb sy fiker hony lagi mujhhy sir sy dant perwany ki…? (Daya went quiet again while Abhijeet added silently as…) Tujhy pata hai Daya, hum dono ki zindagi mein aik ajeeb itefaq hai… (Daya looked at him while he continued as…) Tu apna kal yaad nahin kerna chahta aur mujhhy maira kal yaad nahin aa sakta… (Daya caringly pressed his shoulder while Abhijeet looking up at him, softly patted his hand's back-side and continued as…) Main theek hoon Daya aur ab main theek hi rehta hoon kyun k main ny apni manzil teh ker li hai… (Inhaling deeply stood up with…) Apni koe manzil teh ker lo Daya aur uss k peechhy bhago, yun bina kisi disha k bhagty raho gy tou antt mein thak ker girr jao gy aur manzil tb bhi nahin mil paye gi… (Patted his shoulder supportively with…) Good night aur drwaza lock ker daina jb ander aao…_

 _And giving a soft rub on his younger's head, he himself left from there leaving Daya with some new directions there…_

A rain-drop fell on Daya's face bringing him in current scenario and after realizing the situation…

Daya murmured to himself as: Main ny bhi apni manzil teh ker li hai Boss lekin mairi manzil tk jo rasta jata hain, uss mein kadam kadam py kaantien aur nookely path'ther hain… Dua kerna please k chahy mairi aatma tk lahu-luhan ho jaye lekin main apni manzil py pohanch k hi rahon, zaror dua kerna…

And sighing heavily Daya threw his head on the head-rest while getting showered in rain… He was having no measure of time in his thoughts when felt a soft pressure on his shoulder and looked in the direction to find Lal'lan standing there…

Lal'lan in concerned tone said as: Saab easey bahir barish mein kyun bheeg rahy ho, beemar ho jao gy aap…

Daya inhaled deeply with: Kuchh nahin hota mujhhy, theek hoon main bilkul… (Looked up at him with…) Tum Abhi ko akela chhour k yahan kyun aa gaye…?

Lal'lan replied as: Saab woh Abhijeet saab ko bhook lagi hai tou woh aap ko bula rahy hain, main ny kaha hai k main khila dun lekin…

Daya nodded while standing with: Woh tum sy nahin khaye ga… (Moved with…) Chalo ander chalty hain, tum kyun mairy sath barish mein bheegny lagy ho… (After entering inside, instructed him as…) Tum Abhi k paas ja k baitho, main change ker k uss ka khana ly k aata hoon…

Lal'lan nodded and left from there while Daya moved towards his own room and after changing his out-fits, returned in the kitchen…

After making Abhijeet's food-tray, Daya entered in his room to find him staring on the book while his full attention was on the door-step and seeing Daya entering inside…

Abhijeet instantly pinched him with: Bb… Bot… Jl… Dii… Aaa gg… Gae… Tm…

Daya without saying anything, looked at Lal'lan with: Lal'lan tum bhi ja k dinner ker lo, main hoon yahan…

Lal'lan nodded and left from there getting the signal well that Abhijeet did not like to take his meal in front of anyone except Daya, who had got seated in front of him now… Seeing Lal'lan gone out from the room…

Abhijeet asked to Daya as: Gaa… Yaa… Woo…?

Daya nodded while making bite with: Haan…

Abhijeet happily framed another query as: Gha… Ghr…?

Daya while forwarding bite towards him, replied as: Bahir kitchen mein gaya hai apna dinner lainy…

Abhijeet made a face while taking bite as: Kk… Kyn…?

Daya looked at him with: Kyun k woh ab yahin rahy ga… (Seeing Abhijeet's frustrated expressions, asked himself as…) Tum itna kyun pouchh rahy ho…? Tumhien uss ka yahan rehna pasand nahin kya…?

Abhijeet shook his head with: Nae…

Daya smiled a little with: Kyun…? Uss ny kya kaha hai tumhien…?

Abhijeet looked at him unpleasantly with: Woo… Aayaaa… Tt… Tm… Gaa… Yee…

Daya looked at his face for few moments and then replied calmly as: Main kahin nahin gaya Abhi, yahin bahir baitha tha, barish ho rahi hai na bahir tou ussy hi daikh raha tha… (Asked him politely as…) Tumhien daikhni hai kya barish…? Khol dun khirki…?

Abhijeet shook his head with: Nae…

Daya got confused with: Kyun…? Tumhien barish pasand nahin kya…?

Abhijeet replied as: Pp… Pss… Aandd… Haa… Bb… Baa… Ishhh… Ann… Err… Aaa… Tii…

Daya asked him softly as: Nahin aati barish ander, hawa aaye gi thandi thandi si… Khol dun khirki…?

Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders casually with: Haa… Khkh… Khoooll… Doo…

Daya after giving him his bite, moved and opened the window and Abhijeet inhaled a deep breath while turning his face towards the window, enjoying the cool-moist breeze… Daya turned back towards him and looked at Abhijeet's smiling-innocent face who was now grabbing his Teddy and was trying to make him stand while facing the window so that he too could enjoy that wind and rain… A sad smile approached Daya's face seeing the effort of his brother and inhaling a deep breath, he silently stepped forward towards him as his dinner was still incomplete…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do review, love you all… :-*

Please friends do take care of your love ones more than yourselves… Stay safe and blessed, tight squeezing hugs… :)


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N…**

Thank you so very much friends for sharing your precious feed-back with me which means a lot to me… Thanks a lot once again, tight squeezing hug for you people, love you all… :-* :-*

Here is your next update, please have fun… :) Wish you all a healthy and peaceful life, love you all… :-* :)

* * *

Kullu…

DUO's Home…

Seeing Daya coming back towards him…

Abhijeet signaled him towards his Teddy friend with: Yee… Khaaa… Raa… Nae… Hoo… Raa…

Daya inhaled deeply while getting seated beside him with: Woh ach'cha bach'cha hai aur ach'chy bach'chy jaldi soo jaty hain, woh bhi soo gaya hai, ab subah khr'ra ho ga…

Abhijeet making face, place that aside while taking his bite from Daya with: Maan… Bii… Aachaa… Bchh… Chaa… Haa…

Daya asked him as: Phir tum ab tk kyun jaag rahy ho…? Soye kyun nahin ab tk…?

Abhijeet getting angry, complained with: Khkh… Khaa… Naaa… Laiiit… Diii… Yaaa… Tmm… Nyyy… Hunh…

Daya looked up at him with: Aur khana late kyun hua…?

Abhijeet after glancing over the door, a bit slipped towards Daya and whispered to him as: Usss… Kiii… Wjjj… Aaah… Syyy…

Daya shook his head in disappointment with: Uss ki wajah sy kuchh nahin hua Abhi, tumhari wajah sy khana late hua hai…

 ** _KHAAK HAI, AAG HAI, HAWA HAI, AAB HAAAI,_**

 ** _ISHQ K, MUSHQ MEIN, GUNDHA HRR KHAWAB HAAAI…_**

Abhijeet instantly asked in angry tone as: Kunn…? Kaa… Kiiiaa… Maan… Nyyy…?

Daya replied in calm tone as: Ager tum apna lesson pehly prepare ker laity tou main pehly tumhara dinner ly aata, dinner tou taiyar tha na lekin tumhara test taiyar nahin tha… (Abhijeet got annoyed because of having no answer for further argument when taking a pause, Daya added in same calm tone…) Aur issi liye main ny aaj kuchh decide kia hai…

Abhijeet looked up at him suspiciously with: Kaa…?

Daya inhaling deeply, replied him with: Ab sy tumhara yeh pura din TV daikhna bilkul band… (Abhijeet looked at him in extreme shock and was about to argue when Daya stopped him in somewhat strict tone as…) Mairi baat abhi puri nahin hue… (Abhijeet made a frustrated face while Daya added as…) Tum subah breakfast k baad perhny baith jao gy aur lunch sy pehly tumhara test ho ga, uss k baad tum thori daer soo gy aur shaam ko mairy sath bahir jao gy aur exercise karo gy… Thori daer exercise k baad tum dobara perhny baitho gy aur dinner sy pehly tumhara dosra test ho ga aur dinner k baad tum soo jao gy… Aur ab sy tumhien sirf khany k time TV daikhna allowed ho ga uss k elawa bilkul nahin, samjh gaye…?

Abhijeet, who was sitting there feeling extreme anger and frustration inside himself just turned his face to other side to show his anger while grumbling loudly in his own way…

 ** _TNN JLLA, MANN BUJHA, ROOH BAITAB HAAAI,_**

 ** _ISHQ K, MUSHQ MEIN, GUNDHA HRR KHAWAB HAAAI…_**

Daya was just seeing that all without saying anything and in same silence he forwarded the last bite towards Abhijeet's mouth which Abhijeet in his anger and frustration threw away by jerking Daya's hand… Daya looked at the bite and then at him who was still busy in grumbling loudly… Daya in same silence stood up to move out from the room when thinking something, he got stopped and turned towards Abhijeet…

Daya in extremely serious and strict tone: Aaj tumhara yeh nakhra brdashat ker li main ny dobara nahin karon ga… (Abhijeet looked at him while he continued in same serious-strict tone…) Jb tk tum iss bed py ho tb tk tumhien wohi kerna ho ga jo main kahon ga, chahy khushi sy karo ya roo ker aur aik baat samjh lo aaj ach'chy sy k mujhhy sakhti kerna aati hai lekin tumhary sath main woh kerna nahin chahta iss liye tumhary liye behter yehi hai k aaram sy mairi baat manon warna mujhhy apni baat mnwana aata hai… (Moved from there with…) Main panch minute mein wapis aa raha hoon, test revise kerna hai tou ker lo…

And he completely left outside leaving an extremely frustrated and helpless Abhijeet behind, who not knowing how to express his anger just threw the bell away on the floor and rashly wiped of the tears that were flowing down on his cheeks in speed, showing his hurt and anger at the same time…

 ** _MRR MRR K JIYE JA RAHA HAI, JEE JEE K MARA JA RAHA HAI,_**

 ** _EK PAL KI HANSI K LIYE HAI, KYUN PAL PAL KA ROOONAAAAAA…_**

 ** _MAATI… KAAAA… KHILOOOOONAAAAA…_**

 ** _MAATI… KAAAA… KHILOOOOONAAAAA…_**

On the other side, Daya came in the kitchen and after placing the food-tray on the slab, filled a glass of water and gulped down the whole in single breath and got seated on the near-by stool…

Lal'lan who was already present inside the kitchen, got shocked and worried seeing his condition and hurriedly moved towards him with: Saab aap theek tou ho…?

Daya without replying him anything, just stood up and rushed towards his room and locking the room door from inside, just turned and stood there while resting his back with the door… Tears silently started rolling down on his cheeks and he got seated on the floor still crying…

Daya in wet tone, to himself: Mujhh sy nahin ho ga, main yeh nahin ker sakta… Main ussy nahin rula sakta, itny kerwy alfaz, nahin main nahin ker sakta, nahin ker sakta main…

And he started crying again while hiding his face in his palms when a voice echoed in his ears as " **Main tumhari baat man'nny ko taiyar hoon lekin ager uss k baad bhi Abhijeet ki taraf sy koe solid positive response nahin mila tou mujhhy majburen Pradyuman ko batana parey ga** "… Remembering this line, Daya lifted his head up and wiping off his wet face…

Daya added to himself: Main karon ga, mujhhy yeh kerna hi ho ga… Mairy paas koe aur option nahin hai, mujhhy yeh kerna hi hai…

And inhaling deeply Daya stood up and moving inside the bathroom, washed his face…

 ** _HATH SY CHHUTA, SAPNA TOOTA,_**

 ** _KHABAR HUE, KISIIII KO NA…_**

 ** _MAATI… KAAAA… KHILOOOOONAAAAA…_**

 ** _MAATI… KAAAA… KHILOOOOONAAAAA…_**

Coming out from his room, he found a very worried Lal'lan rooming around…

Daya asked him silently as: Kya hua Lal'lan…?

Listening his voice, Lal'lan turned towards him with: Saab woh Abhijeet saab roo… (And getting stopped in shock, he asked him as…) Saab aap roo rahy thy kya…?

Daya in same silent tone: Abhi ko dant pari hai mujhh sy, kuchh zada sakht dant… (Inhaling deeply, looked at him with…) Aadat daal lo tum ab ussy rota hua daikhny ki kyun k shaid ab yeh rooz ho ga…

And leaving him in complete disbelief and shock state behind, Daya moved from there towards Abhijeet's room…

Abhijeet, who was composed now, looked up at him and seeing him there turned his face towards the other side showing his anger while Daya silently stepped ahead and got seated on the stool… Daya moved his hand to grab the book where Abhijeet thinking Daya was going to grab his hand, hurriedly moved his hand away in the effort to tell him that how much angry he was and was expecting a "Sorry" from him too…

Though Daya got well what's going on in the later's mind but ignored that completely and grabbing the book, opened the pages he had asked him to prepare…

Daya while looking at the book, asked him in casual tone as: Page number 34 aur 35 ka test tha na…? (Abhijeet got shocked on his that query and the casual tone having no regret or embarrassment in his voice as he was very firmly waiting for the "Sorry" and because of not getting it, he moved his face a little more away without replying anything when Daya, who was getting whole, inhaled deeply and asked in harsh tone as…) Kaan kharab hain kya tumhary, sunae nahin dy raha main kya pouch raha hoon tum sy…?

Now Abhijeet's patience bar got broken as he could not tolerate this much rude attitude of his younger and hence decided to face it and…

Abhijeet turning his gaze towards Daya, started in angry tone as: Tt… Tmm… Yee… Kk… Kaee…

Daya cut him roughly with: Chup, bilkul chup… Tumhari aik baat sun'nny k liye apna pura din nahin dy sakta tumhien, samjh aai…? (Ignoring Abhijeet's shattering face, continued as…) Tumhary paas bohut farigh time hai lekin mujhhy bohut kaam hota hai… (While standing, called out loudly as…) Lal'lan…! Lal'lan…!

Lal'lan hurriedly entered inside with: Ji saab, aap…

Daya cut him with: Iss ko medicines dy k sula doo, mairy paas aur bhi kaam hain, iss k tou nakhry hi khatam nahin hoty…

And jerking his head, he left from there with fast steps leaving a shattered and extremely hurt Abhijeet and extremely shocked Lal'lan behind…

 ** _AAAAAANSU BAHAAAYEEEE, SAJDON MEIN JA KKKK,_**

 ** _LAKEEEEREIN BHIGOEINNN, HATH UTHA KKKK…_**

After gaining back his senses, Lal'lan turned his gaze back towards his "Saab" to find him sobbing silently… Lal'lan getting really hurt, moved towards him and caringly pressed his shoulder… Abhijeet looked at him and turning his head down, wiped off his face with his own shirt's sleeve and after composing himself…

Abhijeet silently spread his palm with: Daaaeee…

Lal'lan getting well that it was not the good time to disturb him, silently taken out his medicines and placed them on his palm while grabbing him a glass of water too… Abhijeet silently gulped down his medicines and Lal'lan grabbed the glass from him… Placing the glass back, Lal'lan turned towards him to help him in laying when Abhijeet stopped him by rising his hand and with his own effort, laid down though his posture was very uncomfortable which he had achieved with much difficulty and had taken much time…

Lal'lan seeing him settled down by his own, silently moved from there and turning off his room's light, closed the room door…

Feeling anger for Daya, he started searching for him and after few minutes search he found him sitting in terrace with closed eyes while resting his head on the head-rest whose face was completely silent and quiet…

 ** _NA PIGHLI HAI KISMEEET, DHOWEIN JALA KKKK,_**

 ** _KHUDAAAA BHI NA BADLYYYY, YEH MOSAM SAZA KKKK…_**

Lal'lan taking big steps, stood in front of him and asked him as: Aap kyun ker rae ho mairy saab k sath easa…? (Daya opened his eyes while he continued in same pain-filled-angry tone as…) Kitna rulaya hai aap ny mairy saab ko aaj kuchh pata hai kya aap ko aur sy kehty ho k aadat daal lo, kyun daal lo aadat…? (Inhaling deeply, said in somewhat rough tone as…) Daikho saab, aap ho gy saab k bhai lekin woh mairy saab hain aur koe mairy samny unhien easey kahey ga tou main nahin sahey ga… Aap sy nahin sambhala ja raha sahab ko tou bol doo, main ly jaye ga mairy saab ko mairy sath bs…

Daya who was listening him in complete silence, waited for few moments and then asked in same silent tone as: Bs keh dia jo kehna chahty thy ya kuchh aur kehna hai…? (Lal'lan giving him an angry-displeased glance moved his gaze away where Daya asked him calmly as…) Sula aaye Abhi ko…?

Lal'lan looking angry, replied with: Ji sula aaya aur aap ki wajah sy mairy saab itny dukhi thy k khud hi dawae k liye bola aur laity bhi khud hi, hath tk nahin lagany dia mairy ko…

Daya smiled sadly with: Aur phir bhi tum ghussa ho k main ny ghalat kia…? (Lal'lan looked at him while sighing heavily, Daya rested his head back on the head-rest with…) Main janta hoon Lal'lan k maira tareeka shaid bohut ghalat hai aur main tumhien iss ki koe safai dy bhi nahin sakta lekin bs itna samjh lo k zindagi mein sb kuchh humari marzi sy nahin hota, kabhi kabhi hum kismet k hathon mein khailny wali kath-putlion k jaisy ho jaty hain aur woh jo chahti hai hum sy kerwa laiti hai… (Taking a pause, added in silent tone as…) Tumhary saab ko sahara ban'nny ki aadat tou ho sakti hai Lal'lan lekin dosron k saharon py chalny ki nahin… Ussy apna sahara khud bn'nny doo aur bharosa rakho uss py bhi aur bhagwan py bhi… (Opening his eyes, looked at him with…) Soo jao ja k, thak gaye ho gy tum bhi, good night…

And throwing his head on the head-rest, he again closed his eyes while Lal'lan who was standing there in complete silence and hurt, silently left for his room…

 ** _DRR DRR KO YEH KHATKA RAHA HAI, HRR DRR HAI K BHATKA RAHA HAI,_**

 ** _PHOOLON TK POHANCHNY KO BHI HAI, KAANTON KA, BICHOOOOONAAAA…_**

 ** _MAATI… KAAAA… KHILOOOOONAAAAA…_**

 ** _MAATI… KAAAA… KHILOOOOONAAAAA…_**

Wiping off the tear that silently slipped from the corner of his eye, Daya inhaling a deep breath, got seated and taking out his mobile from his pocket, dialed a number and attached the mobile with his ear… After three, four bells, the call got attended and…

The callee's worried voice rose as: Saab aap itni raat ko, sb theek tou hai…?

Daya in silent tone, replied as: Ballu jitni jaldi ho sakey wapis aa jao, ho sakey tou kal tk hi…

Ballu in confusion and shock: Saab sb theek tou hai yun achanak, apun ka matlab…

Daya cut him with: Theek hai sb aur Lal'lan bhi hai yahan lekin mujhhy tum bhi yahan chahiye ho, jitni jaldi ho sakey…

Ballu replied with: Theek hai saab apun kal-ich pohanchta hai aap k paas…

Daya nodded with: Hmm theek hai… (Taking a pause, added as…) Mumbai mein shanti hi hai ya koe hlchl hue hai…?

Ballu in somewhat secret tone, replied as: Sb shant hai saab aur apun tou easch bhaes badla hai k aap bhi na paker pao gy apun ko…

Daya inhaled deeply with: Theek hai phir, kal pohancho yahan py phir baat hoti hai…

Ballu replied as: Ji saab, khayal rakhna aap apna aur Abhijeet saab ka, rakhta hai ab apun, namasty…

And with that call from both sides got ended…

Heaving a deep sigh, Daya stood up and made his way towards his elder's room to whom he had hurt extreme badly tonight…

 ** _HATH SY CHHUTA, SAPNA TOOTA,_**

 ** _KHABAR HUE, KISIIII KO NA…_**

 ** _MAATI… KAAAA… KHILOOOOONAAAAA…_**

 ** _MAATI… KAAAA… KHILOOOOONAAAAA…_**

Reaching in front of Abhijeet's room, Daya stood there for few minutes an after encouraging himself and gathering his whole energy, Daya slowly opened the room door and after entering inside the room, switched on the room's dim-light… Daya turned towards his brother and got extremely shocked and hurt seeing him sleeping there in haphazard position… Moving towards there hurriedly, Daya first grabbed the book from Abhijeet's hand, who was in deep sleep now because of sedative's effect, and then taking his body weight on his own arms and shoulders, made him lay in a comfortable posture and then covered him properly…

In sad smile, Daya softly spread his hand on his face and got highly shocked and pained, feeling his palm got wet because of the later's wet face… Getting extremely hurt, Daya with extreme care and love, softly wiped off Abhijeet's wet face and then placing a soft kiss on his forehead, got seated on the chair, still grabbing Abhijeet's hand in his own…

 ** _DIL KI DRAREINNNNN, JUDAI NY BHAR DIENNNNN,_**

 ** _BEEEEEJAAN SAANSIENNNNN, MUHABBAT NY KER DIEN…_**

Daya was silently sitting there while securing his brother's hand in his own and weaving his free hand in his brother's hand and when tears started flowing down on his cheeks in full speed, he had no idea and tiredly he rested his forehead on his brother's shoulder which was always present for his younger, no matter what the younger do or say…

Daya in completely wet and soggy tone, started as: I am sorry Abhi, really sorry Boss, mujhhy pata hai main ny tum sy aaj bohut bdtameezi ki hai lekin main bohut majbor hoon Abhi, I am sorry Boss please… (Moving back, looked at him while telling him as…) Abhi tumhari kasam Boss, ager baat sirf mairi hoti tou main sari zindagi intizar ker laita phir chahy uss mein mujhhy kitni bhi takleef hoti lekin tumhien koe takleef na pohanchny daita lekin yar mairy hath mein kuchh nahin hai… Mairy paas sirf cheey mahiny ka waqt hai Abhi warna woh ACP Pradyuman ko bata dien gy humary barey mein aur woh tumhien phir sy ly jaien gy… Abhi woh kuchh bhi ker sakty hain Boss, mujhhy unn py vishwas nahin hai, unhon ny pehly bhi tumhien asylum bhaij dia tha, main tumhien phir sy khona nahin chahta Abhi, main nahin kho sakta tumhien, main nahin… (And he started crying again while hugging his sleeping brother when after few minutes of calming down, still sitting in the same posture added pleadingly as…) Abhi woh sirf issi shart py tumhien mairy paas rehny dien gy k tum theek ho jao warna woh tumhien ly jaien gy aur main kuchh nahin ker paon ga… (Moving back, looked at him with…) Abhi main ny unn ki shart maan li hai lekin tum janty ho, main yeh akely nahin ker sakta, mujhhy tumhari zarort hai yar, please Abhi mairi madad karo yar, mujhhy iss waqt koe himmet dainy wala chahiye hai Abhi aur tum janty ho k tumhary elawa yeh kaam koe nahin ker sakta… (Dejectedly added as…) Main bohut thak gaya hoon Abhi sb sy lrty lrty, main ander sy toot chuk'ka hoon yar iss sy pehly k main bilkul khatam ho jaon, loot aao Boss warna phir kahin easa na ho k main itni dour chala jaon k tumhari aawaz bhi mujhh tk na pohanch paye… (Silently rested his forehead back on his strength's shoulder with…) Loot aao Boss, please loot aao…

 ** _JEENY KI KOSHISHHH, KYA KYA KARAYEEEE,_**

 ** _BOHUT THAK GAYAAAA, ZINNNNDAGI KO UTHAYEEE…_**

And while talking and crying on his brother's shoulder, when he got drifted in his sleep, he had no idea…

He slowly started waking up listening low chirping sound and in that felt a hand on his head and moving a little, he looked in the direction to find his brother's encouraging hand was present on his head though he was still sleeping… A sad-moist smile got appeared on Daya's face and grabbing his brother's hand, he moved back completely and placed a soft kiss on his brother's hand with a soothing whisper of "Thank you, Boss" and getting standing, he placed his hand back on the bed, and spreading hand on his head, placed a soft kiss on his forehead with a whisper of "Good morning Abhi" and in same light smile, left his room…

Entering inside his own room, Daya moved inside the bathroom and after getting fresh, came out and moved back in Abhijeet's room and got shocked seeing Lal'lan present there…

Seeing him there…

Lal'lan in silent tone: Mairy ko pata hai saab aap k aany sy pehly nahin jagien gy per maira dil kia saab k paas baithny ko tou main aa gaya… Aap aaram sy jao mandir, main hai yahan…

Daya giving him a silent node, moved and grabbing the _thali_ of _arti,_ finally moved out from the home towards the _mandir_ as his wish was still not granted fully and he was not agreed to take it in the way, god has given him…

 ** _BHUR BHUR K YEH JHARTA HI JAYE, JHAR JHAR K BIKHARTA HI JAYE,_**

 ** _PAANI JAISA HI HO GAYA HAI, ISS DUNIYA MEIN HOOOOONA…_**

 ** _MAATI… KAAAA… KHILOOOOONAAAAA…_**

 ** _MAATI… KAAAA… KHILOOOOONAAAAA…_**

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do review, love you all… :)

Please friends do take care of your love ones more than your own selves, love you all with tight hug… :-*


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N…**

Krittika, Haha kya karon yar, grbr karey bina mujhhy sakoon nahin milta, grbarien tou hoon gi, lekin kb, kaisy, kya aur kahan hoon gi yeh tou abhi grbr kerny waly ko bhi nahin pata, haha… ;) :P Thanks a lot doll, keep smiling and stay safe and blessed, tight squeezing hug for you, love you… :-*

Guest, Thanks a lot dear for your wishes and blessings and I am sorry too because I am finding myself unable to guess you… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

D, Hahaha jb aik cheez pehly hi mairi hai tou phir main uss py larti nahin hoon aur Daya sir ny tou mujhhy khud bata dia hai k Daya sir mairy hain, so now I am relax… :P :P Sb sy bara wala pankha tou main hi hoon no doubt, hehe, but phir bhi pankha tou aap bhi ho na MAIRY Daya sir ka tou kuchh bhi nae kia sir ki birthday py, very bad larki… :P Main ny tou advance special dinner banaya tha aur apni chhoti sister k sath mil k sir ki birthday celebrate ki thi, haha… :D ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Kochu, Got stuck in some issues yar, really sorry for making you people wait this long… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Sariya, Hahaha feeling really pleased dear, seeing you getting what you waited for and pleasures is all mine sweetie… :) :-* Oooh so you also like this kind of breakfast, well me too, haha… ;) ;) Yeah yar thankfully mil hi gaya laptop wapis, maira sb data hi iss mein hai… :) IF stands for "Indian-Forum", another site where there is a whole [a sort of] department of CID and there too, every now-and-then different contests and games keep on coming and many talented writers are present there and one example of it is our very own "Gadhadada", Dada is originally IF writer and my inspiration of writing too… :) :) Hahahaha well I really enjoyed yours this "Cheating" wala feed-back, haha… Itni si cheating tou chalti hai na Boss, haha… :P ;) That's so sweet of you dear for finding these things in the reply and it's yours own goodness because of which you feel like this but still that is really heart-warming knowing this… :))) Haha pata nahin yar kaisy ker laiti hoon though in my personal life, I am a silent being though yahan mujhhy itna zada bk bk kerta daikh k, iss baat py yakeen kerna mushkil hi nahin na-mumkin hai, hahaha… :D ;) :P Nope yar, all wasn't set but all was upset, haha… ;) :P Yeah yar, main ab late sy maha-late hona shuru ho gae hoon, bs dua kia karo mairy liye bhi please… :) :) Hahaha sooo sorry yar for getting extremely late in replying you about IF, just saw the query yesterday so replied it there, sorry again… :-* Ooh waow, so how was your cousin's marriage…? Hope you had enjoyed there… :) :) Hahaha pata nahin kahan chhup k baith gaien thien aap ki yeh writer, main ny bhi bohut koshish ki aap ki writer ko dhondny ki, mili hi nahin phir pata nahin kahan sy khud hi hazir jinab ho gae, aap ko ager bata dien k yeh thien kahan tou mujhhy bhi bata dijiye ga aakhir ko mairi itni energy ji lagi hai inhien dhondny mein, haha… ;) :P OK now jokes apart, I am really sorry dear for making you people this much worried and tensed but got stuck in some places so could not come here and was unable to leave even a single message, sorry again… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Mystic Morning, First of all congratulations dear with an extra tight hug for being the 1000th reviewer, soft kiss on your forehead… :-* Thank you so very much yar, your words means a lot to me, thanks once again… :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Miss Raiya, Haha I hope guriya k aap ka jitna package bacha tha uss mein aap ny sb stories perh lien hoon… :-* And it's really soothing and pleasing seeing your excitement, world's tightest hug for my guriya, love you doll… :-* Thanks doll for yours care and concern, love you… :-* I'm fine guriya, aap kaisy ho…? That's good to know k aap ny account bana lia hai yahan… :))) Baitu aap easa karo k aap ny jisy PM kerna hai, aap log in hony k baad uss ki wall py chali jao aur wahan aap ko oper, left side py options nazar aaien gy unn mein PM ka option bhi ho ga, ussy click kerna, aik page open ho jaye ga aur uss mein aap ny job hi PM kerna hai woh likh k post ker daina aur yeh PM section, I think second number py hota hai, account settings k neechy, best of luck to you with this… :) Umm baitu main easa kerti hoon k aap ko PM kerti hoon, uss sy aap ko yeh PM section bhi clear ho jaye ga aur uss mein hi main aap ko yeh on/off ka bhi batati hoon kyun k mujhhy iss waqt khud bhi yeh on-off wali cheez yaad nahin hai, hehe… ;) :P Com'on yar, main itni sweet si guriya sy preshan nahin hoti so don't think in this way, love you… :-* Thanks a lot bach'chy, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Chocolate, Pleased to know yar you liked DUO's convo. in 24th chapter and found the explanation nice, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* I'm fine yar, how's you…? Haha exams, sort of but not educational… ;) ;) I was also missing my cute friends', sweet cute talks so as soon as I become able to be here, I returned… :) :) Pleased to know yar that you liked that childish language of Abhijeet sir, hehe, he is looking cute to me too, hehe… ;) :D Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

MiniMicky, Thank you so very much dear for your kind words and this much praise, I am really obliged, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Priya, Na karo yar, ager Daya sir hr rooz hi paida hony lagy tou maira kaam tou ho gaya na, hahaha… :P ;) Pleased to know it doll that you liked the treat, love you and world's tightest squeezing hug for you… :-* Thanks a lot bach'chy, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Gori, Pleased to know it yar that finally your wait got over after hearing Daya sir's name from Abhijeet sir, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* :-* Yar maira laptop tou kb ka rab ji ko pyara ho gaya, cousin brother sy laptop borrow kia tha, phir unhien chahiye tha kuchh din k liye tou main farigh ho k baith gae, hehe, waesy tou chhoti behen k paas bhi hai laptop lekin woh thori possessive hai apni cheezon ko ly k tou zada kaam nahin ker pae main uss py bhi… Khaer ab tou mil gaya mujhhy laptop wapis, now I just hope and pray that things will remain fine… :) :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Daya Abhi fan, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Masooma, Thank you so very much dear, means a lot to me… :))) Keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Anshu, Hahaha ji jinab tou main ny chocolate bhi ly li thi aur khud ko hug bhi ker lia tha aap ka naam ly k, haha… ;) :-* Hahaha yep samjh gae main k aap ks k sath reh ker yun bhoolakar hue ho, koe nahin, badam khana shuru ker doo aur jn k sath reh k yeh beemari hue hai, unhien bhi khilana shuru ker doo, theek ho jao gy dono, haha… :P :P Haha mairy cutie pie Daya sir ko dant pari aur aap ko woh part best laga, very bad, naughty sweetu… :P ;) Koshish tou jari hai yar Abhi sir ko theek kerny ki, daikhty hain kya banta hai aagy… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

BIDYA, Pleased to know dear that you liked Abhijeet sir's childish avtar filled with innocence and sweetness… :) :) OKz dear, will try to make it happen soon… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Rukmani, Pleased to know dear that you are glad seeing Abhijeet sir started talking and tried to get up from the chair by his own and thanks a ton for liking DUO's convo. in 24th chapter, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* It's pleasing to know yar that you are liking these slight improvements in Abhijeet sir's health, love you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Shalu, Hahaha pata nahin yar yeh mairy khatarnak ideas kerny ki wajah sy na ab mairy sb friends ko easa hi lgny lg gaya hai jaisy main much na kuchh khatarnak karon gi hi aur ab jb itny sb ko easa kuchh lgy ga tou ghalat kaisy lga sakta hai, hahaha… [Devil smile… :DD] Lekin khtarnak kya aur ks k sath ho ga, yeh tou js k sath hona hai ussy bhi nahin pata, haha… :P ;) Pleased to know you are liking the innocent Abhijeet and caring Daya, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Ashi, Thanks a ton dear for liking the description of emotions, tightest squeezing hug for you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Guest, Umm bach'chy at this point of time maira main focus mairi dono on-going stories ko complete kerna hai aur uss k baad phir time to time different OSs aati rahien gi tou OSs ki sb requests mein tb puri karon gi please, aur bhi bohut si OSs ki requests thien, bs tb sirf OSs hi hoon gi so please don't mind but aap ko thora wait kerna ho ga please, sorry for this… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Kirti, Haha you are more than welcome my little fellow… ;) :) Thanks a lot guriya for mentioning these moments and liking these moments, tight squeezing hug for you, love you… :-* :-* Haha lagta hai aap ki dua qabool ho gae hai bach'chy as story khud ba khud hi slow paced ho gae hai, lagta hai next chapter sy thora booster marna parey ga, kerty hain kuchh next update mein… ;) ;) Hahaha daikh lo guriya main thori si leniency ka bhi bohut faida utha laiti hoon, aap ny 24th chapter mein maaf ker dia tou main 25th chapter k baad phir sy ghayeb ho gae, hahaha… :P :P Hahaha thank you baitu for telling this thing k break lainy k baad jo chapter likhon uss ka last zada achha hota hai, mujhhy sach mein mairi yeh cheez pata hi nae thi, hehe… :P ;) Pleased to know you are liking these totli talks of Abhijeet sir and about medicines, tou main bhi aap sy agree kerti hoon yar, Daya sir jaldbazi ker tou rahy hain, lets hope k woh kuchh khatarnak na ker dien, fingers crossed… ;) :D Haww mairy cutie pie ko dant pari and you liked it, very bad… ;) :-* Thanks a ton guriya for your new year wishes and wish you too a safe, peaceful and blessed year, love you… :-* Thanks a lot doll, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Pwincex Angel, As'salam-o-a'lai-kum dear, Ramadan mubarik… :) May this Holy month brings all its blessing for you, your family and for all human beings, aameen… :) Hahaha kya karon yar, mujhhy bs shoq bara hai updates jaldi jaldi dainy ka tabhi hr next update pichhli update sy zada JALDI aati hai, hahaha… :P :P Kasam sy yar wasey banda dheet bhi na ho mairy jaisa, hehe… ;) :P Oooh achha ji, pata nahin yar mairi chhoti behen tou maira koe kaam ker dy tou tb tk jaan nahin chhorti jb tk ussy thanks na bol dia jaye lekin main bhi phir apny naam ki aik hi hoon, hahaha… :P ;) Aap k liye phir aik tight sy warm hug as a compensation for saying thanks to you… :-* :-* Haha yehi hota hai yar, mairy sath bhi hota hai kabhi kabhi k aap story mein iss tarhan involve ho jaty ho k chapter khatam ho jata hai aur aap ko pata bhi nahin chalta tabhi main usually wohi story start kerti hoon jo complete ho, hehehe… ;) :D Com'on yar abhi oper aap ny khud kaha k sisters mein sorry aur thanks nahin hota aur abhi aap khud iss tarhan keh rae ho, very bad aur mujhhy kyun bura lagy ga yar, aik genuine baat hai js ki taraf aap ny mairi attention ki hai tou mujhhy tou mujhy kyun bura lgy ga aur please yar don't worry about this thing, as in my relatives, I am considered as a rude person because of my straight forwardness but I am what I am, main zarort sy zada straight forward hoon aur mujhhy jo baat buri lagti hai main bol daiti hoon so please just relax from that side, ager mujhhy buri lagy gi tou main aap ko bata dun gi jaisy mujhhy abhi aap ka sorry kerna achha nahin laga, so ab aap ny bhi apna banaya hua rule yaad rakhna hai, no thank you aur no sorry ka… :-* :-* Hahaha ji nahin main ny aap ko maira yeh right maaf kia tou ab sy iss py bhi thank you kehny ki zarort nahin hai warna phir larai ho jaye gi, haha… :P :P Hahaha yeh aaram sy per jaldi update kaisy daity hain yar, thora guide karo tou, mairy liye bohut helpful ho jaye gi yeh cheez, haha… ;) :P Yep, dua tou yehi hai yar, daikhty hain kya banta hai aagy… ;) ;) Jazak-Allah dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :-* Fe-aman-Allah… :)

AngelBetu, Ooo my chhotu guriya, nahin complete ker paye aap uss rooz, chalo ker tou lia na aur Daya sir sy sorry ker k post bhi ker dia, now all-set, right…? :-* Ooh thanks baitu for telling me the name of yours gift for us, I'll soon read it… :) :-* Ab yeh baat tou shaid hi koe bata paye k Abhijeet sir fully recover ker paien gy ya nahin as future ks ny daikha hai, haha… :P ;) Hahahahaha wah yar dil khush ker dia aaj tou mairi guriya ny, haha matlab main ny Abhijeet sir ko Daya sir sy bhi zada innocent aur cute dikha dia, haha, awesome yar, hehe… :D :D Yeh dosra course kya hai yeh tou aap ko story mein hi pata chaly ga baita jaan aur theek hai madam, main bhi intizar hi ker rahi hoon aap k Abhijeet sir ko sahi sy bolta aur chalta phirta daikhny ka… ;) :P Hehe thank you guddi for liking these things, tight squeezing hug for you, love you… :-* Yar baitu mujhhy kal raat hi tou pata chala mairi doll ki iss OS ka aur aaj yeh chapter post kerny k baad main wahin ja rahi hoon, story enjoy kerny… Kaan paker k sorry for being this much late, bs busy thi in some places, sorry again… :-* :-* Thanks a lot bach'chy, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Bhumi98, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Khattak, I know, I'm very late but still welcome back dear… :) Pleased to know you liked those things in 24th chapter and because of Abhijeet sir's mental condition, he was scared of everyone except Daya sir… :) :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Dik, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

CID Daya Abhi fan, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Salja, Thanks a lot yar for liking innocent Abhijeet and caring Daya, tight squeezing hug for you, love you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

D, Kya karien yar MAIRY Daya sir hain hi itny soft hearted aur emotional k jaldi sy roo perty hain, chalo mil k koshish kerti hain sir ko thora strong kerny ki kyun k ab bohut sy bhi bohut zada strong Daya sir ki zarort perny wali hai humain, haha… :P :P By the way thanks yar for liking the chapter, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Arrey madam, maira bs chaly tou in a blink of eye, Abhijeet sir ko theek ker dun lekin kya karon main ny medical perhi nahin hai na, hahaha… :P :P Haye yar na pouchho kahan hoti hoon bs itna jaan lo k apni destination tk pohanchny k liye struggling period sy guzar rahi hoon aur ab yeh period kitna lamba ho ga, no idea bs apni duaon mein mujhhy zaror yaad rakhna please… :) :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Rahul, Thank you so very much yar, your words means a lot to me, I am really obliged… :))) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Guest, Haha yeah your Abhi is really chooo chweet, haha… :D :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Shubhangi, Hi doll, good to see you back here… :) :) Hahaha thank you so very much kiddo for giving such a quick and sweet flashback of all the previous chapters and glad to know you are liking these DUO this much, hehe… ;) :D Yar mairi tou puri koshish hai k Abhijeet sir ko jaldi sy utha k bhaga dun lekin Daya sir apny big brother ko ly k kisi aur py bharosa hi nae ker rahy tou main kya karon, hehehe… :P ;) Thanks a lot guriya, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

RAI, Yeah yar mujhhy bhi Pingu bohut pasand thy aur jb lagty thy tb daikhy bhi thy, I think "Tom and Jerry" k baad sirf "Pingu" hi easey cartoons thy jo main ny baith k daikhy hain, haha, aur ab "Pingu" ki kami main "Happy Feet" sy puri ker laiti hoon, hahaha… :P :P Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Love DUO, Sorry bach for disappearing like that, got stuck in some personal issues, sorry again… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Rose, Yeah yar I came back here only to complete these two stories and apology from my side for making you people wait this long, I am really sorry for this thing… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Ayad, Pata nahin gud'dy, it was never in my plan to take such long breaks again and again but its not in my hands and I am really willing to complete my both stories as soon as possible, now just hope for the best… :) And I am really sorry for making you people wait this long, sorry again… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Shikha Sharma, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

Jyotika, Really sorry dear for making you wait this long, sorry again… :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

FAD, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam bach'chy aur Ramadan mubarik, wish you and your family a peaceful and blessed Ramadan… :) Got stuck in few things yar, really sorry for making you people wait this long, sorry again… :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and wish you a safe and blessed life, love you… :)

And a VERY BIGGG THANK YOU to ALL my precious guests who shared their precious feedback with me which means a lot to me and I am REALLY SORRY friends for making you people wait this long and thank you so very much for your care and concern, love you all and sorry again… :-* :-*

Friends I've replied till 25th chapter, as replies were getting longer than the chapter so I thought to confine them till here… Will reply the others with next chapter in-shaa-Allah… :) And thank you so very much for sharing your views with me, tight squeezing hug for you people, love you all… :-* :-*

Friends here is the next update, please have fun… Love you all and wish you all a healthy, wealthy and peaceful life… :) :-*

* * *

Kullu…

DUO's Home…

After around an hour Daya returned home from the _mandir_ and found Abhijeet still sleeping while Lal'lan was still present with him, who listening the voices, turned his gaze towards the door-step and finding him there, silently stood up and left the room…

Inhaling deeply Daya entered inside and got seated beside Abhijeet, on his bed… Grabbing the _arti-thali_ he first did his _arti_ and then placing the _thali_ aside, placed a soft kiss on Abhijeet's forehead…

 _ **MAAAAIRA DILLLL, TAIRA THIKANA HAAAI,**_

 _ **TUJH SY KOEEEE RISHTA PURANA HAAAI…**_

Moving back, Daya silently grabbed his hand and started in light smile as: Pata hai Boss, aaj mandir sy wapsi py woh chae wala chhotu phir mila mujhhy, apni nokri py ja raha tha woh aur aaj tou woh mujhh sy takriben lrr hi para k main tumhien uss sy milwa kyun nahin raha aur phir mandir pohanchny py pandit ji ny bhi tumhara pouchha aur phir kehny lagy k main tumhien bhi apny sath mandir lana shuru ker dun aur maira bhi bohut dil kerta hai k tum bhi mairy sath chalo… (Added silently as…) Lekin tum tou mujhh sy bohut ghussa ho gy na, bohut zada naraz, main ny kal tumhien hurt jo bohut kia… (Added in a bit moist tone as…) Abhi, yar main tumhien jald sy jald theek daikhna chahta hoon, bohut takleef hoti hai tumhari iss kampti aawaz aur kampty hath sy… (In wet tone placed his forehead on Abhijeet's shoulder with…) Boss please yar, mujhhy maira bara bhai wapis ker doo, please Boss, please…

And he started crying in muffled voice, still sitting in same posture when after few minutes, feeling a movement from the later's side, Daya immediately moved back while wiping off his tears when got shocked, seeing Abhijeet laying there with opened eyes and there was no element of any complaint present in those expressive eyes which he had seen earlier after saying those bitter words… Seeing only care and worry present in those extremely expressive eyes, Daya felt he would lose control over himself at any moment so immediately stood up and left the room with fast steps…

 _ **DAIKH RAHA HOOOOON, KHAWAB ADHOOOORY,**_

 _ **SOONY DOO HUMMMM KOOO, HUMIEN NA JAGAOOOO…**_

Lal'lan, who just came there, looked at him in silence and then made his way inside Abhijeet's room to found him lying there in complete silence while having his hand on his shoulder…

Inhaling a deep breath, Lal'lan stepped forward and in fresh tone, said as: Uth gaye saab aap, kaisy ho aur…

Abhijeet cut him while showing him his wet fingers with: Daa… Yaa… Kun… Roo… Raa…? (Seeing Lal'lan getting quiet, added himself in innocent-hurt tone as…) Kll… Inaaa… Daa… Taa… Maan… Koo… Maan… Kk… Kchh… Nae… Boo… Laa… Kchh… Kaa… Bii… Nae… Maan… Nyy… Phhrrr… Kun… Roo… Raa… Woo…?

Lal'lan tried to divert his mind with: Daya saab roo thori rahy thy saab woh tou… (Noticing the lighting _dia_ present inside the _thali_ , added hurriedly as…) Haan yeh iss dia ka dhuan chala gaya ho ga Daya saab ki aankh mein tabhi pani nikal aaya…

Abhijeet shook his head in firm tone as: Nae… Paa… Nii… Nae… Roo… Raa… Woo…

Before Lal'lan could reply something another silent voice rose as: Lal'lan…! (Lala'lan turned towards Daya who added in same silent tone still standing on the door-step…) Tum ja k nashty k arrangements daikh lo, main hoon yahan…

Lal'lan giving him a silent node, left from there where Daya after locking the room door, stepped forward and reaching near bed-side table, grabbed the _aarti-thali_ and moved back towards the small _mandir_ he had made in Abhijeet's room where Abhijeet was silently following him through eyes…

 _ **DIL MACHIS HAI ISS KO NA TUM SULGAOOO,**_

 _ **BHEEGA REHNY DOO ISS KO NA BHARKAOOOO…**_

Daya silently placed the _thali_ back in _mandir_ and got stood there while silently looking at the _bhagwan's murti_ busy in doing his silent talks when soon he turned and got stopped seeing Abhijeet's stare on himself…

Inhaling deeply, Daya asked silently as: Easey kyun daikh rahy ho tum mujhhy…? Kuchh kehna hai kya…?

Abhijeet asked in hesitant tone as: Roo… Ree… Kun…?

Daya replied in straight tone as: Tum bhi tou sari raat roye ho, main ny pouchhi kya tum sy itna rony ki wajah…?

Abhijeet complained in innocent-hurt tone as: Kun… Nae… Poo… Chaa…?

Daya looked at him in silence for few moments and then stepped forward with: Chalo bohut baatien ho gaien, ab fresh ho jao jaldi sy, phir nashta ker k perhna hai…

And he went inside the bathroom leaving Abhijeet in silence and hurt behind…

 _ **DIL MAAAACHIS HAI ISS KO NA TUM SULGAOOO,**_

 _ **BHEEGAAAA REHNY DOO ISS KO NA SULGAOOOO…**_

Soon Daya returned and after getting freed from Abhijeet's side moved inside the bathroom and soon returned after washing his hands…

Daya smoothly forwarded his hand towards Abhijeet with: Aao, baitho uth k…

Abhijeet at first, forwarded his hand to grab his younger's hand but then the last night words of his younger, again hammered in his mind and he silently pulled his hand back… Inhaling deeply, he looked towards Daya, who was still standing there with forwarded hand though got well what was going on in his elder's mind…

Abhijeet told him in straight tone as: Maan… Khuuud… Tm… Jaaooo…

A color passed Daya's face as though the words were as he had expected but still it pained and with quiet face, Daya stood back straight…

 _ **KAISY MAINNNN, TUJH SY KAHOOON,**_

 _ **SAARY GHAMMMM, CHHUP KY SAHOON…**_

Seeing him still standing there…

Abhijeet again and now in bit frustrated tone: Jaaooo…

Taking a deep breath, Daya replied him as: Tum pehly baith jao, main chala jaon ga…

Abhijeet shook his head and nearly shouted as: Jaaaaoooo…

Daya making his voice stiff, told him as: Abhi ab tum mujhhy sakhti kerny py majbor ker rahy ho… Itny tang aa gaye ho mujhh sy tou mairy samny sabit karo k tum khud sy khud ka khayal rakh sakty ho phir main tumhary srr py sawar nahin rahon ga, samjhy…? (Bowing down over him, grabbed his hand a bit forcefully with…) Chalo baitho ab uth k jaldi sy, shabash…

And while supporting his back on his own arm and pulling him smoothly from his arms, Daya bit forcefully but still very caringly made Abhijeet sit as today, Abhijeet was not-at-all looking ready to cooperate and was resisting a lot stubbornly…

After making him sit, Daya turned towards him to give him a light snub, as because of his own resistance and stubbornness he himself had faced difficulty in getting seated, when got shut in shock and hurt, seeing him crying without voice…

Daya extreme caringly, feeling hurt and guilt too, called him out softly as: Abhi…!

Abhijeet looked at him with tears filled eyes and just burst out in anger and hurt with: Tmm… Gnn… Dyy… Daa… Yaa… Hoo… (Started crying like a kid, wiping off his tears again and again between sobs while sidewise expelling out his anger and hurt with…) Maan… Tmm… Syy… Nae… Boo… Taa… (In his crying showed him his little finger with…) Kattttiiii…

And he started crying again while hiding his face in his palms where Daya feeling really hurt and guilty, sat in front of him and tried to wrap him in a hug when Abhijeet in anger and hurt, pushed his hands away with: Tmm… Gnn… Dyy… Baaddd…

While Daya ignoring his all struggle and muffled words he was saying between his cries, caringly wrapped him in a consoling hug…

 _ **APNI KAHAAANIIII, KSS KO SUNAAAAOOOO,**_

 _ **WOH KHO GAYA HAAAI KAHIN, USS KO BULAAAAOO…**_

Daya was just consoling him through his touch and care while softly weaving inside his head, holding moisture in his own eyes too…

Daya hurtfully while still wrapping his brother inside his arms, talked with him in his mind as: I am sorry Abhi tumhien itna rulany aur itna hurt kerny k liye lekin shaid apny Boss ko dhondny k liye main selfish ho gaya tha aur jaldbazi mein yeh step utha lia jo k bohut ghalat sabit hua… Mairy Boss ko dhondny k liye main tumhien nahin kho sakta Abhi, I am sorry… (Smiled sadly with…) Kitni ajeeb zindagi ho gae hai na humari Abhi, tumhien main yaad hoon, phir bhi yaad nahin hoon aur tum mairy paas ho phir bhi sath nahin ho… (Placed a soft kiss on his head with…) Main ny soch lia hai Abhi, ab sy main tum py koe zabardasti nahin karon ga, tum bs rona nahin please, rona nahin…

And with that, he caringly squeezed Abhijeet inside the hug…

 _ **DIL MACHIS HAI ISS KO NA TUM SULGAOOOO,**_

 _ **BHEEGA REHNY DOO ISS KO NA BHARKAOOOO…**_

Where Abhijeet, who was much calm now after shedding out his pain, hurt and anger and above all that, gaining back his younger, moved a little to move back when getting his intentions, Daya smoothly separated him after wiping off his own eyes…

Seeing his wet and red face, Daya moved his hand to wipe off his tears and sweat when Abhijeet moved back with: Maan… Khuuudd…

Daya looked at him for a moment and then inhaling deeply, forwarded tissue box towards him who grabbing it from him, haphazardly got busy in wiping off his face… Where seeing him getting done from wiping his face, Daya poured water in a glass and forwarded that towards Abhijeet in silence who grabbed that still looking unpleased though calm and after gulping down the water, tried to place the glass back when Daya in silence, grabbed the glass from him and placed it back…

Daya turned his gaze back towards Abhijeet to find him grumbling under his breath while looking away still having displeasure on his face, resulting a sad smile on the later's face, who smoothly grabbed his elder's hand…

 _ **DIL MAAAACHIS HAI ISS KO NA TUM SULGAOOOO,**_

 _ **BHEEGAAAA REHNY DOO ISS KO NA SULGAOOOO…**_

Abhijeet getting that, instantly turned his gaze back towards Daya and said angrily while trying to pull back his hand with: Chch… Chhooo… Roo…

Daya replied in silent smile as: Chhurwa lo ager chhurwa sakty ho tou…

Abhijeet again tried his full strength and then looked at Daya frustratingly as: Kaa… Pooob… Lmm… Haa… Tmm… Enn…?

Daya smiled lightly with: Koe problem nae hai mujhhy bs kuchh baat kerni hai, ager tum promise kerty ho k aaram sy mairi baat sunon gy tou main tumhari baat maan lun ga aur tumhara hath chhour dun ga… (Taking a pause, asked caringly as…) Batao, sun'no gy kya mairi baat…?

Abhijeet shook his head firmly in great displeasure with: Nae…

Daya told him in straight tone as: Theek hai, phir main bhi nahin chhorun ga tumhara hath…

Abhijeet looked at him burningly with: Kaa… Haa…?

Daya looked at him in silent smile and smoothly freed his hand who immediately pulled his hand back and hid it under the sheet… Daya smiled sadly while seeing his effort and then looked at his brother who was now again looking away to show that he was still angry and " _Katti"_ with him…

 _ **DHOOP AUR CHHAOUN MEIN, ULJHI PARIIII HAI,**_

 _ **CHAHA HAI JISY HUMMMM NY, WOH AJNABIIII HAI…**_

Sighing deeply, Daya started in slow tone as: I am sorry Abhi… (Abhijeet moved his head a little more away to show that now only "Sorry" won't work where Daya continued in same silent tone as…) Mujhhy pata hai main ny kal tumhien kafi dant dia, tumhien kafi bura laga ho ga aur tum bohut hurt bhi hoye ho gy… (Took a pause while the later was still, completely quiet, when inhaling a deep breath, Daya added as…) Lekin Abhi main ny woh sb jaan boujh k nahin kia tha, mujhhy tum sy uss tarhan baat kerni pari…

Abhijeet instantly asked complainingly as: Kun… Daa… Taa… Innaaa… Saaa… Raaa… Maan… Koo…?

Daya looked up at him with: Ta k woh log tumhien mairy paas sy na ly jaien… (Abhijeet got shut in extreme shock knowing someone was trying to take him away from his younger while Daya smoothly securing Abhijeet's other hand in his own, as he had seen real shock and fear coming on the later's face, continued in quiet tone as…) Abhi kuchh log hain jo chahty hain k woh tumhien apny paas ly jaien, tum unn k sath raho aur…

Abhijeet hurriedly cut him in scared tone as: Maan… Nae… Jaa… Naa… Maan…

Daya cut him smoothly while cupping his face with: Tum dr'ro nahin Abhi, main tumhien kisi haal mein bhi khud sy dour nahin janey dun ga, main kisi ko tumhien ly janey nahin dun ga, promise… (Seeing Abhijeet getting relax, Daya added as…) Lekin iss k liye tumhien mairi madad kerni ho gi Abhi…

Abhijeet asked him instantly as: Kaa… Mdd… Mdd…?

Daya replied him softly as: Tumhien khud sy bara hony ki koshish kerni ho gi Abhi… (Taking a pause, added as…) Ager main kuchh sakhti karon tou mujhh sy naraz nahin ho gy bl k samjhho gy k main easa tumhary achhy k liye ker raha hoon… (Added instantly seeing displeasure again coming on the later's face as…) Aur main promise kerta hoon k main phir kabhi tumhien itni buri tarhan nahin danton ga… (Abhijeet looked at him doubtfully so he added himself as…) Sb sy pak'ka wala promise…

Abhijeet thought for few moments and then looked up at him while giving him a node with: OooK…

 _ **TU DEEP, MAIRA, HAWAON MEINNNN,**_

 _ **TU PYAAR, MAIRA, DUAAAON MEINNNN…**_

A broad relax smile came on the later's face and he instantly forwarded his hand with: Friends…?

But soon he had realized his mistake that he took his brother so easy but forgot that elder is always elder and you cannot fool the one… ;)

Where Abhijeet looked at his hand and then looked up at him with narrowed eyebrows while asking as: Kll… Kun… Nae… Baa… Yaa… Sbb…? Kun… Daa… Taa… Kll… Innaaa… Maan… Koo…?

Daya took a sigh while murmuring as: Aasani sy nahin man'nny wala yeh bilkul bhi… (And then in audible tone, to him…) Kyun k main tumhien preshan nahin kerna chahta tha yeh bata ker k koe tumhien ly jana chahta hai lekin kal sy tum itna roo rahy ho tou mujhh sy aur saha nahin gaya aur bata dia tumhien sb saaf saaf… (Taking a pause, tried to convince him with…) Main ny sorry kia hai na yar tou…

Abhijeet cut him instantly while stretching his both arms as: Innaaa… Daa… Taa… (And then with the help of his fore-finger and thumb, added as…) Orr… Innaaa… Chhchh… Chho… Tuuu… Soo… Riiii… Hunh…

And he jerked his head in anger while grumbling where…

Daya asked while having a disappointed smile on his face as: Achha kaan paker k sorry karon tou chaly ga kya…? (Abhijeet shook his head in attitude while Daya suggested again as…) Tou phir mairy sit-stand kerny py dost bn jao gy kya phir sy…? (Abhijeet turned his head a little towards him where Daya taking it as a "Yellow" signal, advanced the level of his punishment as…) Achha kaan paker k sit-stand kerny py tou…

And he got stopped in disappointment as the later was present in front of him, having a big excited smile and happy spark in his eyes, giving him a big node telling the younger that the signal had turned "Green" while…

Daya asked, hiding his smile as: Kitni karon…?

Abhijeet stretched his arms to their fullest with: Iiinnniiii… Saaa… Reee…

Daya firstly got shocked and then in disappointed smile, stood up with: OK sir…

And moving a little away, he started performing his punishment given to him by his elder while Abhijeet was looking at him excitedly having a broad innocent smile on his face and beautiful spark in his eyes…

 _ **DIL MACHIS HAI ISS KO NA TUM SULGAOOO,**_

 _ **BHEEEEEGA REHNY DOOOO NA ISS KO SULGAOOO…**_

He was clapping slowly to encourage his younger while sidewise exclaiming as: Oorrr… Oorrr…

When Daya stood up after eleventh sit, Abhijeet stopped him with: Bsss…

Daya exhaling a heavy breath, stepped ahead and got seated in front of Abhijeet while telling him as: Ufff, thaka dia tum ny tou Abhi aaj, kitna dard ker rahi hain mairi tangien ab, chalo ab tum mairi tangien db'bao…

Abhijeet looked at him burningly and signaled him towards his own legs with: Baaooo…

Daya looked at him in shock with: Main tumhari tangien db'baon…? (Abhijeet nodded firmly, Daya added instantly as…) Kyun, main ny apni saza puri ki na, main koe nahin bd'da raha, hunh…

And he moved his face away where Abhijeet getting angry, tugged his shirt's sleeve and seeing Daya's gaze turning towards him, told him as: Yee… Biii… Saa… Zaa… Haa…

Daya protested with: Boss yeh… (And he got shut releasing the situation and looked at him who hadn't paid a slightest attention of his few moments' back word as he was completely engrossed with his argument where Daya added as…) Achha lao doo, db'ba daita hoon warna tumhara kya bharosa phir sy mun phula lo…

Though Abhijeet had heard him but still he was more than satisfied seeing Daya pressing his legs, so ignored his younger's _bk bk_ completely and kept enjoying the sooth and pleasure when after around a minute, a mischief came in Daya's mind and…

Daya grabbed his leg tightly with: Abhi tumhien maza aa raha hai na mujhh sy apni tangien dbwa k…? (Abhijeet nodded instantly while trying to hide his smile while Daya continued as…) Phir thora sa maza laina tou maira bhi banta hai yar…

And before Abhijeet could understand anything, Daya started tickling on his feet and the whole room got echoed with Abhijeet's lively carefree-innocent laughs, who was trying a lot to save himself from his such a naughty brother while sidewise trying to stop his younger, who too was busy in sharing his laughs with him…

 _ **DIL MACHIS HAIIIII,**_

 _ **BHEEGA REHNY DOO NA ISS KO SULGAOOOO… DIL MACHIS HAI…**_

Soon the _masti_ of both brothers got stopped listening the door knock and…

Daya stood up with: Tumhara nashta laya ho ga Lal'lan, main ly k aata hoon…

Abhijeet nodded still trying to catch his breath, having a beautiful smile on his face while Daya moved and opened the door to find Lal'lan standing there…

Lal'lan in light smile while grabbing him the food-tray, said as: Mn'na lia phir aap mairy saab ko…?

Daya smilingly replied as: Hmm mn'na lia warna ager tum apny saab ko kahin ly jaty tou maira kya banta…

Lal'lan protested with: Daya saab aap…

Daya cut him in light tone as: Preshan nahin ho, mazak hi ker raha hoon… Khaer tum bhi ja k apna nashta ker lo, main Abhi ko kerwa daita hoon…

And before he could move, Lal'lan stopped him with: Saab woh Ballu ka phone aaya tha mairy ko, woh Kullu ponch gaya hai, thory taem mein ghar ho ga tou main uss k sath hi karey ga nashta…

Daya nodded casually with: Theek hai, woh aa jaye tou mujhhy bhi bata daina, main Abhi k sath hoon…

Lal'lan nodded with: Ji, theek hai…

And he left from there after throwing a smiley glance over his saab who was looking completely calm and happy now…

Daya returned to his brother and placed the tray in front of him with: Chalo Abhi, tum ab sy independent hony ki apni koshish shuru ker doo gy, tum ny mujhh sy agree kia hai na thori daer pehly… (Grabbed a Rusk in his right hand with…) Yeh pakro aur issy iss dodh k glass mein dip ker k khud sy khany ki koshish karo, shabash…

Abhijeet, who was listening him with full concentration, looked towards the milk-glass which was grabbed by Daya in front of him as the milk was hot and Daya was having fear that Abhijeet might fell it over himself so he was ready with the precautionary measures…

Abhijeet while concentrating on the milk glass, moved his shivering right hand forward and though the shivers in his hand were making it difficult for him to dip the rusk in the milk glass but if once he had decided that he would do it, then what can stop the sharp-shine of CID…? So finally, with the effort of a minute or more, he had managed to dip it in the milk-glass and then taking it out, he moved his face a little more close to the rusk and took a big bite and on the very next moment, dropping the rusk there on the tray, he had started blowing air inside his mouth while fanning with his hand, as the milk was hot and he had taken the hot bite, burning his tongue while Daya, who was busy to somehow sooth down his bro, was finding it difficult to control his laugh after seeing such childish acts of his elder…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do review, tight hug to you all… :)

Please friends do take care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N…**

Priya, Haha pleased to see my guriya khush, love you… :-* Hahaha aagy socha tou kuchh bohut khatarnak hi hai aur fiker not, iss baar puri koshish hai k chahy kuchh bhi ho jaye stories complete kiye baghair ghayeb na hoon… ;) :-* Itni jaldi sb suspense khol diye tou phir story koun perhy ga, haha aur iss chapter k baad tou aur bhi bohut sy sawal khary ho jaien shaid, coming chapters will be a bit stormy so be prepared… ;) ;) Thanks a lot bach'chy, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Kirti, Really pleased to see you this much happy guriya aur main ny bhi bohut miss kia mairy sb friends ko and feeling really happy relived after coming back here… :))) Haha yeah yar barey tou barey hi hoty hain na hr aspect mein aur Abhijeet sir k ghussy ki tou main bohut bari fan hoon, haha, I love him in his that typical angry avtar… :D ;) Thank you baitu for your hug, love you… :-* Thanks guriya for finding Abhijeet sir cute, soft kiss on your forehead… :-* Hmm achha tou khud Daya sir ko bhi nahin laga Abhijeet sir ko dant laga k but kya karien, kerna perta hai kabhi kabhi aur yeh jo koe bhi hai, kafi khatarnak hai aur sirf Daya sir janty hain k yeh koun hain tou ab daikhty hain sir humain kb tk bataty hain, haha… ;) ;) Hmm tou aap k papers ho rahy thy, kaisy hoye papers…? Best of luck guriya for your result… :-* Thanks a lot doll, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Kochu, Hehe me too missed you people a lot yar, love you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Krittika, Haha finally, hahaha… ;) :D Hai na Abhijeet sir is really awesome aur Daya sir kya kerny waly hain aur uss sy kya result nikalny waly hain, sb kuchh story mein pata chaly ga guriya… ;) ;) Hmm hony tou bohut kuchh wala hai baitu, be prepared… ;) ;) Thanks a lot doll, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Guest, Yar main tou puri koshish ker rahi hoon k Abhijeet sir jaldi theek hoon, daikho kya banta hai, hehe… ;) ;) Aur shock, haha, daikhty hain yeh shock asal mein lagta kisey hai… [Devil smile… :D] Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Chocolate, Call ks ny kia tha yeh tou ab Daya sir hi janien, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a ton dear for liking the explaination, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Hahaha well aap ny kuchh guesses tou lagaye hain ab woh theek hain k nahin yeh tou aap ko story mein hi pata chaly ga aur js k naseeb mein jo likha hai woh tou hona hi hai na, uss mein bechari main kya ker sakti hoon, hahahahaha… [Devil smile… :DD] Koshish tou jari hai Abhijeet sir ko theek kerny ki ab daikho aagy result kya nikalta hai… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Mystic, Haha thanks yar for liking that few lines related to Freddie sir, tight hug… :-* Nice to see you so confident about that callee intro. as Dr. Salunkhy, lets see if you are right or there is something else behind the scene… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Ramya Srivastav, Haha hiii dear, how's you and life…? Hahaha thank you so very much dear for liking all those moments in 26th chapter, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* :-* Haha right one should not disturb that sweet kid while studying, hahaha… ;) :D Yeah me too is waiting to see him talking fluently… :) You are right saying when Daya is here why to fear but, haha… [Devil smile… :D ;)] Ahaan mairi haddian bohut mazbot hain aur itni pyar bhary hg sy tou woh aur bhi mazbot ho jati hain so no tension about that, haha… ;) :D Hahahahaha alright then I think I should go to buy a shovel so that can dig a dam for storing your tears, haha… :P ;) Yep, lets see what future updates are holding in themselves, finger crossed… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Rapunzel, Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Sariya, Hahaha bs yahan sy guzar rahi thi tou socha thory yahan darshan hi dy jaon, haha… ;) :D Hahahahaha ji jinab bilkul sahi pehchana hai aap ny iss bewafa larki ko, kafi strong yadashat hain aap ki tou, haha… ;) ;) Thanks a ton yar for your welcome, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Oooh yar please don't kat'ti with me, punishment dy doo but don't kat'ti, mujhhy manana nahin aata yar, kaan paker k sorry kia hai main ny sach'chi, pak'ka promise… :-* :-* Yar just got stuck in some unavoidable matters, feeling much alike a leave that has got separated from it's tree and now where life the wind of air is taking it, flowing with it… :) :) Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

CID DayaAbhi fan, Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Miss Raiya, Thanks you baitu… :-* Haha thanks guriya for liking barey bhai's gyan and the elephant ear moment, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Pata nahin Salunkhy sir sach janty hain k nahin… ;) ;) Me too is worried about Daya sir's steps… ;) :P Yep daikhty hain Abhijeet sir theek hoty hain iss six month time-span mein ya, haha… :D ;) Chalo baitu, kuchh kia tou hai iss chapter mein, lets hope k uss k result achhy aaien… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

AngelBetu, Hahaha pleased to see my guriya happy, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Hehe yeah yar just thought to twist their roles but not positions, tabhi Daya sir ab bhi dant hi kha rahy hain, hahaha… :P ;) Thanks bach'chy for liking all these things aur phir tou aap ka haapy hona thora mushkil hi hai kyun k aagy mairy irady thory khatarnak hi hain… ;) :D Missed you too so much yar, love you… :-* Haha abhi bhi ghussa ho, phir kaisy manaya jaye iss pyari si guriya ko, hmm…? Kaan paker k sorry tou ker lia hum ny, koe aur punishment hai tou bata doo… :-* :-* Ab koun sach janta hai, koun nahin yeh sb tou wohi log janien, main kya janon, haha… ;) :P Hahahahaha yeah yar Daya sir ka dimagh itna nanha munha sa hai, kisi aur ki sunty nahin hain, pata nahin kya karey ga yeh larka, mujhhy tou bari tension hai, hahaha… :D ;) Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Masooma, Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Rukmani, I too hope the same yar and now I am finger crossed, haha… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :) Really sorry dear for making you worried, sorry again… :) Haha hope so ab tk tou aap k pait ka dard theek ho gaya ho ga, haha… ;) ;) Chalo daikhty hain k Dr. Salunkhy k barey mein aap ka guess kahan tk sahi jata hai, haha… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… Fe-aman-Allah… :)

D, Thanks yar for liking the cuteness of Abhijeet sir, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Haha twist tou abhi bohut sarey aany hain yar, iss chapter mein bhi twist hi twist hain aur Daya sir ki preshani tou, haha… [Devil smile… :DD] Hehe bs kya karon rulana per gaya DUO ko aur koshish tou puri hai k Abhijeet sir ko jaldi sy theek ker dun, daikhty hain kya banta hai aagy, hehehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Guest, Thanks yar for finding Abhijeet sir cute, tight squeezing hug to you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Jot, Haha thanks dear for finding Abhijeet sir cute, tight squeezing hug for you, love you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Anu, Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Ashi, Main gum ho gae thi itny din, hehe, aur main theek hoon bilkul bach'chy, thanks a ton for asking, love you… :-* Yar koshish tou ki hai Abhijeet sir ko theek kerny ki, daikho ab aagy kya banta hai… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

MiniMicky, Thank you so very much dear, your words means a lot to me and I am really obliged… :))) Hmm Daya sir strict hona tou chah rahy hain lekin bechary ho nahin paa rahy, daikhty hain aagy kya likha hai inn dono ki fate mein… :) Hehe yeah I remember our conversation there too… ;) :D Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Shubhangi's Abhi, Hi guriya… :-* Oooh please yar, no problem as I can understand yar, love you… :-* Hahahahaha hmm sou tou hai bs tabhi socha k Abhijeet sir ko bhi aik bach'chy k roop mein dikha dun kyun k aakhir dil tou bach'cha hai ji, haha… ;) ;) Haha main bhi, high five… :D Hai na, Daya sir bohut disturb kerty hain bechary innocent sy Abhijeet sir ko tabhi tou main sath sath hisab braber kerti rehti hoon na, hahaha… :P ;) :P Thanks a ton guriya for liking all these things, tight squeezing hug for you, love you loads… :-* :-* Yeh tou ab Daya sir hi janien k woh kabhi maaf ker paien gy ya nahin, fingers cross… ;) ;) Bohut kuchh chal raha hai baitu aur iss sb sys b sy zada yeh prove hua k Daya sir k paas dimagh HAI, hahahahaha… :D ;) :D Ji yar Daya sir ker tou job hi rahy hain, apni taraf sy Abhijeet sir k achhy k liye hi ker rahy hain, daikhty hain ab aagy kismet kya chhupa k baithi hai inn dono k liye… :) Hahaha hai na, bilkul hi pyary sy bach'chy lg rahy thy Abhijeet sir, maira tou dil ker raha tha, sir ko zoor sy cuddle karon, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks doll for liking the song and thanks a ton baitu for still remembering the scene, tight squeezing hug for you, love you… :-* :-* Thanks a lot doll, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Salmazhv, Yeah I too hope the same, hehe… ;) ;) Yeah yar I too can feel that storm of anger just hope it can reach to ACP sir, hehehe… ;) :P Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Guest, I know it very well dear and I know law too… I know quite well what I am showing and if I think of CID as a kids' playing school then I hadn't staged that death of them and you can charge crime allegation to living ones, not the dead ones… Anyways thanks for sharing your knowledge with me and if you want to do it in future too, then please do mention your name, thanks…

Love DUO, Koshish tou puri hai yar Abhijeet sir ko theek kerny ki, daikhty hain kya banta hai aagy… ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

DA95, Hi my sweet doll, good to see you after quite long… :) :) Daya sir tou hr waqt kuchh na kuchh kerny waly hi hoty hain, just hoping k kuchh grbr na karien, haha… ;) ;) Thanks a lot guriya, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Guest, Hi bach'chy… :) Yeah yar I remember, I've committed with you this OS and I'm extremely sorry for vanishing like this for such long, sorry dear… :-* Yar actually iss waqt maira main focus mairi dono on-going stories ko complete kerna hai, inn ko complete kerny k baad, then I'll come towards OSs' side aur phir tb sb requests puri ker dun gi by Almighty' Lord allowance… :) Please don't feel bad, I am really sorry for this delay lekin jb kisi episode py koe OS likhni hoti hai tou uss episode ko daikh k points banany hoty hain, phir uss k hisab sy koe plot sochna hota hai aur phir hi story likhna start kerti hoon main aur aaj kal humara Ramadan ka mahina ja raha hai, hum kafi busy hoty hain iss month mein tou I hope you don't mind, sorry again dear… :) Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Khattak, Haha yar main kaisy theek karon Abhijeet sir ko, chalo iss chapter mein thori koshish tou ki hai, daikhty hain kya result nikalta hai aagy… ;) ;) Aur baad mein mujhh py koe blame nahin ho ga, deal…? :D ;) Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Gori, Daya sir ks sy baat ker rahy thy yeh tou Daya sir hi janien, hehe… ;) ;) And thanks a ton for finding Abhijeet sir this much cute, love you… :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Shurti, Thanks yar for finding Abhijeet sir cute and Daya sir's way of handeling him, good, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Hahaha yeah yar ofcourse it will be as it is a pure DUO story and that one is a family story, pleased to know that it is getting better, love you loads… :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Push23, Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Love Daya Abhi, Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

DSP, Oooh my goodness, what a big surprise yar, tight squeezing hug for my gud'da… :-* Pata hai kuchh kitna miss kia aap ko, bina bataye ghayeb ho jaty ho, gandy bach'chy… Kal aap ki gool matol Aapi sy baat ho rahi thi, bataya uss ny k aakhir kar aap mil hi gaye ho, I was so happy knowing this… :D Hahaha thank you so very much kid'do, means a lot to me and I am really obliged… :D :) Hahahaha haan yar keh tou sahi rahy ho, kafi umr ho gae hai mairi, ab tou baal bhi safaid ho gaye hain aur nazar bhi kamzor ho rahi hai, lagta hai bohut jald hath mein lakri ho gi mairy, hehehe… ;) ;) Haha that's your love for your Abhijeet sir baitu because of which you feel the pain inside yourself… :-* :-* Thanks a lot bach'chy, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Anshu, Mairi tou puri koshish hai yar k jaldi jaldi sb theek ker dun, daikhty hain kya banta hai aagy, hehe… ;) ;) Thanks a lot doll, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Guest, Thank you so very much dear for yours all this praise, means a lot to me and thanks a ton for mentioning LRWR, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Friend, Firstly welcome here dear as a new reviewer and then I must tell you that I really find your pen-name very sweet… :) Oooh my god, oh my god, you have left me speechless yar, really speechless… I am realy really obliged with your this much praise, seriously yar I am really obliged, thanks a ton… :-* :-* Thanks a lot dear, wish you a safe and peaceful life, filled with blessings and happiness, take care… :)

Guest, Thank you so very much dear for liking Abhijeet sir's cuteness and Daya sir's care, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Thank you so very much dear for yours this much praise and liking my all other stories too, means a lot to me, thanks a ton, love you… :-* :-*

Friends today I've replied upto 28th chapter, will reply the next chapter with this one but still THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH to all thise who reviewed in 29th chapter… :) Thanks a ton friends, love you all… :)

Here is the next update, please have fun… :-*

* * *

Kullu…

DUO's Home…

At last Daya got success in calming down his Abhi, who was still blowing air from his mouth while…

Daya smoothly cupped Abhijeet's face and caringly wiping off his water-filled eyes, asked lovingly as: Ab theek ho na tum Abhi…?

Abhijeet nodded while gulping down the wetness inside his throat with: Hmm…

And with that he suddenly hit a light punch on Daya's upper arm who was shocked on this sudden act and looked at him while…

Asking in somewhat shocked tone as: Yeh kyun…?

Abhijeet replying in angry-displeased tone as: Hs… Hssee… Kun…?

Unintentionally again a small smile crept on Daya's lips which immediately got disappeared receiving a glare from the later's side and…

Daya while trying to divert his elder's mind, told him as: Achha chalo nahin hans raha main, tum apna nashta khatam karo jaldi sy…

Abhijeet made a face and again turned his attention towards the rusk but remembering the few minutes back happening, immediately pulled his hand back and looked up at Daya while…

Snubbing him as: Innaaa… Gmm… Dd… Doodd… Kun… Daa… Maa… Koo…?

Daya shook his head disappointedly while pinching him with: Dodh itna bhi garam nahin hai, ab ager kisi ko khana hi nahin aata tou iss mein dodh ka kasoor tou nae hai na…

Abhijeet got angry while firmly standing on his statement as: Doodd… Gmm… Haa…

Daya sighed helplessly with: Theek hai, main thanda kerwa daita hoon…

And he turned his neck towards the door but before he could call out for Lal'lan…

Abhijeet tugged his shirt's sleeve while stopping him and Daya turned his gaze towards him in confusion with: Kya hua…?

Abhijeet told him as: Woo… Nae… Tmm…

A small smile crept on Daya's face and after standing up, he saluted him dramatically with: Yes sir…

And shaking his head in same disappointed smile, he left from there grabbing the milk glass, not seeing that slightest ray of confusion appeared in the sharp shine of CID's eyes with that salute, who after a moment jerked his head in casual manner and started looking outside the window in light smile…

Where on the other side Daya made his way towards the kitchen, when got stopped on the door-step listening some voices from inside as…

An answer-demanding voice, well recognized by Daya as Ballu's voice, asked as: Achha tu yeh tou bata k kal jb apun tairy ko phone kia wapis aany ka batany k wasty tou tu itna ukhra hua kahey ko tha…?

Lal'lan replied as: Taira saab danta tha mairy saab ko…

Irresistibly a light smile got appeared on Daya's face with that care-filled complaint while he heard…

Ballu's somewhat shocked tone as: Kya…! Saab danty Abhijeet saab ko…?

Lal'lan nodded in firm tone as: Sirf danta nahin, kitni zoor sy chil'laye mairy saab py, sari raat roty rahy saab, hunh…

Ballu asked in somewhat silent tone as: Aur saab…?

Lal'lan glancing over him, replied in quiet tone as: Woh bhi…

Ballu sighed deeply with: Pata nahin yeh oper wala chahta kya hai saab logon sy… (Jerking his head asked as…) Danta kyun iss tarhan sy Abhijeet saab ko…?

Lal'lan shrugged with: Pata nahin… Tairy saab kuchh bataty kahan hain…

Ballu replied in somewhat proud tone as: Tairy ko pouchhna nae aata, apun pouchhy ga na tou daikhna kaisy bataty hain… Apun tou… (And he got stopped seeing Daya coming inside and instantly greeted him with…) Salam saab… Apun aap ko milny ko aa-ich raha tha, per yeh Lal'lan rook diye apun ko k aap Abhijeet saab ko nashta kerwa rahy ho…

Daya nodded him in light smile with: Saffar kaisa raha tumhara, zada thak tou nahin gaye…?

Ballu shook his head with: Nae saab, apun itny chhoty chhoty saffar sy thakta thori hai…

Daya nodded while sidewise cooling down the milk with: Hmm tou kaisy hain sb ghar py…? Bata aaye ho na k ab thora daer sy hi jao gy wapis…

Ballu nodded with: Ji saab bata aaya hai apun… (Daya nodded in silence when after few moments' complete silence in the kitchen, Ballu's voice rose as…) Saab…!

Daya pouring down the milk back in the glass, replied as: Ballu, tum nashta ker k fresh ho jao, baad mein baat kerty hain…

And he took a step from there when got stopped listening…

Ballu's silent tone as: Saab apun ko Abhijeet saab k barey mein baat kerny ki jaldi nahin hai… (Feeling something else in his tone, Daya turned towards him who added while looking in his eyes as…) Apun Mumbai-ch k liye roka aap ko…

Daya asked in serious tone as: Kya matlab…? Saaf saaf kaho jo keh rahy ho…

Ballu told him as: Saab, aap dono k iss tarhan achanak ghayeb hony sy CID Mumbai ki team bohut kamzoor ho gae hai aur yeh baat gunda log bhi janta hai aur issi liye woh iss sb wakht mein yojina banaty aaye thy aur ab unn ka kaam pura ho gaya hai aur khaber hai k bohut jald Mumbai py aik bohut bara hamla hony wala hai…

Daya, who was listening that all in complete silence and somewhat shock, asked him as: Koun sa gang hai aur hamla kb hony wala hai, yeh bhi janty ho na tum…?

Ballu nodded while telling him as: HD ka gang hai saab, dobara activate ho gaya hai woh aur suna hai Harpees ka bhai hai iss baar pardy k peechhy aur uss ka maksad baki bachi hue CID team sy apny bhai ki moot ka badla lainy k sath sath, Mumbai sheher ki tabahi bhi hai…

Daya commented out rashly as: Barey daikhien hain easey jagti aankhon sy Mumbai ko tabah kerny waly… (Forwarded the glass towards Lal'lan with…) Abhi ko nashta kerwa k perhny bithao, main aata hoon thori daer mein aur ager maira pouchhy tou keh daina k mujhhy achanak kisi kaam sy jana para hai…

Lal'aln giving him a node, left from there while Daya taking out his mobile, asked as: Kb hona hai yeh hamla…?

Ballu replied as: Agly mahiny mein kabhi bhi…

Daya looked at him in shock with: Kya…!

Ballu replied in somewhat guilt tone as: Saab Mumbai ki ab itni khaber nae hoti hai apun ko kyun k apun tou mrr gaya hai na ussi ambulance mein… Yeh sb bhi bari mushkil sy pata lagaya hai aur yeh bhi nae pata lg paya k yeh gang ab kerny kya wala hai…

Replying him nothing, Daya dialed a number and soon the call got attended and…

The callee's voice rose as: Haan Daya, Abhije…

Daya cut him hurriedly with: Sir, iss waqt Abhi k barey mein baat kerny k liye phone nahin kia please…

The callee asked in confuse tone as: Kya hua hai Daya, preshan lg rahy ho tum…

Daya replied worriedly as: Sir kisi bhi tarhan sy ACP Pradyuman sir tk yeh khaber pohancha dien k Harpes Dongara k bhai ny gang phir sy activate ker dia hai aur unn ka plan CID Mumbai team k khatmy k sath, Mumbai mein tabahi ka hai… Aur yeh sb agly mahiny hi ho ga sir, time bohut kmm hai…

The callee was listening that all in real shock and asked instantly as: Daya, tumhien kaisy pata yeh sb…?

Daya replied him as: Sir mujhhy yeh sb Ballu ny bataya hai, woh aaj hi loota hai Mumbai sy… (Taking a pause, added as…) Sir aap aik baar ACP Pradyuman sir sy baat ker k daikh lien please, ho sakta hai unhien yeh sb pehly hi pata ho…

The callee's calm voice rose from the other end as: Hum janty hain yeh sb Daya aur…

But Daya cut him in real shock as: Kya aap yeh sb janty hain… Aap ny mujhhy kyun nahin bataya sir kuchh bhi…?

Callee asked him in straight tone as: Ager tumhien bata daita tou kya Senior Inspector Daya phir zinda ho jata…? (Daya went quiet while the callee continued as…) Issi liye nahin bataya tumhien kuchh bhi k tum pehly hi aik mission py ho, purey sakoon sy sirf uss hi taraf dihan rakho Daya ta k humain jald sy jald humary department ki shaan wapis mil sakey…

Daya told him in quiet tone as: Sir hum Mumbai mein wapis nahin aaien gy…

The callee got quiet for a moment and then inhaled deeply with: Yeh sb baad ki baatien hain Daya aur mairy khayal mein tumhary decision mein Abhijeet ki rayae bhi ehmiyat rakhy gi…

Daya replied in strong tone as: Main Abhi ki rayae apny faisly sy alag nahin hony dun ga sir, yeh maira wada raha aap sy…

Callee tried to convince him with: Daya tum…

Daya cut him in straight tone as: Sir please iss waqt main ny aap ko call iss sb k liye nahin ki… Main Ballu ko aap k paas bhijwa raha hoon, maira sb sy behtareen informer hai aur iss ki hr baat py main aankh band ker k yakeen kerta hoon… (Taking a pause, added as…) Lekin sir itna dihan rakhiye ga please k uss rooz, Snr. Ins. Abhijeet aur Snr. Ins. Daya k sath Ballu ki bhi moot ho gae thi, rakhta hoon ab sir, bye…

And he cut the line without waiting for any reply and looked towards Ballu, who was still standing there and had listened the whole conversation where…

Ballu instantly asked as: Saab aap ks sy baat ker rahy thy…? Akha Mumbai-ch kisi ko apun log k zinda hony ka nae pata tou yeh koun sir thy…?

Daya inhaling deeply, replied him as: Iss waqt itna jaan lo k yeh wohi hain jn ki madad ki wajah sy purey Mumbai ko humary zinda hony ka nahin pata aur baki sb sahi waqt aany py bata dun ga lekin iss waqt tum ja k aaram karo aur phir Mumbai k liye wapis nikal jao…

Ballu tried to resist with: Saab lekin apun Mumbai-ch kaisy ja sakta hai, apun ki tou idher-ich jarort hai na…

Daya replied him in calm tone as: Iss waqt tumhari zarort wahan hai Ballu, yahan main sambhal lun ga… Tum aur Lal'laan aaj hi…

Ballu cut him hurriedly with: Saab Lal'lan kahey ko…? Uss ko tou idher-ich rukny doo pleaje…

Daya replied in soft tone as: Ballu vishwas rakho mujhh per, main keh raha hoon na main yahan ka sambhal lun ga, hmm… (Ballu nodded him quietly while Daya after writing a number, forwarded it towards Ballu with…) Mumbai pohanch k iss number py baat ker laina aur job hi information miley inn k elawa apny saaye ko bhi mtt daina, samjhy…

Ballu nodded while grabbing the paper with: Ji saab, theek hai…

Daya nodded and then added in silent tone as: Aur Ballu itna yaad rakhna k Mumbai ki surakshah aur wahan k logon ki zindagi, humari moot sy zada zarori hai…

Ballu looked up at him with jerk as: Saab…!

Daya nodded him quietly with: Ager kabhi easa waqt aaye k tumhien Mumbai walon ki moot aur humary zinda hony ki khaber mein sy kisi aik ko chun'nna ho tou humain chun'nna…

And giving a silent pat on his shoulder, he turned to move out when got stopped seeing Lal'lan standing there who had just returned after making Abhijeet take his breakfast…

Daya told him in silent tone as: Tumhien aur Ballu ko aaj hi Mumbai k liye nikalna ho ga Lal'lan, baki sb Ballu bata dy ga tumhien, main ja k Abhi ko daikhta hoon pehly hi pata nahin kitna mun phula k baitha ho ga k main ny nashta nahin kerwaya ussy…

And giving the two a silent smile, he left from there where Lal'lan turned his questions filled gaze towards Ballu who inhaling deeply, started telling him the whole…

Where on the other side, Daya entered inside Abhijeet's room to find him busy inside his book while memorizing his lesson who moved his gaze up feeling someone's presence in the room and seeing Daya there, gave him a sweet smile while…

Asking him as: Brrrddsss… Kooo… Khkh… Khaa… Naa… Dyy… Aaayeeee…?

Daya getting the excuse well which Lal'lan had presented to him, nodded in light smile while sitting in front of him with: Haan, dy aaya birds ko khana… Kitna shor macha rahi thien, mairy Abhi ki tarhan intelligent nahin hain na jo thora sa intizar ker lien tou bs unhien khana dainy chala gaya…

Abhijeet nodded in casual manner and then told him while signaling him towards his book with: Tssstt… Taarrr… Haa…

Daya nodded while grabbing the book from him with: That's good… (Suddenly looked up at Abhijeet while asking him as…) Abhi tumhien pata hai kya k Mumbai kya hai…? Kabhi suna hai kya yeh naam…?

Abhijeet shook his head in casual confused manner with: Nae… Kun…?

Sighing deeply, Daya shook his head with: Nahin kuchh nahin bs easey hi… (Turned his gaze back towards the book with…) Hmm so what do we do after waking up…?

Abhijeet started replying him with: Oopnn… Iiizzz… Annddd… Grr… Eettt… Vvthh… Gdd… Moo… Inggg…

Daya asked again as: Please spell Eyes…?

Abhijeet replied him with correct spells and like that the test continued for next around half-an-hour when finally Daya closed the book and…

Daya in praised tone while looking at his buddy, told him as: Very good Abhi, aaj tou aik chhoti si mistake bhi nahin hue tum sy, I am impressed…

Abhijeet smiled shyly on such praise having a beautiful light blush on his face which was covered with innocent smile…

Thinking for a moment, Daya asked him lightly as: Abhi tumhien pata hai kya k CID kya hota hai…? (And the confident node from the later left him in complete shock on his place and he instantly asked him as…) Kya matlab hai CID ka, batao jaldi sy please…

Abhijeet replied innocently as: Wrooggg… AaBCcc…

Daya really took a sigh while still a disappointed curve got appear on his face and sighing heavily, he shook his head in silence when feeling Abhijeet's parise-expecting gaze still on himself…

Daya softly patted his cheek with: Tum bohut pyary ho Abhi… (A cute light grin got appeared on the later's face listening such praise for himself where inhaling deeply, Daya asked him as…) Achha chalo batao, maira naam kya hai, hmm…?

Abhijeet told in casual tone as: Daa… Yaa…

Daya shook his head with: Daa… Yaa… nahin Abhi, Daya… Daya naam hai maira… (Cupping his face, softly told him as…) Koshish karo k aik hi baar mein bilkul sahi naam lo cheezon ka bhi aur humara bhi, hmm…? (Abhijeet nodded in a bit tensed attire where seeing the tensed shade well on his elder's face, Daya inhaled deeply and then diverting his mind, told him as…) Achha Abhi aaj Lal'lan aur Ballu wapis apny ghar ja rahy hain, tum bs bhagwan ji sy pray kerna k woh js bhi kaam k liye ja rahy hain, woh uss mein kamyab hoon, hmm…

Abhijeet nodded him in light smile while asking him as: Kb… Aann… Gyy… Woo…?

Daya told him softly as: Bs jaisy hi unn ka kaam pura ho jaye ga aa jaien gy who, tum dua kerna jaldi pura ho jaye unn ka kaam…

Abhijeet nodded in small smile and taking a pause, called him out as: Daa… Yaa…!

Daya replied him as: Hmm…?

Abhijeet continued while making ground as: Tsstt… Aaa… Taa… Haa… Maan… Koo… Orrr…

Daya cut him softly as: TV daikhna hai tum ny…?

Abhijeet nodded innocently as: Maan… Kaa… Tooomm… Jeeiii…

Daya nodded while standing with: Theek hai bhae, laga daita hoon TV, daikh lo tum tumhara "Tom and Jerry" lekin uss show k baad TV band ho jaye ga aur tum mairy sath bahir chalo gy, done…?

Abhijeet nodded agreeably with: Dnnn…

Daya smiled and then moving towards the TV, switched on the TV and after opening "Cartoon Networks", placed the remote there and turned to move back towards Abhijeet when seeing him impatiently looking towards the TV screen as there was still some minutes for the next show to get started, Daya silently changed his track towards the window, leaving Abhijeet engrossed in TV…

Taking out his mobile, Daya dialed a number and soon…

The call got attended with: Hello Daya, kaisy ho tum aur Abhijeet kaisa hai…? Ballu bata raha tha k…

Daya cut him with: Rishab mujhhy tum sy bohut zarori baat kerni hai, tumhari favor chahiye mujhhy…

Rishab replied in somewhat confused tone as: Kya baat hai Daya, kaisi favor…? Sb theek hai na…?

Daya inhaled deeply with: Mujhhy uss dosry course ki sb medicines with…

Rishab cut him strictly with: Daya please yar, kyun dushmani kerna chahty ho tum Abhijeet sy, haan…? Pata nahin kya tha mairy dimagh mein jo bata dia tumhien uss course ka… (Inhaling deeply added in stiff but caring tone as…) Daikho Daya please, iss waqt Abhijeet ko woh medicies daina khatarnak ho sakta hai, uss k side-effects kafi dangerous hain, woh puri tarhan sy pagal ho…

Daya, who was listening that all in silence till now, cut him angrily with: Bs karo Rishab tum, mujhhy darany ki jagah ager tum ussy theek kerny mein mairi madad karo gy tou zada achha rahy ga aur main ny keh dia k mujhhy woh course start kerna hai tou matlab kerna hai aur ager tum ny mujhhy woh medicines na dien tou mairy paas aur tareeky bhi hain woh medicines aur unn ki details hasil kerny k, samjhy tum…

And before he could cut the line in his rashness…

Rishab's calm voice rose as: Phone band mtt kerna Daya warna yeh number ACP sir tk pohanch jaye ga aur yeh main mazak nahin ker raha…

Daya asked him angrily as: Tum mujhhy dhamki dy rahy ho…?

Rishab replied in same calm tone as: Nahin, sawdhan ker raha hoon k kuchh bhi step lainy sy pehly aik baat yaad rakhna k main ny tumhara sath sirf iss liye dia k tum Abhijeet ki hifazat karo gy aur ager tum ny bhi ussi ko khatry mein daal dia tou…

Daya cut him in dejected tone as: Main yeh sb uss ki surakshah k liye hi tou ker raha hoon Rishab…

Rishab instantly asked him as: Kya matlab…? (Listening only silence in reply, Rishab added in soft tone as…) Daya please yar batao mujhhy kya problem hai, please…

Daya inhaling deeply told him the whole Ballu had told him while adding as: Harpes bohut khatarnak tha Rishab aur aik tarhan sy uss ny tou hum logon ko maar hi dia tha aur ab ussi ka bhai, js k barey mein hum kuchh janty bhi nahin hain… Please Rishab help me to make Abhi strong, main Abhi ko jald sy jald independent daikhna chahta hoon k ager kal ko mujhhy kuchh ho bhi jaye tou bhi ussy koe kuchh nuksan na pohancha sakey, please…

Inhaling deeply, Rishab replied him as: Main aaj raat ya kal subah tk tumhary paas pohanchta hoon Daya… (Taking a pause, added as…) Woh sb medicines ly k…

A silent drop fell from the corner of Daya's eyes knowing the dangers combined with that medicine well and…

Daya replied quietly as: Thank you…

And with that the line got cut from both sides and he moved his gaze towards Abhijeet to find him busy in TV as his favorite cartoons had started… Sighing deeply Daya just fell on one chair and started looking outside the window in complete silence, wondering what next fate is holding for them…

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do take good care of your love ones more than yourselves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, take care… :)


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N…**

Chocolate, Ab itna zada ghussa kerny k baad bhi ager Daya sir, Abhijeet sir k kaan paker k sorry bolty tou Daya sir ki tou pitai pak'ki thi na phir, haha tabhi iss baar sir ko khud k hi kaan pakerwa diye, hehehe… ;) :P Kya karon yar bs, manage hi nahin ho paa raha tabhi kabhi updates late ho jati hain aur kabhi replies, sorry for this delay… :) Hahahaha ab main next teen/char chapters baad kya kerny wali hai yeh main yunhi tou nahin bata dun gi na warna phir story koun perhy ga, haha, soon you will come to know much clearly what I am up to, till then keep on guessing, haha… ;) :P ;) Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Mystic Morning, Hehe… :P ;) Hi dear, I'm fine, aap kaisi ho yar…? Thanks a lot dear for your Ramadan greetings, tight hug… :-* Hahaha feeling really pleased that you enjoyed that scene this much, world's tightest hug to you with a soft kiss on your forehead… :-** Chalo daikhty hain yar k callee koun hain, hope so yeh mystery bhi jaldi solve ho gi, hehehe… ;) ;) Thanks sweetheart for liking the turn, love you… :-* Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Guest, Firstly welcome here dear, pleased to have a new reviewer here, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Hahaha thank you so very much dear and pleased to know that you enjoy such nokjhok of DUO, love you… :) Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Priya, Hahaha kya karon yar ab story ki plot line hi easi thi k aap logon k daraye baghair reh hi nahin pae, hahaha aur about DUO, so the same thing I said you in PM, no promise, haha… :P ;) Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Salmazhv, Hehehe thank you so very much dear, feeling really pleased that you have liked DUO's doings in the 29th chapter, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Hahahaha thank you so very much yar for such sweet words about 30th chapter, I am feeling really obliged and happy, hehe… ;) ;) Yep, you are right as there are still many queries still unanswered, lets see when will they get answered… ;) ;) Hehehe kaan paker k sorry yar, aap ny iss ki doo successive updates ka bola aur main ny WYDT ki update k bhi itny din baad issy update kia, sorry again… :-* Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Ashi, Pleased to know doll that you enjoyed DUO part, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Thanks a ton guriya, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Rapunzel, Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

D, Haha thanks yar for liking that paer dabana, hehe… ;) ;) Oooh tou exams ny aap ko Daya sir ka birthday celebrate nahin kerny dia, very sad, hehe, main bhi maira birthday celebrate tou kya kerna, bhool hi jati hoon, hehehe, lekin Daya sir ka birthday mujhhy 12th December sy yaad rehta hai, 11th December tk, hahaha… :P ;) Ahaan tou sweetu ko birthday celebrate kerny ka shoq hai, good to know this, uss sy pouchhti hoon kya kia uss ny mairy cutie pie k happy waly birthday py, hahaha… :D ;) Js rooz main ny sir ki birthday py treat di thi, hahaha tabhi bataya sir ny, hehe… ;) :P Thanks a ton yar for your prayers and wishes and wish the same to you too, love you… :-* :-* Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Krittika, Larki saber ka phal meethaa hota hai, haha, though mairy case mein phal meetha hony ki koe guarantee koe nahin hai, hehehe… ;) ;) Bohut jald aik k baad aik cheez happen hony wali hai bs aik duum sy uss taraf switch nahin ker sakti thi, tabhi pura base pehly achhy sy bana lia… :)))Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Guest, Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Masooma, Thank you so very much dear, tight squeezing hug for you… :)))Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Ramya Srivastav, Hi dear… :) Hahaha yeah yar main ny bhi such ka sans lia Daya sir ko safe option opt. kerta daikh k, hehehe… ;) ;) Hahahaha I hope so k next chapters sy bhi aap k dam mein koe storage nahin rahy gi… ;) :P Hahhahaha hai na, bohut buri baat hai, bechary barey bhaiya ka mun jl gaya aur chhoty Panda ko hasny sy hi fursat nahin, ghor klyug hai, hahaha… :P ;) Oooh, well I can just pray and hope that it will get interesting soon, love you yar, muaahh… :-* :-* Hahaha side-effects, may be much dangerous than what my devil smile indicated to you because me too is in tension now, hahaha… ;) :P Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Artanish, Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

DA95, Hahahaha arrey mairy bach'chy MAIN twist tou abhi rehta hai and I promise you, that twist will be much more than 1000 volt shock… ;) :P Thank you baita jaan for liking all these things in 30th chapter, world's tightest squeezing hug for you, love you… :-* :-* Thanks a ton guriya, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Minimicky, Thank you so very much dear for your such kind words, means a lot to me, world's tightest squeezing hug to you… :-* :-* And by the way, I'm waiting for Enemy's update, hehe… ;) :P Hmm aur mujhhy bhi tou tension ho rahi hai Abhijeet sir k liye jinhien aap ny, haha, samjh tou gae ho gi, hahaha… ;) :P I don't want to ruin the suspense of any new reader of yours so not opening it but I am talking about the Abhijeet sir in yours "Enemy"… :) Thanks a lot yar for liking DUO moments, love you… :-* Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

SGJ, Hahaha yar yunhi idea tou nahin dy sakti na, pata nahin theek hoty bhi hain k, hahaha, fingers crossed… ;) ;) :P Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Athi, Haha of course bach'chy mairi yadashat mairi dolls k liye itni bhi weak nahin hain… ;) :-* So kaisi ho aap aur kahan busy thi…? Thank you so very much baita jaan for liking these things, world's tightest squeezing hug for you… :-* Hahaha thank you so very much mairi pyari si guriya for your all sweet prayers, love you… :-* Masibt tou aik k baad aik aa rahi hai humary DUO py baita jaan, daikhty hain kaisy nikalty hain woh inn masibton sy… ;) ;) Rozey Almighty Lord ki grace sy bohut achhy ja rahy hain, ab tou saat, aath reh gaye bs… :)) Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

DIXA, Hahaha mairi cutie pie ko punishment mili aur aap ko itni khushi ho rahi hai, very bad, haha… ;) :P Hmm chalo daikhty hain k humary sharp-shine fully shine kb tk kerty hain, fingers crossed… ;) ;) Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Anshu, Hahahaha achha ji, aur yeh mairi sweetu ko ks ny bataya k Abhijeet sir ka jaldi theek hona mairy chahny sy conditional hai, hmm…? ;) ;) Yeh daikho zara, larki aik tou mairy pyary sy Daya sir ko dant pari aur aap ko kitna achha lg raha hai, very sad, haha… :P ;) Achha mujhhy aap ki Di ny bataya k aap ko birthday celebrate kerny ka shoq hai tou Daya sir ki birthday celebrate kari thi kya aur Abhijeet sir ki up-coming birthday k liye kuchh plan kia hai kya…? Oooh no problem my sweetu, I can understand yar and thanks a lot for liking DUO part, love you… :-* Thanks a ton baita jaan, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Love Daya sir, Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Gori, Hahaha kya karon yar mujhh sy bhi zada daer tk roothy DUO daikhy nahin jaty, hehe bs tabhi jaldi dosti kerwa di… ;) ;) Hahaha thanks yar for finding the punishment sweet, tight squeezing hug for you, love you… :-* :-* Chalo daikhty hain aap ka guess about Dr. Salunkhy kahan tk theek hain… ;) ;) Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Push23, Haha of course yar after all original tou original hi hota hai na, haha… ;) ;) Hahaha bs daikh lo phir, Daya sir sy bhi manoing seesion kerwa hi lia main ny, hehehe… :P ;) I too hope the same yar and gonna write forward with crossed fingers, hahaha… :P ;) Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Ayad, Ji yar bach'chy, Daya sir bohut lonely tou feel ker rahy hain but main jo ker sakti hoon woh tou ker rahi hoon na yar, ab tou aik doctor sahab ko bhi DUO k ghar mein shift kerny lagi hoon, daikhty hain kya banta hai aagy, hehehe… ;) :P Thanks a ton baita jaan, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Kochu, Hehe ji yar bs kerwa di dosti DUO ki… :D Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Sariya, Hahaha kya karon yar, baatien kerny k mamly mein main wasey hi thori chor hoon, mairi educational friends ko bhi yehi shikayat rehti hai k main reply nahin kerti, haha… :P ;) *Hamesha Sath rehny Ki Yeh Aadat Kuchh Nahin Hoti; Jo Lamhy Mil Gaye Jee Lo, Riayat Kuchh Nahin Hoti* Daikh lo shairana gil'ly ka jawab shaer sy dia hai, haha… ;) :P Asal mein na yar, aik tou Ramadan ka mahina hai aur dosra hua yeh k main ny FF py aik story start ker di aur aik baar main koe kahani shuru ker dun tou jb tk sb chapters perh na lun sakoon nahin milta bs tabhi chapter likh nahin saki aur update late ho gae, hehehe… :P ;) Me too really missed you people yar and glad coming back here… :D Oooh that's good that Dada had told you all about FF and about the stories tou yar IF py Daya sir ki birthday py contests hoye thy, unn mein sy doo mein participate kia tha main ny unn mein sy aik Dada ny hi organize kia tha, check kerna ager milta hai tou, nahin tou phir main aap ko link send ker dun gi wasey main ny wohi dono stories yahan FF py bhi post kari thien Daya sir ki birthday py… :))) Oooh that's great that the wedding went awesome, so have you performed any special thing on yours Lala's wedding…? Hahaha welcome, welcome, hahaha… :P :P Hahahaha nice suggestion yar but from where on Earth, am I supposed to bring such strong bars, haha… ;) :P Oooh my god, itna SHADID wala ghussa thi aap, chalo shuker hai k mairi baton sy hi maan gae, hehehe… ;) ;) ;) Thank you so very much yar for your all such sweet prayers, wishes and love, that all means a lot to me, world's tightest squeezing hug for you, love you… :-* Love you yar for your Ramazan wishes, thank you… :))) Hahaha ahaan soo you are sooo sure that the callee is Salunkhy sir, well lets see if you are right or not, haha, main tou kuchh nahin batany wali… :P :P Hahaha daikh lo Abhijeet sir ko bhi rula dia main ny, kitni ZALIM hoon yar main wasey, haha… ;) :P Thank you so very much yar for liking this transformation in Abhijeet sir's character and the track too, means a lot to me, soft kiss on your forehead… :-** Hahaha kya karon yar, itni mazbot bars hi nahin milien kahin tabhi aap ki woh Bewafa larki, phir sy bhag gae thi, hahaha… ;) :P Hahaha achha tou yeh RAAZ hai aap ki strong memory ka, haha, lagta hai Abhijeet sir bhi rooz Berocca hi peety hain, hahahaha… :P :P ;) Aameen, thanks a ton dear, love you… :-* Hahaha ooh tou aap k sath bhi yehi problem hai, kasam sy yar bari tension tou ho jati hai koe naraz ho jaye tou lekin samjhh nahin aata k ab karien kya, hehehe… :P ;) Haha it's so pleasant seeing you falling in love with this Abhijeet sir again and again, hahaha, loving it… ;) :D Arrey yar abhi tou main ny grbrien kerna start kahan kari hain, from next chapter the story will become much different and fast and most probably up to 40th chapter, this story will get complete, so be prepared to face any unexpected thing… [Devil smile… :DD] Hahahahahha an kya karon yar, mujhhy bachpan sy hi bhagny ka bara hi koe shoq raha hai aur oper sy bhagti bhi tezz hoon aur iss zindagi sy tou kahin bhag k ja nahin sakti tabhi FF sy bhag k hi shoq pura ker laiti hoon, hahaha… :P ;) Chalo koshish kerty hain iss baar k bhagny ko compensate kerny ki, lets see… ;) ;) Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Love Daya Abhi, Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Guest, Thanks a ton bach'chy, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Shubhangi's Abhi, Hi mairi pyari si guriya… :-* Yar bs out-of-town jana per gaya tha kuchh kaam sy bs shukr hai aik note chhourny ka time mil paya tha tabhi note chhour dia iss baar… :))) Thank you baita jaan for your Ramazan wishes, tight squeezing hug for you, love you… :-* Haww hai na Daya sir bohut kharab hain, kitna rulaya itny cute sy, innocent Abhijeet sir ko tou phir saza tou milni hi thi na, hahaha, feeling pleased that you liked that punishment and tickling part, tight squeezing hug for you, love you… :-*** Thanks yar baita jaan for liking Abhijeet sir's cuteness, innocence and all, love you… :-* Thanks a ton baitu, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Miss Raiya, Hi mairi nanhi si guriya… :-* Hahaha ji jinab, Daya sir bhi rudely behave ker k sakoon sy tou nahin reh sakty na tabhi aakhir mana hi lia unhon ny apny Abhi ko… :))) Hahaha main kahan rula rahi hoon mairy cutie pie ko, unn dono k sath tou jo ker rahi hai unn ki fate ker rahi hai aur Abhijeet sir k sath bhi kya ho ga yeh bhi ab main kya janon, hahaha… :P :P Hehehe thanks yar baitu for liking the place where the informers took side of their saab jis, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* :-* Thanks a lot guriya for loving DUO moments and liking Lal'lan's and Ballu's concern towards their saab jis, soft kiss on your rosy cheek… :-* Hai na, mujhhy bhi samjhh nahin aa rahi Daya sir ki kuchh bhi, pata nahin kya ker rahi hain aur ks sy baatien ker rahy hain, kuchh tou grbr hai Shubhangi, grbr hai, hahahahahaha… :D :D ;) Ji hai baita jaan, side-effects k sath sath woh medicines khud bhi khatarnak hain k nahin, soon you will get to know about that aur Daya sir tou Abhijeet sir ko kuchh nahin hony dien gy lekin ager Daya sir ko khud hi, hahaha, samjh tou gae ho gi, haha, phir Abhijeet sir ka kya ho ga soniyo, bari grbr hai, haha… ;) :P ;) Thanks a ton doll, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Bloom78, Wa-a'lai-kum-as'salam dear… :))) Pleased to know you laughed while reading the last scene of 29th chapter and loving the bara bn'nna of Abhijeet sir, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* No problem yar, I can understand… :) Bs yar jaldi pata chal jaye ga aap ko k yeh callee hai koun, til then keep on guessing… ;) :P Hahaha thanks yar for liking the punishment session, soft kiss on your rosy cheek, love you… :-* :-* Bs yar ab next chapter sy story bilkul chnge track py nikal parey gi aur apce bhi thori fast ho jaye gi tou sb suspences jaldi reveal ho jaien gy and most probably 40th chapter tk yeh story complete ho jaye gi, in-shaa-Allah… :))) Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… Fe-aman-Allah… :-*

Kirti, Hi my lovely guriya… :) Feeling pleased to know yar that the presentation of situation makes you laugh, means a lot to me, soft kiss on your forehead… :-* Hahaha over-loaded cuteness, good good, liked this term, hahaha… :P ;) Ab ager Daya sir ulta kaam karien gy aur zada hi bara bn'nny ki koshish karien gy tou saza tou miley gi na phir kyun k aakhir bara tou bara hi hai na, hehehe… ;) :P Ji yar bach'chy jaan, daikhty hain kya banta hai aagy… ;) ;) Hahahaha hai na, itny cute sy Abhi ko ager Daya sir tang karien gy tou saza tou miley gi na phir, haha… :D ;) Hahaha bs kya karon baita jaan, ap ki di ko shoq hai naye naye karnamy kerny ka, socha sir tousakoon sy hi baith gaye Kullu mein, thora sir ko yaad tou kerwaya jaye k aik sheher hai jissey Mumbai kehty hain, hahaha… :P :P ;) Ji yar guriya ab Daya sir aik k baad aik apni marzi k decisions tou liye ja rahy hain, daikhty hain k yeh sb kya results ly k aata hai tb tk aap apna srr khujati raho, hahahahha… :P :P Thanks a ton baitu, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Palak96, Hahaha what a pleasant surprise and cute entry of my naughty doll, main tou drr hi gae, hahaha, love you yar and tight squeezing hug for you, muaahhh… :-* :-* Haan ji chalo phir ab aap batao kahan ghayeb thi aap…? Papers or some other activity…? Chalo shuker hai that you are enjoying it, soft kiss on your rosy cheek… :-* Thanks a ton guriya, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Friend, Hahaha then thanks again dear, I am really obliged with your kind words, love you… :-* Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Guest, Thank you so very much dear for reading all the stories of mine and liking them all, I am really obliged… :))) Haha thanks yar for finding DUO cute here and liking Lal'lan's character… :D ;) Hahaha hmm pata tou lg gaya hai Daya sir ko Harpees k bhai k barey mein, daikhty hain ab aagy kya kerty hain sir, fingers crossed… ;) :P Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Peru, Hi dear, firstly welcome here as a new reviewer, feeling pleased to have you here… :) :) Haha yar mairi tou story k start sy hi koshish hai k Abhijeet sir ko jald sy jald theek ker dun lekin kya karon mujhhy medical ka pata nahin hai na kuchh, hahahahaha… :P :P And about suggestion for not making the end sad, well I will try to do so but no promises as all the story is already paved down in my mind, daikhty hain kya banta hai aagy, hehe… ;) ;) No problem yar, I can understand and feeling obliged and pleased that you are liking the story, thank you… :))) Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Tia, Firstly welcome here dear as a new reviewer, pleased to have you here… :) Haha chalo daikhty hain k aap ka guess about Dr. Salunkhy theek hai ya nahin… ;) :P Thanks yar for liking Lal'lan's character, tight squeezing hug for you… :-* Hahaha aur nahin tou kya, jb Daya sir k Abhi ki safety ki baat aaye tou sir tou kisi bhi mode py wapis aa sakty hain, hehe… :P ;) Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Love DUO, Thanks a ton bach'chy, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Jot, Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

CID DayaAbhi fan, Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Shikha Sharma, Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Amalia, Mairi tou puri koshish hai yar k Daya sir ka imtehan jald khatam ho aur Abhijeet sir bhi jaldi theek hoon but pata nahin kismet kya chahti hai inn dono sy, hehehe… ;) :P ;) Hahahaha haan na yar, sahi pakri ho aap, iss baat ka faida utha rahi hoon, hahaha, wasey aagy phir thora tissue box waghaira ka arrangement ker k perhna kyun k 32nd chapter sy story bohut change ho jaye gi and I think, up to 40, yeh story complete ho jaye gi… :)) Hmm tou aap ny doo log guess kiye hain, chalo daikhty hain k humara callee inhien dono mein sy koe hai ya phir koe teesra hi hail haha… :P ;) Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Anu, Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Khattak, Hmm Daya sir koshish tou ker rahy hain, daikhty hain kya result nikalta hai sir ki koshishon ka… ;) ;) I am amazed seeing you so much confident about your guess for the callee, aap k iss confidence py aap k forehead py aik soft kiss, khush raho… :-* Hahaha dukh mein tou mairy cutie pie ko main bhi nahin daikh sakti but kehty hain na sb kuchh humary hath mein nahin hota, daikhty hain ab aagy kya likha hai likhny waly ny inn dono ki zindgaion mein… :))) Thanks a ton dear, love you and wish you a safe and blessed life, take care… :-*

Now here is your update, please have fun, love you all... :-*

* * *

Kullu…

DUO's Home…

On the other side, after Daya had left the kitchen…

Lal'lan instantly turned towards Ballu with: Kya keh rahy thy Daya saab tairy ko…?

Ballu inhaling deeply told him as: Saab ny apun log ko wapis Mumbai-ch janey ka bola hai…

Lal'lan who was shocked on his place, got angry with: Wapis janey ka per kahey ko…? Saab ki tabiyt abhi theek kahan hue hai…? Tu chala jaa, main yahan rukon ga mairy saab k paas…

Ballu told him in straight tone as: Apun kaha tha saab ko yeh per saab boly k dono jao, saab daikh lien gy yahan ka…

Lal'lan got frustrated with: Aik tou tairy saab ko saab k siwa kisi ki baat samjh hi nae aati aur tairy ko bola ks ny tha Daya saab ko batany ko, haan…?

Ballu who was already angry listening such comment about his saab, replied fumingly as: Apun saab ka informer hai, tu nae daita ho ga Abhijeet saab ko sb information, apun daita hai samjha aur yeh tu itna bharak kahey raha hai…? (Taking a pause, asked in bit strict tone as…) Tujhy kya lagta hai k jb Abhijeet saab theek hoon gy aur unhien pata lagy ga k yeh janty hoye bhi k Mumbai-ch py kitna bara khatra hai iss samey, tu udher-ich jany ki jagah idher-ich raha tou woh khush hoon gy kya, haan…?

Lal'lan's all anger cooled down with that one query and after few moments complete silence, he asked silently as: Aadhy ghanty mein nikal chalien…?

Ballu looked at him while giving him a light smiley node…

 ** _YEH HOSLAAA KAISY JHUKYYY, YEH AARZOOO KAISY RUKEYYY,_**

 ** _YEH HOSLAAA KAISY JHUKYYY, YEH AARZOOO KAISY RUKEYYYY…_**

Ballu pressed his shoulder supportively with: Drr mtt, mairy saab itny jalim bhi nae hain jo tairy saab ko koe khatra ho unn sy…

Lal'lan gave him a light smiley node and replied in silent smile as: Mairy ko saab k liye khatra nae, tairy saab k liye fiker hai…

And he left from there, giving a silent pat on his shoulder as the later had got completely what Lal'lan had just said but nothing was in his hands and sighing heavily, he too left towards his room…

After completing their packing, they both returned in Abhijeet's room to find Abhijeet engrossed in his cartoons and Daya sitting on the chair near window, resting his head on the head-rest and gazing at the ceiling in complete silence… The two exchanged a silent glance and moved towards their respective _saabs_ …

Feeling someone's presence near him, Abhijeet turned his gaze and seeing Lal'lan there, gave him an innocent smile with a signal to sit and then noticing the bag in his hand…

Abhijeet asked sweetly as: Jaa… Ryy… Hoo…?

Lal'lan nodded a little while sitting in front of him with: Ji, bs issi liye aap sy milny aaya hoon…

Abhijeet asked in a bit confusion with: Kun…? Wvv… Waa… Pesss… Nae… Aaaoooo… Gyy… Kaa…?

Lal'lan replied silently as: Pata nahin…

When feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to find Daya standing there who after giving him an understanding-encouraging glance, turned his gaze towards his brother, who was now looking more confuse than earlier…

 ** _MANZIL MUSHKIL TOU KYA, DHUNDLA SAHIL TOU KYA,_**

 ** _TANHA YEH DIL TOU KYA, HOOOO OOOOO OOOO…_**

Daya told him in light smiley tone as: Abhi, Lal'lan ka matlab hai k pata nahin ab dobara kb aa paye, kaam sy jaa raha hai na issi liye tum sy milny aaya hai ta k baad mein tum preshan na ho jao k yeh dono kahan gaye, hmm…

Abhijeet, who got relaxed after that explanation, nodded him in light smile and then turning his gaze back towards Lal'lan, forwarded his right hand towards him with: Baaee…

A shadow had passed Lal'lan's face, securing his _saab_ 's trembling hand in his own and he looked up at him while holding some moisture in his eyes with: Aap dua kerna saab humary liye aur apna khayal rakhna…

Abhijeet nodded him sweetly with: Tmm… Biii… Khaaalll… Raa… Rkhhh… Naa… Bbb… Bssttt… Lkkk…

Lal'lan nodded him in moist smile and then left from there with fast steps while grabbing his travelling bag where Ballu too bid him bye and then he too left outside while…

Daya told him in light tone as: Abhi main inn dono ko see-off ker k aata hoon, hmm…?

And receiving a smiley node from the later, he left from there after giving a light pat on his cheek…

Daya came outside to find the two waiting for him and noticing him there…

Lal'lan said in silent smile as: Chalty hain Daya saab, khayal rakhna aap…

Daya replied in friendly tone as: Drro nahin, promise kia hai tumhary saab sy, ab nahin dant'ta ussy…

Lal'lan looked at him in silence with: Main saab k liye nahin, aap k liye drr raha hai…

Daya's smile vanished and he moved his gaze away where…

Ballu added in please tone as: Saab, apun Mumbai-ch pohanch k Heera ko idher-ich baijh dy pleaje, apun ka bhai hai woh, aap dono aik dosry ko janty bhi ho aur…

Daya cut him in soft tone as: Tum dono mairy liye preshan mtt ho, main apna pura dihan rakhon ga kyun k mujhhy pata hai k ager main theek raha tabhi tou Abhi ka dihan rakh paon ga na aur Abhi k liye tou main koe risk ly hi nahin sakta na, hai na…? (The two gave him a silent-smiley node where inhaling deeply, Daya added as…) Mumbai pohanch ker phone kerna aur tum dono aapas mein aik dosry sy hr haal mein contact mein rehna, chahy kuchh bhi ho jaye itna yaad rakhna k tum dono aik dosry ka back-up ho aur jb bhi mok'ka miley, mujhhy update kerty rehna lekin jo bhi kuchh kerna, puri sawdhani sy kerna, hmm…? (The two nodded him determinedly in confident smiles where Daya added as…) Jao ab tum dono, best of luck…

Ballu said in light smile as: Dua kerna saab k hum kamyab ho k lotien, chalty hain ab, namasty…

And the two left from there while…

Daya whispered silently as: Kash main bhi tum logon ko keh pata k mairy liye bhi dua kerna k jb tk tum log loto, main bhi kamyab ho gaya hoon… (Sighing heavily, rested his head with the wall while adding silently as…) Kyun k iss waqt dua ki zarort tou sb sy zada shaid mujhhy hi hai…

And exhaling heavily, he just shook his head in a disappointed way and locking the main door, moved inside completely…

 ** _RAAH PY KAANTY BIKHRY AGARRR,_**

 ** _USS PY TOU PHIRRR BHI, CHALNA HI HAIIII…_**

Entering inside the room, he found Abhijeet searching for something so…

Daya asked softly while moving forward: Kuchh dhond rahy ho kya tum Abhi…?

Abhijeet looked at him and nodded with: Moott…

Daya smilingly grabbed the remote from the bed-side table while asking as: Hmm tou mairy Abhi ko remote chahiye… (Grabbed him the remote with…) Yeh lien sir aap ka TV remote… (And the next second he got shocked and asked confusingly as…) Kya hua Abhi, TV kyun band ker dia…?

Abhijeet replied casually as: Caa… Toonn… Thmm…

Daya got seated in front of him while asking as: Haan tou "Tom and Jerry" khatam hoye thy na, tum ny next show nahin daikhna kya…?

Abhijeet shook his head with: Nae…

Daya asked in a bit slow tone as: Kyun…? Naraz ho kya ab tk mujhh sy…?

Abhijeet, who had completely forgot that all snubbing after that " _Manoing_ " session, asked innocently as: Kun…? Kaa… Kiiaaa… Tmm… Nyy…?

Daya got well that Abhijeet had forgot that all completely so added in casual tone as: Main ny tou kuchh bhi nahin kia lekin tum TV nahin daikh rahy na tou mujhhy laga k shaid mairi koe baat buri lagi hai tou naraz ho k, TV nahin daikh rahy…

Abhijeet gave him a disappointed look and told him the reason as: Maan… Kii… Iiizzz… Khkh… Khaaabbb… Hooennn… Gii…

Daya nodded agreeably with: Haan yeh tou hai, zada TV daikhny sy aankhien tou kharab ho sakti hain tumhari… (Added in light tone as…) Achha hum dono baatien kerty hain, theek hai… (Abhijeet nodded casually so Daya inhaling deeply, asked softly as…) Tumhien pata hai kya k Senior Inspector kya hota hai…?

Abhijeet gave a shook with: Nae… Kaa… Hoo… Taa… Haa…?

Gathering his all scared hopes, Daya started again as: Yeh aik rank hota hai, jaisy humara ghar ka rank hai na, tum mairy barey bhai ho aur main chhota, Lal'lan aur Ballu k tum saab ho aur Arnuv, Arjun, Rishab, inn sb k friend, iss tarhan Senior Inspector bhi aik rank hota hai jo k unhien milta hai jo humary daish ki surakshah ki zimmedari khud apny kandhon py laity hain, hmm…? (Abhijeet, who was listening him in complete silence and alert mode, nodded understandably while Daya added softly as…) Achha tum ny kabhi Senior Inspector Abhijeet ka naam suna hai, kuchh yaad aata hai kya iss naam sy…?

Abhijeet shook his head confusingly with: Nae… (Daya really exhaled heavily while Abhijeet continued as…) Koonn… Haa… Yhhh…?

 ** _SHAAAAM, CHHUPA LY, SURAJ MAGARRR,_**

 ** _RAAT KO EK DIN DHALNA HI HAAAI…_**

Daya replied quietly as: Maira Boss…

As Abhijeet already knew about his younger's Boss so asked slowly as: Tmm… Aarraa… Boosss… Jo bb… Baa… Maarrr… Haa…?

Daya nodded him silently with: Haan wohi, jb theek ho jaye ga na tb tumhien milwaon ga uss sy, tum milo gy kya uss sy…? (Abhijeet nodded him in cute smile while Daya's mobile ringtone grabbed their attentions and seeing Rishab's name flashing there, a color passed Daya's face and he looked back towards Abhijeet while telling him as…) Mairy dost ki call hai, main aik minute iss sy baat ker lun pehly please…

Abhijeet nodded casually while playfully tossing his Teddy in air where on the other side…

Inhaling deeply, Daya attended the call with: Hello…!

Rishab's silent voice rose from the other side as: Sb medicines ly lien hain aur aaj raat tk main tumhary paas pohanch jaon ga bs yehi batany k liye call ki thi, rakhta hoon ab, bye…

And without waiting for any reply, he cut the line where a silent drop fell from Daya's eye, knowing well that he was taking such a BIG RISK ON HIS ABHI, only on his own and no one was in its support and if the results would not be what he was thinking, then might be he would lose his brother, for forever…

Thinking all this, Daya's body jerked loudly in scare, when Abhijeet, who was studying him from past few minutes, softly placed his palm on Daya's hand who coming back in present, looked towards his brother's face…

 ** _RUTT YEH TLL JAYE GI, HIMMAT RANG LAYE GI,_**

 ** _SUBHA PHIR AAYE GIII, HOOO OOOO OOO…_**

Where Abhijeet asked caringly as: Kaa… Huuaaa…?

Composing himself, Daya smoothly secured Abhijeet's hand in his own while giving a light shook to his head with: Nahin kuchh nahin, bs easey hi… (Taking a pause, looked up at Abhijeet with…) Abhi tum sy aik baat pouchon…?

Abhijeet nodded confusingly with: Haannn…

Daya while looking down and gazing at his brother's hand which was in his own hand, started in slow tone as: Abhi main ny mairy Boss k liye aik faisla lia hai, bohut bara faisla… (Gulping down the moisture in his throat, tightened his grip on his brother's hand with…) Doctors keh rahy hain k woh iss waqt uss treatment k liye taiyar nahin hai jo main shuru kerwana chahta hoon… (Looked up at him holding moisture in his eyes and said helplessly as…) Lekin yar mairy paas time nahin hai, mujhhy mairy Boss ko jald sy jald theek kerna hai… (Added in wet tone as…) Lekin mujhhy bohut drr lg raha hai Abhi ager maira faisla ghalat sabit ho gaya tou main mairy Boss ko hamesha k liye kho dun ga… (Moving his head down, whispered moistly as…) Mujhhy sach mein bohut drr lg raha hai… (Looking completely broken, he asked in complete helpless tone as…) Main kya karon Abhi…? Mujhhy iss waqt kuchh bhi samjhh nahin aa raha, kuchh bhi nahin…

And Abhijeet felt few drops fell down over his hand, from the later's eyes and he really felt like someone had pierced dagger in his heart… Abhijeet smoothly moved his hand and softly placed it on Daya's head who losing all the control over himself just hugged his brother really tightly while crying with voice, making Abhijeet more and more worried, who had never seen Daya, helpless and tensed like this and was continuously rubbing his fingers in his younger's head while…

Listening Daya's teary voice as: Abhi mujhhy iss waqt kisi apny ki bohut zarort mehsos ho rahi hai yar, kisi easey ki jo mujhhy yakeen dilaye k sb theek ho ga, main jo ker raha hoon woh theek hai, mairy Boss ko kuchh nahin ho ga, jo mairy sb drr apny ander chhupa ly… Mujhhy bohut zada akela feel ho raha hai Abhi, bohut zada akela…

Abhijeet placing hand on his younger's shoulder, smoothly pushed him back, separating him from the hug and caringly wiped off the wet face of his brother, who was still sobbing silently…

Abhijeet after grabbing a water-bottle from his bed, forwarded it towards Daya with: Piioo…

Daya looked at him and wiping off his tears, grabbed the bottle while composing himself and opening the bottle, gulped down the water and then closing the bottle, gave it back to Abhijeet with: Thank you… (And stood up with…) Main mun dhoo k aata hoon…

And before he could take a step away from there…

Abhijeet's silent voice rose as: Daaaya…!

Daya instantly turned towards him in surprise with: Tum ny aik hi baar mein maira naam lia Abhi…

Abhijeet gave him an innocent smile with: Tmm… Nyy kk… Kaaahaa… Thaa… Naaa…

Daya smiled lightly while completely wiping off the wetness from his face and got seated again with: Mujhhy tou pata hi nahin tha k tum mairi baat itny ghoor sy sunty ho… (Abhijeet made a face on that light tease while Daya added as…) Achha batao kyun rok'ka mujhhy…?

Abhijeet getting serious, silently forwarded his hand and placed his palm on his younger's palm and looked up at him in small smile with: Maan… Haa… Tmm… Aarryyy… Saaathh… (A silent drop fell from Daya's eye, instantly got secured on his elder's palm who added in bit strict tone as…) Roo… Nae… Pp… Pnnshh… Krrr… Duuunn… Gaa…

A light smile got appeared on Daya's face listening such warning and nodded obediently with: Achha OK sorry, nahin rota ab main, tum kaho please jo keh rahy thy, achha lg raha tha…

Abhijeet inhaling deeply, said in serious tone as: Daaaya… App… Nyy… Drr kk… Koo… Tmm… Aaariii… Ummiiddd… Ss syyy… Vnnrrr… Nae… Hh Hoo… Nyy… Doo… (Daya looked at him like he was looking at some angel to whom no situation or condition could ever stop to show light to his younger, no matter what while Abhijeet continued in same love-filled confident tone as…) Tmm… Aaraa bb… Boosss… Thhiiikk… Hoo jj… Jaa… Yee… Gaa… Hmm…?

Daya gave him a node with moist eyes and grabbing his hand, placed a soft kiss on his hand with: Thank you Abhi, thanks for everything…

Abhijeet smiled sweetly and gave a light pat on his younger's cheek with: Aabbb… Roo… Naa… Nae…

Daya nodded with: Nahin rota aur yeh bhi promise kerta hoon k ab kabhi apny drr ko, apni umeed sy winner nahin bn'nny dun ga… (Abhijeet gave him a sweet-trust filled smile when taking a pause, Daya asked him lightly as…) Abhi mairy sath mandir chalo gy…? (Abhijeet looked at him confusingly as Daya had never earlier asked him from going there and he was not having any specific idea about the place while Daya himself added as…) Yar mujhhy mairy Boss k liye pray kerni hai, uss ka treatment aaj sy shuru kerna hai na tou bhagwan ji sy dua kerni hai k sb theek aur achha achha ho, tum bhi sath chalo na please, ho sakta hai bhagwan ji tumhari dua zada jaldi suun lien… Chalo gy na please…?

Abhijeet nodded him innocently with: Haan pp… Prr… Ayyy… Krr… Niii… Haa… Maan… Koo…Biii…

Daya nodded happily while standing with: Done… Chalo jaldi sy chalty hain phir, tum tumhari pray bhi ker laina aur main tumhien milwaon ga bhi mairy friends sy, mairy bohut sarey friends hain bahir… (Seeing some displeasure coming on the later's face after knowing about his _"Bohut sarey friends"_ , he added lovingly as…) Lekin maira best friends sirf maira Abhi hai, kyun k maira Abhi tou maira bhai hai, hai na…?

Abhijeet becoming happy, strongly nodded in agreement where Daya took his wheel-chair and after shifting Abhijeet on it, soon DUO left towards the _mandir_ where on their way towards the _mandir_ , Daya met his brother with his various numerous friends who was getting more and more disappointed after meeting with, birds, squirrel, hens, a white and black color cat and various such friends of his Panda…

 ** _YEH HOSLAAA KAISY JHUKYYY, YEH AARZOOOO KAISY RUKEYYYY…_**

 ** _YEH HOSLAAA KAISY JHUKYYY, YEH AARZOOOO KAISY RUKEYYYY…_**

Soon they reached _mandir_ where _pandit ji_ got confused seeing Daya there in noon while soon Daya reached close to him and bowing down, he touched his feet where…

 _Pandit ji_ placed his hand on his head with: Bhagwan tumhari hr mn'nokamna puri karey… (Daya standing back, gave him a light smile where _Pandit ji_ added lightly as…) Aaj subha k baad dopahar ko bhi tum yahan, lagta hai koe bohut zarori kaam hai bhagwan sy aur… (Signaled towards Abhijeet, who was sitting there having lollypop in his mouth, asked lightly as…) Yeh koun hain tumhary sath aaj…

And he moved his hand to place it on Abhijeet's head, who getting scared, instantly moved back a little as was already looking confused and tensed, listening that _mandir's_ bell voice and so many people coming and going grabbing _aarti-thali,_ where Daya caringly pressed his shoulder and Abhijeet instantly grabbed his hand tightly…

Daya looked towards _Pandit ji_ while telling him in sweet smile as: Pandit ji yeh Abhi hai, maira bhai…

Pandit ji, who had understood well about Abhijeet's unstable mental condition, nodded in light smile with: Oooh tou yeh hain woh khas insan jn sy milny k liye hum kb sy intizar ker rahy hain… (Abhijeet looked at him in confusion listening such friendly tone from an unknown person where the _Pandit ji_ added in same light tone as…) Kyun bhae Daya baita, apny bhai sy humara prechay nahin kerwao gy kya…?

Daya nodding him in light smile, turned towards confused Abhijeet with: Abhi, yeh pandit ji hain, mairy aik aur friend jn sy main subha subha milny aata hoon… (Abhijeet nodded in thankful smile as finally he met with some humanly friend of his younger while Daya added softly as…) Abhi, pandit ji ko namasty nahin karo gy kya, hmm…?

Abhijeet looked at him nervously where Daya gave a soft pressure on his shoulder with a node and Abhijeet turned his gaze towards _Pandit ji_ to find him looking at him in small smile… Taking a deep breath, Abhijeet slowly started moving his hands and after joining them, hesitantly greeted him with _Namasty_ while…

Pandit ji softly spread hand on his head with: Khush raho baita, bhagwan tumhari rakshah karey…

 ** _HO GI HUMIEN JO REHMAT ATTA, DHOOP KTTEYYY GI SAAAYE TALEYYY,_**

 ** _APNI, KHUDA SY, HAI YEH DUA, MANZIL LAGAAA LY HUM KO GALEY…_**

Abhijeet gave him an innocent smile and then looked up at Daya who gave him a praising smile with: Shabash, tum tou kafi intelligent hoty ja rahy ho… (Abhijeet's smile got broadened where Daya added politely as…) Achha Abhi tum yahan pandit ji k paas baitho, mujhhy bhagwan ji sy thori baatien kerni hain… (Abhijeet who had already got hell-tensed listening this thing, instantly clutched Daya's wrist to stop him who turned towards him with…) Abhi, bs main thori daer mein aa raha hoon, hmm…?

Abhijeet shook his head with: Nae mm… Maan… Bii…

Pandit ji said softly as: Daya, tumhara bhai theek keh raha hai baita… (Daya looked at him who added in same soft tone as…) Iss ko khud bhagwan sy aashirwad lainy doo, hmm…?

Daya nodded him in composed smile and then looked towards Abhijeet in light smile with: Chalien phir…?

Abhijeet nodded him instantly and Daya giving a light pat on his cheek, moved towards the backside of the wheel-chair and started wheeling it towards the _Bhagwan's murti_ and reaching there, Daya stopped the wheel-chair and then moving from the chair's behind…

Daya came in front of him with: Abhi, mujhhy na bhagwan ji sy thori si baatien kerni hain, aur tum ny bhi apni pray ker lo phir thori daer mein ghar wapis chalty hain, theek hai…?

Abhijeet nodded him in small smile where Daya softly spreading hand on his head, turned and got seated on his knees beside Abhijeet's chair who was looking that all in confusion but was keeping silence and seeing Daya getting seated there with closed eyes and joined hands…

Abhijeet also turned his gaze towards the _Bhagwan's murti_ and joining his hands, closed his eyes and prayed in his heart as: Bhagwan ji, maira bhai bohut pyara hai aur main iss sy bohut pyar kerta hoon lekin yeh na aaj kal bohut preshan hai apny Boss k liye, aap please iss k Boss ko jaldi sy theek ker dien aur iss ki sb dua ko bhi maan laina, please haan, zaror maan laina…

And opening his eyes he gave the _Bhagwan's murti_ a "Please" look and then turned his gaze towards his younger to find him still busy in his talks…

As on the other side, Daya after getting seated there, with closed eyes started praying in his heart as: Bhagwan please, aap janty hain na k main iss waqt ks qadar majbor hoon, sb kuchh janty hoye bhi apny bhai ko ly k itna bara risk lainy ja raha hoon main lekin mairy paas dosra koe rasta nahin hai bs aap sy itni dua hai k aaj main Abhijeet ka jo yeh naya treatment shuru kerwany ja raha hoon, iss ka natija bohut achha ho aur maira Abhi bilkul theek ho jaye, please bhagwan humari madad kerna… Bhagwan, pichhli baar jb Harpees sy muqabla hua tha tb mairy sath maira bhai bhi tha aur baap bhi jb k aaj mairi taqat aadhi sy bhi kmm hai, please bhagwan chahy jo bhi ho jaye mairy Abhi ko kuchh nahin hona chahiye, uss ki rakshah kerna chahy uss k badly mujhhy kisi bhi takleef sy guzar laina bs ussy kuchh nahin hona chahiye… Please bhagwan, mujhhy mairy Abhi ki aik hasti-khailti mukammal aur sehetmand zindagi chahiye aap sy, chahy uss k badly aap mairi sansien ly lo… (The same time, the bell of the _mandir_ got rang by air, un-noticed by him, who continued as…) Bhagwan please mairy Abhi ki hifazat kerna, please…

 ** _JURRAT SOU BAAR RAHEY, ONCHA IKRAAR RAHEY,_**

 ** _ZINDA HR PYAR RAHEYYY, HOOOO OOOOO OOOO…_**

And wiping the moisture came in his eyes, Daya opened his eyes and after giving a pleading glance over _Bhagwan's murti,_ turned his gaze towards Abhijeet to find him already looking at him who meeting his gaze with him, gave him a sweet smile and Daya giving a soft smile to him, stood up…

 ** _YEH HOSLAAA KAISY JHUKYYY, YEH AARZOOO KAISY RUKEYYY…_**

 ** _YEH HOSLAAA KAISY JHUKYYY, YEH AARZOOO KAISY RUKEYYY…_**

* * *

 **A/N…**

Please friends do take care of your love ones more than your selves, love you all… :)

Please friends do review, take care… :)


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N…**

Friends, I am here just to make an apology from my all friends here as my life has really become a roller-coaster ride, filled with so many ups and downs and now I am just completely unable to update my stories and I am really sorry for that… Seriously friends I've tried my best to do whatever was in my hands but now the things have just become impossible as from last ten days I am trying to write a chapter but believe me, haven't completed even half because of lack of concentration as now a days, I just cannot concentrate on anything, life has just become, forget it…

Anyways friends, the bottom line is, that I came here only to apologize from you people because I will not be able to update any story of mine for Allah ji knows how long but as per my thoughts, I think it will be around three to four months but still even after that you people hear nothing about me from anywhere, because I am leaving from every site I use to available at, like gmail, FB, FF, IF, etc., then please no need to get worry about me because I am not a person to die so easily, haha, wherever I will be, I will be Okay, in-shaa-Allah…

Wish you all a safe and peaceful life and please do remember me in your prayers… An apology from my side again, love you all… Take care… :)


End file.
